Les Silences de Jade
by Dop
Summary: Harry est animateur dans un centre de loisirs pour enfants. Un jour, une petite fillette intègre son groupe et Harry s’attache très vite à cette gamine si fragile. Ce qu’il ignore c’est que son père n’est autre que Drago Malefoy… SLASH HPDM
1. L'Enfer de Jade

**Titre** : Les Silences de Jade

**Disclaimer** : La majorité des personnages sont de Rowling ( sauf Jade)

**Genre** : Romance / Angst

**Pairing** : HPDM

**Rating** : M pour la suite de l'histoire

**Résumé** : Harry est animateur dans un centre de loisirs pour enfants. Un jour, une petite fille intègre son groupe et Harry s'attache très vite à cette gamine si fragile. Ce qu'il ignore c'est que son père n'est autre que Drago Malefoy… SLASH HPDM

**Avertissement **: Cette fiction met en scène un couple homosexuel. Si vous prenez l'initiative de lire cette fiction, vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre par la suite !

**Note de l'auteur** : L'amitié n'a pas de frontières ! Elle s'étend à l'infini et se moque des distances et des différentes barrières.Il n'y a pas forcément besoin d'une occasion pour faire un cadeau alors on va dire que cette fiction c'est pour le plaisir d'offrir. Le plaisir d'offrir un cadeau à une fille que j'ai rencontrée sur le net et qui me tient tout particulièrement à cœur : ma petite Mily Black à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : L'enfer de Jade

Allongée dans le lit de sa petite chambre, elle se cachait sous les draps pour que les monstres de la nuit ne la repèrent pas.

S'ils venaient à la voir, ils la dévoreraient tout cru et ça lui faisait peur…

Comme tous les enfants de son âge, Jade redoutait ces créatures difformes qui se cachaient sous son lit et dans son armoire, attendant qu'elle s'endorme pour la manger dans la nuit.

Comme tous les enfants de son âge, Jade aurait aimé appeler sa maman pour qu'elle vienne la bercer et la réconforter et, à l'occasion, lui raconter un conte de fées magique avec une belle princesse et un Prince charmant adorable.

Mais contrairement aux autres enfants de son âge, Jade se contentait de se blottir dans sa couette douillette, les larmes coulant sur ses petites joues rosies. Des sanglots brisaient sa petite voix fluette qu'elle s'efforçait d'étouffer pour ne pas attirer l'attention des monstres…

A l'extérieur, elle en était sûre, ils devaient déjà être sortis de dessous le lit et de dessous l'armoire, attendant, la gueule grande ouverte, qu'elle daigne sortir son petit minois des draps.

N'y tenant plus, Jade rabattit vivement les draps et elle sortit de son lit et de sa chambre en essayant de se faire discrète.

Pieds nus, elle avançait doucement dans le couloir de l'appartement en espérant que le parquet ne grince pas trop. Sa robe de nuit rose bonbon lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles et ses cheveux nattés lui arrivaient au niveau des hanches. Jade pris sa natte dans la main et commença à la tordre dans tous les sens alors qu'elle se cachait dans un petit recoin du couloir, hésitant à entrer dans le salon où se tenait sa mère.

Finalement , elle essuya ses joues humides et après avoir pris une grande inspiration, entra dans le salon où elle fixa le plancher de ses yeux gris. Ainsi, elle se dirigea doucement vers le fauteuil où sa Maman était assise tenant un verre à la main.

Cette dernière sembla prendre conscience de la présence de sa fille et ses yeux assassins firent reculer Jade de quelques pas.

« Je croyais t'avoir dit d'aller te coucher toi ! »

La femme porta son verre de scotch à ses lèves et prit une longue gorgée de ce liquide ambré. L'alcool ne lui faisait même plus d'effet. Au début le scotch lui brûlait l'œsophage mais maintenant elle arrivait à le boire sans grimacer et elle avait était obligée d'augmenter les doses pour retrouver l'effet salvateur de son alcool préféré.

Elle reposa son verre sur la table basse du petit salon et ses yeux vitreux s'ancrèrent dans ceux de Jade, qui se tenait débout et penaude sans oser dire le moindre mot.

« Retourne au lit avant que je me fâche

- Maman … il .. il y a des monstres dans ma chambre… »

La voix de Jade était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure mais sa mère semblait l'avoir entendue malgré tout. Ses joues prirent une couleur rouge et elle se leva précipitamment de son fauteuil.

Jade essaya de se cacher dans un coin de la pièce mais ce fut peine perdue. Sa mère attrapa sa longue tresse de cheveux et tira dessus pour que sa fille ne gesticule pas. Jade cria de douleur puis étouffa ses cris sachant pertinemment que ça mettrait sa maman encore plus en colère si elle pleurait.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit non ? Les monstres ca n'existe pas ! »

Puis sa mère leva la main sur Jade et cette dernière eut beau se protéger de ses petits bras, elle ressentit malgré tout la douleur de la claque violente qu'elle venait de recevoir.

« Je t'en collerais moi des monstres tu vas voir petite peste …. »

La mère entraîna Jade dans sa chambre où elle la balança sans ménagement sur le lit après quoi elle retira sa pantoufle et commença à en frapper sa fille.

Comme tous les enfants de son âge Jade avait une maman.

Comme tous les enfants de son âge, Jade aimait sa maman.

Mais contrairement à tous les autres enfants, sa maman ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

_Coucou ! _

_Voilà ma nouvelle fiction ! _

_Ceci est un prologue donc évidemment il est assez court et on n'y voit encore pas nos deux personnages préférés mais c'est juste pour que vous fassiez connaissance avec Jade, une petite fille malheureuse maltraitée par sa Maman ! _

_Si vous avez des questions ou des commentaires, n'hésitez pas ! Une review ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage. Merci d'avance_

_Comme pour l'Inacceptable, je publierai tous les vendredis ! _

_La semaine prochaine le chapitre s'appellera « P'tit Gibus » et on retrouvera notre Survivant adoré ! _

_Bisouxxx _

_Dopamine_

RAR pour les anonymes


	2. La Fille Aux Silences

**Chapitre 2** : La Fille Aux Silences

Comme tous les matins, Harry Potter se leva à la bourre.

Depuis qu'il avait accepté le poste de directeur adjoint du centre de vacances sans hébergement sans lequel il travaillait, sa charge de responsabilités avait au moins doublée et il était obligé de se lever bien plus tôt le matin afin de peaufiner quelques paperasses administratives.

Ce matin là, il prit un café bien fort avant de disparaître sous la douche pour se réveiller davantage. Il fallait avouer que les petits monstres dont il avait la garde l'épuisaient jour après jour. Contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser ce n'est pas de tout repos de s'occuper de gamins ! Bien au contraire. Ils sont turbulents, toujours à courir à droite et à gauche et il lui fallait faire preuve d'une patience infinie et d'une vigilance à toute épreuve. Mais c' était son domaine et il aimait ca plus que tout.

Après un bon quart d'heure sous la douche, Harry se sécha avant de s'habiller et de se coiffer succinctement. Il enfila ensuite une veste ainsi que ses baskets confortables qui lui permettaient de rester debout toute une journée sans avoir d'atroces ampoules en rentrant le soir à son appartement.

Il fouilla pour chercher dans un tiroir et en sorti ses clefs de voiture qu'il fourra dans sa poche après quoi il sortit de son appartement en claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Merde le crépon ! »

Harry entra de nouveau dans son appartement à la recherche des longs rouleaux de papier crépon qu'il ne devait surtout pas oublier d'apporter s'il souhaitait réaliser l'activité principale de l'âpres midi avec les enfants. Manquerait plus qu'il oublie le matériel….

Enfin, au bout de cinq minutes il avait retrouvé les feuilles de crépon multicolore et avait prit place au volant de sa petite voiture maintenant engagée dans la circulation londonienne. Harry se permis de jurer contre les multiples feux rouges lui barrant le passage et le ralentissant encore plus pour aller au travail…. Il allait se faire tout simplement tuer par Caroline, la directrice du centre …

Finalement, Harry arriva sur le parking de P'tit Gibus où il gara sa voiture avant de sortir en courant et de pénétrer dans le bâtiment moderne qui tenait lieu de locaux pour cette association.

« Harry vous êtes encore en retard …., souffla Caroline

- Oui ! Je suis désolé… »

La directrice lui sourit et Harry fut surprit de tant d'indulgence de sa part. Elle qui était plutôt du genre très stricte, aujourd'hui elle se montrait assez agréable.

« Mily est déjà arrivée

- Ha ! Génial ! »

Harry prit le premier couloir à droite et se dirigea vers la pièce réservée aux enfants dont il avait la responsabilité, c'est à dire ceux âgés de 2 à 6 ans.

« Bonjour Mily » lança t'il joyeusement

La jeune femme releva la tête vers Harry puis elle lui répondit poliment.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de se débarrasser de ses affaires que deux enfants coururent dans sa direction en lui tendant les bras.

Le jeune homme leur sourit et s'accroupit pour les embrasser.

« Comment allez vous ?

- Ma maman elle est partie au travail alors je suis à la garderie, expliqua une petite fille qui portait deux couettes retenues par un élastique rose

- C'est pas grave Emma. Ta maman viendra te chercher ce soir et en attendant les autres enfants tu vas faire un joli dessin avec Mily et on ira ensemble l'accrocher sur le mur des chef d'œuvre !

- Oué trop cool ! » s'écria la fillette avant de courir en direction de Mily qui sortait la grosse boite de feutres et les grandes feuilles de papier blanc.

Harry retira sa veste et se dirigea vers une petite pièce attenante qui lui faisait office de bureau.

Il posa son vêtement sur le dossier de sa chaise et rangea les feuilles de papier crépon dans une armoire aux portes coulissantes remplies de tout un tas de matériel destiné aux travaux manuels. Dans cette armoire, tout menaçait de tomber tellement c'était le désordre mais il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un s'avise à vouloir la ranger ! C'était le bordel organisé de Harry et il savait parfaitement où se trouvait quoi !

Alors que Mily s'occupait de l'arrivée au compte goutte des enfants, Harry remplissaient toutes les paperasseries administratives concernant les inscriptions éventuelles et les sorties éducatives. Pas plus tard que le lendemain, étaient prévu une sortie au centre Equestre de Londres et Harry devait s'assurer de la confirmation de réservation pour le bus qui était censé conduire le groupe auprès du centre d'équitation. Les enfants étaient tous excités à l'idée de faire du poney et plus la date de sortie arrivait et plus ils étaient intenables ….

Au bout d'une heure de rangement et de coup de fils passés à droite et à gauche, Harry regarda sa montre et cette dernière lui indiqua « 8h50 ». Il poussa un juron et rangea succinctement son bureau. La première activité devait commençait dans dix minutes. Il s'agissait d'une fresque géante à réaliser autour d'un conte pour enfant dont il devait faire la lecture.

Lorsqu'il sortit de son bureau, il fut prit d'assaut par Emma qui lui tendit son dessin

« Harry regarde ! J'ai fait un dessin d'un poney.

- Il est très joli ton dessin la puce. Tu veux qu'on aille l'accrocher au mur ?

- Nan ! Je l'ai fait que pour toi

- Rien que pour moi ! Mily va être jalouse…

- J'en referai un pour elle demain. »

Harry sourit à la fillette et l'embrassa sur la joue pour la remercier

« On va aller l'accrocher dans mon bureau alors. »

Il prit la main de la fillette et l'entraîna dans la pièce qu'il venait de quitter quelques secondes auparavant. Il prit deux petites punaises qui traînaient dans une boite sur son bureau et il épingla le dessin sur le mur lui faisant face.

« Voilà ! Comme ca je penserai à toi dès que je le verrai »

La fillette ria un instant puis elle sortit du bureau en courant pour retrouver ses copines.

Harry la suivit et alla rejoindre Mily. Il lui expliqua brièvement le déroulement de la journée après quoi la jeune fille demanda aux enfants de s'asseoir près du coin lecture alors que Harry allait dans la bibliothèque chercher le conte dont il avait besoin. S'était une histoire enfantine assez ambiguë concernant la nécessité d'avoir un nom…

Lorsque Harry regagna la salle, les enfants étaient installés sur des coussins dans le coin lecture de la pièce, attendant patiemment l'histoire ! C'était toujours un moment privilégié pour eux. Beaucoup de parents ne prennent plus le temps de lire des histoires à leur enfant, oubliant que pour eux c'est une nécessité. Un besoin d'évasion, besoin de rêve et surtout besoin d'identification.

Harry leur sourit et commença sa narration en montrant les images aux enfants au fur et à mesure de son récit.

_« Il était une fois un monstre qui n'avait pas de nom. Le monstre voulait plus que tout avoir un nom. Alors il partit en voyage à la recherche d'un nom. Mais le monde est vaste …_

_Alors le monstre se sépara en deux. L'un partit vers l'est et l'autres vers l'ouest. _

_Celui qui était parti à l'est arriva dans un village. _

_« Monsieur le Forgeron, donnez moi votre nom s'il vous plaît_

_Mon nom, ( lit Harry avec une grosse voix grave). Un nom ça ne se donne pas ! _

_Si vous me donnez votre nom, j'entrerai dans votre corps pour vous rendre plus fort ! _

_Vraiment ? Si ca me rend plus fort alors je veux bien te donner mon nom. »_

_Alors le monstre entra dans le corps du forgeron. Le monstre devient Otto, le Forgeron. Et Otto devint l'homme le plus fort du village mais un jour …._

_« Regardez moi ! Regardez moi ! Le monstre qui est en moi est devenu gros comme ca ! ( Harry montra l'image du forgeron se transformant soudainement en monstre) Crunch, miam, crac, gloups, pop… »_

_Le monstre qui avait eut faim avait mangé l'intérieur du ventre d'Otto. Et il redevint le monstre qu'il était …_

_Il entra ensuite dans Hans le Cordonnier mais…. « Crunch, miam, crac, gloups, pop… » et il redevint encore une fois le monstre sans nom …_

_Après il entra dans Thomas l'arbalétrier et …. « Crunch, miam, crac, gloups, pop… ». Sans surprise , il redevint à nouveau le monstre sans nom …_

_Puis le monstre vit un château et il se dit qu'il trouverait certainement un joli nom à l'intérieur de ce château. Il y trouva un petit garçon malade …_

_« Si tu me donne ton nom je te rendrai plus fort…_

_Si ca me guérit de ma maladie et que ca me rend plus fort, alors je veux bien te donner mon nom »_

_Le monstre entra dans le petit garçon et le garçon se sentit très bien. Le roi était fou de joie : « Le prince est guéri ! Le prince est guéri ! »_

_Le monstre aimait bien le nom du petit garçon. Il aimait bien aussi la vie au château. C'est pour cela que même s'il avait faim, il se retint de manger. _

_Tous les jours, il avait très très faim mais il se retenait ! _

_Il finit par avoir tellement faim que … _

_« Regardez moi ! Regardez moi ! Le monstre qui est en moi est devenu gros comme ca ! »_

_Le petit garçon mangea le roi et tous les conseillers_

_« Crunch, miam, crac, gloups, pop… »._

_Un jour, il rencontra le monstre qui était parti vers l'ouest. _

_« J'ai trouvé un joli nom, » lui dit il_

_Alors, le monstre qui était parti vers l'ouest lui dit : _

_« On n'a pas besoin de nom. On peut être heureux sans avoir de nom ! Parce que nous sommes les monstres sans nom ! »_

_Le petit garçon mangea le monstre de l'ouest. _

_Et alors qu'il avait enfin un nom, il n'y avait plus personne pour l'appeler par ce nom. _

_Johann, c'est pourtant un si joli nom…. »_

Harry regarda les enfants qui étaient encore pris dans l'histoire.

« Alors, quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose ? »

Les mains se levèrent bien haut mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'interroger les enfants que des petits coups frappés à la porte se firent entendre. Il leva la tête et vit Caroline tenir par la main une petite fille. Il laissa donc les autres enfants en compagnie de Mily qui animait les discutions et il se leva pour voir sa supérieur.

« Harry voilà une petite nouvelle dans votre groupe. Elle s'appelle Jade et elle a 5 ans. »

Les longs cheveux châtain de la fillette était retenus dans une tresse serrées et elle ne cessait de fixait Harry de ses grands yeux gris métalliques. Aucun sourire n'était affiché sur son visage qui paraissait triste.

Harry la salua avec une grand sourire mais la fillette ne répondit pas, ni à son salut, ni à son sourire. Elle restait le visage impassible. Comme faite de marbre.

Harry l'accompagna donc auprès de ses camarades auxquels il la présenta. A nouveau son visage ne laissa passer aucun sentiment. Pourtant il était persuadé que Jade n'était pas une fillette froide et insensible. Il le sentait au fond de lui. Au contraire. Il émanait d'elle une immense sensibilité et cette imperturbabilité devait être une barrière de protection qu'elle s'était formé. Une sorte de carapace.

« Harry pourrai-je vous parler ? demanda Caroline.

- Bien sure. Jade tu n'as qu'a t'installer avec tes camarades. Nous ferons un immense dessin à suspendre aux couloirs du centre après »

A sa grande surprise, la fillette hocha la tête et s'assit entre Emma et une petite fille au cheveux blond comme les blé. Elle était réceptive. C'était un bon début. Harry quant à lui rejoignit la directrice. Ensemble ils sortirent de la salle et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

« Harry je me dois de vous avertir que cette petite n'est pas normale.

- Pas normale …, avait répété Harry en levant un sourcil inquisiteur

- Ses parents sont divorcés. C'est la mère qui avait la garde de la gosse mais elle a sombré dans l'alcool et elle est actuellement en cure de désintoxication après quoi elle purgera une peine pour maltraitance à enfant

- Vous voulez dire que Jade a été battue

- Oui malheureusement. Son père vint de récupérer la garde exclusive de la gosse. Mais Jade refuse d'ouvrir la bouche. Il s'agit d'un cas de blocage psychologique. Le père espère faire retrouver la parole à sa fille en la mettant en contact d'autres enfants de son âge.

- Il a raison. La sociabilisation peut y faire beaucoup.

- La père de Jade viendra la rechercher dans la soirée. Il a un emploi du temps assez chargé aussi vous aurez la gamine à la garderie du soir.

- Ok, pas de problème. »

Caroline prit congés de Harry et ce dernier retourna en compagnie des enfants. Déjà Mily dépilait la grande toile qui permettrait de réaliser l'activité de la matinée. Harry termina de l'aider à étendre la bâche puis il se dirigea vers l'armoire à matériel.

Il était préoccupé. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années qu'il travaillait dans l'animation. Cinq ans pour être précis et jamais il n'avait encore été confronté à un cas de violence infantile. Il espérait simplement ne pas commettre de faux pas. Il voulait plus que tout relever le défi de rendre à cette petite le sourire qui n'aurai jamais dû s'effacer de ses lèvres.

« Jade tu veux bien m'aider à préparer les peintures ? »

La petite Jade hocha la tête et s'approcha de Harry. Ce dernier lui tendit les peintures et elle alla les déposer sur une table basse prévue à cet effet

« Tu aimes bien faire de la peinture Jade ? »

A nouveau cette dernière se contenta de hocher la tête de haut en bas avec un très mince sourire sur son visage. C'était comme si elle avait peur. Peur de montrer ses joies. Comme si elle se bridait. Et Harry était bien motivé à lui redonner confiance.

* * *

Tous les soirs un service de garderie était assuré par le centre. Celui-ci commençait à 17h30 et prenait fin vers 19h30. Cela laissait le temps au parents qui travaillaient de venir récupérer leurs enfants sans contrainte.

Mily n'assurait jamais la garderie. C'était une responsabilité supplémentaire de Harry et ce dernier aimait ce moment qui était toujours très privilégié. Les enfants étant moins nombreux, il pouvait leur consacrer plus de temps à chacun.

Aujourd'hui, et sur la demande de deux enfants, il avait déballé le jeu de oie géant. Le plateau de ce dernier se composait d'un tapis de sol d'au moins deux mètres sur deux jonché de casses colorées et amusantes.

« Tu veux quel pion Jade ? »

Harry tendit les énormes pions à la fillette et elle prit la petite oie portant un chapeau et un panier en osier.

« Tu as raison il est très joli celui là ! Moi je vais prendre celui avec une canne et un petit chapeau »

Jade lui sourit et Harry sentit une étrange sensation s'emparer de lui. Cette gamine lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler qui. Le visage aux traits fins de Jade, ses lèvres fines et ses yeux aux iris grises comme un ciel orageux…

Durant près d'une demi-heure, Harry et les trois derniers enfants jouaient tranquillement à ce jeu de société. Allongés à plat ventre sur le sol, ils faisaient déplacer les pions selon de hasard des dès.

Tommy, un petit garçon à la chevelure rouquine était en train de gagner et lorsque Harry tomba sur la case « prison » deux enfants rires de bon cœur alors que Jade se contenta de sourire.

« Oué ! Vous savez que c'est pas sympa de se moquer ?

- Tu es nul Harry ! lui dit Tommy en souriant

- Moi nul ? Attends que je sorte de prison et tu vas voire !

- Je confirme, tu es nul Potter …. »

La voix qui venait de retentir glaça le sang de Harry alors qu'il s'était figé dans une position des plus inconfortables et des plus ridicules. Cette voix il l'aurait reconnu entre mille, même si cela faisait plus de cinq ans qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Harry se releva en continuant de tourner le dos au nouvel arrivant puis lentement il vit demi tour en priant silencieusement pour qu'il se s'agisse pas de _Lui_ …

Mais ses prières ne furent pas exhaussées et Drago Malefoy se tenait devant lui toujours égal à lui même. Ses cheveux étaient coupés au niveau des oreilles comme lors des dernières années à Poudlard et un sourire satisfait ornait son visage fermé.

Jade se remit sur ses pieds et se jeta dans les bras de Drago qui la souleva et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la reposer par terre.

« Tu as fais la connaissance de ma fille à ce que je vois …. » lui dis le blond en souriant sarcastiquement

* * *

_Voilààààààààààààààà le second chapitre ! _

_Ouf j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire _

_L'histoire du « Monstre sans Nom » ne m'appartient pas. Elle appartient au Mangaka auteur de la série « Monster »_

_Finalement, j'ai changé le nom du chapitre. J'avais annoncé qu'il s'appellerait « P'tit Gibus » ( nom du centre de loisirs dans lequel travail Harry) mais il m'est apparut évidant que le chapitre ne tournait pas autour de cette association mais plutôt autour de Jade._

_Sur mon profil, vous trouverez l'adresse de mon **Blog**. Je vous invite à vous y rendre pour les plus impatient d'entre vous ! Vous y trouverez pour le moment un fragment du chapitre 4 de « AI : Intelligence artificielle ». Je vais bientôt mettre en ligne les RAR des anonymes du chap 27 de « l'Inacceptable » ainsi que pleins de petites bonus … Lisez et réagissez ! _

_Est ce que vous avez aimé ? _

Une tite reviewwwwwwww s'il vous plaitttttttt 

_La semaine prochaine vous en apprendrez beaucoup sur le passé de Dray et de sa fille. Quelle sera la réaction de Harry ?_

_Je vous donne donc rendez vous vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 3 qui s'appellera « Toute Famille a ses Secrets… »_

_Mici d'avance_

_XXX_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Moi** : En effet, « L'inacceptable » est une fiction complète, finie, terminée…. Snifffff ! Cette fic dont tu viens de lire le second chapitre prendra la relève. Elle sera toutefois moins tragique. Un peu plus romantique aussi. Merciii

**Maria** : Ne t'en fait pas ma jolie ! Cette fiction ne traitera pas de maltraitance a enfant. Enfin le prologue décrivait un peu le calvaire de Jade mais la fiction tournera principalement sur la relation gravitationnelle de Dray et Ryry.. Bref, dis moi ce que tu penses de ce chap ! Miciii

**Steph** : Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et tes encouragements. J'espère que ca t'a plus.

**Petite grenouille** : je suis ravie de te retrouver une fois encore pour la lecture de cette nouvelle fiction. J'espère que le déroulement de celle-ci sera à ton goût. Bisouxx

**Adenoide**. Oui, « où il y a conflit parental, les enfants souffrent ». Ce chapitre nous en apprends un peu plus sur la vie de Jade. Tout te sera révélé dans le chapitre 3 en ligne la semaine prochaine !

**PatmolHD** : je te remercie pour ta review ! Et non, contrairement aux apparences je ne chercher pas à faire pleurer lol. Cette fiction sera bien moins dramatique que « l'innocence de l'enfance ». Tu es rassurée ? Je te remercie de continuer à me lire.

**Bliblou** : Kikoo ! Une petite review rapide vu que l'on s'était déjà tout dit en MP. Donc tu vois, la mère de Jade ne la frappe pas à cause de ses cauchemars. Elle a un sérieux penchant pour la bouteille .. et peut etre une face cachée pas encore révélée… dans tout les cas, elle a perdu la garde de sa fille ! Tant mieux pour Jade et tant mieux pour Dray.

**Hanna **: Oui ne t'en fais pas, tout va s'arranger. Enfin… on va essayer mdr

**Ali angel** : Kikoo toi ! Merci encore de lire cette fiction et d'y laisser une review. Bisouxxx

**Noémie** : Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Je te dis à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 3

**Ronny **: Kikoo cousine ! Merciiiiii tout plein pour ta review ! Dis tu vas continuer a me lire hein … siii allezzzzzz s'il te plaiittt ! Bisouxxx et merci

**Chris52** : Kikooo ! Je te remercie pour ta review ! Bon bah tu auras plus d'info sur la mère de Jade dans le prochain chapitre. Tu pourras la tabasser si tu veux, je te donne ma permission ! mdr. Bisouxxx


	3. Chaque Famille A Ses Secrets

**Chapitre 3** : Chaque famille a ses secrets

« Tu as fais la connaissance de ma fille à ce que je vois …. » lui dis le blond en souriant sarcastiquement

Harry ne répondit pas. Son regard passa alternativement de Jade à son père. Comment un être aussi infâme que Malefoy pouvait engendrer une fillette aussi adorable que Jade ?

« Tu as passé une bonne journée Chérie ? » demanda Malefoy à sa fille en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

Cette dernière hocha la tête de haut en bas et tira la main de son père pour l'emmener vers le centre de la pièce afin de lui montrer le jeu de l'oie géant auquel elle était entrain de participer avant son arrivée.

« Joue encore un peu ma puce, je dois parler avec ton animateur. »

Jade s'exécuta et se rallongea sur le sol avant de prendre les dès en main et de les jeter au sol pour faire avancer son pion.

Malefoy quant à lui, s'éloigna un peu afin que Jade ne puisse entendre sa conversation avec Harry. Ce dernier n'avait pas bronché et se contentait d'observer les moindres faits et gestes de son ennemi de toujours.

« Tu n'es pas content de me revoir on dirait Potter.

- Nous ne sommes plus à Poudlard Malefoy. Il est loin le temps joutes verbales d'antan. Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- J'ai inscrit ma fille dans ce centre de loisir. Il est tout naturel que je vienne la récupérer

- Te fous pas de ma gueule…

- Pour un animateur auprès d'enfants, je te trouve bien mal poli. Tu devrais te laver la bouche Potter, ça t'éviterai peut être de dire des _gros mots_ … »

Harry fulminait. Non mais pour qui il se prenait ? Il arrivait là avec sa gamine adorable pour le poignarder dans le dos et continuait à l'humilier de plus belle ? Ca ne se passerait pas comme ça …. Harry n'avait plus du tout envie de revivre leurs querelles de Poudlard. Il n'avait d'ailleurs plus envie d'entendre parler de cette époque et Malefoy en faisait partie, avec ou sans Jade …

« Il y a des centaines de centres de loisirs dans tout Londres. Et c'est le mien que tu as choisit pour y mettre ta fille. Qu'est ce que tu me fait Malefoy ? Tu compte me pourrir la vie encore longtemps ?

- Je dois avouer que la tentation est grande mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'ai inscrit Jade ici.

- Ha oué ? Je serai curieux de connaître cette raison alors ….

- Si je l'ai inscrit ici, c'est pour toi. Pour….

- Pour me pourri la vie alors ! J'avais raison !

- Si tu consentais à la fermer ne serai ce que deux secondes je pourrai, peut être, t'expliquer la véritable raison de la présence de ma fille ici …. »

Au même moment, Jade s'approcha de Harry et le tira doucement par un coté de son T-shirt blanc. Ce dernier baissa la tête vers la fillette et lui souris.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jade ? »

La gamine lui montra sa main dans laquelle elle tenait les dès du jeu de l'oie.

« C'est à mon tour de jouer ? Oh tu sais je suis en prison alors c'est pas marrant. Continuez sans moi et je reviendrai après d'accord ? »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Jade courue retrouver ses camarades de jeu.

« Le jeu de l'oie. Voilà au moins quelque chose que tes capacités intellectuelles te permettent de faire …

- Malefoy … Tu vas m'expliquer ce que ca veux dire tout ca ? »

Le sourire taquin qui arborait le visage de Malefoy s'effaça aussitôt et ce dernier prit une mine assez sérieuse. Il dirigea son regard vers sa fille ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de cette dernière. Elle était tout simplement magnifique sa petite fille…

« Je suis venu demander ton aide » confessa t'il sans lâcher Jade du regard

Harry faillit s'étouffer un instant.

« Mon aide ? Depuis quand le grand Drago Malefoy a t'il besoin de l'aide de Harry Potter, le mec super nul au cerveau tellement atrophié qu'il passe son temps à jouer au jeu de l'oie …. ?

- Depuis que le petit Drago Malefoy a une fille qui lui pose un énorme problème et que sa Sainteté Potter est en mesure de le résoudre. »

Harry se permit un sourire.

« Tu veux un café ?

- Volontiers. Noir et sans sucre s'il te plaît. »

Harry disparut dans la cuisine attenante à sa salle d'animation. Il s'agissait d'une petite cuisine dont il se servait pour les activités culinaires et, accessoirement, comme salle de repos des animateurs.

Après quelques minutes il revint avec deux grandes tasses de café fraîchement confectionné qu'il posa sur une table très basse ( table à la hauteur des enfants …).

On frappa à la porte et une maman entra et salua Harry. C'était la Maman de Tommy qui venait rechercher son fils ainsi que Hugo, le fils de leur voisin. Les deux garçons allèrent dire au revoir à Harry et Jade puis il partir non sans leur dire « à demain ».

Toute seule, Jade se rapprocha de son papa et se dernier la porta dans les bras. La fillette blotti sa petite tête brune dans la nuque de son père.

« Jade tu ne veux pas aller faire un dessin ? Je dois encore parler un peu avec ton papa et tu sais les conversations d'adulte c'est très ennuyant, même pour les grandes filles comme toi ! »

La fillette hocha la tête et Harry alla lui chercher des feuilles de papier blanche, des crayons de couleurs, gomme, feutres et gommettes en tous genre. Puis il revient vers Drago et l'invita à s'asseoir sur une des très minuscules chaises de la pièce.

« Excuse moi de l'inconfort de cette chaise mais il n'y a pas mieux ici »

Drago leva un unique sourcils et trempa ses lèvres dans le café brûlant.

« Ecoute Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. Je ne suis ni pédopsychiatre, ni éducateur de jeunes enfants, ni juge familial ….

- Je sais tout cela. Tu es animateur diplômé d'état et patati et patata … Je connais tout ton cursus. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je laisserai ma fille dans les bras de n'importe quel abruti.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment un compliment mais venant de ta part ça me touche quand même… » rétorqua faussement Harry en posant une main sur son cœur pour feinter un signe de respect et de remerciement.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et reporta son attention sur sa petite fille

« Ce mariage c'était une véritable catastrophe ! Au début je l'aimais beaucoup tu sais Potter. Elle était belle, sympathique et je ne pouvais plus me passer d'elle. Tout mon monde se réduisait à sa petite personne. Je l'aimais… Je l'aimais plus que tout et je l'ai épousé. Et puis elle a commencé à partir en vrille pour je ne sais quelle raison et nos relations se sont très vite dégradées. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Jade était déjà née. Pour elle, et uniquement pour elle, on a essayé de faire tenir le couple autant que possible mais c'est très vite devenu insupportable. On en est très vite arrivé à se détester et on a préféré divorcer pour la protéger. C'est Kate qui a eut la garde de notre fille, mon travail m'accaparant de trop, selon les juges... »

A nouveau Drago trempa ses lèvres dans le café et en bu une grande gorgée comme pour se donner le courage de poursuivre son récit.

« Elle est devenue complètement déboussolée. Elle se noyait dans l'alcool et la perversion la plus infâme oubliant qu'elle avait une petite fille à aimer et dont elle devait s'occuper. Pendant près de deux ans il en a était ainsi et j'ignorai toutes les nouvelles « activités » de mon ex femme. Mais il y a deux mois de ça tout a basculé. Elle a tellement frappé Jade qu'elle a dû l'emmener à l'hôpital. La petite lui a été retiré d'office et placé à l'assistance publique en attendant une révision du procès visant à me confier la garde de ma fille. Kate quand à elle a été placé en cure de désintoxication. Depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital, Jade n'a pas ouvert la bouche une seule fois. Les medicomages disent que c'est un blocage psychologique. Qu'il n'y a rien a faire d'autres qu'attendre. Ca peut durer quelques mois comme plusieurs dizaines d'années … attendre … »

Drago se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et un rire un peu triste s'échappa de sa bouche

« Tu dois bien rire intérieurement Potter… Une famille d'aussi noble réputation que la mienne partir ainsi à la dérive… Je comprends que ca soit risible.

- Non, ca ne me fait pas rire. Au contraire. Pour Jade cette situation est à pleurer. »

Drago laissa ses coudes tomber sur la table et il enfuit sa tête dans ses mains en fermant les yeux.

« Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Potter. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire ou non … Aide moi. Je t'en prie, aide ma fille …

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce que tu attends de moi et puis je ne peux rien faire en particulier. Tu as déjà fait du mieux que tu pouvais en l'inscrivant dans un centre de loisirs. Elle fréquente des enfants de son âge et elle participera à des activités d'éveil qui pourront peut être la sociabiliser et l'ouvrir aux autres. Mise à part ca, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autres

- J'en entendu dire que tu faisais des miracles avec les gosses Potter.

- Je ne suis pas Dieu. Les miracles ce sont les gamins eux mêmes. C'est eux qui éclairent jour après jour ma vie de leur simple présence.

- Tu as un don avec les gosses. Rien qu'a te regarder faire avec Jade … Moi je suis constamment en train de me demander si j'ai bien fait de faire ci ou de lui dire ca….

- Comporte toi normalement avec elle. Les enfants son très intelligents tu sais. Sois simplement naturel…

- Tous à l'air si simple avec toi … »

Harry se leva de sa petite chaise et alla chercher le reste du café qui était dans la caféière. Il posa cette dernière sur la table et se rassit face à Malefoy.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie Drago ? demanda t'il en remplissant les deux tasses.

- Je … Je suis avocat. Je travail au bureau de la justice Magique.

- C'est bizarre mais je ne t'imaginais pas être autre chose ! Avec ton bagou naturel et ton charisme qui en impose tu dois être un avocat de grand renom dans la communauté magique.

- Sans vouloir me vanter c'est un peu près ca. »

Jade accourut auprès des deux garçons en tenant dans chaque main un dessin. L'un représentait un bonhomme au cheveux jaune et une petite fille aux cheveux brun. Elle tendit ce dernier à son papa qui n'eut aucun mal à se reconnaître lui et sa fille ainsi représentés.

Le second dessin pressentait un paysage avec la mer, la montage, un grand soleil, un gigantesque arc en ciel et le prénom « jade » écrit en feutre vert formant des lettres tremblotantes et mal alignées. Elle tendit le dessin à Harry et ce dernier embrassa la fillette pour la remercier, lui promettant qu'il épinglerai son dessin dans son bureau

« Jade, tu sais où se range les crayons ? Tu veux bien ranger ceux que tu as utilisé s'il te plaît ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire.

La gamine s'exécuta apparemment enchantée de pouvoir rendre service.

Harry en profita pour reporter son attention sur son Malefoy.

« C'est d'accord. Je veux bien t'aider à mettre de l'ordre entre toi et ta fille mais à seulement trois conditions »

Drago renifla de dédain. Ca l'aurait étonné que Potter accepte sans rechigner. C'était tout à fait dans son style de demander une contrepartie à ses services.

« Lesquelles sont-elles ?

- La première c'est qu'on s'appellent par nos prénoms et que l'on fasse un effort pour ne pas se disputer devant Jade. Si elle nous voient constamment en train de sauter à la gorge elle risque d'être déstabilisée. Il lui faudrait choisir entre son père et son animateur. Pour une gamine de son âge c'est un choix impossible à effectuer. Il vaut mieux lui laisser croire que nous sommes amis et agir en tant que tel …

- D'accord… On ..devrait pouvoir y arriver avec … beaucoup de volonté …

- Oui, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il en soit différemment. La seconde condition : interdiction formelle de me parler de la communauté sorcière ou de vouloir me la faire réintégrer de gré ou de force. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de magie et de tout ce qui s'y rapproche de près ou de loin…

- Ok. Comme tu voudras. Mais je peux t'en demander la raison ?

- Oui, tu peux m'en demander la raison. Mais je ne te répondrai pas. Ca ne te regarde pas, c'est personnel »

Les yeux de Harry se voilèrent et l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, Drago Malefoy cru y déceler une immense tristesse. Comme si Harry Potter portait un secret, ou plutôt un fardeau, bien trop lourd pour ses frêles épaules. Et voyant que de toute façon il n'obtiendrai aucune réponse à sa question, il décida qu'il valait mieux dévier la conversation sur un chemin moins glissant.

« Et la dernière condition ?

- Je veux que tu prennes des congés. Ton boulot t'accapare de trop. Je veux que tu passe plus de temps avec Jade et que tu participe aux activités du centre de loisirs en tant qu'accompagnateur bénévole.

- Pour les deux premières je veux bien mais la dernière c'est impossible. Tu ne peux pas me demander d'abandonner mes clients. Certains ont des procès dans les jours à venir et je me suis engagé à les défendre. C'est pour cela qu'ils me paient et qu'il me font confiance. Je regrette Potter, mais être avocat c'est assumer plus de responsabilités que passer ses journées à jouer aux petits chevaux …

- Il fut un temps j'ai connu une garçon arrogant qui disait « Impossible n'est pas Malefoy … » Je me demande ce qu'il est devenu …. ?

- Et moi je croyais que la première de nos conditions consistait à ne pas se provoquer ! Mets toi à ma place Potter ! Je ne peux pas abandonner mes clients comme ca !

- D'accord, je comprends. Dans ce cas modifie ton emploi du temps. Je veux tu que travail les mercredi, jeudi et vendredi après-midi au centre de loisirs. A toi d'organiser ton planning pour le reste de la semaine. Je pense que c'est un bon compromis non ? » répondit Harry un soupçon taquin

Drago termina sa tasse de café qu'il reposa dans un bruit sourd sur ta table.

« OK pour le vendredi après midi ainsi que le mercredi et jeudi toute la journée. Je participerai à tes activités ! »

Harry sembla satisfait et laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres .

« Magnifique ! »

Alors que Harry et Drago se remettaient debout, Jade enfila sa petite veste avant de tendre sa main vers son père qui la lui saisie.

« Jade tu vas être très contente ! Demain après midi c'est mercredi ! Et il y a une sortie au centre équestre pour monter à cheval et tu sais quoi ? Ton papa va très gentiment nous y accompagner aussi … »

Harry sourit allègrement alors que sa dernière phrase avait eut l'effet escomptée. Drago le dévisageait avec une expression de stupeur dans le regard tandis que sa fille semblait absolument ravie de partager un tel moment avec son papa ….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**_Bonus _**

Fiche personnage : **Jade Malefoy**

**Date de naissance** : 26 février

**Age** : 5 ans

**Groupe sanguin** : AB, rhésus négatif

**Pouvoirs magiques** ? oui, c'est une sorcière en devenir

**Profession** : élève en classe de maternelle à _« L'école des vents »_ de Londres

**Couleur préférée** : Le vert

**Animal préféré** : Les chats

**Objet fétiche** : une peluche défraîchie qu'elle a depuis la naissance

**Ses phobies** : Ne pas être aimer, être abandonnée

**Elle aime** : La glace à la vanille, les cerises et son papa

**Elle déteste** : les haricots verts, qu'on lui crie dessus

**Histoire personnelle** : Née de Kate Springfield et de Drago Malefoy, ses parents divorcent alors qu'elle n'a que deux ans. Elle est confiée par le Tribunal de Grande Instance de Londres à la garde de sa mère. Très vite, sa mère devient violente avec elle mais elle fait tout pour le dissimuler à tout le monde, notamment à Drago.

Au mois de mai, Jade est conduit à l'hôpital dans un état critique. Elle sera soignée puis placée à l'Assistance Publique pendant un mois. Pendant ce temps, un procès est en cours. Celui-ci s'achèvera par l'obtention par Drago de la garde exclusive de sa vie ainsi que la totalité de l'autorité parentale. Début juillet, Jade emménage chez son père et celui-ci l'inscrit à P'tit Gibus, un centre de loisirs. Là bas, elle y fera la connaissance de Harry Potter qui sera son animateur.

_

* * *

Kikoo !_

_Voilà encore un autre chapitre de cette fiction. _

_Personnellement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. Il est plein de dialogue assez intéressant et on voit que Drago est totalement largué avec sa puce mais qu'il l'aime tellement qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle ! _

_J'ai eut dans l'idée de faire ces petites fiches bonus…. Elle vous permettront de mieux cerner les personnages de cette fiction et, pourquoi pas, en apprendre un peu plus sur eux ! Dites moi si cette idée vous plaît ! Vous voulez que je continue ou non ? _

_La chapitre 4 sera en ligne la semaine prochain. Il portera le titre de « Apprendre à se connaître »_

_Une reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww s'il vous plaitttttt_

XXX 

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Eternity** : Je te remercie pour ta review. Moi aussi je trouve que Harry est génial dans sa façon d'interagir avec les enfants et avec Jade en particulier. Bisouxxx

**Moi** : kikoo la miss. Je suis désolée mais je ne ferai pas de bonus pour « L'inacceptable ». Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas ce que je pourrai y mettre. La boucle est bouclée et il faut l'accepter ! Console toi avec cette fiction qui, j'en suis sure, te plairas aussi ! Bisouxxx

**Maria** : Je te remercie. Oui en effet, ca sera une fiction par moment plus douce que ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire. J'en suis déjà au chapitre 7 et il y a des scènes assez émouvantes. Bisouxxx

**Malilite** : Kikoo. Tu as eut la réponse a ta question avec ce chapitre : oui, il y a de la magie ! ce n'est donc pas une fiction UA ! En tout cas je suis contente que ca te plaise. Merci de continuer a me lire.

**Seiryu** : les prochains chapitres seront plus longs. Malheureusement je ne peux pas toujours écrire 10 pages ! Je te remercie de continuer à me lire malgré tout

**Talika** : Salut toi ! En effet, il y aura des passages plus ou moins tristes …. Mais si tu as lu l'Inacceptable, je te rassure, dans l'ensemble, ca sera moins trash ! Moi aussi j'adore Monster ! Vive Johanne ! mdr. Bisouxxx

**Garla sama** : Kikoo ma belle ! Voilà, maintenant, grâce à ce chapitre, les trois personnages principaux sont en place et on en apprend un petit peu plus sur leur passé respectif. Il ne reste que le passé de Harry qui soit vraiment flou. Que lui est il arrivé pour qu'il s'enfuie du monde magique ? Mystère mystère …. Je 'embrasse très fort et te remercie une fois encore !

**Petite grenouille** : Kikoo ! Tu aimes le nom « P'tit Gibus » ! lol C'est un petit clin d'œil à un centre de loisir pour lequel j'ai travaillé il y a de ca bien des années ! Mais j'en garde un souvenir magique. Ces enfants sont des rayons de soleil. Merciiii et bisoux

**Lilou** : En effet …. C'est du Malefoy tout craché comme entrée en matière. Mais ce chapitre devrai te montrer que le « Dray petit con de Poudlard » a pas mal pris de maturité ! Peut etre est ce dû à la paternité ? lol J'aime beaucoup ce personnage en tout cas. Et j'espère que toi aussi !

**Stef** : Salut ! Je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite t'as plus.

**Adenoide** : Je te confirme dans ce chapitre l'existance de la magie. Pourquoi Harry appréhendais les retrouvailles avec Dray ? Raison 1 : il s'est enfui du monde, il ne veux donc plus y être confronté ! Raison 2 : ils se détestent mutuellement ! Raison 3 : Pour Harry, Drago rime immanquablement avec ennuie ! J'espère t'avoir éclairé un peu sur tes questionnements. Bisouxxx

**Steph** : kikoo ! Je te remercie tout plein de continuer à me lire. Qu'as tu penser de ce chapitre ?

**Noémie** : Kikoo la miss. Je suis très contente que tu te sois posé la bonne question à savoir « comment va réagir Jade si commence à se confier à un homme que son père déteste ! » A cette question tu verras que Harry a trouver une solution ! IL s'agit évidemment de la condition 1 à savoir, s'appeler par les prénoms et éviter les disputes lorsque Jade est dans la zone ! Reste à voir s'ils en sont capable ! Bisouxxx et merci

**Lyly** : je te remercie pour ta review. N'hésite pas à me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre !

**Setus'** : Que dire ! J'ai été très touchée et particulièrement heureuse de ta review. Elle est très élogieuse et quand on a pas trop la forme pour écrire, recevoir ce genre de chose est la plus belle des motivations. Ca redonne un coup de fouet ! Je suis heureuse que mes fictions te plaise et que celle-ci plus particulièrement t'enchante. En effet, on retrouve beaucoup de filles dans mes fictions ( Saphira, Zoé, Jade …) elles sont adorables et si je suis tellement accros à ces petites demoiselles c'est incontestablement une envie de maternité latente qui se fait ressentir. En bref, tu as vu clair dans mon jeu ! héhé. Je te remercie pour ton soutiens et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre.

**Nila + Niale** : Si si rassure toi, je me souviens parfaitement de toi ! Je n'oublie pas les personnes qui me review souvent ! Je crois que ce chapitre réponds à toutes tes questions mais dans le doute je te mets quand même les réponses : Quel âge a Harry : 25 ans ! Dans quelle école est-il allé ? Poudlard ! Est ce une AU ? Nonnnnnnn ! Voilààà est ce que ta soif de connaissance est satisfaite ? bisouxxxx

**Severafan** : kikoo ! Comme tu le vois dans ce chapitre, La mère de Jade s'appelle Kate Springfield et ce n'est donc pas un personnage connue. Une pure invention de mon petit cerveau ! En tout cas je te remercie tout plein pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir ! Je t'embrasse !


	4. Apprendre à se connaître

**Chapitre 4** : Apprendre à se connaître

Harry et Mily avait fait ranger les enfants deux par deux et ceux ci s'étaient exécutés, cherchant un compagnon de route auquel tenir la main. Ils attendaient patiemment devant les locaux du centre que le bus arrive pour les emmener au centre équestre afin de faire un peu de cheval pendant l'après midi.

Une New Beattle vert métallisée arriva et se garant sur le parking de centre. A la grande surprise de Harry il vit y sortir Drago et dès que Jade aperçut son papa, elle lui fit un grande signe de la main auquel il répondit volontiers.

Drago était vêtu d'un jeans bleu foncé quelque peu destroy et d'un simple t-shirt blanc qui collait à son torse dont on voyait se dessiner les muscles fins. Il releva ses lunettes de soleil au dessus de sa tête et s'avança en direction de Harry. Ce dernier profita que Mily était occupée avec un des enfants pour s'adresser à Drago.

« Tu as le permis de conduire ? Toi ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi _Harry_ ! »

Il avait accentué la prononciation du prénom du brun lui faisant bien remarquer qu'il respectait la première règle de leur arrangement.

« Oui, bonjour Drago, répondit naturellement Harry avec un sourire

- Aussi étrange que ca puisse te paraître, oui, j'ai mon permis de conduire … Tu ne crois quand même pas que je me déplace avec ma fille en transplannant ou par poudre de cheminette … »

Harry ne répondit pas et détourna le regard. Il ne supportait pas entendre parler de la communauté sorcière dont il faisait pourtant partit. Il refusait s'entendre rappeler tous les détails qui faisait jadis, qu'il aimait plus que tout sa petite civilisation. Maintenant il la reniait et l'avait abandonné comme il avait abandonné ses amis, sa chouette et tous ses ustensiles de magie.

« Bon, reprit-il, on attends le bus qui nous conduira au centre équestre des Chevaliers d'Arthur. La bas il est prévu que les enfants apprennent à s'occuper de poney ou de chevaux. S'en suivra une petite séance en carrière et enfin un goûter. Après quoi ils raccompagneront les bêtes aux près et on pourra tous rentrer ici. On enchaînera directement avec la garderie mais je suppose que tu rentreras chez toi avec ta fille.

- Si je pu le canasson à dix kilomètres à la ronde il y a de grande chance oui. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Malefoy resterait toujours Malefoy ….

« Les enfants ! s'écria Harry. Je vous présente Drago, c'est le papa de Jade et il sera notre accompagnateur pour la balade au centre équestre donc vous devrait bien l'écouter d'accord ?

- OUAIIIIIIIII ! répondirent en chœur les enfants.

- Tu vois ils t'ont déjà adopté » reprit Harry à l'adresse du blond

Ce denier renifla de dédain au moment où l'autocar arriva.

Harry compta les enfants qui montaient les uns après les autres dans le bus. Mily s'était placée à l'arrière du véhicule pour surveiller que personne ne fasse de bêtise alors que Harry et Drago s'était placés côte à côte à l'avant.

Le voyage ne dura guère plus d'un quart d'heure durant lequel aucun des deux jeunes hommes ouvrit la bouche. Le silence n'était rompu par pas le brouhaha des enfants chantant des comptines sous la direction de Mily et du moteur bruyant du bus qui s'engageait dans les rues londoniennes.

Enfin, ils arrivent au centre et les enfants débordant d'excitation devinrent très vite intenable demandant à Harry, Drago et Mily toute leur vigilance pour ne pas en perdre un en route.

Un animateur du centre arriva et il conduisit le petit groupe au travers des écuries où déjà les poneys et trois chevaux étaient attachés, près à être pensé.

« Harry, je vous est sorti Slytherin, comme vous me l'aviez demandé » dit un animateur du centre

Drago envoya un regard surprit à Harry mais ce dernier, évitant soigneusement de le regarder, préférera reporter son attention sur le moniteur du centre équestre.

« C'est parfait. Vous avez aussi sortie Kéops ?

- Oui. Et Geisha aussi.

- Bien. Je prendrai Kéops. Mily montera sur Geisha et je laisse Sly à Drago.

- Ah bon ? J'aurai cru que vous profiteriez de votre présence ici pour faire quelques exercices à Sly. Les moniteurs du centre sont en quantité suffisante pour encadrer les enfants afin que vous puissiez vous entraîner.

- J'irai dans la grande carrière en fin de reprise. En attendant c'est Drago qui montrera Sly »

Plusieurs animateurs du centre équestre s'occupaient des enfants, leur dictant les règles de bonne conduite entre poney et cavalier comme par exemple, ne pas passer derrière les poneys, ne pas courir et être très gentils avec les animaux.

« Ce mec à l'air de te connaître, dit Drago à Harry désignant du menton l'animateur qui venait de lui adresser la parole quelques instants auparavant

- Bien sure qu'il me connaît. C'est lui qui s'occupe de mon cheval

- Tu… Tu as un cheval à toi ?

- Oui et tu auras le privilège de le monter tout à l'heure.

- Ecoute Harry, j'ai dit oui pour accompagner ça ne veux pas dire que je vais monter sur un de ces animaux…

- Tu aurais tors de t'en priver. Slytherin est un ange comme cheval. Mais bon, si tu préfère passer pour une poule mouillée aux yeux des enfants, libre à toi ! »

Harry n'eut pas besoin de regarder Drago pour savoir que ce dernier avait abdiquer. Il savait parfaitement les phrases qui faisaient réagir son ancien ennemi d'école et maintenant cela n'avait pas changé.

Un moniteur équestre montrait à Mily comment penser un cheval alors que Harry, dont le cheval était attaché juste à coté de celui de Drago, lui montrait comment procéder avec les différents brosses et cure pied. Drago écoutait les conseils de Harry et se contentant de brosser la robe pie du cheval dont il avait la charge. A première vue, Slytherin était un cheval gentil et docile. Il se laissait faire et fermait les paupières comme s'il allait dormir debout. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi est ce que Potter avait appelé son cheval ainsi ?…. La question qui trottait dans la tête de Drago franchit enfin la barrière de ses lèvres.

« Potter, si tu ne veux plus entendre parler de la magie, pourquoi avoir appelé ton bourrin de la sorte ?

- D'une Drago, c'est un cheval et non un bourrin ou un canasson ! De deux, j'ai acheté ce cheval avant de quitter le monde magique.

- Et pourquoi ce nom ? Pourquoi pas Gryffondor ?

- Quand il était poulain, il n'avait pas de nom. Je l'ai appelé comme ca parce qu'il était très capricieux et je ne trouvais rien qui lui aille mieux …. »

L'ébauche d'un sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Drago. Il alla poser les brosses dans la sellerie et revint avec un espèce de crochet qu'il savait être un cure pied. Il attendit patiemment que Potter achève de s'occuper de son cheval et vienne lui montrer comment procéder. Ce dernier s'approcha de Drago et lui montra.

« Avec Sly tu n'auras aucun problème, comme je te l'ai dis c'est un ange. Il le suffit de laisser glisser ta main le long de la patte et …voilà il te la donne de lui même ! Après tu repose la patte sur ton genoux et tu passes le cure pied le long du fer puis tu n'oublie pas de bien faire le contour de la fourchette. Et tu repose le pied en délicatesse et tu passes à l'autre patte ! »

Drago s'exécuta sur une patte postérieur et une fois encore, à la caresse de long de sa jambe, le cheval devina qu'il fallait lever le pied.

« Pour les postérieurs il faut que tu tire un peu vers l'arrière. S'il veut te donner un coup de patte il saura beaucoup moins de facilité ainsi .

- C'est simple Potter, si ton cheval me donne un coup de patte, je le transporte immédiatement à la boucherie …

- Et si tu ose maltraiter mon cheval tu reprendras ta vie misérable avec ta fille ! »

Harry regretta les mots dès qu'ils furent dit. Drago le foudroya du regard et reporta son attention sur le cheval en l'ignorant superbement. Il s'installa entre eux une atmosphère des plus lourdes et Harry ne savait plus ce qui lui convenait de faire.

Alors il retourna auprès de Kéops pour finir de le penser correctement après quoi il alla chercher le tapis et la selle dans la sellerie. Drago quant à lui était allé ranger le cure pied et avait rapporté selle et tapis qu'il avait laissé reposer sur une porte d'un boxe en attendant que Harry s'occupe de lui.

« Je suis désolé Drago. J'aurai pas dû

- T'en fais pas, je ne m'attendais à rien de plus de ta part. Tu me montre comment mettre la selle et le filet ? » éructa Drago de sa voix devenue glaciale

Malgré la froideur qu'il y avait entre eux, Drago continua d'obéir aux indications de Harry sans mot dire. Il était en train d'achever de sangler le cheval lorsque Jade arriva. La fillette avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'approcha prudemment de Slytherin et le caressa avec affection.

Harry regarda la fillette qui apparemment avait grande envie de demander le nom de ce magnifique cheval mais comme si elle se bridait elle même, aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Harry attendit encore un peu et voyant qu'apparemment il patientait en vain il prit l'initiative de répondre de lui même.

« Il s'appelle Slytherin. Tu le trouve joli ? »

La fillette hocha la tête de haut en bas et les deux jeunes hommes lui sourire.

« Tu veux monter dessus ? » proposa Harry

A nouveau la fillette hocha la tête et son visage rayonna d'envie.

Harry porta la gamine qu'il assis sur la selle du cheval alors que Drago assistait à la scène quelque peu méfiant.

« Harry … ce n'est peut être pas prudent. Enfin, je veux dire que ton cheval est grand et Jade est …

- Petite oui mais ca ne risque rien. Sly a l'habitude des enfants et je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était inoffensif ! »

Harry détacha la longe du cheval et il marcha à coté de l'animal alors que Jade était fièrement dressée sur son dos agrippée de toute ses forces au pommeau de la selle mexicaine. Elle était fière et droite sur sa belle monture.

Mily arriva et sourit en voyant la petite sur le cheval. Elle sortit l'appareille photo du centre et demanda à Jade de sourire. Cette dernière s'exécuta alors que son papa assistait à la scène avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Sa fille n'avait pas parut aussi heureuse depuis bien longtemps et Potter avait beau prétendre n'avoir aucun don avec les enfants, il en était manifestement le contraire.

Harry alla rattacher le cheval et il redescendit la gamine à terre. A peine ses pieds ayant regagnés le sol, Jade agrippa le bras de son père et le tira vers elle. Harry les suivit par curiosité et il vit la fillette entraîner Drago vers un poney à la robe toute noir et à la crinière quelque peu frisottée.

« C'est ton poney ? demanda Drago

La fillette acquiesça avant d'aller embrasser l'animal sur le bout du naseau.

« Il s'appelle comment ? » demanda t-il en espérant intérieurement que sa fille répondrait mais cette dernière se contenta de se renfermer un peu plus, enfouissant sa tête dans la crinière du poney.

« Il s'appelle Lucifer mais il porte très mal son nom. C'est le plus adorable et le plus mignon des poneys que je connaisse, dit Harry plus pour rassurer Drago d'autre chose

- Pourquoi l'avoir appelé ainsi alors ? interrogea le blond quelque peu soupçonneux

- Il te faut toujours une explication rationnelle à tout Drago ? D'ailleurs tu t'appelle bien Drago et je ne t'ai jamais vu cracher du feu…

- Peut être bien mais si tu ne fais pas attention à ce que tu dis ça pourrait ne pas tarder d'arriver ! »

Le moniteur équestre interrompit leur petite dispute demandant à tout le monde de se mettre en selle pour se diriger dans la grande carrière.

Drago embrassa sa fille et lui demanda de faire attention avant de regagner son propre cheval.

Harry n'eut aucun mal à se mettre en selle malgré la hauteur impressionnante de sa monture. Drago quand à lui éprouva plus de difficultés et s'est sans grâce aucune qu'il se hissa sur la selle de son cheval avant de réaliser qu'il avait oublier de le détacher.

Harry sourit et s'approcha de la monture de Drago. Il se pencha en avant et détacha le licol qui pendait à l'encolure du cheval. Ce dernier tomba au sol et Drago put enfin faire bouger son animal à sa guise. Son cheval marchait juste à coté de celui de Harry et c'est ensemble qu'ils regagnèrent la carrière. Jade fit un petit signe de la main à son papa quand elle le vit et Drago lui répondit par un clin d'œil ne voulant lâcher pour rien au monde les rennes de sa monture.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il faisait tout ca. Pourquoi il obéissait à Harry ? Pourquoi il avait prit un congé au travail ? pourquoi il acceptait de monter à cheval et d'accompagner les groupes dans les activités du centre. Une partie de lui lui disait que cela était tout à fait inutile. Que Potter se fichait de lui.

Mais il devait bien reconnaître que Jade semblait plus épanouie que jamais. Non, elle resplendissait de bonheur. Elle jouait avec ses camarades, elle s'épanouissait au travers les activités du centre de loisirs.

Si Harry n'avait jamais fait de miracle avec les enfants, il pouvait se sentir fier d'avoir au moins rendu le sourire à une petite fille qui l'avait perdu depuis bien trop longtemps.

Après ce qui semblait être une heure de clavaire pour Drago il eut l'agréable surprise d'entendre le moniteur annoncer la fin de leur petite reprise. Drago ne sentait plus ses jambes qui étaient devenues douloureusement engourdit et il ne supportait plus les remarques vexantes du moniteur n'arrêtant pas de lui faire remarquer son manque d'aisance en selle. Comme si lui, héritier d'une noble famille et avocat des plus réputés, avait l'habitude de monter à cheval … absurde.

Drago reposa pied à terre à un grand soulagement et il s'apprêtait à reconduire le cheval près de sa stalle lorsque Harry l'interrompit.

« Attends ! J'ai besoin de ton cheval.

- Ce n'est pas mon cheval ! fit remarquer Drago avec agacement.

- J'ai donc besoin de _mon_ cheval ! » rectifia Harry avec un sourire crispé

Un moniteur prit Kéops et alla le desseller et le bouchonner alors que Harry prenait possession de Sly. Etant plus petit que Drago il régla les étriers à sa hauteur avant de se mettre en selle sous le regard étonné du blond.

« Où tu vas Potter ?

- Faire un peu d'exercice à ce fainéant de cheval… »

Harry se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être une grande carrière sableuse où des obstacle en tout genre étaient dispersés au milieu de cet espace de travail.

Curieux, Drago suivit Harry et alla prendre appuis sur une rambarde en bois pour regarder sa Némésis au travail.

Ce dernier fit d'abord trotter son cheval et Drago ne put que reconnaître la grâce et l'aisance du cavalier. Harry et Slytherin ne faisait qu'un. Ils semblaient entièrement complémentaire. Comme deux meilleurs amis que rien ne pourra jamais séparer.

Puis Harry allongea l'allure de son cheval qui passa du trot au galop et Drago ne put s'empêcher d'être un brin admirateur de ce couple atypique. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Potter avait un tel don avec les cheveux ( en plus des enfants ….)

Finalement, Harry s'engagea sur les différents obstacles. Drago ne douta pas une seconde qu'il arriverait à faire un parcours sans faute et il se surpris à prendre plaisir à regarder Harry enchaîner les sauts assez impressionnant. Avant, à l'époque de Poudlard, il aurait volontiers regarder ce genre de chose en espérant assister à une chute humiliante de son ennemi. Mais là c'était différent. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait changé, certainement la présence de Jade… Il se contentait simplement d'admirer Harry. Oui, c'était le mot juste : admirer …

Enfin, essoufflé, Harry arriva au niveau de Drago est stoppa son cheval à la hauteur du blond avant de mettre pied à terre et de sortir de la carrière.

« Je .. je suis impression, confessa Drago alors qu'il marchait aux cotés de Harry en direction des écuries

- Merci, répondit ce dernier

- Mais ce n'était pas un compliment Potter. Je suis impressionné de constater tous les risques inutiles que tu prends pour au final faire quelques vulgaires sauts à cheval. C'est une attitude très stupide

- De quoi devrai-je avoir peur ? De me tuer lors d'une chute ? Le risque est minime et de toute façon si ça venait à se produire je n'aurai rien à perdre et personne pour me plaindre ou me pleurer

- Il y aurait ma fille. Elle ne te connaît pas depuis longtemps mais je sais qu'elle t'apprécie. C'est une gamine très réservée, toujours sur la défensive. Si elle est si avenante avec toi, c'est qu'elle t'aime bien »

Harry ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'occuper de son cheval comme si Drago n'était pas là. Tout doucement il sentait le piège se refermer sur lui et il lui était maintenant impossible d'en réchapper. Lorsqu'il avait fuit le monde de la magie c'était pour éviter cette affection qui l'entourait tout le temps. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour ceux qu'il aimait et qui était encore vivant. L'exil était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé et l'équitation son exutoire secret.

Alors pourquoi avait-il permis à Drago et sa fille de rentrer dans son cercle intime ? Son cercle de préservation personnel ? Pourquoi autorisait-il son pire ennemi à entrer dans sa vie et à en percer les secrets. Il ne savait pas mais il était clairement trop tard pour renoncer. En acceptant de prendre Jade sous son aile, il savait qu'il serait forcé, à un moment ou un autre, à regagner le monde de la sorcellerie qu'il avait fuit.

« Oh tu m'entends Potter ! »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas écouté le moindre mot de Drago et c'est plein de confusion qu'il se tourna vers lui et qu'il lui adressa ses plus plates excuses, lui demandant de répéter la question

« Je suis désolé je n'écoutais pas. Que disais tu ?

- Je te demandais quand avait lieu la prochaine sortie du centre, répéta Drago qui était occupé à enlever le filet de Sly

- Oh euh … je sais plus exactement. Je te dirai ca ce soir, le planning est affiché dans mon bureau

- C'est très professionnel de ta part …

- Il y a tellement de choses de prévues que je ne peux pas tout emmagasiner par cœur ! lâcha Harry. Mais si tu tiens tant que ca à prêter mains forte alors tu peux venir demain à l'atelier cuisine pour apprendre à faire un joli gâteau au chocolat !

- Après les bourrins qui pus, la cuisine…. Je dois prendre mon tablier ? » demanda Drago sarcastiquement

Harry leva un sourcils doutant sérieusement de la présence d'un tablier dans la garde robe de Monsieur Drago Sa Sainteté Malefoy ! Si Tablier il y avait dans sa maison, il devait probablement être destiné aux domestiques ou aux elfes de maisons ….

« Inutile de t'encombrer, on a tout ce qu'il faut au centre … »

Harry prit la selle dans les bras et se dirigea vers la sellerie pour ranger cet accessoire encombrant.

« Potter !

- Drago ? soupira Harry en se retournant

- Merci pour … cette journée. C'était plutôt sympa je dois avouer. Et puis Jade était ravie. Je crois qu'elle aime bien monter à cheval. »

Harry sourit timidement. Peut être que ses retrouvailles avec Malefoy ne serait pas si désagréables que ca après tout … Et sans répondre il se retourna, songeant que Drago était quelqu'un de bien au fond … Il suffit d'apprendre à la connaître un peu !

* * *

_Bonjour_

_Que dire sur ce chapitre ! J'espère simplement que ceux qui n'aiment pas l'équitation ne se seront pas trop ennuyés._

_Une fois encore je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire béta lecté le chapitre ( honte à moi) et il est truffé de fautes horribles. Je m'en excuse auparavant._

_Je m'excuse aussi de ne pas pouvoir faire de RAR cette semaine. Mon emploi du temps est du genre serré en fin de semaine et je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre individuellement. Je vous remercie en tout cas très très très fort pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir._

_J'attends avec impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me le donner dans une review !_

_La semaine prochaine, le chapitre 5 sera en ligne. Il s'appellera « petite et grande confrontation » et il contiendra la fiche personnage de Drago Malefoy, pour en apprendre davantage sur lui !_

_Bonne semaine à vous tous et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui ont la chance d'aller se balader ( vivement le mois de septembre que je parte aussi ! lol)_

_XXX_

_Dopamine_


	5. Le Miroir des Sentiments

Chapitre 5 : Le Miroir des Sentiments

La journée que Jade avait passée au centre équestre resterait longtemps gravée dans sa mémoire. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle avait passé un merveilleux moment. Un moment inoubliable.

Elle avait aimé s'occuper de son poney. Elle avait adoré lui faire des câlins, le brosser et pouvoir monter sur son dos. Quand Harry l'avait fait monter sur le dos de Slytherin elle s'était trouvée grande ! Certes elle avait eut un peu peur mais son papa la regardait et elle était fière d'être pour la première fois plus grande que lui.

Jade sortit de sa douche et se sécha. Elle enfila sa robe de nuit rose et entreprit de sécher ses longs cheveux châtains. Une fois que ceux-ci furent débarrassés de l'eau excédante, elle entreprit de les démêler doucement. Ils étaient remplis de nœuds et elle grimaçait quand la brosse s'emmêlait dans sa tignasse humide.

Jade reposa la brosse à coté du lavabo puis elle s'approcha du miroir et s'y étudia quelques instants.

Le reflet lui renvoya l'image d'une fillette à l'apparence fragile mais au visage aux traits fins, à la peau pale contrastant avec ses longs rendus plus foncés à cause de l'humidité. Ses yeux gris fixaient le reflet sans ciller comme si elle y trouvait un intérêt certain.

Jade tendit sa main en avant pour toucher le miroir. Elle caressa son reflet pour dessiner sur le front de son image ce qui semblait être un éclair invisible. Un éclair qu'elle avait déjà vu sur le front d'une autre personne : celui de son animateur.

Ses yeux gris et remplis de tristesse ne cessaient de parcourir cette image pour y chercher quelque chose en particulier. Elle sourit plusieurs fois au reflet, essayant plusieurs poses mais quelque chose semblait continuer à la déranger, à l'irriter. Elle avait beau se sourire à elle même, ses yeux gardaient toujours cette touche de tristesse qui la dérangeait tant.

Finalement, d ans un élan de colère, Jade frappa de toutes ses forces sur le miroir à l'aide de ses poings nus. Aussi ce dernier se brisa en plusieurs morceaux tranchants et les mains de la fillette furent entaillées à plusieurs endroits laissant le sang rouge sombre se répandre sur la robe de nuit rose de la jeune fille.

Alarmé par le bruit, Drago, qui se trouvait au salon, gravit en courrant les marches qui menaient à la salle de bain. Il poussa la porte de la pièce d'eau et se figea un instant en voyant le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux

Jade, pieds nus, assise dans ce qui semblait être un parterre de verres tranchants. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage déformé par la colère et la douleur.

« Chérie qu'est ce …. ? »

En deux foulées, Drago se trouva près de sa fille qu'il transporta dans ses bras.

« Ca va ma puce ? »

Cette dernière enfuit son visage dans la nuque de son père où elle pleura sans retenu, laissant ses petites larmes mouiller le t-shirt de son papa qui ne comprenait pas vraiment la situation.

« Chérie il faut que tu me parles si ca ne va pas tu le sais ? »

Aucune réponse n'informa Drago que sa fille était réceptive au message. Il la déposa donc sur le rebord du lavabo et il s'écarta d'elle pour aller chercher le nécessaire de soin qui se trouvait dans la trousse de secours.

Après une minute, il revint auprès de sa fille, toujours en pleure, le corps secoué de sanglots.

Il soupira alors qu'il entreprit de nettoyer les coupures des mains de Jade.

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui s'était passé. Pourquoi Jade refusait-elle de lui parler ? Pourquoi continuait elle a se murer dans ce silence qui, apparemment, la rongeait de l'intérieur.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de panser et de désinfecter toutes les plaies, Drago saisit sa fille par les épaules et força cette dernière à le regarder.

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé chérie ? »

Seul un hoquet étouffé par un sanglot lui vint en réponse alors que Jade baissait de nouveau les yeux vers les débris de miroirs qui lui renvoyait une image morcelée de sa personne.

« Je dois savoir Jade ! Tu dois me parler ! »

Perdant patience, Drago commença à secouer sa fille par les épaules et les larmes de cette dernière redoublèrent. Alors que ses lèvres se tordaient dans une grimace apeurée.

Il n'y arrivait plus. Il avait mal de la voire se détruire comme ça et il ne savait plus quoi faire avec elle. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, tellement inutile. Il aurait tellement aimé qu'elle lui parle. Juste un mot, rien qu'un simple mot … Mais elle ne disait rien !

« Parle moi Jade s'il te plaît »

Aucune réponse et Drago sentit lui aussi sa vu se brouiller de larme.

« PARLE MOI ! » hurla t il en la saisissant durement par les épaules et en la secouant violemment.

Jade émit un petit couinement plaintif et elle se débattit de toutes ses forces pour échapper à l'emprise de son père qu'elle pensait devenir fou … Comme sa maman …Mais plus elle se débattait et plus Drago la secouait fortement, ne se rendant pas compte de la situation qui lui échappait complètement

D'un grand mouvement de bras elle réussit à faire lâcher prise à Drago. Ses pieds nues rencontrèrent les débris de verres sur le sol mais elle ne s'arrêtera pas à cette douleur et courrue se réfugier dans la sécurité de sa chambre.

Réalisant trop tard ce qu'il venait de faire, Drago se laissa tomber sur le sol jonché de verre de sa salle de bain. Il prit un morceau de miroir aiguisé dans sa main et alors que sa voix se brisait il serra de toutes ses forces ce débris qui lui entaillait la chair. Il ignorait la douleur, il ignorait aussi le sang abondant qui se répandait sur le carrelage. Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, il ne retint pas ses larmes de couler sur ses joues blafardes…

* * *

Harry était allongé à plat ventre sur le canapé de son salon, un pavé gigantesque reposant devant lui. Il parcourait avec passion se roman dont il avait tellement entendu parlé. Il se demandait ce qui allait arrivé de Silas, cet homme albinos qui s'était laissé berner par sa religion malfaitrice qui lui imposait encore les souffrances des silices.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps sur le personnage de ce roman alambiqué que la sonnerie de son téléphone retentie dans l'appartement.

Qui pouvait bien l'appeler à une heure aussi tardive. D'autant plus que peu de personne connaissait son numéro …

Il se dirigea vers son téléphone fixe qu'il décrocha avec une certaine appréhension.

« Allô ?

- Harry … »

Harry plissa les sourcils quand il reconnu la voix de Drago. Mais celle-ci avait quelque chose de … changé. Elle était brisée, voilée …

« Drago ! Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?

- Harry, j'ai fait quelque chose de terrible … »

Harry alla s'asseoir sur le canapé mais il ne répondit rien préférant laisser Malefoy s'expliquer tout seul. Apparemment ce dernier avait besoin de parler.

« J'ai… j'ai brutalisé Jade. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, j'ai paniqué. Elle était là elle pleurait et elle ne disait rien. Je lui parlais, elle ne répondait pas alors je me suis énervé et… et lui ai crié dessus, je l'ai secoué violemment et elle s'est débattue et plus elle se débattait et plus je la secouait … Merlin qu'est ce que j'ai fait Harry ? Je vais perdre ma fille …

- Elle est où là ? essaya de dire Harry sur un ton qu'il voulait neutre, rassurant

- Dans sa chambre

- Va la voir alors …

- J'y… arrive pas … Elle va me rejeter et j'ai peur d'empirer les choses. Harry, je ne veux pas perdre ma petite fille ….

- Bon d'accord….J'arrive. Tu habites où ? »

Harry nota l'adresse sur un calepin qui traînait à proximité et après quoi il raccrocha et enfila hâtivement ses baskets pour se rendre le plus vite possible chez Drago.

* * *

Harry monta deux par deux les quelques marches qui menaient au perron de la maison de Drago. Il frappa à la porte et attendit en trépignant d'impatience que Malefoy vienne lui ouvrir.

Ce dernier apparut peu de temps après et Harry se sentit soudainement gêné. Les yeux gonflés et rougis de Drago ne laissaient présager aucun doute quand à la supposition qu'il avait pleuré. Jamais encore il ne lui avait été permis de voire Malefoy dans une telle position de faiblesse. Si vulnérable….

Drago lui ouvrit la porte en grand et débarrassa Harry de sa veste. Pour le bien être de tout le monde, Harry décida de faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que son ennemi venait de pleurer. Il était inutile de faire plus de mal à Drago en froissant sa fierté, même si pleurer est tout a fait naturel.

« Où se trouve sa chambre ? demanda Harry

- A l'étage. C'est la seconde porte à gauche. »

Plus que les yeux rougis de Drago, s'était sa voix enrayée qui chagrina Harry. Si la mère de Jade ne l'avait pas aimé, il était évident que son père l'adorait. Apparemment ce dernier avait de l'amour pour deux à revendre même s'il était encore un peu gauche avec Jade. Il fallait juste lui laisser du temps. Avec le temps tout peut arriver….

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux et il soupira avant de monter les escaliers. Ces derniers étaient en bois laqué, en harmonie parfaite avec le reste de ce hall d'entrée lambrissé.

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Jade, Harry frappa doucement et se présenta.

« Jade ? C'est Harry… Je peux rentrer ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint en retour mais il ne s'attendait pas à plus de toute façon. Aussi il tourna la poignée et fit pivoter la porte sur ses gongs. Il retint un hoquet de surprise en voyant les taches de sang coagulé sur le parquet stratifié de la chambre. Et puis il la vit …. Jade, allongé sur le coté dans son petit lit. Ses jambes repliées contre son torse alors qu'elle serrait contre elle une peluche tellement défraîchit qu'il était impossible d'en devinait l'espèce animale qu'elle devait représentait jadis.

Harry s'approcha avec un sourire et s'assit sur le petit lit. Il prit un pied de la fillette et l'examina calmement. Ce dernier était coupé à plusieurs endroits. Il fallait nettoyer tout ça et lui faire un pansement digne de se nom si elle voulait être en mesure de marcher le lendemain.

« Jade, je vais aller te chercher de quoi te soigner d'accord ? »

La fillette ne répondit pas et elle ne fit même pas un mouvement de tête. Ses yeux continuaient de pleurer doucement alors qu'elle fixait un point imaginaire sur le mur lui faisant face.

Harry se leva et sortit de la chambre avant d'appeler Drago. Ce dernier gravit les escaliers et arriva à la hauteur du brun

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu as une trousse de secours ici ? De quoi soigner les plaies ? Ta fille a des coupures sous les pieds

- Oui… Elle a cassé le miroir de la salle de bain et elle a marché sur les débris. »

Drago invita Harry à la suivre et il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain qui était encore désordonnée. Le sol était parsemé de morceaux de miroirs craquelés qui lui renvoyer des images morcelées et de lui et de Drago. Il aperçut aussi des taches rouges sombres qu'il identifia facilement comme étant du sang. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé ici et à quelque part, il préférait l'ignorer.

Drago le tira de ses pensées lorsqu'il lui tendit des bandages, sparadrap, pansement, désinfectant et un pot en verre contenant une pâte cireuse jaunâtre.

« C'est moi qui l'ai fabriqué, expliqua t-il.

- Et… C'est quoi au juste ?

- Une pâte cicatrisante. Ils se servent de ça à Ste Mang… »

Drago coupa nette sa phrase lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son erreur. Une fois encore il allait parler du monde de la magie. Pourtant il savait que Harry se refuser d'en entendre parler, même si Drago ne connaissait pas la raison de se refus.

« Je suis désolé »

Harry sourit tristement avant de se tourner et de repartir vers la chambre de Jade.

Les mains chargées, il ne referma pas la porte. Il se contenta juste de la pousser du pied avec négligence. Entrouverte, elle laissait filtrer dans le couloir la douce lumière tamisée de la lampe de chevet allumée.

« Voilà, dit Harry en déposant tout son matériel sur le lit. On va pouvoir soigner ses vilaines plaies ! Et on va aussi sécher ses grosses larmes ! »

Harry tendit un mouchoir en papier à Jade et cette dernière l'accepta sans mot dire.

Tout en soignant les plaies de la fillette, Harry lui parlait calmement. Comme pour la rassurer ou l'apprivoiser un peu.

« Tu sais, ton nounours n'aime pas de te voire pleurer. Ca lui fait mal au cœur. Il préfère quand tu souris et quand tu joues avec lui ! Et puis, moi non plus je n'aime pas te voire pleurer, et ton Papa encore moins ! Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour sa petite Jade… »

Jade souris tristement en séchant ses larmes d'un revers de mains. Elle porta sa peluche à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement.

Drago quand à lui, s'avança à pas de loup vers la chambre de Jade. Il se cacha derrière la porte entrouverte afin s'entendre la conversation sans être vu.

« Il t'aime beaucoup ton Papa ! Tu sais, j'aurai bien aimé avoir un papa comme lui quand j'avais ton âge. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait crié dessus et qu'il t'avait secoué ? Mais tu sais ca ne veux pas dire qu'il t'aime pas Jade. Au contraire. Il a eut très peur pour toi et c'est pour ca qu'il a agit de la sorte. Si il ne t'aimait pas, tu crois vraiment qu'il serrait venu faire du cheval avec toi aujourd'hui ? »

Jade secoua la tête de gauche a droite.

« Et puis tu sais, ton Papa n'a pas trop l'habitude de s'occuper de toi. Il faut que tu lui laisses un petit peu de temps d'accord ? Et puis tu verras qu'après il sera le meilleur des papas ! »

Jade sourit et Harry fit de même en terminant de bander son pied. Elle lâcha sa peluche et alla poser sa petite tête tout contre le torse de Harry. Celui-ci fut d'abord surpris de tant de cette démonstration d'affection. Mais il entoura bien vite le corps de la petite fille qu'il pris plaisir à consoler. Contre lui elle ferma les yeux et apprécia les caresses dans le dos que lui faisait Harry.

« Tu vas faire un gros sommeil d'accord ma puce ? Et demain on se retrouvera au centre de loisirs pour faire de la cuisine. »

Les yeux de Jade pétillèrent d'envie et d'excitation. Harry la laissa s'installer dans son lit et il rabattit ses couvertures sur elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur le font avant d'éteindre la lampe de chevet et de sortir de la chambre.

Dans le couloir, il trouva Drago qui n'avait toujours pas bouger et Harry ne put s'empêcher de hausser les sourcils

« Tu nous espionnais ?

- Euh non… enfin si… »

Harry laissa un rire s'échapper avant de passer devant Drago pour descendre les escaliers. Sa veste était accrochée à une patère dans le hall et Harry s'en saisie. Il allait s'apprêter à ouvrir la porte pour sortir lorsque Drago l'interpella.

« Tu ne veux pas prendre un café ? »

Harry se tâta un instant. Puis avec un sourire amusé il répondit

« C'est proposé si gentiment …. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et Drago tendit une tasse de café brûlant à Harry. Ce dernier demanda un sucre qu'il laissa fondre doucement dans sa tasse. Il régnait entre eux une atmosphère pesante, un silence désagréable que ni l'un ni l'autre osait rompre.

Finalement, une fois qu'il eut bu la moitié de sa tasse, Harry décida que cette ambiance malsaine avait assez duré. Il prit la parole, tirant Drago de sa torpeur.

« Tu t'es blésé ? » dit-il en désignant la main meurtrie de son vis à vis

Ce dernière était encore recouverte de sang séché et la paume et les doigts parcouru de longues balafres obliques et apparemment profondes.

« Non c'est rien… Je me suis coupé en…

- En ?

- Arrête de me materner Potter ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié et je saurai me soigner tout seul !

- Ok, comme tu veux. Je voulais seulement t'aider

- Ca ira merci. Je crois que tu m'as suffisamment aidé pour aujourd'hui… »

Quelque peu frustré du ton glacial employé par Drago, Harry se dépêcha a boire le reste de son café ignorant qu'il était tellement brûlant qu'il le sentait lui incendiait l'œsophage.

Pourtant il avait l'habitude de voire Drago agir de la sorte avec lui. Il ne devait plus se formaliser de banalité comme ca. Drago lui avait toujours parlé froidement alors pourquoi cette fois-ci ca le touchait davantage ? Peut être parce qu'il avait eut l'occasion de le voire dans sa fragilité si inhabituelle ? Peut être aussi qu'il s'habituait un peu trop à l'entendre lui parler normalement, presque aimablement ?

« Excuse moi Potter … Je suis un peu à cran… »

Harry lui adressa un regard assassin. Drago faisait naître en lui une confusion qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment. Ces changements d'humeur, (un coup je suis gentil et l'autre je mords) commençaient à sérieusement lui faire perdre patience. Si Malefoy voulait temps que ca son aide, il lui faudrait édulcorer son tempérament !

« Ecoute Malefoy, que tu sois à cran ou non n'est pas la question. Tu me demandes de rappliquer ici, chose que je fais obligeamment et quand j'essaie de me montrer sympa avec toi, tu me sautes à la gorge ! Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi bordel ? Tu viens me cueillir et m'amadouer avec ton adorable gamine et tu me rabaisses chaque fois que tu en as l'occasion ? Alors soit tu essai de te calmer, soit tu te démerde tout seul ! Mais une chose est sure : je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser continuer à pourrir ma vie !

- Je… »

Drago porta son regard sur sa main blessée. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. En effet, il n'était pas très fier de son comportement vis à vis de Harry. Il avait était méprisant avec lui. Il n'avait même pas eut la finesse d'esprit de le remercier de s'être déplacé et d'avoir soigné Jade.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose mais… Merci Potter. Pour ce que tu as fais ce soir, pour t'être déplacé et tout ca…. »

Les lèvres de Harry s'étirent dans un sourire contenu. Il se leva de sa chaise pour s'approcher de Malefoy et, sans attendre son consentement, il pris sa main blessée dans la sienne pour en étudier la plaie.

Le contact de cette main souillée dans la sienne le fit frissonner. Etait-ce du à l'état de la blessure ? Etait ce parce que la peau était douce malgré tout ? Ou bien peut être était-ce simplement dû au fait que cette main appartienne à Malefoy. Cette main qui, jadis, se plaisait à le frapper lors de leurs nombreuses bagarres puériles.

« Ce n'est pas une belle blessure que tu t'es faite là. Tu n'y es pas allé de main morte…. La prochaine fois que tu prends un morceau de miroir, évite de le serrer si fort …. »

Aussitôt, Drago releva sa tête, surpris de la perspicacité de Harry. Ses yeux gris métalliques sondaient ceux de Potter sans les quitter une seconde. Ils semblaient chercher une réponse à la clairvoyance un peu trop affûtée de Harry.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier se contenta de leva sa main gauche. Drago put une voire un longue balafres barrer en diagonale sa paume ainsi que plusieurs coupure similaire sur les phalanges.

L'espace d'un instant, il ne put rien faire d'autre que laisser son regard s'accrocher à ces plaies significatives, ces plaises si semblables aux siennes….

« Tu n'es pas la premier à qui ca arrive Drago. Quelque fois on croit que la douleur physique peut anesthésier la douleur psychologique mais ce n'est qu'un leurre … L'une comme l'autre continuent de ronger… Laisse moi te soigner sinon cela risque de s'infecter.

- Pourquoi…tu t'es fait ca ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. »

Il lâcha la main de Drago et ce dernier le vis sortir de la cuisine. Il l'entendit monter les escaliers mais il ne fit aucun mouvement pour le retenir. Qu'est ce qui a pu pousser Potter à s'entailler la main de la sorte ? Lui ca n'est pas pareille, si le miroir n'avais pas été brisé, ca ne serai jamais arrivé. C'est un concours de circonstances en quelques sortes. Mais Potter, avait-il briser le miroir volontairement ? Et si oui, qu'est ce qui avait pu le conduire à cet acte ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi avait-il fuit le monde de la magie ? Cette question demeurant sans réponse ne cessait de le hanter.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autres questions que Harry refit son apparition dans la cuisine les bras chargés de nécessaire de soins.

« J'ai jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Jade. Elle dort tranquillement. Je me suis permis d'ouvrir la fenêtre, il faisait trop chaud.

- Tu as bien fait…

- Tu as de la chance d'avoir une gamine comme Jade. Elle est adorable ta fille.

- Oui c'est normal elle tient de son père ! »

Harry faillit s'étouffer en réprimant un fou rire. Puis il approcha sa chaise de Drago et pris à nouveau sa main dans la sienne. Il prit un coton imbibé de désinfectant et il entreprit de nettoyer les plaies. Quelques fois Drago essayait de retirer sa main brûlée par l'alcool et Harry devait resserrer sa prise non sans envoyer un regard amusé à son ancien ennemi.

« Tu es un peu poule mouillée non ?

- Potter … Je ne te permets pas de m'adresser la parole sur ce ton !

- Mais ne t'en fais pas Malefoy ne n'ai pas besoin de ta permission ! »

Harry jeta le coton sur la table puis pris la pâte cireuse. A l'aide de ses doigts, il en étala sur toute la surface de la main de Drago et à nouveau il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il sentit ses joues s'empourprer quelque peu et il espéra que Malefoy ne remarquerai rien….

« Tu as trop chaud ? Tu es tout rouge subitement. Je peux mettre le ventilateur si tu veux…

- Euh.. non…Merci ca va aller. Et de toute façon je vais rentrer. Il se fait tard et demain la journée est chargée.

- Comme tu veux… Nous avons une chambre d'ami ici. Si tu veux rester….

Non merci, répondit Harry un peu trop précipitamment. C'est sympa mais j'ai du matériel à la maison. Il faut que je l'emmène demain matin. »

Harry pris une bande blanche cernée de bleu. Il l'enroula soigneusement autour de la main de Drago avant de la faire tenir par un petit morceau de sparadrap.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite, Harry se leva de sa chaise et annonça à Drago qu'il allait rentrer. Ce dernier se leva à son tour pour raccompagner Harry jusqu'à l'entrer.

« Je te remercie encore pour…

- Oué c'est… c'est pas grave »

Les joues de Harry étaient encore bien rouges et une confusion désagréable semblait s'être emparée de lui. Il se maudit intérieurement avant de prendre sa veste qu'il posa avec désinvolture sur son avant bras droit.

« Bon bah… euh… à demain, dit Harry

- Oui… A demain, pour l'atelier cuisine c'est ca ?

- Euh.. oué ! »

Harry dévala les escaliers et lança un dernier regard en arrière à Drago. Celui ci lui fit un signe de la main bandée et Harry sentit son cœur se pincer douloureusement. Aussi, c'est presque au pas de course qu'il alla se réfugier dans sa voiture. Loin de cette maison, Loin de Jade. Et, surtout, loin de lui …

Il frappa rageusement le volant en cuire de sa voiture avant de jurer et de poser sa tête dans ses bras

« MERDE ! Ce n'est pas possible… Pourquoi il fallait que ca soit LUI ! »

* * *

_Kikoo !_

_Non, mon ordinateur n'est pas réparé ! Heureusement que j'avais fait une copie sur CD de mes chapitres d'avance ! J'ai ainsi pu corriger ce chapitre sur le pc de mon frère et je le publie grâce à la connexion Internet de mon Papa !_

_Aussi je m'excuse par avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe que vous allez trouver car je n'ai pas eut le temps de le faire bétalecter !_

_Je m'excuse encore une fois pour l'attente que vous aller devoir essuyer avant d'avoir le chapitre 6 de cette fiction. En effet, je ferai réparer mon pc en septembre et d'ici là je ne suis pas sur d'avoir l'opportunité de vous poster un nouveau chapitre._

_En ce qui concerne les RAR, la connexion en 56k de mon papa ne me permet pas d'en faire des personnalisées. Aussi je vous remercie toutes et tous très très très forts pour votre soutient chapitre après chapitres. Merci pour vos reviews en nombre qui me motive toujours plus et font de moi une authorine heureuse !_

_En attendant la suite, je peux vous révéler le titre du chapitre 6 : « Confidence de Harry à Drago »_

_Mais qu'est ce que ca peux bien être ? Mystère._

_Et puis la petite question qui revient à chaque chapitre : Comment vous avez trouvé le cinquième chapitre ? Bien ? Bof ? nul ? REVIEWS ! lol_

_Bisoux à tous et bonnes fins de vacances !_

_Dopamine_


	6. Confidence de Harry à Drago

**Chapitre 6** : Confidence de Harry à Drago

Harry sortit de son champ de vision et Drago referma la porte avant de se laisser glisser contre celle-ci. Assis à même le sol, il ferma les yeux et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Cette journée avait été mouvementée. Il avait commis un grossière erreur en brusquant Jade et il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il s'était laissé emporter par l'inquiétude et l'agacement. Cela faisait-il de lui un mauvais père ?

Et Potter … Il l'avait appelé à la rescousse, incapable qu'il était de dénouer la situation par ses propres moyens. Il s'était d'ailleurs attendu à ce que ce dernier le rabaisse. Il croyait que Potter lui montrerai à quel point il était un père ignoble avec sa fille mais rien. Il avait simplement consolé Jade. Il l'avait soigné aussi. Et chose étonnante de la part de Potter, il avait pris sa défense face à Jade.

Où était passé le Harry détestable des temps de Poudlard ? Où était passé leur animosité réciproque. Elle semblait s'être subitement envolée, comme si Jade, par sa simple personne, avait fait fuir leur haine mutuelle.

D'ailleurs, s'agissait-il vraiment de haine ? Est ce que Drago avait déjà haïe Harry Potter ? Non… ça n'était pas vraiment de la haine en y réfléchissement bien. Il l'avait toujours détesté certes mais il ne l'avait jamais haïe. Et puis ils étaient jeunes à cette époque. Jeunes, jaloux et totalement opposés. Un peu comme la lune et le soleil… A choisir entre les deux, Drago serait probablement la lune…. Mystérieuse, changeante, caractérielle….

Drago rouvrit les yeux et il contempla le bandage que lui avait fait Harry. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il se trouva parfaitement stupide de réagir de la sorte. Mais il fallait dire que Potter avait l'air gêner de le soigner et Drago aimait toujours voire Potter dans cet état.

Finalement, Drago se releva et gravit les escaliers de la maison. Il passa silencieusement devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre de Jade. Il y jeta un coup d'œil attendri. Les longs cheveux châtain de Jade s'étalaient sur l'oreiller. La bouche entrouverte, la fillette dormait paisiblement, serrant contre elle sa peluche favorite. Alors comme à son habitude, Drago alla déposer un baiser délicat sur son front puis il sortit de la chambre et referma la porter derrière lui.

Il se dirigea dans ce qui semblait être un bureau. Un micro ordinateur était posé sur le meuble de style ancien. Drago alluma l'appareil et attendit que l'écran principal se mette en place.

L'ordinateur était l'un des appareils moldu duquel il ne pouvait se passer. Il en avait très souvent recours pour y faire des recherches ou archiver des dossiers concernant ses clients. Le monde de la sorcellerie avait d'ailleurs dû reconnaître l'utilité de cet objet ultra perfectionné. Depuis maintenant quelques années, les sorciers pouvaient utiliser l'ordinateur en tant que base de données complexe. Le Sorcinet, célèbre réseau à distance, était l'équivalent de l'Internet des moldus et Drago ne pouvait que se féliciter de cet outil appréciable.

Aussitôt que la page principale fut activée, il ouvrit une page Sorcinet et tomba sur un moteur de recherche. Ses doigts pianotèrent sur le clavier, inscrivant les mots clés de sa recherche : Harry Potter

Aussitôt, divers liens traitant du sujet apparu et Drago les parcouru en diagonal pour voir s'il y trouvait ce qu'il, cherchait mais en vain. Toutes les pages parlaient du Survivant, de Celui-qui-a-triomphé…. Mais aucune ne parlait de la disparition subite de Harry Potter ni même des éventuelles raison de cette dernière. Mais c'était comme ça… Harry Potter avait triomphé alors qui pouvait bien se soucier de son sort actuel ? Maintenant qu'il avait repli sa mission, il pouvait bien crever la gueule ouverte que le monde de la sorcellerie n'en aurait rien à faire …

Drago soupira et maudit les médias sorciers. Puis, résigné, il éteignit son ordinateur avant de se rendre dans sa chambre.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

« Non mais qu'est que tu fais là ! »

Harry s'approcha de Drago et lui prit le fouet des mains. Ce dernier le regarda trop surpris pour répondre quoique ce soit.

« Regarde moi ça ! Ca ressemble à rien du tout cette pâte !

- J'ai fait ce qu'il y a écrit sur le livre de recette, se défendit Drago

- Non …. Rectification ! Tu as essayé de faire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Cette pâte est pleine de grumeaux et ça va être infecte. Si on n'arrive pas à les enlever, ca formera des boulettes de farine qui croqueront sous la dent

- Et on fait comment pour les enlever Monsieur-le-chef-Potter ?

- Tu remue super vite ! Il faut former une pâte homogène ! »

Drago allait s'apprêter à répondre mais Harry l'ignora superbement et pris la main de Jade qu'il entraîna à sa suite. Il la conduit auprès du reste des enfants du petit groupe et il lui donna un pinceau beurré pour qu'elle en enduise le tour du moule afin d'éviter que le gâteau ne colle.

Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il retourna auprès de Drago pour voire s'il s'en sortait avec sa pâte

« C'est bon ? Tu y arrive ?

- Je ne suis pas complètement stupide ! Je sais faire un gâteau

- D'accord ! Dans ce cas je te laisse le terminer tout seul comme un grand garçon que tu es ! » le taquina Harry avec un sourire.

Drago grimaça de dégoût avant de l'interpeller.

« Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'emmerde ….. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant d'ajouter un « charmant ! » d'un ton jovial.

Les disputes d'antan avaient apparemment laissé place aux échanges mouvementés mais amusés. C'était devenu un jeu entre eux de se lancer ce genre de phrase assassine. Plus aucune méchanceté, juste le plaisir de taquiner l'autre. Rien qu'un simple jeu auquel Harry et Drago se prêtaient volontiers du moment que ça ne dépassait par certaines limites qu'ils connaissaient parfaitement.

Finalement, Au bout d'une bonne heure, le gâteau était sorti du four, diffusant dans la pièce une adorable odeur alléchant. Les enfants étaient tout fiers de leur gâteau ! Ils avaient participé à la confection de la pâte et à la décoration de ce dernier une fois sorti du four

Alors que Harry faisait la petite vaisselle dans la cuisine, Mily s'occupait des enfants, veillant à ce qu'il goûtent correctement.

Drago quant à lui était prostré dans un coin de la pièce où il observait sa fille. Apparemment cette dernière s'était fait une amie en la personne de Wendy, une gamine de l'age de Jade qui portait toujours deux nattes lui tombant dans le dos. C'était une bonne chose. Peut être qu'en présence d'une enfant de son âge, Jade retrouverait l'usage de la parole…

Drago avait appréhendé le matin où il reverrait sa fille. Il craignait que malgré les belles paroles de Harry, cette dernière lui en veuille encore ou pire, qu'elle ait peur de lui. Mais il fut agréablement surpris quand il avait senti son lit s'affaisser, signe qu'un intrus avait pris place à ses cotés. Jade l'avait regardé et lui avait sourit avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et à ce moment là, Drago avait été infiniment reconnaissant à Harry pour son aide de la veille.

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine. Harry faisait toujours la vaisselle. Il entra donc dans la pièce et prit un torchon pour l'aider à ressuyer.

« C'est toi qui t'occupe de la garderie ce soir ? demanda Drago histoire de faire la conversation.

- Non … Jamais les jeudis. C'est Mily aujourd'hui. »

Drago prit une assiette sèche qu'il rangea dans un placard. Il hésita un instant puis se décida enfin…

« Tu veux venir avec nous ce soir ? J'avais prévu d'emmener Jade au Grand Parc. Elle aime bien aller se promener là bas. »

Harry leva la tête de sa vaisselle et plongea son regard dans celui de Drago. Il ne s'était du tout attendu a une telle demande. Et à quelque part il en était gênait. Depuis la veille, Drago Malefoy avait réveillé en lui des vieilles sensations qu'il aurait préféré étouffer….

« C'est sympa mais non… Profite de ce moment privilégié avec elle

- Elle t'aime bien Harry. Ca lui ferai plaisir que tu vienne et … à moi aussi. »

Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il préféra détourner le regard pour le dissimuler à Drago. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment en quoi sa présence pouvait lui faire plaisir lui qui, jadis, ne le supportait pas, même en photo …. Mais il devait bien avouer que cette dernière phrase l'enchantait ! Cela voulait dire qu'il représentait pour Drago un peu plus que le simple animateur de du centre de vacances de sa fille

« Je n'ai pas envie de me planter une fois encore avec Jade. Si tu es là, ca sera plus facile pour elle et pour moi. »

Harry se figea un instant. Il s'était trompé. Si Drago voulait qu'il les accompagne c'était dans le but unique de jouer les tampons entre lui et sa fille. Une sorte d'intermédiaire en somme. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il avait était stupide de penser que Drago Malefoy désirerait passer une soirée en sa compagnie juste pour être avec lui… sans arrière pensée aucune !

Devait-il accepter l'offre ou la décliner ? Il était partagé entre les deux solutions.

D'un coté il avait envie d'accepter d'accompagner Drago et Jade au Parc. Depuis qu'il s'était retiré du monde le la sorcellerie, sa vie sociale était néant. Il n'avait pas d'ami et ne fréquentait que ses collègues de travail dans une relation purement professionnelle. Depuis _« l'accident_ » il s'était confectionné une carapace infranchissable, indestructible. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru.. Mais Drago et Jade semblaient enlever une à une les pierres de cette barrière de protection.

Et d'un autre coté, afin de préserver cette même protection, Harry voulait éviter tout contact trop rapproché avec Drago. Il savait que dans le cas contraire ça le conduirait à sa perte. Ou peut être que Drago serai le sauve conduit qui le mènerai à une vie moins tourmentée que la sienne ?

Tant de questions et si peu de réponses. C'en était presque frustrant.

Finalement, Harry soupira et accepta l'offre de Drago espérant plus que tout ne pas le regretter ….

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Le Grand parc était l'endroit idéal pour se promener en famille. Il possédait de grands espaces de verdure, des arbres à l'abri desquels on pouvait se protéger du soleil, des bassins décorés et bien évidemment des espaces de jeux pour les enfants.

Assise sur une balançoire, Jade prenait de l'élan et ses longs cheveux châtain virevoltaient autour d'elle. Elle sourit et adressa un signe de la main à son papa qui était assis sur un banc juste en face d'elle.

« Sérieusement Malefoy, comment tu as fait pour voir une gamine aussi adorable, toi qui est exécrable ! »

Drago sourit avant de plonger son regard de glace dans celui émeraude de son voisin.

« A l'occasion je te monterai la procédure à suivre Potter… »

Aussitôt Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer et il redirigea son regard vers Jade pour le dissimuler à Drago

« Ca ira … Je pense connaître le mode d'emploi ….

- Au fait, tu es célibataire ? Où il y t'il une mademoiselle Potter ?

- Non il n'y a personne

- Tu n'as encore trouvé personne capable de supporter ton caractère détestable ?

- Si ca peux te faire plaisir, vois le comme ca … »

Harry était plutôt gêner que Drago évoque cette partie de sa vie. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait personne en ce moment et ce depuis un moment déjà mais ce n'était pas le peine de le lui faire remarquer de la sorte. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Jade. Cette gamine avait quelque chose de touchant. Une sensibilité caractéristique. Dès qu'on la voyait, on était obligé d'avoir envie de la protéger. Elle semblait si vulnérable, si pure, si fragile aussi.

« Jade est tellement… différente des autres enfants. Je me sens responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. Si seulement j'avais eut la finesse d'esprit nécessaire, j'aurai peut être remarqué que sa mère la maltraitait et on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui »

Harry détourna son attention vers Drago. Ce dernier regardait le sol jonchait de graviers comme s'il y trouvait un intérêt particulier.

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. Ce que ton ex femme a fait à Jade, rien ne peut l'excuser et tu y es en aucun cas tenu responsable. Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux dans l'intérêt de Jade

- Oh oui ! Quel magnifique père je fais ! Incapable de remarquer que sa propre fille est battue.

- Ce n'est pas en ruminant le passer que ca va s'arranger. C'est fait maintenant et il est trop tard pour faire machine arrière. En revanche il est encore temps d'aider Jade à faire la paix avec elle même. Elle a besoin de reprendre confiance en elle. Elle a besoin de savoir que rien n'est de sa faute, qu'elle n'est pas responsable des agissements de sa mère. Et ca, il n'y a que toi qui peux l'y aider.

- C'est difficile Harry, de voire sa fille se murer ainsi dans le silence. C'est très difficile. Je ne te souhaite jamais de connaître pareille situation avec tes enfants.

- Il n'y a pas de risque j'en aurais jamais …. »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry avait répondu sans vraiment le vouloir. Les mots avaient échappé à son contrôl et il devait maintenant faire face au regard interrogateur de Drago.

C'est vrai… Il n'aurait jamais d'enfant à lui. C'était aussi une des raisons pour laquelle il avait choisir un travail en rapport avec les enfants. Chaque gamin dont il s'occupait comblait son manque de paternité.

« Pourquoi tu dis ca Potter ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas de petite amie en ce moment que ca n'arrivera jamais…

- Drago ….

- C'est vrai ! A voir comment tu t'occupes des gamins du centre, il est presque inconcevable que tu n'ais pas d'enfant plus tard

- Drago ! Je suis gay …. Et aux dernières nouvelles, on n'a pas encore trouvé le moyen d'avoir des enfants entre hommes

- Oh… »

Harry soupira face à la réaction de Drago. Pourquoi dès qu'il annonçait à quelqu'un son homosexualité, cette personne restait soudainement stoïque. C'est une tare d'aimer les personnes de même sexe ? Une sorte de maladie contagieuse que les hétérosexuels on peur d'attraper ? Pourquoi dès qu'il annonçait qu'il aimait les hommes, on le regardait différemment ? Est ce que ca faisait de lui un monstre ? Non. Les monstres c'était eux, ceux qui le regardaient différemment, ceux qui le considéraient comme un pestiféré. Les monstres c'est ceux qui ont un cerveau tellement étroit que la tolérance est un mot sans signification peur eux.

Les autres…. c'était un peu Drago aussi… Drago qui le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés comme s'il venait de voire le Merlin en perssonne … Drago qui ne disait plus un mot. Drago qui garder un silence gênant, pesant. Ce même Drago qui semait la confusion dans le corps et l'esprit de Harry depuis qu'il avait l'âge d'avoir des hormones fonctionnelles. Ce même Drago Malefoy dont il avait été amoureux pendant tant d'années et sur lequel il avait fait une croix malgré lui après _« l'accident »._ Ce même Drago encore, qu'il s'était forcé de détester pour dissimuler ses sentiments ….

Harry posa un pied sur le banc et il laissa sa tête reposer sur son genou surélevé, prenant soin d'éviter le regard de son voisin silencieux.

« Maintenant que tu sais ca, tu vas retirer Jade de P'tit Gibus de peur que je la contamine …. C'est pas grave va. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas habitué….

- Il n'y a aucune raison que je l'enlève du centre. Tu aimes les hommes ? Et alors, qu'est ce que ca change ? Ca ne fait pas de toi un animateur moins compétant ou moins responsable. »

Harry tourna la tete vers Drago pour le sonder du regard.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

- Si je le ne penserai pas, je ne te l'aurai pas dis. Ce que les autres penses, il ne faut pas que tu t'en préoccupes. S'ils ne sont pas assez intelligent pour comprendre que les divergences sexuelles ne s'expliquent pas c'est q'ils sont trop con pur qu'ils méritent que tu leur adresse la parole. L'intolérance et la bêtise humaine. Une combinaison parfaite pour le racisme sexuel… C'en serait presque risible si les conséquences pour les principaux concernés ne seraient pas si désastreuses. Si tu es heureux comme ca Potter, peut importe que tu aimes les hommes ou les femmes …. Et ce que disent les autres, il faut que tu t'en balances. »

Harry sourit. Il était soulagé de ne pas se sentir rejeté par Drago. Après tout, il avait toujours conservé une part de sentiments pour lui. Si Drago l'aurait rejeté il aurait eut beaucoup de difficultés à s'en remettre. Il lui aurait fallut faire son deuil une fois de plus. Deuil accentué par la perte de Jade dont il s'était déjà entiché.

Jade sauta de la balançoire et alla les rejoindre en courrant. Elle tendit les bras vers son papa et celui-ci la réceptionna avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« On va rentrer la puce ? »

Jade tira son père pour qu'il se mette debout mais Drago fit exprès de feindre les effort que sa fille, se faisant plus lourd que jamais de façon à ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à le soulever. Jade tirait de toute ses forces et Drago, un sourire sur les lèvres, la laisser faire.

« Tu n'as pas de force ma Chérie ! »

Harry regarda la scène amusée. Finalement il se leva et alla se placer derrière le banc. Il posa ses mains dans le dos de Drago et celui-ci renversa sa tête en arrière pour le regarder.

« Hey… qu'est ce que tu fais Harry !

- Jade tu es prête ma puce ! »

Jade acquiésa d'un signe de tête, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres

« Un….Deux…Trois ! »

Harry poussa Drago dans le dos alors que Jade lui tirait les mains

« Bande tricheurs ! » dit ce dernier en se remettant sur ses jambes, bien obligé d'accepter son infériorité.

Jade mit sa petite main dans la sienne avant de tendre l'autre en direction de Harry dans l'espoir qu'il s'en saisisse. Elle était absolument craquante dans sa naïveté si touchante. Et Harry lui prit la main et elle marchait toute fière entre les deux hommes, comme si cela faisait d'elle une grande personne ! Son papa, son animateur et elle au milieu. Elle était radieuse. Non… plus que ca. Elle était heureuse ….

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Kikoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Naooooonnnnnn ne me tapez pas ! Je sais que ce chapitre est truffé de fautes d'orthographe ! C'est terrible… J'ai presque honte de le mettre en ligne dans cet état. Mais privé d'ordinateur, je suis aussi privée de béta lectrice … Mille excuses_

_Je profite d'un cours séjour chez mes parents pour leur emprunter PC et forfait internet. Que ne ferai-je pas pour mes petits lecteurs que j'adore ?_

_Je dédicace ce chapitre à tous les collégiens, tous les lycéens et tout les étudiants ! C'est mon cadeau pour vous souhaiter une excellente rentrée ! (Pour ma part, c'est mon premier jour de vacances ! Je pète le feu !)_

_Je m'excuse une fois encore de ne pas pouvoir faire de RAR personnelles mais mes parents étant en 56k, ça me parait délicat …. Je tiens donc à remercier du fond du coeur : **Noan** ( vous me manquez tous à sb !), **Phoenix 77354, Ewira, Maria, blueyeshot3, Elantari Elbereth, Lilly.malefoy, La-shinegami** (Ne me trompe pas durant mon absence ma chérie !), **lu-phenix, jdconndrary, Larina Black, Cococinelle, Vif d'or, Isatis, Phenix 260, fumseck 62442, lyly, Setus', Spicy marmelade, Serdra** ( bouhouhouuuu tu me manque ma belle), **Sinelune **(Mes salutations respectueuse à ton Bulbizzard ! ), **ali angel, Voidpouette** ( "ceux qui me critique m'aide à m'améliorer, ce sont forcément mes amis" merci pour ta review, je vais en tenir compte), **Garla Sama** ( bonne lecture la miss ! ), **Miss chatelle, Mag, Yume chan 05, LightofMoon** ( Je te remercie énormément ! J'apprécie toujours autant tes reviews)_

_Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne dans le courant de la dernière semaine de septembre …. Je ne pourrai pas le mettre avant et je m'en excuse encore une fois._

_En attendant, je vous embrasse très fort !_

_Potterment vôtre_

_Dopamine_


	7. Les Mystères de Harry

**Chapitre 7** : Les mystères de Harry

Il avançait lentement. Comme s'il redoutait une fois encore ce qu'il allait voir.

Il avait peur. Non, pire que ça… Il était tétanisé.

Mais ses jambes le portaient inexorablement et il voyait la maison se rapprocher de lui. Il avançait toujours dans sa direction comme si elle l'appelait, comme si elle l'aimantait.

Il aurait aimé faire demi tour. Il désirait plus que tout s'éloigner de cette demeure macabre. Il voulait la fuir et ne jamais avoir à remettre les pieds dedans.

Mais, spectateur de son destin, il avançait encore. Et encore.

Doucement

Un pied se mettant devant l'autre, les bras le long de son corps et le regard fixé devant lui. Il scrutait sans relâche la porte qui se rapprochait toujours davantage.

Encore un pas et il se trouverait face à la porte.

Il ne voulait pas l'ouvrir. Il ne voulait pas se rapprocher de celle-ci. Il désirait qu'elle reste fermée pour ne pas être confronté à ce qui se trouvait dans la maison.

Fatalement, sa main se posa sur la poignée de la porte et il ne put réprimer un sanglot. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors qu'il était pris de tremblements convulsifs.

Puis à regret il actionna la poignée et la porte pivota. Aussitôt une odeur abominable emplies ses narines lui donnant une affreuses envie de vomir.

Et la porte s'ouvrit encore davantage. Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

« NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! »

Harry se redressa en sursaut dans le lit. Sa respiration était saccadée et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Ses cheveux humides collaient son front et son corps ruisselant de sueur était moite.

Sa voix, brisée par la souffrance, rompue le silence de son apparemment. Les sanglots se répercutaient sur les murs vides. Il n'arrivait plus à contenir sa douleur. Une fois encore il avait été témoin de cette scène atroce, cette scène qu'il aurait temps voulu effacer de sa mémoire. Mais non .Ce cauchemar, toujours lui…. Il revenait hanter ses nuits. Il ne le lâchait pas, comme pour lui faire regretté d'avoir fuit, de ne pas avoir su _Le_ venger. Il n'avait pas su _Les_ venger

De colère, Harry donna un grand coup de bras sur ta table de chevet. Sa lampe valsa à travers la pièce avant de se fracasser contre le mur lui faisant face.

Désemparé, il se leva et alla s'asseoir sur le sol à l'endroit même où sa lampe venait de se briser. Il se saisie d'un morceau de verre affûté et sans réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir, il l'approcha de son avant bras et s'entailla la peau à plusieurs endroit. Le sang coulait avec abondance sur sa peau, souillant le parquet vernis de son appartement. Il n'avait plus fait ça depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où il avait failli y laisser la vie. Mais ce soir la douleur était trop forte. Il l'avait revu…. et avait tout revécu… Encore….

Alors qu'un sanglot déchira la nuit, le morceau de verre maintenant sanglant dilacéra une dernière fois sa peau empourprée.

* * *

Les Flâneries Equestres de Londres étaient un rendez à ne pas manquer pour tous les cavaliers, confirmés ou débutants. Elles avaient été inventés il y avait maintenant treize années et depuis, elles se perpétuaient une fois par an, le second week-end de juillet.

Cette manifestation bonne enfant consistait en une série d'épreuve équestre qui se voyait opposer les différents centres d'équitation de la capitale. La compétition était entièrement amicale bien sure mais c'était un honneur pour un club que de remporter le prix dans une catégorie donnée.

Les épreuves diverses et variées allaient du T.R.E.C. au jumping en passant par le dressage, la monte western, la course de trot, le horse-ball et la voltige.

Comme les quatre années précédentes, Harry s'étaient inscrit avec Sltytherin pour participer aux épreuves de T.R.E.C (1) et de Jumping (2).

L'épreuve de T.R.E.C. avait eut lieu à 14h et il pensait à juste titre s'en être pas trop mal sorti. Certes Slytherin avait montré quelques réticence à passer au travers du rideau de grelot mais contrairement à beaucoup de participant, il avait tout de même franchi l'obstacle. Harry ne pensait pas arriver premier dans cette discipline. Il fallait aussi avouer que s'il participait à l'épreuve de T.R.E.C. c'était plus par amusement que par sérieux. Il préférait garder toute son énergie pour le concours de saut d'obstacle qui lui, en revanche, était la grande compétition de la journée. Les meilleurs cavaliers des clubs étaient pressentis pour représenter les couleurs de son club et Harry compter bien gagner ce concours.

Il connaissait le parcourt par cœur. Il avait appris le moindre oxer (3), la moindre barrière, le moindre fossé. Il savait parfaitement quelle allure adopter dans quel virage et il savait comment réagirait sa monture face à tel obstacle. Il était près…. Et Slytherin aussi !

Cette année plus que toutes les autres, il voulait gagner !

Harry se saisit d'une bande de travail. Il s'accroupit devant les pattes postérieurs de Slytherin et après avoir placé une mousse protectrice, il enroula consciencieusement la bande autour de la patte de son cheval. Il s'appliquait à la serrer correctement sans pour autant créer le moindre plis.

« Potter le looser ! Inutile de trop bichonner ton bourrin Potter, pour ce que ca te sert …. »

Harry se retourna et se retrouva face à un jeune homme d'environ son âge. Il portait des cheveux coupés extrêmement court et sa mâchoire proéminente lui donnait l'allure d'un bœuf ruminant.

Il s'appelait Teddy Standford et depuis que Harry participait aux Flâneries Equestres, il restait de loin son plus grand rival.

« Je ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi tu perds ton temps à faire le déplacement Potter. Tu ferai mieux de rester chez toi. Cette année encore tu ne gagneras pas ! Tu n'as donc pas compris ?

- Compris quoi ! Demanda Harry irrité par le ton supérieur de son vis à vis

- Que tout le temps que je serai en lice, tu n'as aucune chance de gagner. Comme les années précédentes, tu finiras deuxième du concours …. Derrière moi bien sur ! Regarde moi ça …. Tu ose monter sur un cheval comme celui-ci … Un vulgaire canasson court sur pattes… Décidément il y en a qui n'ont pas honte …»

Teddy éclata d'un rire théâtral avant de quitter la stalle de fortune dans laquelle Harry s'occupait de son cheval. Il fallait qu'il gagne ! Il n'avait pas le choix !Il ne terminait pas derrière Standford une fois encore. Il allait lui prouver que son club était le meilleur et qu'il n'était qu'un cavalier du dimanche !

Harry se redressa et flatta l'encolure de son cheval. Il l'embrassa sur les naseaux avant de lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes.

« Ne t'en fais pas Sly ! On va gagner. On va lui botter le cul à l'autre abruti et a son grand con de cheval. Hein mon pt'it père ? … Oué, on va tout déchirer !

- Si en plus tu te met à parler aux animaux, il n'y a vraiment plus rien à espérer de toi ! »

Harry se retourna précipitamment en reconnaissant la voix de la personne qui lui parlait.

« Drago ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je suis venu encourager mon grand ami Slytherin. Tu sais qu'il m'adore ton cheval ! Tu me diras, je suis irrésistible, comment pourrait il en être autrement ! »

Drago sourit et Harry sentir une gène s'emparer de lui. Que faisait Malefoy ici ? Pourquoi avait-il prit la peine de se déplacer aux Flâneries Equestre, lui qui n'aimait pas cette discipline ?

Drago quant à lui s'approcha du cheval de Harry et lui caressa l'encolure pour se donner contenance.

« Qui c'était l'autre connard prétentieux ? demanda Drago

- Teddy Standford. C'est un grand cavalier, il a remporter plusieurs trophées en jumping dans le pays

- Et il prends encore la peine de concourir dans un tournoi amical ? Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi se venter de ses performances dans ce cas.

- Je suis loin d'avoir son niveau ….

- J'en ai rien à foutre Harry ! Tu vas lui défoncer la face à ce petit péteux ! Il a oser critiquer mon grand copain Slytherin, alors tu as intérêt de lui faire ravaler sa salive !»

Harry se permit de sourire. Il ne partait pas défaitiste mais il craignait arriver une fois encore derrière son rival. Et puis il n'était pas dupe, si Drago était de la sorte remonté, c'était parce que Teddy avait oser lui adresser la parole comme s'il s'agissait d'un moins que rien. Slytherin, il en avait rien à faire, c'était une excuse comme une autre.

Harry continua à bander la patte de son cheval sous le regard attentionné de Drago. Ce dernier ne disait rien. Il le regardait juste enrouler la bande élastique avec un soin particulier.

« Jade n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Harry en levant le regard vers le bond

- Non. Elle passe la journée chez ses grands parents. Enfin, chez les parents de Kate étant donné que les miens sont morts…. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Evidemment, Harry n'ignorait en rien le décès de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Tous les deux avaient combattus durant la guerre au coté de Lord Voldemort. Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, tous ses fidèles connus du service du Ministère de la Magie, avaient été arrêté et avaient reçu comme châtiment, à titre exemplaire, le baiser du Détraqueur. Les parents de Drago avait fait parti de ceux là.

Longtemps, avant qu'il ne fuit le monde magique, Harry s'était demandé de quel coté penchait Drago. Avait-il choisit de suivre la voie de ses parents et de sa famille en général, ou avait-il participé au régime de résistance mené par l'Ordre du Phénix.

Un jour d'automne, il avait eut la réponse à sa question. Séverus Rogue, espion pour le compte de la Résistance, était revenu au QG les bras chargés d'un corps inanimé. Malgré tout, Harry qui se trouvait à la cuisine n'avait eut aucun mal à reconnaître la chevelure blonde de Drago…. Mais un Drago blessé, un Drago sanglant, presque mort … Ca c'était passé en octobre de l'année qui avait suivit sa sortie de Poudlard. Ca faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'il ne l'avait pas revu et pourtant, sa mémoire avait conservé intact le souvenir de la moindre parcelle de son visage juvénile. Drago Malefoy avait renoncé à la marque des Ténèbres. Il avait renoncé à poursuivre la voie qu'avait tracé pour lui ses parents.

Après, Drago Malefoy avait été conduit dans un hôpital privé et secret qui soignait les résistants. Un hôpital dont les Mangemorts ignoraient l'existence. Et Harry n'avait plus jamais revu Drago jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne récupérer la petite Jade il y avait de ça quelques jours.

Qu'avait-il fait pendant tout ce temps ? Avait-il combattu en tant que résistant ? Avait-il fait sa vie loin de la guerre ? Et que c'était vraiment passé ce soir là, où Séverus l'avait retrouvé en sang ?

Toutes ces questions demeuraient encore sans réponses pour Harry. Et il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune réponse … Oh il aurait très bien pu demander à Drago, ce dernier aurait certainement accepté lui fournir les réponses. Mais non, Harry ne voulait rien lui demander car il savait qu'en retour, Drago lui ferait subir un interrogatoire sur sa fuite du monde magique et les raisons qui l'on poussées à partir. Et ca, Harry ne le voulait pas …. Jamais….

« Euh… comment tu as su que je participais aux Flâneries ? demanda Harry pour changer de sujet

- Je me suis renseigné la dernière fois auprès du Moniteur du centre équestre. Je me doutais bien que tu t'entraînais pour une compétition. Malheureusement j'ai raté ton passage à l'épreuve de T.R.E.C. !

- Tu n'as rien loupé. Nous avons été médiocre enfin… pas si nuls non plus …. »

Une petite musique retenti et une voix amplifiée par un porte parole se fit entendre.

« Les participants au concours de Jumping sont priés de se préparer. Le concours débutera dans 5 minutes… »

Harry passa nerveusement sa main dans les cheveux avant de soupirer.

« Je vais te laisser » lui dit Drago en donna une petite tape affectueuse au cheval.

Il commença à l'éloigner et alors qu'il avait presque quitter la stalle il interpella Harry.

« Oh Harry !

- Oui ?

- Bonne chance ! Je compte sur vous pour gagner ! »

Harry ne répondit pas et lui adressa juste un petit signe de la main avant que Drago ne disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il se trouva absolument stupide de réagir de la sorte ! Il avait sur le visage un sourire indéfectible. Pourquoi le simple fait de se sentir soutenu par Drago le rendait aussi jovial. Ou peut être était-ce simplement que pour la première fois, une personne extérieur au club équestre était là pour le regarder. Jusqu'à lors, il n'avait jamais eut d'amis pour l'encourage, le supporter…. Ce brusque changement lui redonnait du baume au cœur. Il était resté seul trop longtemps ….

« Tu as entendu Sly ? Drago compte sur nous, il ne faudrait pas le décevoir ! »

* * *

Drago était accoudé à la rambarde en bois qui encadrait le parcourt de Jumping. Il avait déjà vu défiler une vingtaine de concourant mais il n'avait pas encore admirer la prestation de Harry ou de l'autre crétin de Teddy Standford.

Les cavaliers se succédaient les uns aux autres et le speaker annonçait le score final après chaque passage. Cependant, il ne mentionnait ni le classement, ni les fautes des cavaliers.

Drago qui était novice en matière d'équitation ne comprenait pas grand chose au déroulement de la compétition. Il entendait quelque fois les spectateurs s'esclaffer bruyamment sans vraiment en saisir la raison.

Une cavalière était en train d'enchaîner les obstacles quand son cheval refusa pour la troisième fois un saut. Aussi la voix du speaker s'éleva pour confirmer l'élimination de la candidate.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Drago qui trouvait honteux d'éliminer une candidate de la sorte

Il trouvait ce système d'annotation totalement ridicule ! En effet, la cavalière, même si elle avait des problèmes à maîtriser son cheval, avait quand même le courage de continuer le parcourt et la faucher ainsi dans son élan devait être atrocement vexant et humiliant.

« Si un cheval émet un refus de sauter il y a une pénalité de 3 points. La pénalité monte à 6 points pour un second refus et dans tout les cas, un troisième refus équivaut à une élimination., expliqua à garçon d'environ quatorze.

- D'accord… merci pour l'information

- Vous êtes pour quel club ?

- Les Chevaliers d'Arthur, répondit Drago déjà agacé par ce garçon qui osait lui donner des leçons.

- Moi je suis du club StoneHenge à l'ouest de Londres. Tu montes depuis longtemps ? Tu as ton propre cheval ? Tu pratique quelle discipline ? »

Drago soupira bruyamment avant de foudroyer du regard le morveux à la langue pendue

« On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de poser des questions ?

- Si, ma mère me le dit souvent

- Dans ce cas tu ferais mieux de l'écouter !

- Alors tu montes depuis combien de temps ? Tu as participé à une épreuve aujourd'hui ? Moi j'ai fais le concours de dressage. Et toi ?

- Ecoute bien ! Je ne monte pas à cheval, je n'ai pas participé a une épreuve et je n'aime pas du tout qu'on me casse les pieds avec des questions stupides. Alors tu vas avoir la gentillesse de te la boucler ou je te jette un sortilège qui te fera avaler ta langue. C'est clair !

- Oui, très clair ! Tu es pour quel club déjà ! »

Drago se prit la tête dans les mains alors qu'il ferma les yeux pour se contrôler. La voix du speaker retentie et capta aussitôt l'attention de Drago.

« Monsieur Teddy Standford du club équestre des Cavaliers de la Jeanne »

Drago fusilla du regard le cavalier. Décidément il se croyait sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter celui-là. Il fallait voir comment il se tenait droit, hautain sur sa monture…

Il s'élança dans le parcourt et enchaîna à la perfection les premiers obstacles. Drago devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait l'air plutôt doué. Même très doué… Son cheval avait une foulée élancée et il ne faiblissait devant aucun obstacle, les franchissant comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus facile.

« C'est le meilleur pour le moment ! » dit le garçon

Drago ignora superbement sa remarque se demandant si Harry arriverait à battre, ou du moins à égaliser, une telle performance.

Standford se dirigeait maintenant vers le dernier obstacle du parcourt. Il s'agissait d'un spas, c'est à dire trois barres successives placées des façon croissante, à l'image d'un escaliers.

Drago pinça les lèvres. Ce crétin arrogant allait faire un parcourt sans fautes ! C'est inadmissible quand soudain….

« Ouééééééé »

Drago serra les point de contentement lorsque les antérieurs du cheval frappèrent la derrière barre et la fis tomber à terre.

Standford écoperait d'une pénalité ….

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup lui …., continua le garçon décidément bien bavard

- Non, je ne l'aime pas. C'est un abruti !

- Moi non plus je l'aime pas. On dirait qu'il est constipé quand il monte à cheval ! »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ce gamin était peut être mille fois trop loquace mais à quelque part il était attachant.

« Le dernier candidat pour cette épreuve est Harry Potter du club des Chevaliers d'Arthur » annonça le Speaker.

Drago se pencha davantage sur la rambardes et fixa l'arrivée de Harry et de Slytherin. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ensemble ils étaient majestueux. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un.

« C'est lui alors ton copain que tu es venu encouragé ?

- Oui !

- Il est vachement fort aussi. Ca fait plusieurs années qu'il finit deuxième.

- Je sais …. Maintenant j'aimerai le regarder tranquillement, c'est trop te demander ! »

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que Harry commença son parcourt. Il était vrai que Slytherin avait une moins grande amplitude que le cheval de Standford mais il conservait une vivacité que l'autre n'avait pas. Harry enchaînait virages et obstacles avec une facilité presque déconcertante, enviable. On aurait cru qu'il avait fait ca toute sa vie ou que se fut pour lui un véritable jeu d'enfant. A aucun moment Slytherin semblait cafouiller dans ses allures. Elles étaient légères, cohérentes, parfaites…. Harry représentait la grâce même lors des sauts, il ne semblait être que la prolongation du cheval, comme si l'un et l'autre se complétait parfaitement. Il n'y avait plus de cheval ni de cavalier. On ne pouvait que voire l'ensemble, comme si une relation particulière s'était tissée entre l'animal et son maître. Une relation d'amour, de respect mutuel, de reconnaissance aussi.

Ainsi, c'est presque sans surprise que Harry fini le parcours sans faire tomber le moindre obstacle. Il n'avait essuyer aucune chute, ni aucun refus … Il ne restait plus qu'a comparer aux temps des autres cavaliers mais sa prestation était de loin la meilleure.

Drago en était sur, il avait gagné !

* * *

« C'est ….sympa chez toi ! »

Drago parcourrait du regard le salon de l'appartement de Harry. Ce dernier était de taille moyenne et la couleur orangée des murs ne faisait qu'accentuer la luminosité de la pièce. Sur les fenêtres, était collé quelques dessins fait avec une peinture spécialisée et à en voire les contours tremblotants, il devait probablement s'agir de création d'enfants dont Harry avait la charge. Ca donnait à l'appartement un petit coté immature, enfantin et par ailleurs très plaisant. Si éloignée de la maison sobre et austère de Drago…..

« Je vais prendre une douche. La cuisine est sur ta droite, tu n'as qu'a te faire du café et te mettre à l'aise »

Drago le remercia d'un signe de tête avant que Harry ne disparaisse dans la pièce d'eau le laissant seul, livré à lui même. Il décida alors de suivre les directives du propriétaire des lieux et de se rendre dans la cuisine en vu de préparer un café. La cafetière était installée sur une étagère, semblant attendre que l'on s'occupe d'elle.

Drago fouilla dans les différents placards à la recherche de café moulu et, évidemment, de filtre. Il ne tarda pas à trouver tout le nécessaire. Il confectionna donc le liquide brun en prenant garde à ne pas le faire ni trop fort, ni pas assez. Selon lui, le dosage du café était un art !

Le paquet de café moulu étant vide, il se dirigea vers la poubelle pour le jeter. C'est alors que quelque chose dans cette dernière attira son attention. Sans hésiter, Drago plongea sa main dans le sac noir pour en ressortir une compresse de gaz complément rouge, voire noire pas endroits. Drago l'analysa un instant mais il ne mit pas longtemps pour en conclure qu'il s'agissait d'une compresse sanguinolente. Ce n'était pas tant la présence de sang sur cette compresse qui l'avait intrigué mais plutôt la quantité impressionnante de compresses qui se trouvaient dans cette poubelle. Si il s'agissait, comme il le pensait, du sang de Harry, ce dernier devait être blessé assez gravement….

Finalement, Drago reposa la compresse là où il l'avait prise et il jeta également le paquet de café. La salle de bain étant occupée, il utilisa une noisette de produit vaisselle pour se laver les mains après quoi il mit la cafetière en marche.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer qui justifierait la présence en quantité si importante de compresses ensanglantées. Pourtant, Harry allait bien… Il avait terminé quatrième tu concourt de T.R.E.C et il avait été le vainqueur de la compétition de Jumping, ce qui prouvait qu'il n'était pas à l'article de la mort non plus ….

Le bruit de la douche résonnait dans l'appartement ce qui indiqua que Harry n'était pas encore tout à fait près de sortir de la salle de bien. Bien ! Drago en profita donc pour examiner les pièces de la maison. Il commença par le salon et le bureau attenant. Rien n'indiquait qu'il eut pu se passer quelque chose ici… Il ne restait plus que la chambre à examiner …

Drago se dirigea donc dans cette dernière. Elle était totalement plongée dans le noir (Harry n'avait pas ouvert ses volets) et il dut allumer la lampe pour chasser l'obscurité. C'est alors qu'il vit la marre de sang imprégnée sur le parquet ainsi que les résidus morceaux de verre et les restes d'une lampe de chevet brisée en plusieurs morceaux. Drago s'approcha de ses débris et il s'agenouilla pour saisir un bout de verre particulièrement affûté dont la pointe était recouverte d'une couche de sang séché.

« Qu'est ce que tu fou ici ! »

En peignoir, les cheveux encore humides et les pieds nus, Harry se tenait dans la chambre les bras le long de son corps et les yeux assassinant Drago. Il semblait particulièrement en colère et Drago se remit rapidement debout pour affronter une dispute qu'il savait imminente et inévitable.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ici, Harry ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas ! Tu es dans ma chambre et je ne t'ai jamais invité à y entrer

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

- J'ai cassé la cette lampe et je me suis coupé avec les bouts de verre en les ramassant…. Maintenant fiche le camp de cette pièce !

- Si tu as cassé cette lampe, comment tu explique qu'elle soit à l'autre bout de la pièce, à l'opposé de ta table de chevet ? Et si tu t'es réellement coupé en ramassant les bouts de verres, pourquoi sont ils encore ici, par terre ?

- Je crois t'avoir demandé de FOUTRE LE CAMP !

- Montre moi tes bras Harry ….

- DEGAGE !

- Pas avant que tu ne m'es montré tes bras …

- FOUS MOI LA PAIX MALEFOY ! »

Harry n'eut le temps de rien faire qu'en deux foulées, Drago était sur lui, lui tirant brusquement les bras et remontant les manches de son peignoir pour dévoiler … de longues plaies encore bleuâtres et suintantes là où c'était le plus profond.

Drago s'immobilisa , les yeux fixés sur les avant bras de Harry et ce dernier se dégagea au bout de quelques secondes avant de passer devant Drago pour aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit.

« Voilà, tu es content ? Satisfait de ta petite enquête ? »

Drago se reprit et alla à son tour s'asseoir à coté de Harry. Ce dernier gardait le visage fermé et ses yeux semblaient se perdre dans le vague. Comme si c'était pour éviter le regard accusateur ou rempli de pitié de Drago. De la compassion, de la pitié, il n'en avait pas besoin. Cela faisait environ cinq ans qu'il vivait seul, coupé de toute vie sociale alors…. Il se foutait pas mal de ce que pouvait penser Drago.

« Pourquoi tu te fais ça ? Je sais pas mais ça dois te faire mal…

Non, à force, on ne sens presque plus la douleur. On la ressens après. Mais sur l'instant c'est presque appréciable d'avoir mal…C'est libérateur

- Pourquoi ? tu te fais ca depuis longtemps ?

- Qu'est ce que ca peux te faire ! Tu n'es pas mon père à ce que je saches, je n'ai donc aucun compte à te rendre !

Si ca te dérange à ce point que je soit inquiet pour toi, dis toi que j'en ai rien à foutre de ta petite personne ! Mais je ne suis pas rassuré de confier ma fille à un détraquer qui passe son temps à se mutiler ! »

Harry ferma les yeux et détourna la tête qu'il gardait baissée. Il ne lui manquait plus que cela, qu'on le traite comme un malade mental, une espèce d'ahurie qui s'amuse à se faire mal. Comme si c'était son jeu préféré que de se tailler les avant bras. Mais ca, jamais Drago Malefoy ne serait en mesure de comprendre un tel agissement. Comment pourrait-il un jour comprendre que le seul moyen qu'il restait à Harry de se sentir encore vivant c'est de ressentir la douleur. Une douleur qui ne fait que lui rappeler qu'il est là, sur terre, toujours en vie malgré tout.

Harry serra ses poings pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il ne tenait pas à montrer ses faiblesses à Drago. Certes ils n'étaient plus ennemis comme auparavant mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez proche pour se laisser aller à la confidence. Et puis, quand bien même il venait à lui expliquer toute la situation, tout « l'accident », cela ne le concernait pas.

Ses yeux commençaient à le piquer et il sentait les larmes monter en lui, menaçant de rouler sur les joues d'un moment à l'autre. Puis il sentit une main douce se poser sur son épaule et il se contracta malgré lui.

« Tu devrais me laisser te soigner….

- Je…n'ai pas besoin de toi. »

Aussitôt, comme s'il venait de se brûler Drago retira vivement sa main de l'épaule de Harry et ce dernier ne pu que maudire ces dernières paroles. Il avait menti, bien sur qu'il avait besoin de Drago. Non pas pour panser ses blessures comme il se proposait gentiment de le faire, mais plus parce que la solitude le pesait plus qu'il n'oserait l'avouer. Drago avait ouvert en lui une porte qu'il avait verrouillée depuis bien longtemps. Et Harry c'était réadapté à parler, à sourire, à vire presque normalement….

« Tu n'arrive peut être pas à l'admettre Potter, mais tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant, à toi de voire si tu accepte la main que je te tends ou si tu préfère te morfondre sur toi même. Tu m'ait venu en aide quand j'en avais besoin avec Jade. La moindre des choses que je puisse faire c'est te rendre la pareille. Alors accepte le ou non mais je ne te laisserai pas te détruire comme tu le fais…. »

Les larmes de Harry avaient finalement réussies à trouver le chemin de sa peau blafarde et elles roulaient sur celle-ci, traçant des sillons humides sur ses joues. Il étouffa un sanglot douloureux puis n'y tenait plus, il le laissa tomber dans les bras de Drago avant de s'accrocher à lui comme s'il s'agissait de sa bouée de sauvetage.

Quelque peu déconcerté, Drago hésita un instant quand à la conduite à tenir, puis il se décida enfin à entourer Harry de ses bras comme pour créer autour de lui un champ de protection et d'affection dans lequel il pouvait déverser sa souffrance et son mal être.

« Tu devrais me parler Harry. Tu devrais me raconter ce qui t'a pousser à fuir le monde de la magie. »

Mais ce dernier hocha la tête frénétiquement en signe de négation alors que ses larmes créaient maintenant des auréoles foncées sur la chemise du blond.

« Je… Je ne peux pas …C'était trop….C'est de ma faute et …. »

Un râle douloureux s'échappa de sa gorge alors qu'il essayait difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. Ses pleurs devenaient de plus en plus incontrôlables, anarchiques et Drago se demanda un instant si Harry n'était pas en train de faire une crise nerveuse ou quelque chose du genre. Dans tous les cas, il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il respire plus posément.

« Je ne ….p p p eux pas. Ca…ca ….c ca fait mal et et je….je….

- Chuttt… Allez, calme toi Harry. Hein ? Ca va allez. Je suis là maintenant, ca va aller … »

Drago entreprit de caresser délicatement ses cheveux encore humides. Puis il passa sa main lascivement dans son dos pour le réconforter et lui faire une fois de plus ressentir sa protection.

Après quelques longues minutes enlacées, Harry se calma finalement, sa respiration retrouvant un rythme placide. A l'aide d'une de ses mains, Drago déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui était venue se positionner devant les yeux de Harry et il ne put retenir un sourire lorsqu'il vit que ce dernier c'était finalement endormi dans ses bras.

Ainsi, Harry lui faisait penser à un enfant sans défense que l'on ne peux s'empêcher de vouloir protéger. Il avait l'aire tellement vulnérable, tellement fragile, si loin du Harry certain et professionnel qu'il était en présence d'enfants. Après tout, peut être que si Harry savait si bien s'occuper des gosses c'est parce qu'il cherchait à leur offrir ce que sa propre enfance ne lui avait pas donnée. Car il ne fallait pas être devin pour se douter que la jeunesse de Harry Potter n'avait pas due être des plus joyeuses. Orphelin depuis ses un an, élevé dans une famille qui le détestait d'après ce que l'on raconte, puis traqué toute sa vie par l'assassin de ses parents. Tant de morts et de noirceur autour de sa vie pourtant courte. Comment une personne pouvait faire preuve d'autant de courage et paradoxalement d'une telle sensibilité ? Décidément, Harry Potter resterait pour lui un mystère dont il se jura de percer un jour ou l'autre les secrets.

* * *

_petites précisions : _

_1.TR.E.C. : Discipline ayant pour but de faire passer son cheval sur différents obstacles comme par exemple, ouvrir un portique sans descendre de selle, faire passer le cheval dans un rideau de plastique…. _

_2 Jumping : Compétition équestre de sauts_

_3 Oxer : Sorte d'obstacle de base des compétitions de Jumping_

_Coucou !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien mes petits lecteurs. Moi je pète le feu et pour plusieurs raisons que j'ai envie de partager avec vous. La première c'est que j'ai …. Un nouvel ordinateur tout neuf ! Vuiiiiiii vous ne rêvez pas, je vais pouvoir essayer de reprendre un rythme de publication plus ponctuel et régulier. La seconde c'est que je viens d'être définitivement embauchée en CDI au cinéma ou je travaillais depuis 1 an ! Je vous raconte pas comment j'étais contente quand mon directeur m'a appris ca ! _

_Bref, trêve de bavardage inutile, venons en au principal à savoir ce chapitre ! Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Personnellement j'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés a écrire la dernière partie ( d'autant plus que j'ai dû la retaper car je ne l'avais pas sauvegardé avant que mon pc rende l'âme). _

_En ce qui concerne l'orthographe … Méa culpa ! Je suis désolée et une fois de plus je n'ai pas eut le temps de faire corriger ce chapitre. Je vous jure que cela n'arrivera plus ! Le prochain sera tout beau tout corrigé (si mes béta lectrices veulent encore de moi lol). D'un autre coté je ne suis pas une pro de l'équitation et les informations que j'ai mise dans ce chapitre, je les ai glané sur internet aussi je ne garantie pas leur véracité ! _

_J'attends avec impatience vos reviews en tout cas car elles me font toujours autant plaisirs et j'aime vraiment avoir votre avis et vos impressions générales sur le déroulement de cette histoire. D'ailleurs, pour celles et ceux que cela intéresse, vous pouvez, si vous le désirer, me dire quel est, selon vous, l'accident qui a poussé Harry à quitter le monde de la magie ! Je suis très intéressée d'avoir votre version des faits. _

_Je vais essayer de vous poster la suite la semaine prochaine mais bon … Comme le chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, c'est une information à prendre au conditionnel. _

_Je vous fais un énorme bisous et vous souhaite une excellente journée _

_Potterment vôtre, _

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Setus'** : Tu as le sourire aux lèvres lorsque tu lis mes fictions ? Non je ne le savais pas et ca me fais très plaisir parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire des trucs joyeux ! lol mais si ça te convient alors c'est super. Je te remercier énormément et te dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite

**Keana** : Comme je ne suis plus étudiante, la rentrée a lui lieu pour moi que hier ( oué j'étais en vacances en septemebre … ) en tout cas je suis heureuse que cette fiction te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par ce chapitre

**Garla Sama** : kikoo ma chérie ! Hummmm alors il faut que je te dise que je n'apprécie que modérément qu'on dise de moi que je suis sadique. C'est vrai quoi, je suis toute gentille, d'ailleurs ce chapitre le prouve bien ( mouhahahaaaa) lol. Haaaaa, ca y est, j'ai repris le travail et je suis revenue de vacances. Que c'était bien l'Egypte, je suis passionnée par ce pays à la culture si grandiose et tellement ancienne. Cette religion polythéiste si éloignée de la notre … bref j'ai passé un séjour agréable et je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ca ! lol En tout cas merci de m'être toujours fidèle ( je parle comme une prêtresse …. Ca me fais peur lol) Bisoux et a très bientôt

**Lyly** : merci beaucoup et j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Bisoux

**Aya.shira** : Bénis soit tes doigts qui t'incite à clicker sur le petit bouton « go » ! Oui oui, je suis très gourmande en matière de reviews ( et ma famille te diras que je suis gourmande tout court !) Je sais que les derniers chapitres ont beaucoup de fautes de français et comme je ne cesse de me confondre en excuse, c'est dû au fait que je n'ai plus le temps de les faire relire par les correctrices. Mais rassure toi, cela n'arrivera plus ; Je te remercie tout plein

**Yohina** : haaaa quel est l'accident ? Ca c'est de la question à cent gallions. A ton avis, c'est quoi ? bisouxx et merci

**Eternity** : je te remercie tout plein pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Que penses tu de ce chapitre ? bisouxxx

**Adenoide** : je te rassure, Harry n'a pas été rejeté du monde de la magie à cause de son homosexualité. Il n'a pas été rejeté tout court. C'est lui qui, de son propre chef, a décidé de partir. Reste à en connaître les raisons … Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité


	8. Rien qu'un Baiser Volé

**Chapitre 8** : Rien qu'un baiser volé.

Drago soupira bruyamment alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le salon de l'appartement de Harry. Jamais il ne s'était attendu à passer une fin d'après midi si difficile. Et jamais non plus il ne se serait douté que Harry pratiquait l'automutilation. C'était tellement imprévisible, tellement… différent des agissements du Harry de Poudlard qu'il connaissait si bien autrefois.

Drago se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux puis il se saisit du combiner téléphonique situé sur la table basse du salon. Il composa un numéro et porta l'appareil à son oreille en attendant que son interlocuteur daigne répondre.

" Allô ?

- Tess ? C'est Drago, excusez moi de vous déranger.

- Vous ne me dérangez pas voyons. Vous nous téléphonez rarement, que vous arrive t-il ?

- Je suis désolé mais j'ai un empêchement et je ne pourrai pas récupérer Jade ce soir. Est ce que vous pouvez la garder pour la nuit ?

- Bien sûre ! Nous sommes ses grands parents et c'est toujours une joie d'avoir notre petite fille à la maison. Surtout que Jade n'est pas turbulente ! J'espère qu'il ne vous ai rien arrivé de grave ?

- Non, rassurez vous, il n'y a rien de fâcheux. Je dois vous laisser. Merci beaucoup en tout cas. Vous pouvez embrasser Jade de ma part ?

- Bien sur je n'y manquerai pas. Au revoir Drago.

- Au revoir Tess ! "

Drago raccrocha et reposa le combiner à sa place. Après ce qu'il était arrivé à Harry il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul pour la soirée. Et puis Drago pensait à juste titre que Harry devait être resté trop longtemps seul et un peu de compagnie ne pouvait lui faire que du bien. Il semblait s'être forgé une carapace protectrice dans laquelle il se murait sans s'ouvrir aux autres.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et se prie à admirer le paysage extérieur. L'appartement offrait une très belle vue sur l'ouest et les couleurs du soleil donnaient aux arbres feuillus une douce chaleur orangée. Harry était comme ces arbres. Tout comme eux, il avait besoin d'un soleil puissant pour réchauffer ses branches malmenées par l'hiver rigoureux. Et si Drago devait jouer le rôle du soleil, alors il ferait son possible pour remplir sa fonction à la perfection.

Harry avait tellement changé depuis la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vu. A cette époque ils s'éructaient dessus à longueur de journées et Harry n'était que Potter le petit chouchou de Dumbledore.

A cette pensée Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tous ces souvenirs lui semblaient si loin et paradoxalement si vifs à son esprit. Ils étaient tellement différents à cette époque. L'un blond, l'autre brun. L'un orphelin et l'autre issu d'une haute famille de sorciers respectés. L'un libre de ses choix et l'autre enchaîné à un futur tissé pour lui depuis sa naissance… Il était presque inévitable qu'ils se détestent dès le premier regard. Pourtant, longtemps Drago s'était demandé ce qui serait arrivé s'il s'était lié d'amitié avec le petit Potty …. Certainement que ses parents auraient profité de cette aubaine pour livrer Harry au Seigneur des Ténèbres, même au risque de rendre leur propre fils malheureux de perdre son ami. De toute façon, pour ses parents, rien n'était plus important que le Mage Noir connu sous le nom redoutable de Lord Voldemort. Un nom lugubre pour un personnage qui l'était tout autant.

Drago ferma les yeux en se demandant pourquoi ses pensées s'étaient égarées aussi loin.

Il s'éloigna alors de la fenêtre et reprit la direction de la chambre pour voir comment se comportait Harry. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce baignée par l'obscurité, il alluma la lumière et vit alors Harry allongé sur le lit, la tête légèrement penchée sur le coté et les yeux clos sereinement.

Lorsque Harry c'était endormi dans ses bras, Drago l'avait installé confortablement sur le lit, sans lui enlever son peignoir et prenant soin de caler un oreiller douillet sous sa tête. En le voyant aussi serein, il était presque impossible ne serai ce que d'imaginer que ce garçon se mutilait. C'était tout simplement inconcevable. Comment un ange pareille pourrait il agir de la sorte ?

Drago étouffa un petit rire. Un ange ? Harry Potter ? Ca au moins c'est un scoop que même la Gazette du Sorcier n'avait jamais publié !

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Tout ce qu'il croyait savoir sur Harry n'était que tromperie. Il l'avait jugé sans le connaître et à l'évidence, le vrai Harry Potter n'était pas aussi prétentieux, aussi insupportable et aussi stupide qu'il se plaisait de le croire à l'époque du collège.

Il pouvait être tellement plus…. Harry était mystérieux, surprenant et parfois même épatant ! Il était imprévisible aussi et Ô combien sensible et fragile. Tant de choses qu'il ignorait du temps de Poudlard.

Drago regarda sa montre et haussa un sourcils.

" 19h… Je ne vais quand même pas dormir maintenant ….. " murmura til à lui même.

Il regarda autour de lui cherchant désespérément de quoi s'occuper. Harry possédait bien une télévision mais Drago trouvait cet objet moldu des plus débiles et des plus nuisibles. Il suffisait de regarder les programmes déplorables qu'ils passaient à longueur de journée …. D'ailleurs, à voir l'épaisse couche de poussière qui recouvrait l'écran, Harry ne devait pas regarder la télévision très souvent ….

C'est alors que Drago trouva un livre sur la table de chevet de Harry. Il s'approcha de cette dernière et prit le volume d'épaisseur impressionnante en main. La couverture pourpre à l'écriture dorée laissait entrevoir les yeux d'un tableau d'art qui ne lui était pas inconnu. En effet, quiconque avait déjà aperçu le regard captivant de Mona Lisa ne pouvait pas l'oublier. Sa curiosité piqué au vif, Drago lu le résumé sur la quatrième de couverture non sans un intérêt certain. " Le DaVinci Code ", comme était le titre du livre, semblait être un thriller d'un genre nouveau mêlant fiction et faits réels dans une histoire cousue de façon subtile et un poils troublante.

De plus en plus avide de connaître l'intrigue de l'histoire, Drago s'installa sur le lit, juste à coté de Harry en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller ce dernier. Dés le début de l'histoire il fut captivé par le personnage principal, ce Robert Langdon, spécialiste des symboles et autres codes étranges. Et puis Saunière, qui aurait intérêt à le faire assassiner et quel secret pouvait être assez précieux pour justifier la mort d'un homme. Drago allait de surprise en surprise, dévorant les pages une par une et poussant une exclamation de surprise de temps en temps. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été un adepte de la religion catholique mais il devait avouer que le livre osait dénoncer certaines choses de façon plus ou moins justifiée et s'il devait qualifier ce roman c'est certainement le mot " étrange " qu'il aurait employé.

Harry gesticula à coté de lui et Drago détourna le regard de son pavé pour l'observer. Son peignoir avait bougé et dévoilait ses frêles jambes jusque mi cuise. Par pudeur, Drago rabaissa le vêtement d'éponge sur ses membres ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'Harry n'était pas bien épais … Mais à peine eut-il fini sa refelxion que Harry se frotta les yeux de ses poings serrés à la manière d'un enfant que l'on viendrait de tirer d'un sommeil profond.

Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry parut d'abord surprit de trouver Drago encore chez lui. Puis les traits de son visage se décrispèrent et ses lèvres s'étirent en un sourire.

" Je me suis endormi ….

- Oui, j'avais bien remarqué !

- Quelle heure est-il ? " demanda Harry en étirant ses bras .

Drago regarda la montre qu'il portait à son poignet droit avant de donner à réponse au propriétaire des lieux.

" Il est 21h !

- Quoi ? J'ai dormi tout ce temps ? Et ta fille ? Tu ne devais pas aller la chercher chez ses grands parents ?

- Je me suis permis de téléphoner pour les avertir que je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. Jade dors chez eux.

- Ha ,d'accord. "

Et puis, alors qu'il semblait seulement remarquer sa tenue très négligée, Harry se redressa subitement, prenant soin de serrer son peignoir contre lui pour ne pas dévoiler son corps à Drago. Non pas qu'il était très pudique en tant normal mais … C'était Drago quand même….

" Euh… je vais m'habiller, je reviens ! "

Alors que Harry s'enfouissait dans la salle de bain pour mettre des vêtements plus convenable, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il ne savait pas à quoi était dû ce sourire niai qui ornait ses lèvres mais il était sûre que cela avait un rapport avec Harry. Peut être était-ce sa gène de se montrer en peignoir qui amusait autant Drago …

Ce dernier prit un mouchoir en papier qu'il trouva sur la table de chevet de Harry et il le glissa dans le livre en guise de marque page. Comme ca, si jamais il été amené à revenir ici, garder Harry pendant son sommeil, il pourrait reprendre sa lecture là où il s'était arrêté. Alors qu'il allait reposer le livre à sa place, son attention fut attirer par un objet qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. C'était le marque page de Harry qui dépassait quelque peu du livre. Drago s'en saisit en prenant garde de ne pas perdre la page de Harry et il analysa l'objet. Ce dernier semblait être fait d'argent ou d'or blanc. C'était un marque page métallique comme il en avait lui même chez lui mais ce qui l'avait intrigué était le motif de ce dernier. Il représentait un faucon égyptien aux ailes déployées et sur l'une desquelles étaient gravée les initiales " HP ". Drago observa l'objet sous toutes les coutures. C'était bien le même marque page que le sien. Exactement le même à l'exception que sur le sien c' était les initiales " DM " qui y était gravé.

" Il t'intrigue on dirait ? demanda Harry qui était revenu totalement vêtu et les avant bras protégés par des bandages blancs.

- Plutôt oui. Et pour cause j'en ai un similaire chez moi.

- Ca ne m'étonne guère. Tu dois d'ailleurs savoir de quoi il s'agit

- Je t'avouerai que pour moi ce n'était qu'un vulgaire marque page jusqu'à l'instant. "

Harry ne put difficilement cacher sa surprise. On ne devenait pas propriétaire d'un tel objet sans vraiment en connaître la signification. Il était bien trop précieux pour être laissé entre les mains de n'importe qui !

" Quoi ? Mais comment en a tu eu un si tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il signifie ?

- C'est Séverus Rogue qui me l'a offert. Alors, tu vas me dire de quoi il s'agit ? "

Le visage de Harry se contracta étrangement alors que son regard fuyant se fixait dorénavant sur le parquet encore souillé. Il s'approcha des débris de verres encore au sol et il les pris un par un dans sa main avec l'intention de les jeter à la poubelle.

" Je….n'ai pas très envie d'en parler. "

Drago, auquel le malaise de Harry n'avait pas échappé, parut surpris de ce changement de comportement. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un vulgaire marque page et il ne voyait pas en quoi ca le gênait d'en parler !

" Je ne comprends pas Harry. Ce n'est qu'un marque page…

- Non, tu ne comprends pas et ça se voit. Ce n'est pas qu'un marque page vulgaire comme tu pourrais en trouver dans les vide-grenier. C'est tellement plus. Un symbole, un hymne, une bannière. Tant de personnes se sont battues et son mortes pour lui …

- …..

- C'est Horus …. Dieux Egyptien de la protection. Vol….Voldemort avait la Marque des Ténèbres. Nous, nous avions Horus. C'était le symbole de la résistance. Tu comprends ? "

Et la lumière se fit petit a petit dans l'esprit de Drago. Bien sur, tout s'expliquait maintenant. Rogue ne lui avait pas offert pour rien, par ce cadeau il lui faisait comprendre que la résistance l'acceptait comme l'un des leurs, une sorte d'intronisation. Et cela expliquait aussi pourquoi il avait reçu ce cadeaux sans aucune raison particulière, il avait d'ailleurs trouvé étrange que Rogue lui donne ce présent. Mais il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre plus la signification de celui-ci. Il avait décidé de vivre loin de la guerre. Il ne voulait plus se battre, plus après ce que ses parents lui avait fait endurer pour lui faire regretter son choix de ne pas adhérer au camp du Lord Noir.

Et cela expliquait aussi pourquoi Harry semblait dérangé de parler de cette histoire. Elle faisait partie de son passé banni et auquel il ne voulait plus penser. Mais alors, pourquoi continuer d'utiliser ce marque page s'il ne tenait pas à voire resurgir les fantômes de son passé ?

Il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question quand ce dernier le coupa net

" Je ne veux plus parler de ca … "

Pour Drago, c'était une question de plus qui restait sans réponses. Il replaça le marque page à sa place et remit le livre sur la table de chevet avanr d'aller aider Harry à ramasser les bouts de verre qui jonchaient le parquet.

" Alors ? demanda Harry. Qu'est ce que l'on fait ce soir ? "

Drago parut un instant décontenancé par la question qu'il trouvait stupide. Qu'avait-il l'intention de faire de toute façon ?

" Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

- Il est tôt et nous sommes en plein mois de juillet. On ne vas pas se coucher avec les poules quand même. Tu ne voudrais pas aller au cinéma ? "

Une idée vint alors à l'esprit de Drago et celui-ci adressa un sourire calculateur à Harry. Ce dernier le regarda quelque peu inquiet. Que pouvait il avoir derrière la tête ?

" Quoi ? demanda Harry agacé . Tu n'aimes pas aller au ciné ?

- Si, du moment que c'est un bon film. Mais ….

- Mais ….. ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de ciné ce soir. J'ai plutôt une autre idée qui pourrait être sympathique.

- Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ton idée ? "

Le sourire de Drago s'étendit encore davantage.

" Tu sais danser Potter ? "

* * *

" C'était un impératif de venir ici ? "

Harry devait presque crier pour que sa voix passe au dessus de la musique. La boite de nuit dans laquelle ils se trouvaient été remplie de jeunes ayant entre 20 et 35 ans. Des hommes et des femmes habillés plus ou moins sexy et se trémoussant au rythme de la musique tellement fort que Harry pouvait la sentir traverser son corps.

" Tu m'as fait rentrer dans ton univers avec l'équitation et la cuisine. A moi de te faire pénétrer dans le miens !

- Je suis jamais venu dans une discothèque et je ne sais pas danser !

- Arrête de te plaindre Potter et profite en un petit peu. "

Drago alla trouver une table libre et s'y installa avant de faire signe à Harry comme quoi il revenait bientôt.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner en direction du bar. Il passa sa commande auprès de la barmane qui, cela dit en passant, était très peu vêtue. Après quelques minutes, Drago revint en portant deux grands verres contenant un cocktail multicolore mais où le bleu était dominant

" Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- C'est un Printemps bleu à base de curaçao ! "

Harry émit une grimace méfiante avant d'aspirer dans sa paille le liquide azur. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose d'amer mais il en était différemment. Le cocktail était plutôt sucré et avait un goût assez agréable.

Drago quant à lui bu presque le sien d'une seule traite avant de se lever précipitamment et d'attraper Harry par le poignet.

" Allez Potter !

- Non attends …..je ne sais pas danser….

- Allez ! "

Résigné et à contre cœur Harry suivit Drago jusqu'au centre de la piste où déjà plein de danseur se pressaient les un contre les autres, se déhanchant avec une aisance presque naturelle et enviable. Harry quant à lui se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Il n'était pas du tout dans son élément. Il avait beau essayer de danser, il se sentait stupide et il avait l'impression d'avoir une barre métallique dans le dos qui l'empêcher de se mouvoir.

Drago quant à lui semblait tout ce qu'il y a de plus à l'aise. Les yeux fermés comme pour s'imprégner de la musique, il dansait à la perfection comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie. Sa chemise blanche répercutait les rayons des ultra violet et contractait magnifiquement avec sa peau d'albâtre qui semblait si laiteuse sous les stroboscopes.

Et puis la musique changea brusquement de rythme et Harry resta un instant statique ne sachant pas si il devait continuer de danser ou bien retourner s'asseoir comme il mourrait d'envie de le faire. Mais Drago lui prit à nouveau le bras et le tira vers lui, plaquant le torse du brun tout contre le sien. Heureusement pour Harry, la relative obscurité du dance floor dissimulait ses joues rouges au blond qui semblait s'être métamorphosé.

Harry laissait Drago mener la danse. Il ne faisait que le suivre dans ses pas, essayant de mettre tout de même un peu de distance entre leurs deux corps enlacées sur cette musique du soleil plutôt glamour.

" Allez Harry, lâche toi un peu ! Ca ne te fera que du bien .

- Je ne suis pas à l'aise….

- Tu devrais décompresser un peu. J'adore venir ici pour danser. Je me sens libre de tout, personne ne me juge et je fais ce que je veux ! Tu ferais pas mal d'en faire de même. "

Harry sourit et essaya de se détendre. Mais comment se détendre dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, lorsque l'on est gay et que l'on a un gros faible pour lui depuis le collège … ? Harry essayait de réfréner le flux de ses pensées quand un homme de haute stature à la chevelure châtain clair, le percuta par inadvertance. Harry le regarda et l'homme s'excusa brièvement avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil explicite.

" Fiuuu …Tu as un coup Ryry …

- Ryry ?

- J'ai soif tu veux quelque chose ? "

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Drago le tira en direction du bar. Décidément, ce Drago là n'avait rien à voir avec le Drago qu'il connaissait. Ryry …. Ca faisait des années qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé comme ca. Et surtout, jamais il ne pensait voir un jour Drago Malefoy utiliser ce sobriquet à son égard.

" Deux vodka orange s'il vous plaît !

- Drago tu ne devrais pas boire autant ….

- C'est samedi soir ! Si nous n'avons pas le droit de boire le samedi soir, quand le pourrions nous ? "

La serveuse posa les verres sur le comptoir et Drago bu le sien cul sec sous le regard stupéfait de Harry.

" Tu ne bois pas ?

- Non merci … Et tu ferais pas mal d'arre… "

Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que déjà son verre était vide. Il ne pensait pas que Drago avait une telle descente !

" Vous mettrez ça sur le compte de Malefoy ! " ordonna Drago à la serveuse qui partie immédiatement marquer la commande sur le cahier des crédits.

" Viens Harry… "

Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'énergie et l'entrain du blond. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'avait imaginé Drago de cette manière. Il l'avait toujours vu comme quelqu'un de froid et hautain en publique, quelqu'un qui ne montrerait pas sa vrai personnalité mais à l'évidence cette affirmation n'était vraie qu'à l'exception des boites de nuit et de leur ambiance survoltée.

De nouveau Drago entraîna Harry sur la piste de danse et ce dernier grimaça une fois de plus. Chaque mouvement de Drago était harmonieux, gracieux et coordonné alors que lui, Harry, avait l'impression de ne ressembler qu'à un pantin désarticulé dont le marionnettiste serait des plus médiocre ….

Une main se posa sur l'épaule de Harry et ce dernier se retourna. C'est alors qu'il vit l'homme châtain clair qui l'avait bousculé un peu avant.

" Tu danses ?

- Quoi ? demanda Harry qui n'avait rien entendu à cause de la musique trop élevée.

- Tu veux danser avec moi ?

- Ha … euh.. c'est que…. "

Harry esquiva un regard pour Drago mais celui-ci, les yeux fermés pour apprécier la musique, n'avait rien remarqué et ne pouvait lui venir en aide. Et sans même attendre sa réponse, l'homme brun tira Harry au loin.

" DRAGO ! "

Mais rien … Drago n'avait pas entendu et Harry venait maintenant de le perdre de vue, entraîné par cet homme dont il ne connaissait rien, même pas le nom.

Harry essaya de se débattre et l'homme resserra sa prise sur son poignet.

" Arretez ! Où vous m'emmener ?

- On pourrait sortir un peu … Prendre l'air et faire quelques petits trucs, tu comprends ? "

Oui… Harry avait comprit et il commençait maintenant à paniquer face à cet homme qui le dépassait d'au moins deux têtes et qui pesait facilement le double de son poids.

" Laissez moi ! Je ne veux rien faire avec vous !

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal chéri. Juste te donner du plaisir…

- Je vous dit de me lâcher ! "

Harry cherchait désespérément de l'aide parmi les gens qui l'entouraient. Mais tous semblaient passer une excellente soirée, buvant un verre entre amis ou se trémoussant sur la musique assourdissante. Personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence, comme si tout le monde se fichait du fait qu'on l'entraîne contre sa volonté vers un ailleurs bien sombre et inconnu.

Harry se débattit fortement et de colère l'homme le plaqua contre un mur avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en le maintenant très fermement serrer pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il sentait la langue de l'homme forcer ses lèvres que Harry s'efforçait à maintenir hermétiquement closes tout comme ses paupières qu'il gardé fermée pour s'empêcher de pleurer.

Et puis l'étau sur son corps se relâcha subitement et ses lèvres furent libérées. Harry s'empressa de les réssuyer d'un revers de bras.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit l'homme étendu à terre, se massant douloureusement la mâchoire alors que Drago se tenait debout, dos à Harry comme s'il formait une rembarre protectrice entre lui et son assaillant.

L'homme se releva et se plaça face à Drago, les poings serrés et le regard assassin.

" Dégage de là l'avorton. Il est à moi !

- Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air consentant.

- Je te conseil de virer de là si tu veux pas voire ta gueule d'ange ravagée.

- C'est à toi de foutre le camp. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir le toucher. C'est clair ?

- Tiens donc …. Et pourquoi devrai-je t'écouter avorton ? "

Et pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Harry se sentit plaqué contre le mur alors que des lèvres encore inconnues se posaient sur les siennes. Mais cette fois il ne se débattit pas. Cette fois, il n'avait pas peur et il garda les yeux ouvert pour se persuader qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Cette fois, c'était les lèvres de Drago …

* * *

_**Bonus **_

Fiche personnage : **Drago Malefoy**

**Date de naissance** : 06 juin

**Age** : 26 ans

**Groupe sanguin** : B, rhésus négatif

**Pouvoirs magiques** évidemment ! A question stupide, réponse stupide

**Profession** : Avocat réputé, il exerce sa profession en faveur de la communauté sorcière

**Couleur préférée** : Le vert

**Animal préféré** : Il n'aime pas les bêtes !

**Objet fétiche** : sa baguette…

**Ses phobies** : ne pas réussir à s'occuper de sa fille.

**Il aime** : Sa fille, le café bien serré, le ratafia de champagne, le calme …

**Elle déteste** : Harry Potter , son ex femme, les fruits de mer et les cacahuètes dont il est allergique

**Histoire personnelle** : Drago a fait ses classes sur les bancs du collège Poudlard. A sa sortie de l'école, il est âgé de 17 ans et ses parents veulent l'enrôler dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

Un an après sa sortie de Poudlard, Rogue ramène Drago (18 ans) à moitié mort au repère de l'Ordre du Phénix. Personne ne sait ce qui lui ait arrivé ni ce qu'il a fait durant toute cette année. Une fois soigné, il choisit de s'exiler loin de la guerre et part en Irlande pour suivre un cursus universitaire de Droit en vu de devenir avocat. Là bas, il fera la rencontre d'une femme moldue appelée Kate et dont il tombera rapidement amoureux. Il n'a que 20 ans lorsqu'il se marie avec elle alors qu'il est toujours étudiant.

Un an après son mariage, la vie de Drago ( 21 ans) est couronné d'un heureux événement : sa femme donne naissance à une fille : Jade. Mais quelques mois plus tard, il obtient son diplôme d'avocat et sa profession l'accapare énormément. Les relations avec sa femme se dégradent très rapidement et cette dernière devient même violente. Aussi, Drago (23 ans) préfère divorcer alors que Jade n'a que deux ans. Une procédure juridique est lancée concernant la garde de la petite. C'est Kate qui l'obtiendra pendant 3 mais après avoir fait preuve de maltraitance envers son enfant, c'est Drago (26 ans) qui finira par récupérer sa fille et l'autorité parentale. Désemparé par les problèmes de sa fille, il fait appel à son ancien ennemi d'école : Harry Potter.

* * *

_Kikoo mes lecteurs !_

_Non non, on ne me tue pas ! C'est une habitude que de vouloir tuer les auteurs… Il va falloir que vous la perdiez si vous voulez la suite ! mouhahahaaaaaa_

_Certaines personnes auront peut être reconnu le titre inspiré d'une chanson de Alain Souchon appelée " le baiser " ( " Je chante un baiser, je chante un baiser osé, sur mes lèvres déposé, par une inconnue que j'ai croisée… ")_

_Je tiens à m'excuser pour celles et ceux qui n'ont pas pu laissé de reviews au chapitre précédent. C'est dû au fait que j'ai supprimé une note que j'avais écrite il y a de ca quelques temps._

_Alors qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? Viteeeee j'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis alors n'hésitez pas à me le donner !_

_**Résultat du Sondage** : La majorité des réponses c'est celle la : " L'amant ou l'ex de Harry a été assassiné ou s'est suicidé "._

_Voilà les autres réponses :_

_" Harry ne supportait plus le fait que la Magie n'est pas si belle que ça...Qu'elle a crée des choses horribles...Et que lorsqu'il était encore "Moldu", il croyait que la Magie ne faisait que du bien etc... "_

_" Harry n'as pas dut faire attention a quelqu'un et cette personne s'est tuée quand il est rentré il a vu le cadavre... "_

_" Voldemort ? Je ne pense qu'il dirait que c'est sa faute, à moins qu'il ne soit dedans avec les cadavres de ces amis "_

_Alors dans tout cela il y a du vrai et du faux ! A vous de déméler l'un de l'autre ou d'attendre la suite : )_

_**Vendredi prochain, publication du chapitre 9 appelé " Un jour dans leur vie"**_

_Potterment Vôtre,_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Lilou** : Salut toi ! Ca fait plaisir te de retrouver parmi mes lecteurs ! Je suis super contente que les chapitres que tu as lui t'aient plus. Et j'espère qu'il en est de même pour celui là. Je t'embrasse tout plein

**Steph** : Un gros merci pour ta review ! Je suis bien contente que le chapitre t'ai plus. Bisouxx et à la prochaine fois

**Eternity** : J'aime faire des mystères ! C'est peu etre un défaut de ma part lol je ne sais pas mais ca semble plaire à mes lecteurs non ? Bisoux tout plein

**Lunacleaver** : Moi aussi je suis contente d'avoir une nouvelle lectrice ! Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et a bientôt j'espère

**Lyly** : Ma très fidèle léctrice ! Merci une fois encore pour ta review !

**Garla sama** : kikoo ma puce. Je te taquinais, le fait que tu me traite de sadique m'amuse plus que cela me vexe. J'ai cette réputation depuis que j'ai commencé d'écrire et j'en suis pleinement consciente. C'est un statut que j'assume lol. Alors, que pense tu de ce chapitre ? Dis moi que tu l'as aimé … En effet, je reprendrai mon rythme de publication habituel mais ca sera tous les vendredis et non les jeudis. Voil0, donc je te fais un énorme bisoux et à la semaine prochaine


	9. Un Jour Dans Leur Vie

**Chapitre 9** : Un jour dans leur vie …

Les lèvres de Drago avaient le goût sucré de l'alcool. Elles étaient charnues et délectables tout comme Harry se les étaient imaginé. Mais à peine eut-il le temps de savourer ce baiser inattendu que déjà Drago y mit un terme avant de se retourner vers l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

« Satisfait ? Harry est avec moi alors dégage »

Et tout alla si vite que Harry n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. L'homme envoya un puissant coup de poing à Drago qui tomba à terre. Puis dans sa colère il commença à le ruer de coup de pieds jusqu'à ce qu'un vigile vienne l'arrêter et le jeter à la porte de la discothèque.

Aussitôt Harry se pencha au dessus de Drago pour voire s'il allait bien. Il saignait du nez et sa lèvre inférieure était fendue.

« Drago ! Ca va ? »

Ce dernier se massa douloureusement les côtes avant d'essayer de se redresser.

« Vous feriez pas mal de rentrer chez vous et de vous soigner, intervint un vigile

- Oui, merci, c'est ce que nous allons faire. »

Harry aida Drago à se relever et il l'épaula jusqu'à sa voiture garée sur le parking de la discothèque. Il l'installa côté passager et se mit au volant sans rien dire.

Il démarra le moteur et prit la route de son appartement qui se trouvait à une vingtaine de kilomètres de là.

Tout était silencieux. Seul le ronflement du moteur se faisait entendre et les deux garçons gardaient un silence presque trop pesant avant que Drago ne se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

« Harry …

- C'était une soirée très réussie Drago ….

- Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

- Si tu crois que c'est ce que je voulais !

- Ecoute je…..

- Tu veux que je te dise Malefoy ! s'énerva subitement Harry. Tu n'es qu'un gros con ! Tu as bien picolé toute la soirée et tu m'a emmené dans cette boite de débauchés. A cause de toi j'ai faillit me faire violer par un espèce de pervers obsessionnel et le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça c'est passé sous tes yeux et que tu n'as rien vu trop occupé à bouger ton petit cul sur la piste ! »

Une fois sa longue diatribe lancée, Harry se permis de reprendre la respiration bruyamment pour espérer se calmer. Drago avait eut un comportement totalement irresponsable. Qu'il aille faire la fête et qu'il picole toute la soirée ne regardait que lui. Mais là il n'était pas seul. C'était la première fois que Harry mettait les pieds dans une discothèque et c'était même la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans une foule de monde si impressionnante et ce depuis longtemps. En l'emmenant là bas, Drago aurait dû le protéger, le surveiller contre ce genre de dérapage. Mais non, rien, il n'en avait eut rien à foutre.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Il faut que je te le répète combien de fois ! JE SUIS DESOLE ! Voilà !

- J'en ai rien à foutre ! conduit toi comme un adulte responsable bordel ! Regarde un peu l'état dans lequel tu t'es mis !

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien de cassé et ça guérira vite

- Oh oui, tu as raison ce n'est pas grave. Jade ne sera pas du tout inquiète de trouver son papa avec une lèvre fendue et un œil au beurre noir !

Je …. »

Harry soupira avant de continuer.

« A te voire agir comme ca, on ne dirait pas que tu es un avocat de grande renommée. … »

Le silence retomba dans la voiture et il en resta de même durant la fin du trajet.

Après dix minutes, Harry gara la voiture devant son immeuble. Il descendit du véhicule et verrouilla toutes les portes avant de jeter les clefs au propriétaire de l'automobile, à savoir Drago.

Dans le silence, ils montèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage et rentrèrent dans l'appartement.

Harry se déchaussa rapidement puis il se dirigea dans la chambre après quoi il claqua la porte derrière lui pour bien faire comprendre à Drago que sa présence n'était pas désirée.

Ce dernier resta statique un instant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait bien conscience d'avoir énervé Harry avec cette soirée. De lui avoir fait peur aussi mais jamais il n'avait imaginé que ca se passerait ainsi. Il pensait juste que Harry allait se lâcher un peu, il pensait aussi que cette soirée allait resserrer leurs liens. Il pensait juste passer une agréable soirée entre amis.

Drago se dirigea vers la salle de bain et il examina son reflet dans le miroir. Des cernes étaient apparues autour de ses yeux vitreux et du sang coagulé formait des croûtes noires le long de son nez et de sa bouche. Il fouilla dans les placards de Harry et trouva un gant de toilette avec lequel il entreprit de se nettoyer le visage. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il se dirigea vers le salon où il s'allongea sur le canapé.

Sa montre lui indiqua 3h …. Et pourtant il n'était pas fatigué. Il ne cessait de repenser à cette soirée ratée. Tout avait si bien commencé et contrairement à ce que disait Harry, il n'était pas ivre. Il n'avait même pas assez bu pour se sentir euphorique.

Et puis ce baiser. Pourquoi avoir subitement embrassé Harry alors qu'il n'était ni gay ni bourré ? Il avait beau se dire que c'était uniquement pour provoquer l'autre pervers mais au fond de lui il savait que c'était différent. Il n'avait simplement pas apprécié qu'un inconnu ose profaner les lèvres si pures de Harry.

Profaner les lèvres si pure de Harry… Pour oser penser une telle chose il était peur être bien ivre …. Ou peut être que…

Dans tout les cas il lui faudrait dire à Harry que ce baiser n'était qu'une erreur. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, il préférait de loin les femmes à la peau douce et parfumée. Mais peut être que la peau de Harry était elle aussi, douce et parfumée …

Drago secoua la tête pour mettre un terme à ses pensées. Décidément rien n'allait plus chez lui. D'abord il venait implorer Potter de l'aider avec sa fille, puis il allait l'encourager lors de ses compétitions équestres, il voulait le protéger de l'automutilation et enfin il l'embrassait ….

Qu'est ce que Potter était en train de lui faire ? Ca ne pouvais plus durer. Il fallait que Drago y mette un terme et qu'il lui dise que ce baiser n'était que le fruit de l'alcool , tant pis si il devait lui mentir.

Sur cette bonne résolution, Drago se tourna et ferma les yeux pour trouver un sommeil salvateur.

* * *

Harry s'éveilla et regarda son réveil qui lui indiquait 6h du matin. Il murmura un juron constatant qu'il n'avait dormi que 3 heures.

Drago était-il resté ou était il rentré chez lui ? Désireux d'avoir une réponse à sa question, Harry se leva et se dirigea vers le salon. Il trouva le blond endormi d'un sommeil agité sur son sofa beaucoup trop petit. Drago était contorsionné dans une position des plus désagréables et Harry eut un remords de l'obliger à dormir sur le canapé trop dur et trop petit.

Aussi, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule avant de le secouer doucement.

Drago émit un gémissement plaintif qui incita Harry à le secouer plus fermement.

« Quoi…, bredouilla Drago dans un bâillement

- Viens te coucher dans la chambre. Mon lit est grand et tu seras plus à l'aise »

Drago pensa d'abord refuser l'offre mais un lancement douloureux dans la nuque le fit changer d'avis. Aussi il se leva et suivit Harry jusque dans sa chambre où il s'installa sur le coté gauche du lit sans prendre la peine de se faufiler sous la couette moelleuse.

« Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? demanda Drago

- Non, à l'instant

- Tu ne te rendors pas ?

-Non, je ne suis plus fatigué. Mais toi dors si tu veux.

- Je n'aime pas que l'on me regarde dormir »

Drago pivota afin de se mettre sur le flan de manière à pouvoir observer Harry.

« Tu n'es plus en colère contre moi ?

- Je t'en veux toujours si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

- Harry tu sais hier, j'ai commis une erreur en t'embrassant et je…

- Je m'en suis douté ! Je ne suis pas stupide non plus.

- Crois moi, je regrette sincèrement…

- Pas autant que moi. Ecoute, oublions ça. »

Drago approuva mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier de si tôt cet acte manqué. Après tout, il n'avait jamais embrassé un autre garçon auparavant et il n'avait même jamais ressenti pour un autre homme cette attirance qu'il éprouvait envers Harry. Si toutefois il pouvait qualifier cela d'attirance. C'était plus un sentiment de protection comme on pouvait en ressentir pour son cadet ou pour une personne fragile.

Tout devenait de plus en plus confus. Il avait beau essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ses réflexions, tout restait sombrement embrouillé. A cet instant il regretta presque d'être venu trouver Harry pour l'aider avec sa fille. Il regrettait aussi de ne pas avoir su mettre une barrière entre eux.

La vérité, c'est que Harry l'avait toujours fasciné par certains cotés. Il était admiratif de sa force d'esprit et de sa force magique. Longtemps à Poudlard il l'avait observé pour espérer mieux lui nuire et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il avait aimé l'épier durant des heures . Il avait aimait analyser ses mouvements. Et si au début il avait mis tout cela sur le compte de la jalousie et de leur haine réciproque, maintenant tout prenait un autre sens à ses yeux. Mais il n'était pas encore près pour ça. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter ses ressentiments et il préférait de loin les annihiler ou au mieux, feindre de les ignorer.

Drago soupira bruyamment sans même s'en rendre compte. C'est la remarque de Harry qui le tira de ses pensées trop gênantes.

« Il est 6h du matin et tu as l'air déjà blasé ! A quoi tu penses ? »

L'espace d'une fraction de seconde Drago faillit lui répondre « à toi » mais un éclair de lucidité le fit revenir à lui.

« A demain. A bureau…

- Tu défends des clients ingrats qui te font des misères ? »

Drago sourit.

« Non pas vraiment. Demain matin je dois plaider en cours d'assise pour homme qui a tué sa femme… »

Harry sembla un instant se renfrogner avant de reprendre la parole.

« Comment peut-on défendre ce genre de personne ? Il n'y a rien qui puisse justifier la mort d'un homme ou d'une femme.

- Il y a du vrai dans ce que tu dis Harry. Mais tout le monde à droit à la justice, tout le monde a droit à être défendu du système judiciaire complexe. Tout le monde à droit à la présomption d'innocence. Imagine que cet homme soit innocent mais qu'il soit victime d'une erreur judiciaire. Serait ce juste de le laisser croupir en prison ?

- Et il l'est ? Innocent, il l'est ?

- Malheureusement non. Je crois bien qu'il est coupable des crimes qu'on lui reproche.

- Comment peux tu toi même avoir la certitude que ce que tu fais est juste. N'as tu pas peur de faire relâcher un assassin ?

- Je pense qu'il faut mieux avoir dix assassins libres qu'un innocent en prison. C'est mon crédo.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Comment peux tu prendre la défense d'un homme pareil… »

Ce n'était pas une question et Drago le savait bien. Lui même s'était posé cette même réflexion alors qu'il n'était encore qu'étudiant en droit. Et puis la réponse lui était venue le jour où, devant le Magenmagot et devant les représentants du Barreau du monde magique, il avait du répéter le serment qu'il avait appris par cœur. Ces quelques lignes qu'il avait juré de défendre sur son honneur.

« _Je jure, comme avocat, d'exercer mes fonctions avec dignité, conscience, indépendance, probité et humanité_. C'est la prestation de serment du Barreau des avocats. Humanité, C'est dans cette unique raison que je trouve la force de défendre ce genre de personne. »

Harry baissa la tête mais garda le silence. Tout le monde n'était pas en mesure de comprendre ce genre de chose. Mais c'était la vocation de Drago et il s'était battu pour obtenir la renommée qu'il avait acquérit maintenant. Il avait dû passer par des procès complexe qu'il avait réussi à gagner malgré tout. Son premier client, il s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Il s'agissait qu'une vieille sorcière qui désirait obtenir le droit de garde de ses deux petits enfants, détenus en orphelinat depuis le décès de leurs parents, dés suites de la grande guerre dont était responsable Voldemort. Cette femme âgée avait perdu son fils et sa bru et pourtant, la justice refusait de lui donner la garde de ses petits enfants, préférant les laisser croupir à l'Assistance publique sans l'amour d'une famille. Révolté, Drago s'était battu de toute ses forces, menant des enquêtes complémentaires, des expertises délicates, lançant des procédures de cassation de décision de justice. Et au bout d'un longue et interminable année de procès et de procédures, la grand mère avait enfin pû rapporter ses petits enfants chez elle. La joie de cette femme, Drago ne n'oublierait jamais et il repensait à elle aux moments où son métier lui paraissait bien difficile et pas si juste que cela.

La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller et les yeux fixés au plafond, Harry devait être lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

« Et toi, à quoi tu penses ? demanda Drago

- A rien de particulier. Je pensais à demain. Je me disais qu'il ne fallait pas que j'oublie de rendre le rapport d'inscription des gosses à ma supérieure. Je me disais aussi que s'il faisait beau on aurait pu aller se balader en forêt et en profiter pour organiser des grands jeux en pleins airs. Et puis je pensais à ta fille. Je me demandais quand est ce que tu irai la chercher aujourd'hui.

- J'irai la récupérer au début de l'après midi. »

Sa fille lui manquait. Il savait pourtant qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains, Tess et Jack étaient des grand parents parfaits. Ils étaient attentionnés, affectueux et ils n'hésitaient par à la gâter. Jade était leur seule et unique petite fille, ils tenaient donc à la rendre le plus heureuse possible, ce dont Drago était plus que satisfait. Hier, Tess avait prévu de l'emmener à la piscine ce qui soulageait bien le papa de Jade qui détestait aller faire trempette dans ces grands bassins moldu et tellement bourré de chlore qui avait les yeux explosés au bout de cinq minutes.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire de cette après midi avec sa fille. Il n'allait quand même pas la rentrer à la maison sans profiter de l'après midi offerte qu'il pouvait passer ensemble. Jade aimait bien aller au cinéma. Peut être que s'il y avait un film intéressant ils pourraient y aller ensemble.

« Tu voudras venir avec moi ? proposa Drago

- Venir avec toi rechercher ta fille ? Je ne pense pas que ma présence soit nécessaire.

- Je pensais l'emmener au cinéma cette après midi. Peut que tu veux nous accompagner ? Je suis sur que Jade en serait contente…. »

Et Drago pensa qu'a quelque part, lui aussi serait content que Harry vienne avec eux. Premièrement car, en effet, Jade appréciait énormément Harry et secondement parce qu'il pourrait prolonger son week end en compagnie de son ancien ennemi. Peut être que cette après midi rachèterai les fautes commises la veille au soir …..

* * *

Sur le parvis du cinéma, Jade donnait sagement la main à son père et à son animateur. Une fois encore elle se retrouvait entre les deux et elle se tenait fièrement droite, souriant aux autres enfants qui la regardaient avec envie.

« Alors Chérie, qu'est ce que tu veux voire ? »

Jade lâcha la main de Harry et elle pointa frénétiquement du doigt une affiche où l'on voyait deux voiture, l'une bleue et l'autre rouge, rouler côte à côte et souriant de toutes leurs dents. Il s'agissait du film « Cars », la dernière production des studios d'animation Pixar.

Drago parut quelque peut septique face à l'affiche mais il s'en laissa rien paraître à sa fille. Du moment que ca lui faisait plaisir, ça ou autre chose c'était du pareil au même.

« Tu n'as pas l'ait enthousiaste ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour l'achat des billets.

- Moué, ça n'a pas l'air terrible…

- Je pense que ca sera bien au contraire. Je n'ai jamais été déçu par un film de chez Pixar, à chaque fois ils sont originaux , humoristiques et tout simplement magnifiques. »

Puis Harry s'accroupit à hauteur de Jade avant de lui demander.

« Tu as déjà vu le Monde de Nèmo ma puce ? »

Aussitôt Jade sourit tout en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Puis elle dirigea son regard vers son père qui fournit plus ample d'explications.

« Nous sommes allés le voire avec sa mère.

- Et tu avais aimé Jade ? » demanda Harry pour solliciter la fillette à la communication.

A nouveau la fillette hocha la tête de haut en bas alors qu'un grand sourire ornait ses lèvres.

« Mon personnage préféré c'est Doris. Et toi, lequel tu as préféré ? »

Jade plongea sa petite main dans la poche de sa robe violine et elle en sortit un petit porte clef représentant un poisson orange bariolé de blanc et dont une de ses nageoires était atrophiée.

« C'est Némo ? Oui il est mignon comme poisson. »

Drago ne pouvait que sourire devant cette scène. Jade semblait si réceptive avec Harry alors qu'avec lui, son propre père, elle paraissait bien plus réservée quoique que toujours affectueuse.

Harry avait vraiment un don avec les enfants. Il savait quel ton il devait employer, il savait ce qui les faisait réagir… Oui, c'était presque naturel chez lui.

Drago esquiva un sourire puis il se pencha à son tour au dessus de sa fille avant de lui sourire en lui disant

« Moi mon personnage préféré c'est le goéland, celui qui se prends toujours la fenêtre du dentiste ! »

Le visage de Jade rayonna et apparent elle riait joyeusement même si aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Harry redressa son regard vers Drago et lui fit un clin d'œil comme pour l'inciter de continuer à participer à ce genre de conversation.

Puis Jade tendit ses bras vers son père et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier pour la porter contre lui et l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Quiconque la voyait aussi heureuse était incapable de deviner que cette gamine adorable se murait dans un mutisme volontaire.

Arrivé à la caisse, Harry passa sa commande auprès de l'agent de cinéma qui , après règlement, lui tendit les précieuses places !

« Nous sommes en salle deux !

- C'est une grande salle ? demanda Drago par curiosité alors que Jade était toujours sans ses bras, sa petite tête aux cheveux nattés, blottie dans le creux de sa nuque.

- Oui, c'est une assez grande salle. »

Harry se dirigea vers le comptoir confiserie et il secoua légèrement Jade par les épaules. Cette dernière sortit la tête de son recoin confortable pour interroger du regard son animateur.

« Tu veux une glace ma puce ? »

Jade hocha la tête de haut en bas avec envie.

« Tant mieux, moi aussi j'en avais envie ! »

Un serveur arriva bien vite et avec un sourire courtois il salua ses clients.

«Quelle parfum veux tu ? »

Jade démontra un bulk (1) de glace au chocolat particulièrement appétissant de la marque Haagen Dasz

« Donc, il nous faudra un pot deux boules de Chocolate Midnight Cookie pour la demoiselle, pour moi un pot deux boules avec Pralines and Cream et Vanilla Caramel brownies et ….. »Harry regarda Drago pour l'inciter à faire sa commande

« Et un pot deux boules avec Belgian Chocolat et Cappucino Caramel Truffle »

Le serveur acquiesça avec un sourire puis il prépara avec attention les trois crèmes glacées plus appétissante les unes que les autres.

Une fois servit, Drago prit Jade par la main alors que Harry présentait les billets d'entrée au contrôleur des salles. Il finirent par entrer en salle deux qui était presque vide et complètement inondée par l'obscurité.

Ils prirent place au centre de la salle, ni trop en haut et ni trop en bas. Comme à son habitude, Jade s'installa entre les deux hommes et elle entreprit de dévorer sa glace alors que les bandes annonces commençaient à défiler.

Drago quant à lui se félicitait d'avoir eut la magnifique et brillantisime idée de demander à Harry de les accompagner. Même si ses relations avec sa fille s'amélioraient de jour en jour il n'en restait pas moins que quelque fois il se sentait mal à l'aise en sa compagnie. Il redoutait toujours de faire un faux pas. Et puis cela faisait d'une pierre deux coups ! Tant que Harry est avec lui au cinéma, il n'est pas tout seul chez lui avec ses pensées plus ou moins lugubres qui le conduisent à l'automutiler. C'était une sorte de thérapie de groupe ou tout le monde y trouvait son compte.

N'empêche que l'attitude de Harry le troublait. Il pouvait passer de la joie à la colère la plus sombre en quelques secondes. Il pouvait se montrer exalté et dans la minutes suivante réservé et discret. Il était changeant… Et alors que le générique du film résonnait dans la salle, Drago se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à l'embrasser…

* * *

_(1) Bulk : C'est un terme professionnel qui désigne les énormes pot de crèmes glacées dans lesquelles ont se sert pour servir les clients. En général, ce sont des pots qui permettent de faire une capacité de 70 boules ( oué je sais, ca se voit que je bosse pour Haagen Dasz. Notez d'ailleurs que les parfums cités existent réellement … lol) _

_Kikoo_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Personnellement je ne le trouve pas génial mais disons qu'il permet de faire une transition entre ce qui s'est passé avant et ce qui se passera après … J'attends avec impatience vos reviews ! ( tout tout pleins de reviews lol) _

_En ce qui concerne l'orthographe et les RAR, tiens à m'excuser. En début de semaine j'ai été prise par un lumbago ultré méga douloureux qui m'empecher de sortir de mon lit et je n'ai donc pas pus faire béta lecté ce chapitre. Pour cette même raison, j'ai du mal à rester longtemps assise et je ne peux pas faire de RAR personnelles ce qui me prendrait trop de temps et me ferai bien trop mal. _

_Je tiens simplement à vous remercier du fond du cœur_ : **Lunacleaver, adenoide, Ninette et Ely, Karmila Malfoy, Leviathoune, Nadaye, Sinelune, Mily Black, Black Siri, la-shinegami, lu-phenix, phenix 206, Ariane Malfoy-shinigami, Dark Rika, Lady Shadow Cassandra, lilly.malefoy, cococinelle, serdra, Elentari Elbereth, eternity, blueyeshot3, Vif d'Or, lolodie, Yohina, Lana Nemesis, LightofMoon, angelinadelacour, Tinkerbell, Snape, Laku-san, Garla Sama, Yumechan05, lyly, Leyla KTK, Erdelah, Virginie Malfoy, Noan, Harrie Zabbs, Spicy Marmelade**

Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne la semaine prochaine et il portera le titre de « Le Cœur Grenadine » 

_A vendredi prochain _

_Potterment Vôtre, _

_Dopamine_


	10. Le Coeur Grenadine

**Chapitre 10** : Le Cœur Grenadine

Drago soupira.

Sa journée avait été longue et fastidieuse et le pire c'est qu'elle n'était pas finie. Il en était à peine à la moitié !

Il se laissa aller un instant dans son confortable fauteuil de luxe. Il ferma les yeux et ses pensées se dirigèrent automatiquement vers sa fille. Et vers Harry aussi.

Il n'en revenait encore pas de ce changement de situation. Harry et lui étaient presque devenu amis en si peu de temps. Certes ce n'était encore pas les grandes accolades mais ils étaient capable de se parler sans de déchirer mutuellement et ca, c'était sans doute le plus grand des progrès.

Et Jade… Elle avait tellement changé depuis qu'elle allait au centre de loisirs. Presque tous les soirs elle revenait avec un dessin qu'elle avait soigneusement fait avec amour. Elle arrivait à nouveau à sourire et elle avait l'air plus épanouie que jamais. Elle ne parlait toujours pas et Drago voyait bien que c'était de son propre grès qu'elle gardait la bouche close. Que fallait-il donc pour l'aider à s'en sortir ?

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Drago invita la personne à entrer. Il s'agissait d'une femme à l'allure élégante. Ses cheveux étaient attachés avec soins et son tailleur trois pièces prouvait qu'elle aimait être habillée avec un certain raffinement. Aussitôt qu'elle fut entrée, les effluves de patchouli de son parfum vinrent taquiner les sens de Drago, l'indisposant légèrement. C'était une odeur qu'il avait du mal à supporter lui rappelant trop difficilement celui de feu sa mère.

« Maître Malefoy, excusez-moi de vous déranger mais j'ai reçu un hibou du Ministère de la Magie me demandant si vous participerez ou non au colloque sur les nouvelles mesures préventives du Magenmagot qui se tiendra ce samedi à 10h30.

- Je me fiche pas mal du Ministère de la Magie et de ses dispositions vaseuses. Je n'ai donc pas de temps à perdre avec leur absurdité. Merci de leur passer le message…

- Bien Maître »

Une fois que la femme fut sortie de son bureau, Drago ne put s'empêcher de se reprocher le ton hautain sur lequel il venait de lui répondre. C'était sa secrétaire et elle n'était en aucun cas responsable de sa journée malheureuse. Il était donc très déplacé de passer ses nerfs sur elle …

A nouveau il soupira se disant qu'il irait s'excuser plus tard. Puis, il rapprocha son fauteuil de son bureau et il ouvrit une page du Sorcinet. Il avait un peu de temps avant que son prochain client n'arrive et il avait envie de le mettre à profit de sa recherche personnelle.

Une fois encore il tomba sur le principal moteur de recherche et il tapa « Harry Potter » comme mot clef.

Cette fois encore, des centaines de liens apparurent concernant le sorcier Harry Potter, Celui-Qui-A-Battu-Vous-Savez-Qui ….Et il allait de site en site espérant trouver n'importe quoi concernant un quelconque accident ou une quelconque tragédie dont Harry serait la malheureuse victime.

Après vingt minutes de recherches infructueuses, Drago se leva et se servit un verre de scotch tout en détaillant son bureau sur lequel s'élevait de colossales piles de dossiers. Il était invraisemblable qu'il ne trouve rien sur Harry Potter… C'était un des sorciers les plus populaires et les plus puissants de ces dernières décennies ! Comment était-il possible que la communauté magique n'aie pas remarqué son absence ou du moins, feigne de s'en moquer éperdument. C'était impossible… à moins que … A moins que ca ne soit volontaire… ?

Evaluant cette dernière hypothèse, Drago se réinstalla devant son moniteur avant de lancer une nouvelle recherche concernant les initiales « HP ». A nouveau une centaine de sites s'afficha à l'écran et Drago parut perdre espoir un instant.

Puis dans la liste interminable, un nom retint son attention et il ne mit pas longtemps avant de cliquer sur le lien de ce domaine appelé « Véritasérum ».

C'était un site sobre… Le fond était blanc et il n'y avait que quelques pages. La dernière mise à jour datait d'environ cinq ans et tout laissait présager que le site devait être abandonné. Malgré tout, il avait l'impression désagréable que la solution de se trouvait ici même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que les initiales « HP » avaient à voir avec le site.

Drago alla directement en fin de page voire qui était l'auteur des lieux pour s'assurer de la véracité des informations et de son contenu. A sa grande déception, le site n'était signé que d'un pseudonyme du nom de « Mrs P. » Puis, se disant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, à part son temps, Drago entreprit la lecture de la page d'accueil.

_« Il y a des vérités si étranges qu'on a du mal à y croire. _

_Il y a des vérités si douloureuses qu'on a du mal à les accepter._

_Il y a des vérités si terrifiantes qu'on préfère les maintenir secrètes. _

_Et il y a celles qui sont étranges, douloureuses et terrifiantes mais celles là, on n'a pas le droit d'en parler. _

_Est-ce que si l'on cache la vérité pour le bien d'une personne on peut dire qu'on lui ment ? Peut être pas puisque c'est censé le protéger et puis, on ne lui raconte pas de mensonge, on évite simplement de lui dire ce qui s'est réellement passé alors …. _

_Est-ce que si l'on déforme la vérité pour sauver des centaines de personnes on peut dire qu'on les manipule ? Elle est difficile cette question et la réponse l'ait tout autant. _

_Je me souviens de lui comme d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il avait des yeux verts et pétillants cachés derrières des montures de lunettes rondes et fines. »_

Drago interrompit un instant sa lecture. Maintenant qu'il avait peut être une piste, il n'était plus vraiment certain de vouloir connaître la suite. N'était-ce pas préférable d'attendre sagement que Harry se confie de lui-même plutôt que de fouiner dans son passé. Et puis peut être que Harry n'avait pas envie qu'il sache cette partie de sa vie. Si elle lui était aussi douloureuse au point de se mutiler, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison.

Drago hésita un instant à fermer la page web mais au dernier moment il se ravisa et poursuit sa lecture avec une certaine appréhension

_« Je me souviens de lui comme de quelqu'un de plutôt jovial, quelqu'un de fiable, de puissant et de courageux. _

_Je me souviens de lui parce que tout le monde semble l'avoir oublié. _

_Et s'ils l'ont oublié, c'est parce qu'ils ne connaissent pas la vérité. Ils ignorent tout ce que je sais et je me souviens encore du jour où l'on m'a dit que cette affaire était classée secret défense par des autorités que je ne peux même pas mentionner de peur de me faire bannir ou exilée._

_Je me souviens de lui tout comme et je me souviens d'elle. Et je me souviens d'eux aussi…._

_Le pouvoir des institutions sur la vie des gens est effrayant. Je m'en rends compte de jour en jour. Je me rends compte que le système dans lequel nous vivons n'est pas celui que nous croyons qu'il est. Il est plein de mystification, pleins de couardise aussi. _

_J'ai envie de lever le poing et la voix pour crier haut et fort « à la tromperie ». J'ai envie de pleurer quand je repense à lui… Je me sens lâche dans ma vie quotidienne. Je me sens méprisable dans mon attitude. J'ai l'impression de cracher sur sa mémoire, à lui qui nous a délivré du mal. J'ai l'impression de salir son nom autant que je sali mon âme. _

_Si un jour il m'est permis de le revoir, ce dont je doute fortement, peut être que j'aurai le courage d'implorer son pardon. Peut être que je lui présenterai mes excuses pour avoir laissé faire les puissance institutionnelles sans avoir osé faire obstacle. Je n'ai été qu'une brebis guidée par son berger et j'ai courbé le dos devant sa volonté sans me poser les bonnes questions, et sans assumer ma façon de penser… _

_Mais où es tu maintenant « HP » ? …. »_

L'article s'arrêtait ici… Subitement il prenait fin comme s'il avait été laissé en suspend, comme si son auteur ne l'avait pas achevé.

Drago eut du mal à se remettre de la lecture. Il n'avait rien appris de particulier et pourtant il avait l'impression d'en savoir plus. Mais une chose lui était sure : ce HP et Harry Potter ne formait qu'une et même personne.

« Mrs P. », l'auteur de l'article, semblait essayer de dire quelque chose sans pouvoir aller jusqu'au bout. Elle semblait prise en étau entre l'envie de tout révéler et l'impossibilité qu'elle avait de le faire.

Mais que c'était il passé ce jour là ?

Harry parlait d'accident, il disait que c'était de sa faute … Mais quoi ?

Et elle, « Mrs P. », elle parlait d'une vérité qui serait cachée. De quelque chose de tellement secret qu'elle ne pouvait en parler de peur de se faire exiler ….

A qui profitait cette scandaleuse fabulation ? Qui aurait intérêt à étouffer un secret aussi grand et mystérieux ?

Plus Drago y pensait et plus il sentait la migraine prendre possession de lui. Il ne savait pas encore dans quelle étrange histoire il s'était lancé, mais il tenait absolument à percer ce sombre secret

* * *

**POV Harry**

Je rentre chez moi et je claque la porte de mon appartement.

Le suis léssivé, la journée a été dure et Drago n'était même pas là pour me remettre un peu de baume au cœur. Pourtant je le sais bien qu'en début de semaine il travail à son cabinet d'avocat. Ca n'empêche que lorsqu'il est au centre, l'ambiance et différente et puis, ne cachons rien, il est une aide précieuse face à ses gamins turbulents.

Les gosses m'épuisent. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été comme ca lorsque j'étais enfant. D'un autre coté j'avais plutôt intérêt de me tenir à carreau si je ne voulais pas me prendre la plus belle correction de toute ma vie. Et puis jamais mon oncle et m'a tante ne m'auraient inscrit dans ce genre de centre de loisirs … Qui aurait fait le ménage, la vaisselle et la bouffe dans le cas contraire … ?

Je me déchausse et je dirige vers le canapé. Je me laisse lamentablement tomber sur les moelleux coussins et je ferme les yeux. J'aurai bien besoin d'un bon bain bien chaud, d'une bonne clope et d'un grand verre de scotch irlandais …Mais j'ai la flemme et je me contente de saisir mon paquet de cigarettes et mon briquet que j'ai laissé traîner sur ma table basse.

Je fume très rarement. Juste une clope de temps en temps lorsque la journée à été trop éprouvante. Et puis, je m'y étais préparé. Aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire j'ai toujours détesté cette journée car j'ai toujours été seul ce jour là. Et maintenant plus que jamais. Je hais cette date comme je hais ma propre naissance. Je déteste le mois de juillet comme je me déteste d'être en vie.

La cigarette se consume et je ne tire même pas une seule bouffée. Je la laisse brûler lentement et répandre son odeur âcre dans mon salon. J'aime bien regarder la fumée qui s'échappe et forme des motifs si éphémères. Comme j'aimerai pouvoir m'échapper moi aussi et disparaître à tout jamais à l'image de cette fumée blanche.

Je pose la cigarette dans le cendrier et je me dirige vers le bureau. C'est une pièce que j'aime bien parce qu'elle est tapissée de couleurs chaudes. J'ai mis du papier peint orangé sur les murs et les longues soirées d'hiver paraissent moins froides lorsque je suis ici.

Et puis, au fond à droite de cette pièce il y a un placard. Depuis que j'ai emménagé ici, je me suis toujours interdit de l'ouvrir. C'est un placard maudit. Du moins c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de lui…

Et prudemment, avec une certaine hésitation, je me dirige dans sa direction. Je pose précautionneusement ma main sur la poignée et je fais pivoter la clef dans la serrure. J'entends un déclic mais je ne fais pas un pas, pas un geste. J'ai un peu peur…

Non, je suis tétanisé par la peur. Elle me prend au ventre et je sens mon estomac se nouer. Mon cœur semble s'emballer et j'ai presque envie de fuir…

J'inspire lentement et profondément. Et je tire sur la poignée de la porte qui émet un grincement lorsqu'elle pivote sur ses gongs.

J'ai peur de regarder. La porte est grande ouverte et j'ai peur d'allumer la lumière de ce placard. Il me fait presque penser au placard qui me servait de chambre chez les Dursley. A l'époque aussi j'avais peur de lui. J'avais peur que mon Oncle m'enferme dedans et qu'il m'oublie et me laisse mourir dans ce misérable cagibi.

Ici c'est pareil. C'est avec un courage boiteux que j'actionne la lumière. Celle-ci éclaire immédiatement la totalité du placard et ma respiration s'accélère malgré moi.

Tout est resté comme je l'avais rangé à la différence près que maintenant, une épaisse couche de poussière recouvre les boites en carton.

Sur le coté gauche je vois ce qui me servait de balai. Mon Eclair de Feu repose négligemment contre le mur et je n'arrive presque plus à voir la gravure dorée de la marque sur son manche tellement il est sale. Avant, j'aurai au moins pris garde de l'envelopper dans une housse protectrice. Mais maintenant, cela n'a plus guère d'importance. Il peut rester à la poussière et continuer à se faire ronger par les mites, ca m'est bien égale. Il ne volera plus jamais ce balai.

En face se trouvent des étagères sur lesquelles reposent des cartons et un énorme coffre noir frappé de mes initiales. Je me contente de le regarder sans vraiment y faire attention. Les lettres HP sont presque invisibles et la peinture dorée qui les recouvrait s'est écaillée à plusieurs endroits. Ca lui donne un aspect assez vétuste.

Je lève les bras et je prends le carton qui se trouve le plus en haut. Et je descends et il me paraît étrangement léger. Je le pose à même le sol et je m'assieds juste à coté.

Une nouvelle fois je dois inspirer profondément avant d'oser l'ouvrir. J'ai presque peur que mon passé me saute à la face comme le ferait un pantin sorti de sa boite.

Et puis je l'ouvre, ce carton abîmé et dégoûtant. Je l'ouvre avec une certaine précaution. Puis ce que j'y vois me fait mal au cœur mais je savais par avance que j'aurai cette réaction.

Ma baguette magique n'est même pas rangée dans sa boite. Elle est posée avec inattention au-dessus de la pile de livres, de cadres à photo et d'enchevêtrement d'écharpes rouges et or. Je la laisse encore moisir dans son carton en évitant soigneusement de la toucher. Plus jamais de ma vie je veux la sentir comme ma peau, cette baguette de bois éraflé et abîmé. Je me contente juste de prendre un livre à la couverture de cuire marron clair. Il n'est pas très épais mais les pages sont assez larges.

Je souffle dessus pour enlever la poussière et je le pause sur le sol. Puis je tourne la première page et mes yeux me brûlent davantage. Je les regarde me sourire et m'envoyer des signes de la main. Hermione était rayonnante sur cette photo. Elle l'a toujours été…

Et Ron … Il est renfrogné ce jour là et je ne me souviens plus vraiment pourquoi. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, une larme coule sur ma joue et tombe sur une photo en créant une petite tache brillante. Malgré tout je souris. Ca me fait du bien de revoir leur visage, même si cela me fait mal. C'est étrange comme sensation.

Je continue de tourner les pages et les photos se succèdent. Des visages juvéniles, souriant, des regards pétillants de bonheur et des étreintes amicales. On était pourtant bien tous ensemble … On devrait certainement être trop bien pour certains…. Il y en a que ça devait déranger.

Et puis une photo apparaît devant mes yeux et je me souviens d'elle avec vivacité. On l'avait prise à Noël, lors de mon avant dernière année au collège. Nous étions tous réunis et heureux. Les Weasley, Hermione et moi alors que Lupin était derrière l'objectif. Etrangement, cette photo n'est pas animée comme les autres et c'est celle qui me fait le plus de mal au cœur. J'aimerai pouvoir tout reprendre depuis cette période. J'aimerai pouvoir à nouveaux sentir l'étreinte maternelle de Madame Weasley et la frappe amicale dans le dos qu'avait l'habitude de me donner son mari. J'aimerai revoir les jumeaux se chamailler comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire sous le regard amusé de leur sœur cadette.

J'aimerai pouvoir tout revivre quelques instants et leur dire combien je suis désolé, combien je m'en veux pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Je me sens responsable malgré tout et cette culpabilité ne semble pas vouloir me lâcher pour le moment.

Je les aimais comme ma propre famille. Ils étaient tout ce qui me restait….

Je claque l'album photo qui émet un bruit sourd dans l'appartement. On dirait presque qu'il sonne le glas de ma sombre vie. Je m'empresse de tout remettre pêle-mêle dans le carton et de replacer ce dernier à sa place, là où je n'aurai jamais dû l'enlever.

Maintenant j'ai trop mal au cœur et j'ai l'impression de me sentir abandonné. Ce monde n'a pas été crée pour moi apparemment et il n'y a pas de place pour que je puisse y vivre heureux. J'en arrive presque à me demander si ma mort ne serait pas une douce récompense pour cette vie de malheur que j'ai mené jusqu'ici.

Mais si la tentation est grande, je sais que Drago et Jade comptent sur moi. Et je compte pour eux …

Alors je me contente d'aller à la salle de bain et je me contente de prendre une douche bouillante espérant que mes souvenirs disparaissent en même temps que l'eau qui délasse mon corps et mon cœur meurtri…

* * *

Harry était en train d'essorer ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette éponge lorsque le bruit de la sonnette de son appartement l'interpella.

« J'arrive ! Deux minutes ! » cria t'il pour faire patienter ses visiteurs

Il se dépêcha de se rendre dans sa chambre où il enfila rapidement un jeans et un T-shirt puis il s'empressa de courir à l'entrée avant ouvrir la porte.

Sur son palier, Drago et Jade attendaient sagement et lorsque Harry ouvrit la porte, la gamine se précipita vers lui en lui tendant les bras pour être étreinte.

« Je te manquais déjà ma puce ? »

La fillette hocha la tête positivement avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son animateur. Elle était très en beauté ce soir. Elle portait une belle robe jaune composée d'un jupon orange. Les couleurs chaudes de la robe donnaient à sa peau des nuances dorées qui contrastaient avec ses yeux de glace. Drago l'avait coiffé avec soin. Apparemment, il lui avait fait deux nattes sur le coté, qu'il avait remonté sur sa tête ce qui lui donnait l'impression de porter une couronne piquée de petits tournesols. Elle était tout simplement ravissante

« C'est bizarre Drago, je ne suis pas étonné de te voir chez moi ce soir …

- Tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait te laisser tout seul le soir de ton anniversaire ?

- Non en effet, j'aurai dû me douter que je n'aurai pas ce privilège … »

Harry l'invita à rentrer avant de déposer Jade à terre alors qu'il sentait le regard de Drago le détailler avec assistance.

« Ca va ?

- Euh… Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Tu as les yeux rougis

- Ha euh.. oui… euh… Je me suis mis du shampooing dans les yeux. Ca pique … »

Harry se passa avec embarras la main dans ses cheveux humides espérant que Drago ne chercherait pas davantage d'explication.

« Euh… Mais… vois tu, tu me prends de court et je n'ai pas grande chose à vous proposer pour le dîner

- Ca tombe bien je voulais t'inviter au resto. Jade adore les petits plats italiens, n'est ce pas Chérie ? »

A nouveau Jade hocha la tête de haut en bas avant de tirer Harry par le bras pour l'emmener à l'extérieur.

« Jade attends, je ne peux pas y aller comme ca ! Je ne suis même pas coiffé …

- Ha parce que d'habitude tu y es ? »

Harry foudroya Drago du regard et celui-ci lui sourit d'un air narquois.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir le bien que ça fait Potter…. C'est un tel soulagement que de pouvoir à nouveau te lancer ce genre de réplique. Ca me manquais vois tu ?

- Tu as de la chance qu'il y ait ta fille sinon …

- Sinon … ? »

Harry sentit ses joues s'empourprer et l'espace d'un instant il ne savait plus quel comportement adapter vis à vis de Drago. Il voulait simplement que ce dernier ne remarque pas la gène qui prenait forme sur son visage et sa nuque colorée de plaques écarlates

« Tu rougis…. »

Harry baissa la tête et se retourna vivement avant de se diriger vers sa chambre pour se changer. Il se contenta juste de marmonner un vague « Tu me fais chier Malefoy » que le principal concerné n'entendis même pas …

* * *

_Kikoooo !_

_Bon, je profite du fait que le site refonctionne normalement pour poster mon chapitre. Je sais, nous ne sommes pas vendredi mais je me vois obligé d'updater avec une journée d'avance parce que demain, il me sera impossible de publier quoi que ce soit. Donc je m'excuse pour ce contretemps._

_Haaaaaaaaaaa Je suis contente de poster ce chapitre. J'en suis assez satisfaite je crois. Pour celles qui se demandent le rapport entre le titre et le contenu du chapitre : Le Cœur Grenadine est une chanson de Laurent Voulzy et c'est également une expression qui permet de désigner un cœur qui saigne.. C'est tellement plus poétique lol_

_L'éternelle question : Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Comme d'hab j'attends toutes vos reviews avec impatience !_

_Pour l'orthographe, une fois encore je n'ai pas pus faire bétalecter mais je me suis défoncée à la correction ! J'espère que mes efforts se voient lol_

_**Racontage de ma life** : Cette semaine était merveilleuse et pour 3 raisons :_

_Je n'ai plus mal au dos ! Youpi exécute la danse du soleilMerci pour vos petits mots d'encouragement qui m'ont touchés._

_J'ai pris un an de plus le 21 ( happy birthday to moi ! lol)_

_Et ….. J'ai acheté ma robe de mariée ! Purée elle est belle comme ce n'est pas possible et dedans j'ai l'impression d'être une princesse lol. Je suis heureuse de partager ce moment avec vous parce qu'à force de vous voir me reviewer et de vous répondre, je vous considère même plus comme des simples lecteurs lol. Je vous promet que je vous montrerai des photos après le mariage ! juré craché ( oups… mon clavier !)_

_Le chapitre 11 sera en ligne vendredi prochain et il portera le titre de **« La Maison Assassinée »** ( Rappelez vous que vous aimez l'auteur que je suis et qu'il est donc tout a fait … inutile d'attenter à sa vie par quelques moyens que ce soit !)_

_Potterment vôtre_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Lyly **: Ma fidèle lectrice ! Merci tout plein à toi ! Bisouxxx

**Didi** : Personnellement je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait Harry ainsi dans le chapitre précédent. Mets toi à sa place, il a eut une peur bleue et en plus Drago s'est littéralement fichu de sa poire parce que ce dernier l'a embrasser sans se rendre compte que Harry, qui est gay, avait des sentiments pour lui ; Bref , sa réaction semble presque naturelle. J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre

**Karmila Malfoy** : Merci tout plein pour ta review ! Bisoux

**Lilou** : Tu te demandais ce que Harry pensais du baiser et comme ca ne sera pas expliquer je vais te répondre : Harry a des sentiments pour Drago. Il le trouve attirant et joli garçon ( ce qui se comprends d'autant plus que leur relation est assez ambigu) alors quand ce dernier l'a embrassé il a tout de suite été surpris mais surtout, il a compris que cela ne voulait rien dire pour autant. Que c'était un acte manqué de Drago et Harry lui en veux parce que maintenant qu'il a goûter au baiser .. il aimerait bien recommencer lol ce que Dray lui refuse ! Bisouxxxx et merci

**Adenoide** : Bah Dray ne change pas de bord du tout au tout ! D'ailleurs il a embrassé Harry sur un pur coup de tête sans vraiment penser à ce qu'il faisait. Mais depuis, tu vois qu'il n'arrête pas d'y repenser et en plus, il faut avouer que Harry est attirant dans ta triste fragilité. Merciiiiii

**Lunacleaver** : kikoo ! Moi aussi je t'aime dray ! lol montons un fan club ! lol Bisoux et merci


	11. La Maison Assassinée

**Chapitre 11** : La Maison Assassinée

Le restaurant dans lequel Drago l'avait conduit était à la fois classe et intimiste. La décoration sobre de la salle de service permettait de ne pas se sentir trop indisposé par les nombreux cadres et autres boiseries sculptées quelque fois désagréable à regarder. Les tables quant à elles étaient installées à une distance raisonnable les unes des autres ce qui permettait une discrétion et une intimé appréciable.

Le repas s'était passé sans aucun problème quoi que Harry ait été bien plus réservé qu'à son habitude. Il avait à peine ouvert la bouche de la soirée sauf pour répondre aux questions que lui posait Drago ou rassurer Jade qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Elle devait certainement se demander ce qui arrivait à son animateur pour qu'il reste aussi silencieux.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler ce soir. Pas plus qu'il n'avait envie de sortir de chez lui et s'il avait accepté l'invitation c'était uniquement pour Jade. Si la petite n'aurait pas été là, Harry aurait décliné l'offre avant d'éconduire Drago pour se retrouver seul.

D'ailleurs il n'avait presque rien mangé de la soirée. Son estomac était trop nouer pour accepter une quelconque nourriture et pour être sincère, il n'avait pas du tout faim. Il aurait plutôt eut envie de vomir…

Le 31 juillet n'avait rien de réjouissant et il trouvait son comportement déplacé. Il ne devrait pas être là, à festoyer dans un restaurant alors que … que…

Harry fourra un morceau de gâteau au chocolat dans sa bouche et il se dépêcha à l'avaler pour éviter d'avoir un haut le cœur. Pourtant, il aimait bien le chocolat habituellement. Mais là, ca l'écœurait franchement.

« Tu es sûr que ca va ? s'enquit Drago

- Oui…Ca va très bien ! Et toi Jade, il est bon ton gâteau ? » demanda Harry plus pour changer de sujet qu'autre chose.

La fillette lui répondit par l'affirmative puis, comme si elle venait de se rappeler de quelque chose, elle laissa tomber sa cuillère dans son assiette et elle descendit de table pour fouiller dans le petit sac jaune qu'elle avait emporté avec elle. Après quelques instants, elle en ressortit un petit paquet emballé d'un papier cadeau rouge foncé et cerclé de ruban doré. Avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle se précipita de le tendit à Harry qui parut d'abord touché par ce petit présent auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

« C'est… pour moi ? »

La fillette acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête alors que Harry posait le cadeau devant lui avant.

« C'est très gentil Jade. Ca me fait plaisir. Je peux te faire un bisou ? »

Jade tendit sa joue avec affection et Harry l'embrassa tendrement avant de la porter et de l'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Malgré tout, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de se serrer. La couleur de l'emballage lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier, surtout ce soir. Lui qui trouvait jadis que l'or et le bordeaux se mariait bien ensemble, il pensait maintenant que ce mélange de couleur était des plus affreux, limite insupportable.

Il chassa ses mauvaises pensées et préféra afficher un semblant de sourire sur son visage alors qu'il déballa le cadeau avec soin.

C'est alors qu'il vit ce que Jade venait de lui offrir. Il s'agissait d'un lampion qu'elle avait dû fabriquer elle-même et au fond duquel était déposé une bougie chauffe plat qui n'attendait que d'être allumé.

La fillette donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de Harry puis elle pointa son papa du doigt.

« Tu l'as fait avec ton Papa ? »

A nouveau la fillette acquiesça avec fierté avant de lui tendre une feuille de papier blanc pliée en quatre. Harry la déplia et le dessin qu'elle comportait manqua de lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il s'agissait d'un dessin de lui-même, de Jade et de son papa. La fillette se tenait entre les deux hommes et comme à son habitude elle leur donnait la main. Harry pouvait également voir son écriture fébrile et mal assurée former les mots « Bon anniversaire Harry »

Il embrassa la jeune demoiselle sur la tête avant de renifler en silence.

Cette journée ne prendrait décidément jamais fin….Des dessins, il en recevait au moins trois par jour au centre de loisirs, il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer ici comme un abruti profond …

Drago se leva de table et regarda Harry et sa fille.

« On va y aller… ? »

Harry approuva et à cet instant il lui en était reconnaissant. Il avait bien conscience que la soirée ne s'était pas vraiment bien passée et il était aussi conscient que c'était de sa faute. Mais il n'en pouvait plus. Il mourrait d'envie de rentrer chez lui et laisser son malaise s'évacuer. Demain serait un autre jour, ca irait probablement mieux….

Une fois que Drago eut payé l'addition, Harry et Jade le suivirent jusqu'à la voiture dans laquelle ils montèrent en silence.

Après quelques minutes de mutisme pesant, Drago alluma son auto radio afin d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Harry savait qu'il aurait dû dire quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais parler… Mais il n'avait pas envie et surtout il ne savait pas quoi dire. Alors il resta bouche close et il se contenta de regarder la route.

Les avenues défilaient tout comme les maisons qui se succédaient les unes aux autres. Encore quelques minutes et Harry serait de nouveau chez lui. Au calme. Seul…

Drago s'engagea sur un boulevard à droit et Harry écarquilla les yeux en le voyant faire.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry stupéfait

- Je conduis ….

- Tu ne me ramène pas chez moi ?

- Non….

- Pardon ?

- J'ai dis non ! Je ne te ramène pas chez toi !

- Mais … Arrête toi et fais demi-tour ! Je veux rentrer chez moi »

Drago lança un regard dans le rétroviseur pour observer sa fille. Ce n'était pas vraiment bon qu'une dispute imminente et violente, connaissant Potter, éclate devant elle.

« Ca va Chérie ? »

La fillette ne répondit pas, elle continuait de regarder au dehors feignant de ne pas avoir entendu. Au moins cela avait eut l'effet escompté : Harry semblait s'être calmé et même s'il était en colère, il ne pipa plus un mot pour ne pas se disputer devant la gamine. Tout comme elle, il se contentait de regarder le paysage défiler autour de lui et plus le temps passait, plus il savait où on le conduisait… Drago avait l'intention de le conduire dans chez lui mais il ignorait encore quelle en était la raison.

Une fois arrivée, Drago rentra sa voiture dans le garage. Il constata que Jade s'était endormi sur le trajet et il la porta jusque dans sa chambre où il l'a mis en pyjama avant de la glisser dans son lit. La fillette ne n'était même pas réveillée… Elle avait simplement laissé échapper un faible gémissement qui avait rassuré son père.

Puis, après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre de Jade, il descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Harry qui l'attendait dans le vestibule, les bras croisés et la tête baissée.

« Je veux rentrer chez moi, répéta t-il

- Non … Tu passeras la nuit ici

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais accepter jusqu'à présent je suis libre de faire ce que je veux !

- Harry …

- Ramène-moi…chez… moi ! » souffla t'il entre ses lèvres pincées

Harry vit Drago s'approcher de lui et automatiquement il recula pour maintenant de la distance entre eux.

« Je ne veux pas te ramener chez toi. Merlin sait ce que tu serais capable de faire … Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et je ne te laisserai pas tout seul

- Je ne suis pas un gosse et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me parle avec ce ton paternel ! s'écria Harry

- Ecoute …

- NON ! C'est toi qui va m'écouter Malefoy, tu vas me reconduire chez moi immédiatement !

- Je refuse … Tu veux aller chez toi ? Dans ce cas tu n'as qu'a transplanner…»

Des larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues de Harry et il était incapable de dire s'il s'agissait de larme de colère ou de souffrance. Il sentait poindre en lui une amertume dont il connaissait que trop bien la saveur : celle de la culpabilité qui ne cessait de l'oppresser depuis tant d'années.

Sans attendre, il fit volte face et se précipita vers la porte d'entrée de la maison espérant pouvoir s'enfuir loin de Drago. Loin de ses yeux gris, si froid et paradoxalement si chaud. Loin de son visage fin, de son odeur naturellement épicée.

Il voulait partir loin de cette maison aussi. Les boiseries du hall d'entré l'indisposaient. Il avait l'impression d'être pris dans une cage de bois.

Harry essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci demeura fermée. Les larmes coulèrent davantage sur son visage ravagé par la frustration et la colère et des sanglots déchiraient maintenant le calme religieux…

« LAISSE MOI PARTIR ! hurla til sans se rendre compte qu'il donnait de grands coups de pieds rageurs dans la porte.

- Tu resteras ici que tu le veuille ou non !

- Je ne veux pas…. Je ne veux pas … »

Harry psalmodiait ces quelques mots alors que ses jambes commençaient s'affaisser sous son poids. Il se laissa tomber à terre et il porta ses mains devant son visage avant de pleurer sans aucune retenue. Il se sentait tellement humilié d'être vu ainsi par Drago. C'était la seconde fois qu'il pleurait devant lui. La seconde fois que son ennemi pouvait juger de ses faiblesses et de son attitude misérable.

C'est ce qu'il était devenu, un misérable…. Une sorte d'ermite qui avait perdu l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il avait perdu l'habitude d'être entouré par des personnes. La solitude avait fait de lui un être dévoré par le regret et par le silence. Elle l'avait forcé à se forger une barrière franchissable et il avait appris à vivre avec. C'était une sorte de pénitence qu'il s'infligeait volontairement pour expier de ses fautes. Une sorte de châtiment pour se faire pardonner de n'avoir pas été là quand il l'aurait fallut.

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit la main de Drago se poser sur son épaule. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit ce dernier s'asseoir à même le sol juste à coté de lui. Et sa main sur son épaule l'apaisait quelque peut. C'était peut-être un geste simple mais venu de Drago Malefoy c'était différent. Il avait l'impression que cette main était un appui de confiance sur lequel il pouvait de poser.

« Qu'est ce que tu aurais fais chez toi Harry ? »

Drago avait raison. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait fait chez lui ? Il aurait probablement pris le premier objet contondant passant à sa portée et une fois de plus il se serait lacéré la peau… Il aurait pleuré aussi. Beaucoup pleuré. Et, tout comme les autres années, il se serait gavé d'anxiolytique pour essayer de se calmer sans vraiment réussir à y parvenir.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu es mieux ici ? Avec moi ? Avec Nous… »

Harry laissa un sanglot s'échapper de sa bouche. Il se sentait las de cette vie. Et il se sentait vulnérable aussi. Anéanti… Lorsqu'il repensait au petit garçon de Poudlard qu'il était, celui qui jouait au Quidditch, qui traînait dans les couloirs sans autorisation, celui qui fouinait un peu partout, il se disait que ce môme devait être un autre, qu'il était impossible que ce gosse curieux et allègre puisse un jour finir comme cela …

« Un jour viendra où il te faudra me raconter tout ça Harry… Ce n'est jamais bon de conserver ce genre de chose au fond de soi.

- Un jour ….peut être …. »

Harry leva ses yeux rougis vers Drago et il vit ce dernier se remettre debout avant de lui tendre ses mains, un sourire mélancolique affiché sur son visage.

Si Harry venait seulement de se réveiller, il penserait que cette image serait les limbes de son sommeil bien trop profond. Drago ressemblait presque à un ange… Il dominait Harry de toute sa hauteur et de toute son élégance. La lumière dans son dos semblait crée une aura divine autour de lui. Et ses mains, tendues vers le brun comme pour l'aider à se relever après avoir chuté ne faisait qu'idéaliser un peu plus cette effigie

Harry s'essuya ses joues humides d'un revers de bras, puis il tendit ses mains en avant pour saisir celles de Drago. Elles semblaient si chaudes et si douce, presque parfaite. Puis il se sentit soulevé et il se remit sur ses jambes flageolantes, quelque peu désemparé de se voir ainsi assisté.

« Allez, nous ferions mieux d'aller dormir … »

Et Harry suivit Drago dans les escaliers. Il le suivait parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Il le suivait comme si c'était sa boussole, un repère dans ce monde si vaste qu'il ne savait plus vraiment où était sa place, qu'il n'arrivait plus à retrouver son chemin…

Alors il le suivait. Et peut être, un jour, finirait-il par se retrouver …

* * *

****

**POV Drago**

Merlin ….

Je suis crevé. Cette journée aura été la plus merdeveilleuse que j'ai passé depuis longtemps. La dernière dans le genre c'était quand j'ai appris que Kate battait ma fille sous mon nez, sans que je n'aie pu soupçonner quoique ce soit. Quel père médiocre je peux faire !

Mais cette fois, ma psychopathe d'ex-femme n'y est pour rien. C'est Harry… Je l'ai installé dans la chambre voisine de la mienne, celle que l'on appelle couramment «la chambre d'ami ». Depuis que j'ai acheté cette maison, c'est bien la première fois que cette chambre est occupée. Non pas que je n'ai pas d'amis mais disons que mes amis n'ont pas besoin que je les héberge.

Je me sens étrange soudainement et ce sentiment m'irrite quelque peu. Je n'aime pas être dans cet état là, c'est si désagréable de se sentir dépendant de quelqu'un. Cela me donne l'impression d'avoir perdu mon intégrité et ma liberté.

Merlin qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

En fait non, ce n'est pas la question. Sans vouloir me vanter, je ne suis pas idiot et je sais très bien ce qui m'arrive.

La question, la vraie, la seule c'est : Pourquoi cela m'arrive avec Lui ?

Bordel … C'est Potter …

Et au-delà du fait que ce soit Harry Potter, mon nouvel ancien ennemi, il s'agit avant tout d'un garçon … Argh j'ai envie de crier de frustration et à quelque part je me dégoûte moi-même. Je n'ai rien contre le fais qu'un garçon puisse en aimer un autre mais si cela venait à se savoir, ma réputation d'avocat en prendrait un sacré coup. En effet, comme le disait si bien Harry la dernière fois, le regard des gens peuvent changer lorsqu'ils s'aperçoivent que l'on est pas « normal ». Encore faudrait-il donner une définition précise de la normalité. Pour moi ca n'existe pas, c'est juste des stéréotypes que l'on nous inculque dès la jeunesse et qui ne font qu'entraver notre libre arbitre.

Je crois sérieusement que j'ai un problème. ..

Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de Harry …

C'est complètement déplacé je vous l'accorde. Et je me sens honteux de savoir que c'est sa fragilité et sa sensibilité à fleur de peau qui m'attire.

J'ai l'impression d'être retourné des années en arrière, quand j'ai rencontré Kate à l'université. Je me sentais tout aussi niai et parfois je ne me reconnaissais même plus. C'est exactement la même chose qui ce produit en ce moment. Je me trouve bien trop mielleux et bien trop gentil aussi. En tant normal je m'énerverai davantage et je ne supporterai pas les sauts d'humeur détestable de Harry. En tant normal je ne me montrerai pas si indulgent à son égard et j'essayerai de le secouer pour le faire réagir. Mais là, je me contente de lui caresser l'épaule et de le consoler. Et quelque part je me sens égoïste parce que j'aime le sentir près de moi. J'aime le toucher ou ne serait ce que pouvoir effleurer sa peau.

Je me demande s'il a réussi à trouver le sommeil. Il avait l'air tellement paniqué ce soir… Je ne pensais pas que prendre un an de plus le mettrait dans un tel état ! Je plaisante bien sure parce que vaut mieux sourire de ce genre de situation plutôt que d'en pleurer. Je me doute bien qu'il doit y avoir anguille sous roche et que si Harry c'est mit dans un état semblable ce n'est pas parce qu'aujourd'hui il a 26 ans …

Je repense à l'article que j'ai lu sur le net ce matin. Je me demande qui est cette femme et pourquoi elle a créer un site pareil. Peut être qu'elle cherchait à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un… De Harry ? En tout cas une chose est sure : cette femme sait plus de chose qu'elle n'ose en dire. Peut être que si Harry a quitté le monde de la magie, cela a un rapport avec elle. J'ai immédiatement pensé qu'il pourrait s'agir de sa grande amie Granger-je-sais-tout mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas cela. Déjà, je ne trouve pas de lien cohérent entre le pseudo de cette « Mrs P. » et Hermione Granger. Bon, j'avoue que quelque fois, il n'y a absolument aucun lien entre le nom d'utilisation et le nom usuel mais quand même… Mon intuition légendaire me dit que je fais fausse route.

En parlant de Granger je me demande ce qu'elle est devenue celle là ? Si Harry ne s'était pas obtus à refouler la magie, j'aurai peu être pu lui poser la question. Quoique, je suppose à juste titre qu'il n'a plus de contact avec elle… C'est dommage de voir des amitiés aussi forte que la leur se briser aussi facilement. C'est triste je trouve de passer autant de temps avec une personne pour ensuite la perdre de vue et ne devenir plus que des étrangers.

Et la Belette … Je paris tout ce que je possède qu'il est marié à Granger ! Ces deux là se courraient après et je trouvais ca d'un pathétique déplorable… Lui, Weasley, je l'imagine marcher fièrement sur les empreintes de son père… Je le vois bien bosser au Ministère de la Magie

Une fois encore, je fais peut être fausse route. Je me rends quelque fois au Ministère de la Magie pour aller retourner des avis de procès et autre paperasse forte inintéressante et je n'ai jamais vu l'ombre d'un rouquin… Rectification … Mise à part notre cher Ministre Percy Weasley, je n'ai pas croisé de rouquin dans les couloirs ; Même pas le valeureux père de famille avec lequel mon paternel a eut tant d'anicroche. Il doit certainement s'être fait muter et en toute confidence je ne pouvais lui souhaiter autre chose. Son travail au département de contrôle et d'accident moldu ( c'est tellement nul que je ne retiens jamais le nom exact de cette section) devait être atrocement ennuyeux…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je pense à tout ca… Peut être parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir et que je tue le temps comme je le peux. J'aurai du demander à Harry de me prêter son super bouquin, « Le Da Vinci Code », cela m'aurait occupé une partie de la nuit.

Je me demande comment j'ai fait mon compte. Tomber amoureux de Potter… Décidément je ne m'en remettrai pas ! Je crois que c'est arrivé tout doucement. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui est naturellement attirant et je défie toute personne qui me dit de contraire de passer quelques jours seul en compagnie de Harry. Il verrait bien que petit à petit et irrémédiablement, il sentirait des sentiments poindre en lui. Il verrait l'attirance augmenter alors que Harry envoûterait tout ses sens un par un ….

Voilà … Encore une pensée bien niaise qui prouve à quel point tomber amoureux peut rendre ridicule …

J'ai soif … et j'ai chaud aussi !

J'ouvre ma fenêtre et je place mes volets à l'espagnolette le temps que j'aille me chercher un rafraîchissement.

Je sors de ma chambre et je traverse le couloir puis je m'arrête brusquement devant la porte de la chambre d'ami. Il se passe quelque chose … A nouveau c'est un pressentiment mais je me trompe jamais. Et puis j'entends des plaintes étouffées. On dirait des gémissements mais …

Finalement, sans prévenir je rente dans la chambre.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Mes craintes se trouvent confirmées. J'ai mal au cœur et je ne sais pas quoi faire….

Harry lève ses yeux verts moi et je me sens désemparé. Je suis impuissant face à lui et son envie autodestructrice. Et il continue de me regarder de ses yeux voilés par les larmes. Ses joues ne sont plus que rivières de pleurs et ses lèvres sont déformées par douleurs. Et moi … Je suis immobile. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'a crucifié sur place et je que suis subitement devenu impotent.

« Je…Je suis désolé Drago… Tellement désolé… »

Et il rabaisse la tête et taillade une nouvelle fois son bras avec un morceau de verre qu'il a trouvé je ne sais où. C'est le déclic… Je réagit enfin et me précipite vers lui avant de lui prendre le bout de verre des mains et de le lancer rageusement à travers la chambre.

Ses bras ne sont plus que lambeau. Les coupures se croisent, plus profonde les unes que les autres et je ne peux ignorait la flaque de sang qui recouvre la moquette. J'ai envie de le claquer ! Envie de lui hurler dessus aussi. Mais au lieu de ca, je me laisse tomber à ses cotés et je le prends dans mes bras pour le serrer aussi fort que possible. Je n'arrive pas à parler et lui ne cesse de me répéter qu'il est désolé.

Il me laisse l'étreindre mais il ne fait rien en retour. Il pleure tout ce qu'il peu alors que ses bras pendent misérablement à coté de lui, répandant un flux continu de sang sur le plancher.

A l'aide de mon pouce, je ressui ses larmes qui perlent encore de ses yeux et je m'éclipse un instant dans la salle de bain pour chercher de quoi stopper tout ce sang. Je reviens dans la chambre et Harry n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. J'ai mal de le voir comme ça et je culpabilise aussi. J'aurai du faire quelque chose pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien. J'aurai peut être dû le veiller jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme …

Je prends son bras et j'enroule tout autour un bandage blanc que je serre fermement pour arrêter ce qui semble être une petite hémorragie. Et alors que je m'attelle soigneusement à ma tache, la voix cassée et essoufflée de Harry résonne dans la chambre. A ce moment là, je sais que je dois me préparer à tout et surtout au pire …

« Je .. je suis rentré dans la maison. Tout était rouge … Il y avait du sang partout et … et … cette odeur. C'était épouvantable. Je crois que j'ai vomi. Le sol était rouge… Et sur les murs aussi il y en avait. Du sang… La … la maison avait été assassinée.. C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre et … et …alors j'ai entendu quelqu'un pleurer. J'ai pataugé dans tout ce sang et je … je… j'avais peur…Peur comme jamais auparavant Drago. Parce que .. Je.. savais que mes doutes étaient… con…confirmés. »

Je l'écoute attentivement et surtout je ne l'interrompe pas. Je me contente de le soigner et je baisse les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit que dans les miens, des perles aqueuses ont commencé à se former

« Je les ai trouvé dans le salon… Ils étaient morts. Tous…Et le sang toujours ce sang. Partout autour de moi. Et leurs yeux semblaient tellement horrifiés. J'avais l'impression qu'ils…Qu'ils avaient affreusement souffert. Et… et elle, elle pleurait en serrant son corps dans ses bras… Et elle m'a à peine regardé et elle m'a appelé mais… Je ne savais plus quoi faire… Je me suis laissé tombé par terre, dans ce mélange de sang à peine séché… J'en avais sur mes vêtements et sur mes mains… Et et… elle continuait de pleurer. Moi j'étais anéanti, effondré. Je pleurais beaucoup aussi et…et elle me suppliait de lui dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Ils étaient tous là… Tous… Leur corps étaient…par terre, partout… Je…Me souviens plus très bien… Je l'ai approché et je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Elle a protesté et elle m'a repoussé… Elle m'a crié que c'était à cause de moi tout cela… Je…Je…je…Lui ai dit que…Je regrettais et…et elle m'a giflé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus me voir, jamais … Alors je .. j'ai enjambé les corps et… je… je suis partis… J'ai .. j'ai pris quelques affaires chez moi et …et j'ai quitté le monde magique… Et… »

Harry éclate en sanglots et il me tend les bras. Je m'approche près de lui et il se réfugie contre mon torse. J'essaie de le réconforter, de lui dire que c'est fini, que maintenant, je suis à ses cotés pour l'aider.

Et puis je repense à son récit. Cette femme était-elle « Mrs P. » ? Et si oui, où est ce que je pouvais la trouver ? Il me fallait absolument les réponses à ses questions. Si Harry me les fournissait, je pourrais peut être aller trouver cette femme et entendre son récit et en apprendre davantage. Harry m'a déjà confié beaucoup mais je ne sais pas grand chose en fin de compte. Quand est ce que ca c'est passé ? Qui sont les victimes ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

« Harry… »

Il émet un soupir

« Qui… est Elle ? »

Je le sens se serrer davantage contre moi. Il hésite puis finalement il répond

« C'est… Her…Hermione …. »

Je suis sans voix … Même si j'y avais pensé j'essayais de me persuader que cela ne pouvait pas être possible.

Des larmes coulent encore sur ses joues mais il à l'air de s'être calmé. Sans vraiment lui demander son autorisation, je le porte dans mes bras soigneusement et il s'agrippe à ma chemise. Il est vraiment beau ainsi… Et je me demande comment j'ai fais pour ne pas m'en apercevoir avant !

Je l'emmène dans la chambre et d'un revers de jambe, je claque la porte derrière nous. Il le dépose dans le lit et alors que j'allais m'éloigner pour lui chercher un verre d'eau, je le sens tirer fermement sur ma chemise. Je me retourne et l'observe. Le voir si malheureuse me fend le cœur…

« Ne…. Ne me laisse pas …

J'allais juste chercher un verre d'eau.

Ne me laisse pas » m'implore t'il

Je m'allonge à ses cotés et à ma grande surprise je le vois se blottir tout contre moi. Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et je pause ma tête contre la sienne. Nos souffles se mélangent presque. Je sens son odeur vanillée me caresser délicatement les narines et bien que je sache pertinemment que c'est déplacé en pareille circonstance, j'ai envie de lui …

« Drago je … je…

- Oui ?

- Je… »

Il lève ses yeux sur moi et j'ai l'impression d'être pris dans un tourbillon d'émeraude. Il a les yeux d'un vert étincellent et je ne m'en étais jamais aperçut avant mais on peut même y déceler des petites parties d'un jaune ambré. C'est très léger, presque imperceptible mais on dirait de minuscules pépites d'or qui sont là que pour sublimer son regard et le rendre encore plus irrésistible.

« Arrête-moi, si tu ne veux pas … »

Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi il me dit ça mais je remarque seulement que ses joues sont plus rouges que d'habitude. Et les miennes doivent avoir à peu de chose près la même teinte.

Puis je comprends enfin, lorsque je vois ses paupières se fermer alors que son visage se rapproche du mien.

Arrête-moi, si tu ne veux pas … C'est quelque mot résonnent dans ma tête…

Arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas ….

Je le laisse s'approcher de moi, je le laisse déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes et je le laisse les mordre avec envie et délectation. Les yeux clos, je savoure ce baiser comme aucun autre auparavant. Ses lèves fines sont si légères. Elles ont un léger goût de sel.

Arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas …

Il les entrouvre et un soupir s'en échappe. J'en profite pour les lui capturer et une de mes mains encercle son visage pour l'embrasser encore plus passionnément.

Arrête-moi si tu ne veux pas …. Et si je veux Harry ?…

Et ma langue se mêle à la sienne, et mes mains s'emmêlent à sa chevelure d'ébène.

Je l'aime… Et je lui souffle au creux de son oreille. Je ne sais pas trop s'il m'a entendu ou du moins s'il a compris.

Notre baiser charnel se poursuit et je n'ai jamais envie qu'il s'interrompe. J'ai envie de l'embrasser encore et toujours. J'ai envie de continuer à glisser la main sous sa chemise pour sentir sa peau veloutée sous mes doigts.

J'ai envie de lui tout simplement et tout entier…

Mais il s'éloigne de moi et je m'entends geindre de mécontentement.

« Moi aussi…. »

Je le regarde avec étonnement et il me sourit doucement

« De quoi ?

- Je t'aime, Drago Malefoy …. »

* * *

_Salut !_

_Oui… Nous sommes mercredi 1er novembre et je poste mon chapitre avec 2 jours d'avance parce qu'il me sera impossible de le poster demain ou vendredi…_

_La question à l'ordre du jours c'est : Est ce que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ? Il est sombre et paradoxalement très révélateur je trouve. C'est lui qui fera prendre un nouveau tournant à cette fiction._

_REVIEWWWWWWWW !_

_En ce moment, je suis en train d'écrire le chapitre 15 … Je ne vais pas vous mentir en disant que je galère un peu beaucoup parce que maintenant, tout me semble sombrement complexe. Mais j'espère que vous aimez toujours autant Les Silences de Jade._

_J'ai actuellement** 399** reviews .. ce qui veux dire que la première personne a reviewer ce chapitre sera la** grande gagnante** lol ( cherchez pas j'ai pété un wap …) et se verra **attribué un petit rôle dans cette fiction** ( si si je plaisante pas ! )_

_Le prochain chapitre sera en ligne la semaine prochaine (vendredi 10) et il portera le titre de « Idéal Simplifié »_

_Avis de recherche : auteur désespérée cherche sans succès sa lectrice prénommée **Garla Sama** … Bah alors ma puce, j'espère que tu vas bien et qu'il ne t'ai rien arrivée de mal._

_Bonne semaine._

_Potterment Vôtre,_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Slydawn** : Si tu ne laisse pas souvent de review, je vias particulièrement savourer celles que je pourrait lire de ta plume ! lol Je te remercie pour tes compliments. J'aime bien retrouver des lecteurs d'une fiction à une autre.

**Padfoodya** : Salut toi ! Je viens juste de lire ta review concernant mon rêve éveillé ! lol et je me suis bien amusé au fil de ma lecture ! Merci tout pleins pour tes review !

**Marion** : Bienvenue à toi, nouvelle lectrice dans le sombre monde de Dopamine ! Tu as désarmé le droit de me lécher les pieds et de verser sur mon compte la modique somme de 80 millions de gallions … Nonnon je ne plaisante pas ( j'ai juste fumé mon canapé lol) Plus sérieusement , je te remercie pour ta review. 10 chapitres d'un coup ! Wow je suis flatée. Bisouxx et merci encore

**Didi **: bouhouhouuuuu tu étais en vacances …. Moi j'ai pas eut de vacances … snif snif … Merci une fois de plus pour ta review ! et bon courage pour la rentrée ( lol vengeance hihi)

**Steph** : vuiiii ca fait mal le lumbago ! j'ai rarement autant souffert physiquement de toute ma vie ! terrible. Mais comme je le disais, je vais mieux et ca c'est vraiment appréciable. Je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Bisouxxx

**Karmilla Malefoy** : trop court … ca fait environ 8 pages word ! c'est encore plus que les chapitres de l'inacceptable lol … tu es exigeante la miss mais c'est pas grave, je ne t'en veux pas ! Bisouxx et mercii

**Lyly** : je me répète un peu mais merci une fois encore pour cette review. Je suis contente que ma fiction continue de te plaire

**Adenoide** : La réponse à ta question sera dans les prochain chapitre je pense. Encore un peu de patience. Merci tout tout plein !

**Nayou** : non … assassinée c'est la maison lol … euh… qu'est ce que tu fais avec se poignard … repose le desuite … A l'aaiiiiiiiddeeeee ! Bisouxx et merci

**Chris52** : tiens, ca fais longtemps que je n'avais pas ecu de review de toi ! chouette ca me fait plaisir de te revoir à nouveau sur une de mes fiction ! je suis flatée ! Merciii tout plein

**Lyravage** : alors … Par quoi je commence ? Premièrement, merci pour tes reviews en masse sur mes différents fiction ! quand je vois ma boite mail avec autant je review je suis à la limite de la crise d'hystérie tellement je suis contente ! Merci aussi de me complimenté, mon égo adore ca … Et enfin, merci pour les commentaires laissées sur mon blog ! ca m'a fait super plaisir. Bref en un seul mot : MERCI ! lol Bisouxxx

**Ronny** : ma petite cousine ! Toi, venant d'un membre proche de ma famille, je t'oblige à me laisser une review pour chaque chapitre de chacune de mes fictions. Et oui, c'est belle et bien un ordre ! lol. Bisoux à toi ma petite ronny ( Ton Harry ….lol)


	12. Idéal Simplifié

**Chapitre 12** : Idéal Simplifié

Lorsque Jade se réveilla, elle frotta ses yeux de ses poings serrés. Elle avait mal aux cheveux et elle passa une main dans sa crinière pour s'apercevoir que sa belle coiffure de la veille était toute emmêlée et lui tirait la racine des cheveux. Aussi, elle commença à retirer une par une les épingles à cheveux qui maintenaient ses tresses en place. Une fois que se fut chose faite, elle se leva de son lit et alla s'observer dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain. Elle l'aimait bien ce miroir parce qu'elle pouvait se voir toute entière dedans.

D'un geste coquet, elle démêla ses cheveux avec précaution, prenant soin de ne pas les arracher. Ils étaient particulièrement grands ses cheveux, ils lui arrivaient jusqu'à la cambrure des hanches et elle en était très fière. Lorsque son papa la coiffait le matin, créant différentes coiffures en fonction de son humeur, c'était pour Jade un moment privilégié de la journée. Un moment qu'elle partageait seule avec lui. En général, son Papa lui racontait les rêves qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit et Jade le soupçonnait secrètement d'en inventer un certain nombre.

Après avoir replacé ses mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles, Jade se dirigea vers la chambre de son papa dont la porte était fermée. Comme tous les matins, elle l'ouvrit en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et à pas de velours, elle avança dans la pièce inondée d'obscurité.

Lorsqu'elle arriva près du lit, elle constata que son papa n'était pas tout seul et la jalousie la gagna petit à petit. Aucune autre fille qu'elle n'avait le droit de dormir dans le même lit que son papa. Même sa maman n'avait plus le droit.. Surtout elle d'ailleurs !

Exclusive, elle grimpa sur le lit et alla se positionner entre son père et l'inconnu qu'elle poussa sans ménagement. Voyant que la personne ne réagissait pas, Jade le fit rouler de toutes ses forces dans le but de le faire tomber du lit car sa place n'était pas ici …

« Drago… Arrête voyons je dors…. »

Aussitôt, Jade s'immobilisa en reconnaissant la voix de son animateur. Etrangement, elle s'en voulait maintenant de l'avoir réveillé. Elle se demandait néanmoins ce qu'il faisait dans la même chambre que son papa. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de se souvenir que la veille était le jour de son anniversaire et que son papa l'avait ramené ici.

Apaisé de voir qu'elle restait la seule fille dans la chambre, Jade s'installa confortablement dans les draps et elle saisit le bras de son papa qui lui, continuait de dormir d'un sommeil de plomb. Il était beau son papa lorsqu'il dormait. Il avait les cheveux en pagaille et sa bouche entre ouverte laissait filer son souffle léger.

Jade commençait à somnoler lorsqu'une voix la tira de sa léthargie.

« Ne te rendors pas ma puce. »

Harry la regardait avec un sourire sur le visage. Lui aussi avait les cheveux dans le désordre même si, en tant normal, il ne paraissait pas beaucoup plus coiffé. Ses yeux avaient l'air cernés, comme s'il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et Jade se dit que ca devait être le cas. Il avait peut être beaucoup discuté avec son papa.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue et malgré elle, Jade ne pus se retenir de rougir. Harry était un beau garçon et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle le trouvait très à son goût. Si Harry avait eut son âge, peut être qu'ils auraient été amoureux tous les deux ….

« Ton Papa dors bien . Il faudrait le réveiller sans quoi il sera en retard au travail ! »

Jade lui répondit par un sourire avant de prendre le bout d'une mèche de ses cheveux et d'en chatouiller le visage de son père pour le sortir du sommeil. En général c'était un moyen très efficace …

En effet, après à peine quelques secondes, Drago grogna d'irritation :

« Jade…. Tu sais que j'aime pas …

- Allez, faut te réveiller Drago !

- Il n'y a pas moyen de dormir tranquillement avec vous deux ! »

Drago s'étira et étouffa un bâillement. La nuit avait été très courte et il en ressentait la fatigue. Dire qu'il lui fallait tenir toute une journée au cabinet et qu'il avait un procès en cour d'assise dans l'après-midi…

Il préféra ne pas penser à ça et il ouvrit les yeux, regardant l'heure qu'indiquait son réveil.

« Oula … On n'est pas en avance les enfants…

- Oui. Tu n'as pas oublié que tu dois me conduire au CLSH avant d'aller à ton boulot !

- euh… »

Drago se redressa péniblement avant d'être assaillie par Jade qui lui grimpa littéralement dessus. Elle aimait beaucoup venir réveiller son papa. Ca aussi c'était un de ses moments privilégiés.

« Tu as bien dormi Chérie ? »

Jade hocha la tête avant d'aller faire un câlin à son papa, enroulant ses jambes autour de son torse.

Harry les regarda un instant puis il se leva et alla ouvrire les volets. Au dehors le temps était radieux et il en était satisfait. Cette après midi était prévu des grands jeux en plein air et ce genre de projet est toujours plus agréable avec le soleil.

« Tu sais Jade, Harry et moi avons quelque chose à te dire. »

Drago détacha sa fille qu'il installa sur le lit. Harry prit place juste à côté d'elle avant d'ancrer son regard dans celui de Drago. Il se demandait et il craignait la réaction pour pourrait avoir la gamine. Peut-être que cela allait ne faire que la renfermer davantage sur elle-même.

« Euh…. Tu sais ma chérie, il y a des gens qui disent qu'une fille doit obligatoirement aimer un garçon mais tu vois, tout ca c'est des bêtises. »

Drago s'interrompit un instant et il lança un regard à Harry pour avoir son opinion. Ce dernier lui fit un bref signe de la tête pour l'encourager à poursuivre son explication.

« Des fois, il arrive qu'un garçon sois amoureux d'un autre garçon et qu'une fille aime une autre fille. Tu comprends ? »

Léger acquiescement de la tête de la fillette qui écoutait très attentivement ce que lui disait son papa.

« Harry et moi … On s'aime beaucoup. On est… amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Aucune réaction.

« Mais ton Papa et moi t'aimons énormément aussi, intervint Harry en espérant dissiper le malaise.

- Harry n'habitera pas avec nous au début. Mais…Il sera comme ton deuxième papa et c'est plutôt.. cool non ? »

Jade dirigea son regard gris et assassin vers son animateur et Harry ne put s'empêcher de regretter cette conversation. A l'évidence Jade n'était pas encore prête à accepter un nouveau membre dans la famille Malefoy mais maintenant que le mal était fait, cela ne servait à rien d'avoir des regrets.

La fillette ne le lâchait pas du regard, elle semblait le sonder et Harry soutenait ses orbes grises qui le détaillaient et semblaient le pénétrer jusqu'au au plus profond de lui-même. Puis le regard de Jade se radoucit subitement et un sourire vint fleurir sur son visage tellement craquant. Dans un élan d'affection, elle se jeta au cou de Harry et ce dernier, surpris, se laissa tomber allongé sur le lit.

Apparemment il s'était trompé et elle semblait accepter la situation. Son regard faisait des allées et venue entre Harry et son Papa. Eux deux étaient soulagés. Non seulement Jade avait très bien pris les choses mais elle paraissait encore plus radieuse qu'avant. Comme si le fait d'avoir deux papas la remplissait soudain de fierté et de bonheur.

Et c'est amusée que Jade regarda son Papa et Harry s'embrasser pour la première fois sous ses yeux. Etrangement, elle les trouvait beaux tous les deux et cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu son papa aussi heureux … Tout comme Harry

* * *

« Madame Everland, comment voulez vous que je vous défende si nous n'êtes même pas capable de me faire confiance ? Je me répète une fois encore : Je ne suis pas contre vous mais avec vous ! Donc répondez moi sincèrement : Avez vous, oui ou non utilisiez le sortilège impardonnable du Doloris contre votre belle-fille Carole Everland ?

- Non !

- Dans ce cas … Comment expliquez vous le fait que votre baguette soit celle désignée comme arme du crime ?

- Je ne sais pas

- Vous ne … savez pas ! »

Drago soupira. Cette femme mentait comme elle respirait. Il était évident que c'était elle qui avait torturé la victime. Tout se tenait depuis le mobile jusqu'à l'alibi qu'elle n'avait pas. De plus, quelques semaine auparavant, elle avait plaidé coupable lors de son interrogatoire par les forces de l'autorité. Drago avait assisté à la scène et la femme s'était confiée d'elle-même sans qu'on la moleste ou qu'on la force à avouer de choses qu'elle n'aurait pas commises. C'était de sa propre initiative qu'elle avait plaidé coupable, dévorée par le remord avait elle dit. Elle avait même poussé ses révélations jusqu'à donner des détails précis concernant la torture de sa bru. Des détails que seul le coupable était en mesure de connaître. Et puis, du jour au lendemain, elle avait changé d'avis, elle se présentait innocente et demandait à ce que son procès plaide en cette faveur.

Drago ouvrit le dossier dans lequel était consigné la totalité de la déposition que sa cliente avait faite.

« Vous avez dit, je cite ''avoir lancé un sortilège de Doloris à Carole parce qu'elle me pourrissait la vie. Elle ne faisait que s'immiscer dans notre famille afin de mieux lui nuire. Elle criait, se contorsionnait et dans un faux mouvement elle a agrippé le chaudron contenant de l'huile bouillante pour ma préparation à la potion d'engraissement que je voulais utiliser sur mes plans de tomates. Elle a renversé le chaudron qui l'a ébouillanté et son chandail bleu marin a commencé à s'enflammer …'' et patati et patata …Souhaitez-vous que je poursuive ma lecture ?

- Non, je sais ce qu'il est écrit sur votre rapport pour l'avoir moi-même dicté…

- Si vous êtes vraiment innocente, comme vous le prétendez, pourquoi avoir dit que vous étiez coupable et comment êtes-vous au courrant de tous ces détails ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire »

Drago pris un épais dossier qu'il claqua avec rage sur son bureau avant de bondir de son fauteuil et de frapper rageusement des poings son plan de travail.

« JE SUIS VOTE AVOCAT ! Si vous n'avez rien à me dire foutez-moi le camp, vous me faites perdre un temps précieux ! »

La femme âgée regarda Drago sans rien dire et elle ne semblait même pas éprouver du regret de le faire enrager de la sorte. Au contraire, elle prenait un plaisir malsain à le mettre hors de lui et son visage arborait un sourire satisfait.

Fulminant de rage, Drago se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau qu'il ouvrit violemment. Dans le couloir, deux sorciers responsables de l'autorité civile attendaient que l'entretien s'achève pour reconduire Madame Everland en maison de détention dans l'attente de son procès et de son incarcération inévitable à Azkaban.

« Emmenez là, je ne veux plus la voir. »

Les deux sorciers passèrent des menottes ensorcelées aux poignets de la détenue et ils l'entraînèrent au dehors du bureau de Drago sous le regard rageur de ce dernier.

« Vous reviendrez me voir lorsque vous serez décidée à coopérer ! D'ici là, si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de mes services, je vous laisse la liberté de consulter un de mes collègues ! »

La femme lui sourit machiavéliquement, dévoilant une rangé de dents pourries.

« Avec plaisir … _Maître Malefoy_ »

Le dénommé Maître claqua la porte derrière lui et maudit le Ministère qui osait lui imposer des clients pour soit disant participer à l'action civile et judiciaire de notre belle communauté sorcière.

Cette procédure faisant partie des dernières mises en place concernant la CJU, Couverture Judiciaire Universelle. Selon le Ministère, aucun avocat ou représentant de la justice n'avait le droit de refuser un client bénéficiaire de CJU sous peine de se voir radié du Barreau … Cette CJU était attribuée par le Ministère de la Magie après étude méticuleuse d'un dossier d'inscription. Elle permettait aux sorciers aux revenus médiocres de pouvoir profiter d'une sécurité judiciaire qui comprenait entre autre, le droit à un avocat gratuitement. Dans ces cas là, le professionnel était directement payé par le Ministère.

Si dans un premier temps Drago avait trouvé cette procédure défaillante, il devait avouer que c'était un net progrès de voir la justice et les services des avocats à la portée de tous ! Auparavant, seuls ceux qui possédaient un revenu assez élevé avaient les moyens de se payer ce genre de prestations.

Suivant ce protocole, Madame Everland, bénéficiaire de la CJU avait demandé à Drago de prendre en charge sa défense. Ne pouvant refuser, Drago se l'était donc vu rejoindre le rang de ses clients. Heureusement que le Ministère le payait bien pour ce genre de clientèle parce que sincèrement, ce n'était pas un cadeau !

Drago s'installa à son fauteuil et regarda l'heure pour calculer le temps à sa disposition avant sa plaidoirie au tribunal. Il avait une petite heure. C'était parfait ça lui laissait amplement le temps de lire ses notes. Mais avant cela, il avait quelque chose à faire. Il se leva et sortit de son bureau pour se rendre dans celui de sa secrétaire. Une nouvelle fois, l'odeur du patchouli l'indisposa. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il demande à son assistante de changer de parfum.

« Dites-moi Lizzie,

- Oui Maître ?

- Où est ce que je peux me procurer une adresse si je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans les pages du Sorcinet ?

- Si cette personne est sorcière, vous pouvez vous adresser au bureau de recensement du Ministère de la Magie ou, en dernier recourt, aux Archives.

- Le bureau du recensement collecte vraiment toutes les adresses ?

- Oui… Toutes les adresses de tous les sorciers déclarés. Malheureusement, ils ne pourront pas vous fournir les adresses de ceux dont les domiciles sont protégés par un Gardien du Secret.

- Et les adresses des sorciers qui se sont exilés du monde de la magie, ils les ont aussi ?

- C'est un cas particulier et rarissime. Je ne sais pas. Vous désirez que j'effectue une recherche pour vous ?

- Non, merci. C'est personnel. Je vais me rendre au Ministère dès maintenant. On se retrouve à la Cour d'assise ?

- Très bien maître »

Sans attendre Drago transplana vers le grand atrium du célèbre Ministère de la Magie. A chaque fois qu'il se rendait dans ce bâtiment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise. Il régnait une odeur désagréable dans ce bâtiment. Celle de la trahison, du mensonge et de la soif de pouvoir…

Sans attendre, et ignorant les regards qui se tournaient sur son passage, Drago se rendit au niveau 1, celui réservé à tous les papiers administratifs.

Drago Malefoy, le fils de deux Mangemorts reconnus et maintenant un avocat de très grande renommée, venait rarement au Ministère. Il faisait partie de ceux qui se croyaient au-dessus des lois et au-dessus des contraintes imposées par le Ministre lui-même. Mais malgré tout, il savait où étaient ses limites et il respectait ce qu'on lui imposait comme par exemple la CJU. Aussi, quand le gens le voyaient dans les couloirs du Ministère c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison importante !

Drago arriva au comptoir d'accueil et il énonça sa requête :

« Bonjour, j'aimerai obtenir l'adresse d'une sorcière.

- Vous êtes ? lui répondit l'hôtesse d'accueil sans même esquiver un sourire.

- Drago Malefoy. Je suis avocat.

- Et pourquoi voulez-vous cette adresse ?

- C'est professionnel et tout comme moi, vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que je ne peux rompre le serment de confidentialité auquel ma profession me contraint … »

Drago avait menti mais il espérait avoir plus d'information en prétendant que c'était une recherche pour son travail et non pour sa curiosité personnelle.

« Quel est le nom de la personne ?

- Mademoiselle Granger. Hermione Granger »

Drago épela le nom de Miss-je-sais-tout et il attendait impatient que l'hôtesse lui fournisse sa réponse. Cette dernière semblait former des mots ou il ne savait quoi avec sa baguette magique. Encore quelques secondes et elle répondit à Drago toujours sur le même ton désagréable.

« Elle n'est pas enregistrée. Vous êtes sûr qu'elle est sorcière ?

- Evidemment sinon je ne gaspillerais pas mon temps avec vous ! Lancez une seconde recherche au nom de Weasley Hermione, peut-être s'est elle mariée …. »

Drago attendit à nouveau quelques secondes avant que la sentence ne tombe :

« Rien à ce nom

- Et, Ronald Weasley

- Je n'ai aucun Weasley d'enregistré excepté notre Ministre actuel, Monsieur Percy Weasley… »

Aucun Weasley enregistré ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce délire ! Ils n'ont quand même pas tous choisit un Gardien du Secret ? Même sa maison n'y était pas soumise alors que, avec son emploi, il avait une liste d'ennemis interminable. De toute façon, il ne voyait pas d'autres solutions que celle-ci …

Drago soupira d'agacement et avisa l'heure. Il n'avait pas le temps d'aller aux archives aujourd'hui. Alors, sans même prendre la peine de remercier l'hôtesse d'accueil, il regagna le hall d'entrée du Ministère duquel il transplana jusqu'au tribunal où il était attendu.

* * *

Harry était occupé à remettre de la peinture liquide dans les différents petits pots dont ils auraient besoin de lendemain. Une bonne journée de travail s'organisait la veille à commençer par la préparation du matériel nécessaire. C'était un gain de temps considérable et cela évitait les petits problèmes du genre « merde il n'y a plus de peinture …. »

Les autres enfants du centre étaient déjà repartis chez eux et seul ne restait plus que Jade qui était contente de pouvoir prêter main forte à Harry. Elle lui apportait les pots presque vides et, une fois qu'ils étaient remplis, elle les rangeait convenablement sur les étagères.

Drago venait d'achever son procès qu'il avait gagné non sans devoir batailler durement. Il s'était battu avec rage et endurance. Il avait convaincu les jurés en utilisant des arguments puissants et irréfutables. Il avait réussi à démontrer l'instabilités des soupçons pesant sur son client et à force, cela avait fini par payer et son client était maintenant libre au grand damne de l'avocat de la partie adverse.

Lorsque que Drago arriva à P'tit Gibus, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la salle de Harry mais il resta dans le couloir, ne préférant pas rentrer maintenant. A travers les vitres, il observait en silence Harry et sa fille. Ils avaient l'air de vraiment bien s'entendre tous les deux. Jade aidait et Harry semblait lui parler.

L'animateur portait un sweater léger avec de longues manches et Drago savait que c'était pour cacher ses bras abîmés. Il ne fallait pas que les enfants et encore moins leurs parents puissent soupçonner le lourd secret que cachait Harry. Dans le cas contraire, les parents auraient pu exiger de la part de la Directrice le licenciement de Harry au profit d'une animateur peut-être moins compétent mais « sain d'esprit ».

Drago haussa les sourcils à cette pensée ridicule. Décidément, les gens pensant comme ca n'était vraiment que des imbéciles ignorants.

Sans attendre, il entra dans la pièce et aussitôt, comme à son habitude, Jade se jeta à ses bras en quête de câlins.

« Salut toi ! Alors tu as passé une bonne journée »

Hochement de tête.

« Qu'est ce que tu as fait de beau aujourd'hui ? »

La fillette ne répondit pas et dissimula son petit minois dans le creux de la nuque de son papa.

« Ce matin nous avons fait une activité de collage et Jade nous a d'ailleurs réalisé un magnifique chat !

- C'est vrai ça chérie ? Tu me le montre ? »

La fillette hocha la tête de gauche à droite et Drago fut quelque peu surpris de sa réponse.

« Elle ne peut pas te le montrer. Il est en train de sécher dans mon bureau. Tu le verras demain.

- Et cet après-midi vous avez fait quoi ?

- Nous sommes allés dans le grand parc et nous avons joué tous ensemble à Poules-Renards-Vipères !

- Et …. Ca consiste en quoi ?

- C'est un jeu de course. Il y a trois équipes : celles des poules, celles des renards et celles des vipères. Chaque équipe est matérialisée par une couleur et chaque membre de l'équipe porte un tissu de cette couleur. Sachant que les poules mangent les vipères, que les vipères mangent les renards et que les renards mangent les poules, le jeu consiste à faire le maximum de prisonniers ! Et c'est la dernière équipe à qui il reste le plus de joueurs libres qui a gagné !

- En effet, ca a l'air physique comme jeu. Et tu as gagné ma puce ? »

A nouveau Jade hocha la tête avant de pointer Harry du doigt tout en souriant largement.

« Euh… J'étais dans l'équipe de Jade, celle des vipères et .. je me suis misérablement rétamé par terre avant qu'un gamin me fasse prisonnier …

- Pathétique Potter ! Mais je dois avouer que l'équipe des vipères te va à merveille !

- Dommage que tu n'étais pas là sinon j'aurai créé une équipe des Fouines …

- Oh ! Petit, classique, facile… Cent pour cent Potter ! »

Harry lui sourit avant de refermer un bouchon de peinture et de remettre le flacon à sa place.

« Je suis toujours privé de voiture. Tu vas devoir me reconduire chez moi à moins que …

- A moins que …. ?

- Reste encore…un peu…avec nous…. »

Harry faillit s'étouffer un instant puis il dirigea son regard stupéfait vers Drago. Ce même Drago qui dévisageait sa fille avec surprise et étonnement.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche et Harry fut étonné d'entendre sa voix pour ta toute première fois. C'était une voix fluette, un peu fébrile, comme si Jade était mal assurée.

Il fallait dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais parler. Il ne fallait surtout pas montrer à la gamine qu'elle était différente et que l'on réagissait différemment lorsqu'elle se mettait à parler. Il fallait réagir et pourtant Harry n'y arrivait pas. C'est Drago qui le devança et qui, en reposant à fille à terre, lui adressa la parole.

« S'il veut oui. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

- ….

- Harry ? » l'appela Drago en lui lançant un regard implorant.

Il fallait qu'il parle et surtout qu'il arrête de regarder Jade avec cet air étonné.

« Euh… oui, pourquoi pas… »

Jade sourit puis elle alla chercher sa veste qui était suspendue au portemanteau avant d'aller prendre la main de Harry pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était temps de partir.

Dans la voiture, Harry ne cessait de penser à Jade. Elle avait certes dit une phrase mais est-ce que cela voulait dire pour autant qu'elle était « guérie » ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Peut être qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps avant de l'entendre reprononcer quelques mots. La réponse à sa question vint lorsque Drago s'adressa avec affection à sa fille.

« Tu m'aideras à faire le repas ce soir ma chérie ? »

Jade regarda son papa qui l'observer à travers le miroir du rétroviseur. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête à l'affirmative en guise de réponse. Aussitôt, Drago envoya à Harry un regard de détresse et ce dernier lui posa une main sur la cuisse avant de lui demander d'être patient.

La patience… Oui, il en faudrait encore beaucoup avant que Jade retrouve définitivement la parole.

La patience, il en faudrait aussi à Harry avant d'accepter sa relation avec Drago. Il l'aimait certes mais il n'était pas habitué à être entouré de la sorte de tant d'affection. C'était presque trop brutal pour lui qui avait passé tant de temps seul.

La patience toujours, il en faudrait en quantité pour que Drago arrive à percer tout le mystère qui entourait la personne de Harry. Il lui faudrait faire preuve de ténacité avant de retrouver l'adresse de Granger et de convaincre Harry à la revoir. C'était son objectif premier : renouer les liens entre ces deux meilleurs amis séparés par un meurtre dont il ignorait tout !

* * *

_Salut ! _

_Voilà encore un chapitre de plus et sincèrement je le trouve pas trop mal celui-ci. J'espère que ce sera également votre opinion. Le meilleur moyen pour que je le sache c'est de laisser une review ! _

_Pour celles qui s'attendaient à un lemon, sachez qu'il ne s'est rien passé durant cette première nuit entre Drago et Harry. Je justifierai cela en disant qu'un lemon aurait été bien trop précoce à ce stade de l'histoire. Mais je vais tout de même vous rassurez en vous disant que, dans un des chapitres suivants, il y aura bien une scène de sexe comme vous l'adorez ! Un petit peu de patience…_

_Vous avez fait exploser ma boite mail avec vos nombreuses reviews pour le chapitre précédent. J'en suis super contente et j'ai sauté partout en voyant le que j'avais dépassé les 450 reviews. Mille fois merci à tous de suivre cette histoire avec autant d'intérêt. _

_Concernant mes updates, je vais modifier un petits quelques choses : ne pouvant garantir la publication les vendredis, je vous vous avertir que désormais je publierai un chapitre de cette fiction soit le vendredi, soit le jeudi de chaque semaine. Voilàààà _

_Le **chapitre 13** sera en ligne vendredi ou jeudi prochain et il s'appellera «** Lourdes Révélations** » _

**Ch'tite publicité**_ : J'en profite pour faire un petit coup de pub pour un forum récent d'une amie qui s'appelle **Yaoi Lover**. C'est un petit coin sympa pour parler de slash en tout genre, participer à des RPG et se faire des amies ayant pour passion l'écriture et la lecture de fiction slash. Ne pouvant vous donner directement l'adresse, j'invite celle que cela intéresse de me la demander dans vos reviews ou de prendre directement contact avec la webmastrice à savoir **Phenix260** !_

_Bonne semaine _

Bisouxx 

_Potterment Vôtre_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes **

**Karmila Malfoy** : Vui je suis un peu comme toi. Quand j'aime une fiction, je veux la suite sans devoir attendre. Le problème c'est que c'est tout bonnement impossible ! lol Je ne peux malheureusement pas accroître mes fréquences de publications. Merci tout plein.

**Death** : Ta review m'a fait rire ! J'espère que cette fois encore tu auras les « nieux collés à l'écran » même s'il se passe moins de chose que durant le précédent chapitre. Mais rassure toi, ce n'est que me prémisse d'un chapitre encore plus glauque lol Bisouxxx

**Yohina** : Merci tout plein pour cette review. Qu'as tu pensé de ce chapitre ? Il est un peu moins sombres que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il te plairas tout de même. Bisouxx

**Eternity** : Je te remercie pour cette review. Ce chapitre devrait te rassurer concernant le comportement de Dray vis à vis de ses sentiments envers Harry. Bisouxxx et a bientôt j'espère.

**Didi** : Es tu rassurée ? Harry a de vrais sentiments envers Dray contrairement à ce que tu redoutais. Cette fois tu as du reprendre les cours non ? Je te souhaite en tout cas bon courage. Bisouxx et merci

**Chris52** : Vui en effet tu me fait rougir une fois de plus. Mais j'aime bien que l'on me flatte c'est agréable lol. Ce chapitre fait plus office de transition qu'autre chose et j'espère que tu l'auras apprécié.

**Padfootya** : euh… Non, le titre que tu m'as proposée ne me tente guère. Je suis jeune et j'ai encore une multitude de choses à accomplir dans ma vie comme, par exemple, publier cette fiction jusqu'à la fin ! alors, s'il te plaît, repose ce couteau aiguisé qui me fou un peu les chocottes …voilà.. comme ca … merci ! lol Bisouxxx la miss et j'attends ta review avec impatience

**Lyly** : Merci tout tout plein ! Ravis que cette fiction te plaise toujours autant. Bisouxxx tout fort la miss

**Grimmy **: pour les cadavres, je ne peux répondre à ta question. La réponse se trouvera dans le prochain chapitre que je t'inviterai à lire attentivement car il va tout déchirer ( lol enfin j'en sais rien mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas.) Bisouxxxx et merci encore de me lire et de me reviewer à chaque fois.

**Aerials** : tiens… Ton pseudo me fait penser au titre d'une chanson de Kinya, un japonais qui s'occupe du générique de Tsubasa Réservoir Chronicle. J'ai vu juste ? Merci tout plein pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise à ce point. Bisouxx

**Lyravage** : Tu es québécoise ? Bouhouhouuuu j'aimerai tant aller au moins une fois au Canada ! je suis jalouse là ! Mais bon, c'est pas grave lol. Je te remercie toujours pour ta review qui m'a fait sourire et m'a fait super plaisir. As tu aimé ce chapitre ? bisouxx

**Marion** : toutes mes pensées sont dirigées vers toi et je vais essayer de t'envoyer mes chapitres pat télépahie en bonne légilimens que je suis ! lol Non plus sérieusement, sans le net c'est la misère, je ne pourrais pas tenir ! Bisoux et surtout bon courage en attendant de te retrouver parmi nous.

**Nayou** : Curare … poignard ….Tes élucubrations culinaires ressemblent étrangement à des menaces dissimulées … euh.. à moins que je ne deviennent psychopathe lol Merci en tout car pour ta review qui m'a bien fait rire.

**Elise** : Je sais, je coupe toujours aux meilleurs moments. La suite comme d'hab, soit le jeudi, soit le vendredi de chaque semaine.

**Adenoide** : Oui, il y a du vrai dans ta review. Pourquoi Hermione accuse Harry d'un crime dont il n'est pas coupable ? Réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Tu parles de crime au nom de Voldemort ? Mais rien ne te dis que les crimes en questions ont été commis par ce dernier ou l'un de ses sous-fifres …. Mystère mystère ! Bisouxxx


	13. Lourdes Révélations

**Chapitre 13** : Lourdes Révélations.

Harry était allongé sur le lit de Drago alors que ce dernier était dans la salle de bain. Il se sentait bien finalement dans cette maison et dans cette chambre plus particulièrement. Il était apaisé quand Drago était près de lui. C'est fou se que son ancien ennemi avait comme pouvoir lénifiant sur lui.

Harry étudia les plaies qui marbraient ses avants bras. Etrangement, ça lui paraissait si loin maintenant, alors qu'il ne s'était mutilé que la veille. Mutiler. Il détestait ce verbe. Il sonnait faux dans sa tête et ne faisait que lui renvoyer une image de lui négative. Mais les coupures étaient bien là, profondes, longues et rougeâtres. Elles n'étaient là pour lui rappeler qu'il ne devait pas oublier …

« Tu as l'air beau comme ca … »

Drago entra dans la chambre et s'installa à son tour sur le lit. Il portait un t-shirt ample de couleur blanche et un short plus décontracté de couleur noire. Harry le détailla avec attention. Même habillé aussi simplement il avait conservé un certain charisme que personne ne pourrait jamais lui enlever.

« Regarde-moi ca … Ce ne sont plus des bras, c'est de la boucherie !

- Ca cicatrisera …

- Oui certainement mais les cicatrices ne partiront jamais elles. Tu ne crois pas avoir suffisamment de cicatrices comme ca sans être obligé de t'en infliger d'autre ? »

En disant cela, Drago passa un doigt singulier sur l'éclair foncé qui marbrait le front de Harry.

Leur visage étaient près l'un de l'autre et cédant à la tentation, Harry déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Drago pour une fois encore en goûter leur saveur. Elles étaient tellement roses, tellement fines et pourtant si pulpeuses. Il les sentait sous les siennes et il ne put s'empêcher de les mordiller avec désire et passion. Drago avait une haleine mentholée très agréable, et Harry pouvait en apprécier toute la saveur lorsque leurs langues s'emmêlèrent l'une à l'autre pour approfondir leur baiser.

Harry gémit.

Son souffle se raréfiait et il sentait son désir augmenter. Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines semblait s'être soudain enflammé, faisant augmenter son désir dans son membre à présent érigé. Le feu aux joues, il se rendait compte de la situation dans laquelle il était prit et il avait quelque peu honte que Drago s'aperçoive de son excitation. Il avait un peu peur aussi car même s'il aimait Drago il n'en restait pas moins sans beaucoup d'expérience sur le plan physique. Et puis pour son compagnon, cela devait probablement être sa première tentative érotique homosexuelle ce qui donnait à la chose un aspect tout à fait différent

Mais Drago semblait avoir confiance et il paraissait tout aussi excité que le brun qu'il commençait d'ailleurs à dévêtir. Il lui retira son t-shirt, devant pour cela interrompre leur baiser enfiévré. Harry en profita pour reprendre brièvement sa respiration avant de sentir ses lèvres à nouveau capturées par le blond.

Son envie augmentait en même temps que son appréhension. Il sentait le torse à présent nu du blond contre le sien. Il avait la peau lisse, il était parfait, comme il se l'était toujours imaginé.

« Drago…. » souffla t'il

Le prénommé Drago émit un petit grognement alors que sa bouche tracait maintenant un long sillon sur le torse de Harry. Ce dernier sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine et se propager dans tout son corps.

« Drago…

- Oui ? … »

Les mains avides de découverte du blond glissaient sur ce torse tout nouveau, le découvrant, le caressant et le palpant par endroits. Il était marqué une très longue balafre oblique barrant ce torse à la peau laiteuse depuis l'épaule gauche jusqu'en dessus de la poitrine droite et Drago passa ses mains le long de celle-ci comme pour essayer d'apaiser une douleur ou d'effacer cette trace disgracieuse en la gommant de ses doigts.

« Drago je … ne suis pas prêt pour … pour ca … »

Les prunelles grises et assombris par le désir du blond s'ancrèrent dans celles émeraudes de Harry.

« Ce n'est pas grave… on attendra ! »

Drago se laissa tomber à plat dos sur le lit, la respiration saccadée et Harry vint se coller contre lui, déposant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Cette cicatrice …

- C'était… pendant la guerre. Quand je l'ai tué, Voldemort… Un Mangemort encagoulé a faillit me tuer avec une épée ensorcelée. Je ne m'en souviens pas parce que j'étais inconscient mais c'est ce que l'on m'a raconté. On m'a dit que sa tentative avait faillit aboutir parce que l'épée en question avait déposé dans mon corps un anti-coagulant puissant qui empêchait l'hémorragie de s'arrêter. »

Drago avait écouté attentivement et il était surpris de constater que Harry s'était confié aussi facilement, lui qui, d'habitude, se refusait à parler de la magie et de tout ce qui pouvait s'y rapprocher.

« On l'a retrouvé cet homme ou je dois lui faire la peau dés maintenant pour avoir osé lever la main sur toi ? »

Harry sourit timidement

« Non, on ne l'a pas retrouvé. Apparemment il est encore dans la nature… »

Soudain un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit de Drago et celui-ci se remit en position assise faisant sursauter Harry.

« Tu crois que l'homme qui t'a fait ca pourrait être le même qui a …tué des gens dans cette maison ? »

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit et il détourna la tête avant de rapprocher ses genoux près de son torse et de les entourer de ses bras.

« C'est une hypothèse. Mais… Que ce soit ca ou non ne change rien au fait que dans un cas ou dans l'autre on ignore toujours son identité. Et puis, je suppose que ce n'est pas le seul Mangemort qui soit toujours en liberté. Le réseau des fidèles de Voldemort était tellement bien protégé qu'il est difficile de connaître exactement le nombre de ses membres »

Harry avait raison et Drago le savait bien. Il était impossible de connaître exactement le nombre de Mangemort encore en liberté. Ces deniers se cachaient ou savaient se tenir tranquilles, loin de tout ce qui aurait pu leur être fatal.

« Et toi, que c'est-il passé après que Rogue t'es ramené au QG de l'Ordre… ? Et qu'est ce qui t'était arrivé au juste ? »

Drago parut un instant stupéfait et il lança à Harry un regard interrogateur.

« J'étais là, je t'ai vu et tu étais davantage mort que vivant il me semble…

- Ce qui m'est arrivé ? Tu dois bien t'en douter non ? Je me suis opposé à mes parents en refusant de devenir Mangemort. Mais, on ne refuse par ce genre de proposition sans en subir les conséquences. C'est ce que j'ai appris à mes dépends. »

Drago inspira et dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre où le soleil couchant répandait une douce couverture rose dans le ciel encore azur par endroit.

« Ma Mère ne disait rien, elle ne faisait rien. Elle regardait comme pour se repaître du plus joli des spectacles. Mon père a toujours eut la main leste… Quand j'étais jeune, le moindre faux pas de ma part était immédiatement suivit pas la correction de mon père. Je n'étais pas un enfant battu pour autant disons simplement qu'on m'a inculqué de rester dans le rang et que pour éviter ce genre de « correction » j'avais plutôt intérêt à tenir ma place. Lorsque mon père m'a annoncé que mon intronisation au rang de Mangemort allait avoir lieu, je me suis rebellé. Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas car je croyais encore avoir le droit de disposer de ma propre vie comme je le voulais. Mon paternel ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille. Ce qui s'en est suivit n'est pas ce que je me plait le plus à raconter. C'était un amalgame de coups, de sortilèges plus ou moins douloureux et de sévices divers et variés. Tout pour me faire amèrement regretter ma décision. Ca c'est passé au Manoir de Voldemort et Severus Rogue est celui qui m'a libéré de ce qui aurait peut-être été ma tombe. Ensuite, il m'a conduit au QG de l'Ordre et mes blessures nécessitant des soins plus élaborés, j'ai été conduit à St Mangouste. Quand j'ai quitté l'hôpital, je me suis réfugié en Irlande où je suis entré en faculté de Droit. »

Drago redirigea son regard vers Harry avant de lui adresser un sourire

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais pour être avocat dans le monde de la sorcellerie, il faut obtenir le diplôme de droit moldu permettant d'effectuer la profession. Après seulement nous avons une formation de six moins concernant la juridiction dans notre communauté. Tu sais, c'est à la fac que j'ai rencontré la mère de Jade. Une Moldue… Qui l'eu cru !

- Ha certainement pas moi … Mais d'un autre coté je ne pensais pas que l'on sortirait ensemble un jour au l'autre !

- Je te rassure, moi non plus. Bon, ta soif de curiosité est assouvie ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir un court instant

« Oui… Je crois !

- Parfait, dans ce cas, on pourrait reprendre où l'on en était avant …

- C'est à dire ?

- Ca… »

Et Drago déposa ses lèvres fines et désireuses sur celle de Harry qui se laissa faire en souriant.

* * *

Le lendemain, Drago se trouvait à nouveau au Ministère de la Magie. Cette fois il avait un peu plus de temps devant lui et il en profitait pour se rendre aux Archives du Ministère qui se trouvaient au huitième sous-sol du bâtiment. Ce sous-sol était une pièce rectangulaire très vaste dans laquelle étaient posé des étagères portant des dossiers immatriculés avec des numéro à sept chiffres. Drago savait que c'était des codes secrets afin d'empêcher toute personne étrangère au service de consulter des informations sans se faire référencer auparavant. Ainsi, si une personne voulait un renseignement, elle devait d'abord se rendre au guichet d'accueil pour énoncer sa requête et obtenir le numéro du dossier où trouver le résultat de sa recherche.

Drago trouvait ce système quelque peu archaïque mais il devait avouer que cela restait un moyen efficace contre la fraude.

Il longea les étagères qui se succédaient les unes après les autres tout en observant ce qui se passait autour de lui. Vu comme ca, on aurait presque dit une gigantesque bibliothèque avec des tables, des chaises et des coins de discrétion permettant de travailler tranquillement.

« Tiens tiens … Drago Malefoy ! »

Drago se retourna en direction de la voix qui venait de l'interpeller. Une voix qu'il n'avait eut aucun mal à reconnaître et qu'il aurait préféré éviter d'entendre.

« Maître Malefoy je vous prie !

- Oh, nous n'allons pas faire autant de manières entre nous ! Qu'est ce qui vous conduit vers les tréfonds des archives ?

- Monsieur le Ministre, me croyez-vous assez stupide pour enfreindre le secret professionnel ? Ce que je viens faire ici ne vous regarde nullement il me semble.

- Je vous prie d'utiliser un autre ton lorsque vous vous adressez à moi ! N'oubliez pas quelle est votre place

- Alors arrêtez d'usurper la vôtre !

- Malefoy …. Vous n'êtes qu'un petit avocat de pacotille ! Méfiez-vous…

- Serai-ce une menace Weasley ?

- Prenez ca comme vous le voulez ! »

Les deux hommes restèrent face à face se mesurant du regard. C'était comme ci leur vie dépendait de ce contact visuel. Celui qui tiendra le plus longtemps des deux serait aurait un avantage considérable sur l'autre.

Puis Percy Weasley sourit ironiquement avant de reprendre d'un ton sec.

« Ce fut un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer Maître Malefoy

- J'aurai aimé en dire de même mais, voyez-vous, on m'a appris que mentir constituait un pêcher… Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai mieux à faire ! »

Et sans attendre une éventuelle réplique de son interlocuteur, Drago tourna les talons et repris sa marche vers le comptoir d'accueil.

S'il y avait bien une personne que Drago détestait dans la communauté magique c'était lui : le Ministre de la Magie, cet espèce d'usurpateur qui avait profité de la situation de crise de la guerre pour monter au pouvoir sans passer par les procédures habituelles. En effet, Le Ministre de la Magie devait avant tout être élu par le peuple au suffrage universel et à la majorité relative. Or, aucune élection avait eut lieu concernant Percy Weasley. Il était arrivé un jour de fin de guerre, là où tout le monde était paumé et en effervescence dans l'attente de la grande bataille finale et il s'était proclamé Ministre de la Magie alors que Scrimgeour, son prédécesseur était mort dans des circonstances douteuses. La version officielle disait qu'il avait été assassiné par les Mangemort mais au vu de la rapidité avec laquelle Weasley c'était précipité sur le poste libre, Drago le soupçonnait d'être responsable d'une partie de cette affaire … Mais il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il avançait et sans preuve, il ne pouvait rien faire, surtout face à des institutions telles que le Ministère.

Finalement Drago arriva au comptoir et c'est sans prêter attention à la réceptionniste qu'il énonça sa recherche.

« Je voudrais l'adresse d'une sorcière prénommée Hermione Granger s'il vous plait !

- Vous ne trouverez rien à ce nom, Drago Malefoy de Serpentard »

C'est lorsqu'il entendit la dénomination de la personne qu'il consentit seulement à lever les yeux vers elle et il fut stupéfait de voir son allocutaire.

« Madame Pince !

- Bonjour Drago. Cela fait si longtemps que je ne vous avais pas vu. Comme vous avez changé ! J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que vous veniez encore dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard potasser jusqu'à plus raisonnable.

- Contrairement à vous, cela me paraît si loin … Mais, vous ne travaillez plus à Poudlard ? »

Madame Pince parut un instant se renfrogner puis elle sourit timidement à Drago avant de répondre à sa question.

« Sur ordre de notre nouveau Ministre, j'ai été promu à ce poste de responsable en chef des archives.

- Ah bon … »

Voyant que le sujet l'attristait, Drago préféra changer de conversation.

« Alors, euh… je ne trouverai pas cette adresse ?

- Je suis désolée, non

- Mais elle doit bien exister quelque part !Granger est une sorcière de la même année que moi, peut-être vous en souvenez-vous ?

- Et comment je me souviens d'elle. Je crois qu'avec vous, vous formiez le couple le plus studieux de tout le collège. Toujours fourrés l'un et autre à la bibliothèque…

- Alors comment se fait-il que je ne puisse pas trouver son adresse ?

- Je suis désolée … je ne peux rien vous dire.

- Je vous en supplie. C'est très important. J'ai besoin de contacter Miss Granger au plus vite. Dites moi ce que vous savez…

- Drago, que cherchez-vous au juste ?

- La vérité ….

- Quelle noble quête ! C'est une preuve de sagesse et vous n'êtes pas le seul à vouloir rétablir cette vérité. Quel en est le sujet précisément?

- Je veux savoir ce qui a poussé Harry Potter a quitté le monde de la magie »

Madame Pince ne répondit rien pendant un instant. Elle resta stoïque, partagée entre la peur et le soulagement.

« Aussi loin que remonte mes souvenirs, Monsieur Potter et vous n'avez jamais été très proches, au contraire. Pourquoi soudainement vous souciez-vous de son devenir ?

- C'est personnel….

- Une demande officielle d'un de vos clients ou une curiosité officieuse de votre part ?

- La seconde proposition … »

A nouveau ce silence pesant. Puis Madame Pince observa autour d'elle sous le regard étonné de Drago. Elle se pencha au-dessus du comptoir et mis ses mains en porte voix pour inciter Drago approcher son oreille afin qu'elle puisse y glisser quelques mots

« Nous sommes surveillés. Nous ne pouvons pas parler de cela ici. C'est trop dangereux pour vous et pour moi. Puis-je venir chez vous ce soir vers 20 heures ? »

Drago acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis Madame pince se redressa. Son visage portait les stigmates du temps, des rides qui sillonnaient son visage comme des rigoles d'un ruisseau tari. Son regard avisa ce qui semblait être un tableau dont le personnage ne cessait de les fixer avec intensité.

Son visage se fit alors plus autoritaire, comme lorsqu'elle était la bibliothécaire de Poudlard et Drago se surprit à sourire en la voyant ainsi.

" Je ne connais rien sur cette affaire Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser j'ai beaucoup de travail ! »

Drago n'eut aucun mal à comprendre qu'elle faisait semblant afin de tromper la surveillance. Et c'est sans problème qu'il entra dan son jeu. Il la remercia poliment avant de quitter les archives se disant que, ce soir, il aurait une réponses à ses questions !

* * *

Le soir même, Drago trépignait avec impatience en attendant l'arrivée de Madame Pince. Il avait demandé à Harry s'il acceptait de garder Jade chez lui pour la nuit prétextant un rendez vous important avec un client. Harry avait accepter sans problème tandis que Jade était toute heureuse de pouvoir partager avec son nouveau « papa » les rituels du coucher.

Drago avisa sa comtoise une fois de plus. Celle ci lui indiquait vingt heures passées de dix minutes et toujours personne. Il commençait vraiment à prendre peur. Est-ce qu'elle viendrait ? Est-ce qu'on l'en avait empêché par divers moyens ?

Le carillon de sa porte d'entrée retenti et le tira de ses pensées. Il dû se contrôler pour se retenir de courir et lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin la porte c'est avec un grand soulagement qu'il vit Madame Pince, sur son palier, les cheveux dissimulés sous un châle.

« Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Drago la débarrassa de son manteau et l'installa dans le salon avant de lui servir une tasse de thé.

« Je ne peux pas courir le risque de rester trop longtemps, il faut faire vite…, dit elle précipitamment.

- Oui , vous avez toute mon attention »

La vieille femme respira puis elle se lança dans son récit :

« On dit que deux personnes rivales se doivent de se connaître mutuellement afin de mieux se nuire l'un l'autre. Ainsi, j'imagine que la date du 31 juillet ne doit pas vous être inconnue ?

- C'est l'anniversaire de Harry..

- Oui et il nous faut retourner cinq ans en arrière, le 31 juillet afin de tout comprendre. Avant tout, vous devez me promettre de garder toutes ses informations pour vous. Je risque ma vie en venant vous les révéler et vous risqueriez la vôtre également. »

Cette dernière phrase interpella Drago et il ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui venait de pénétrer son esprit…

« C'est vous qui avez crée le site Véritasérum ?Vous êtes Mrs P ?

- Oui, c'est moi et je suis heureuse qu'un moins une personne l'ait vu mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai guère le temps, allons à l'essentiel.

- Oui

- Ce jour là, comme tous les ans depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Harry allait fêter son anniversaire chez la famille Weasley au Terrier. Cependant, jamais Harry Potter n'a soufflé de bougies ou reçu de cadeau. Et pour cause, dans la nuit, tous membres de la famille Weasley avaient été égorgés…

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Harry est arrivé tout joyeux, pensant passer une excellente journée avec ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille d'adoption. Mais à la place il n'a trouvé qu'un bain de sang et des corps enchevêtrés tous avec la gorge ouverte. Le seul survivant de la famille Weasley est notre très cher Ministre. Ce dernier était en très mauvais terme avec le reste de sa famille ce qui explique son absence au Terrier cette nuit funeste.

- Oh mon Dieu ! »

Drago n'arrivait pas à dire autre chose. Il avait l'impression d'un tourbillon d'eau glacée venait de lui parcourir le corps, le privant de toute capacité de réflexion cohérente.

C'était un massacre… Et maintenant Drago comprenait un peu mieux ce que Harry pouvait ressentir. Il comprenait ce que dernier avait essayé de lui expliqué l'autre nuit.

« Vous vous sentez bien Drago ? Vous êtes blême…

- Ca va… Mais, comment peut ton égorger huit personnes sans….Je ne sais pas cela me paraît étrange. J'imagine que la première victime a due crier et éveiller les soupçons des autres, pourquoi personne ne s'est débattu ?

- On ignore ce qui c'est réellement passé. Une hypothèse voudrait que les victimes étaient endormies et que les meurtres auraient tous eut lieux en même temps

- En même temps ?

- Oui, par huit meurtriers au même moment… »

Drago passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de souffler de fatigue

« Je comprends de moins en moins. Cela n'aurait pas été plus facile de d'abord les stupefixer avant de les tuer un par un ?

- Je suis désolée. Je ne sais rien de plus … »

Madame Pince avisa la comtoise du salon puis elle reprit précipitamment :

« Ce que je sais c'est que leur disparition n'a soulevé aucun soupçon car pour l'ensemble de la communauté sorcière, la famille Weasley est encore en vie.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que bêtises ?

- Percy Weasley a tenu à garder toute cette affaire secret défense. Ne sont au courrant de cette tragédie que Harry Potter, Miss Granger qui était, elle aussi, conviée à l'anniversaire, le ministre Weasley, Quelques langues de plomb du département de ministère, vous et moi.

- Comment savez vous tout cela ?

- Percy Weasley m'a muté aux archives et c'est lui qui m'a raconté toute cette histoire. Il m'a dit que je devais absolument ne parler de cela à personne que j'étais la personne idéale pour filtrer les informations sur cette affaire au cas ou certaines personnes viendraient fouiner aux archives pour y retrouver des traces.

- Vous m'avez dit que l'affaire était classée secret défense ?

- Bien sûr ! A l'époque où les meurtres on eut lieu, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait déjà été vaincu par Harry Potter et Percy Weasley ne tenait pas à créer la psychose dans la communauté sorcière. Il a donc étouffé l'affaire au plus vite. Imaginez l'état de notre communauté si elle venait à apprendre que toute une famille respectée venait d'être sauvagement assassinée et qu'une nouvelle menace pesait au dessus de leur tête alors qu'ils venaient seulement d'être libéré de Voldemort ? Ca serait l'hystérie collective selon notre Ministre. La version officielle est celle-ci : Les Weasley ont choisit de s'exiler aux Etats Unis où ils se sont parfaitement intégrés à la communauté sorcière américaine.

- Et Harry là dedans ?

- Toujours selon la version officielle, Harry et sa fiancée Miss Granger sont partis dans un autre pays faire de l'humanitaire …

- Sa fiancée ? De l'Humanitaire ? Non mais je rêve ! Comment pouvons nous croire une telle supercherie ?

- Vous n'étiez pas là Drago… Tout ceci était très bien monté, personne n'aurait pu se douter d'un mensonge, il n'y avait aucune faille dans le scénario. Le Ministère de la Magie les a reniés et depuis la tragédie, personne ne cherche à connaître la vérité à part vous … Si vous saviez combien je vous suis reconnaissante. Je ne peux plus vivre dans un tel mensonge, j'ai l'impression de les trahir chaque jour.

- Ou en est l'enquête ?

- Quelle enquête ?

- Mais celle permettant d'identifier les meurtriers et le commanditaire de ces crimes !

- Mais Drago… Il n'y a jamais eut d'enquête ! L'assassin ou les assassins sont toujours dans la nature et maintenant ils ont largement eut le temps de détruire toutes les preuves. On ne les retrouvera peut-être jamais …

- Ca me révolte ! »

Les poings crispés sur les reposoirs de son fauteuil, Drago essayait de se calmer autant qu'il le pouvait. Toute cette histoire, cette tragédie.. Il avait l'impression de vivre un calvaire ou au mieux un cauchemar. Ca ne pouvait quand même pas s'être passé comme ca ! La communauté sorcière était-elle aussi naïve ? Il fallait croire que oui !

« Ecoutez-moi, reprit la femme, si les meurtres ont eut lieu dans la nuit du 30 au 31 juillet ce n'est pas une coïncidence …

- Oui, le commanditaire de ces crimes tenait à viser Harry en personne. Il… Il voulait lui faire comprendre que c'était lui le responsable de tout cela…

- Exactement ! Il voulait le rendre coupable ! Et cela a marché voyez-vous, Harry Potter a disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser aucune trace et c'est probablement ce que cherchait le commanditaire des crimes puisque depuis, plus rien n'est à déclaré. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous souhaitiez l'adresse de Miss Granger ?

- Je voulais la voir afin qu'elle me raconte ce qui s'était passé. J'avais un besoin vital de savoir.

- Maintenant vous savez tout. Je vous ai raconté tout ce dont j'étais au courrant. A votre tour de me dire ce que vous savez… Où est Harry Potter et comment va t il ? »

Drago la dévisagea un instant. Cette bibliothécaire avait toujours été très perspicace et intelligente. Il esquiva un sourire avant de lui raconter toute son histoire. Il lui raconta comment il avait retrouvé Harry, comment il était rentré en contact avec lui, dans quel état il se trouvait. Ce qu'il ne lui raconta pas cependant c'était sa relation intime qu'ils entretenaient ensemble.

« Je suis rassurée de savoir que vous le voyez régulièrement. Prenez soin de lui Drago. Je suis en supplie, protégez-le. »

Le carillon de la pendule retenti dans le salon et comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup électrique, Madame Pince se leva précipitamment du fauteuil. Elle n'avait même pas touché à sa tasse de thé.

« Je dois y aller. Les rues ne sont pas sécurisées en ces temps incertains. »

Drago la raccompagna dans le hall d'entrée. Il la regarda nouer son châle autour de sa tête puis enfiler une veste autour de ses frêles épaules noueuses. Et, sans qu'il s'y attende, Madame Pince prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains ridées et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue froide et blafarde.

« Merci Monsieur Malefoy. J'ai toujours su que vous étiez quelqu'un de bien. Prenez soin de vous. »

Et sans attendre, elle ouvrit la porte et son image disparut dans les ténèbres de nuit laissant Drago seul avec sa peur, ses doutes et ses larmes. Il avait l'impression que la Terre avait tourné plusieurs fois autour de son axe lui tonnant une atroce migraine.

Pourquoi tant de haine ?

Pourquoi est ce que tout semblait s'acharner sur Harry ?

N'avait-il pas droit au bonheur comme toute autre personne de ce monde ?

Drago referma doucement la porte de sa maison et il la verrouilla à l'aide de sortilège complexe. Maintenant qu'il savait tout, il avait presque envie de tout oublier.

Harry …… Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

* * *

_Bonjour !_

_Une fois encore je publie le jeudi … Hé oué, le cinéma n'arrête pas de me changer mes horraires et je dois bien faire avec ses imprévus._

_Ce chapitre nous en apprends beaucoup ! Je dirai même que c'est celui des grandes révélations. La seule chose que l'on ne sait pas encore c'est : qui a commandité les meurtres des Weasley et pour quel motif._

_Une autre question restée en suspend : Qu'advient-il de Granger ?_

_Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Une review s'il vous plait ca fait toujours plaisir et je reste à votre disposition pour les éventuelles questions et commentaires._

_Je m'octroie le droit d'une petite **publicité pour fiction** assez courte que je viens de commencé._

_**Titre **: Paradoxal Système_

_**Auteur** : Dop ( donc moi lol)_

_**Genre **: Drama / romance_

_**Rating : K+** ( mais ca vaut quand meme le détour !)_

_**Paring** : HPDM ( ai-je besoin de le préciser ?)_

_**Résumé **: Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que je t'aime plus que tout au monde ? Tu crois aussi que je t'abandonne. Mais non Potter, tu es tellement naïf... Je t'ai vendu. Vendu et trahit. Pourtant...pourtant... SLASH HPDM_

_Voilààààààà_

_La semaine prochaine le** chapitre 14** sera en ligne et il s'appelera **"Dérapage"**_

_Bisouxxx à vous et bonne semaine_

_Potterment Vôtre,_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Tama** : ( ton pseudo ca viendrai pas de Tamago de Love Hina par hasard ?) Merci tout plein pour ta review ! j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus.

**Adenoide** : Oui, Certainement que Harry trouvera la Rédemption un jour. Peut etre finira t'il pas trouver la paiw interieur aussi. Enfin, seul la suite nous le diras. Bisouxxxxx et merci

**Karmila Malfoy** : Comme d'habitude ( toute la journée, je vais jouerrrr …. Faut que j'arrête sardou !) je te remercie tout plein pour ta review et ta fidélité

**Padfootya** : Kikoo ! Je suis contente que le chapitre présent t'ai plus. A voir la longueur de ta review, il t'a inspiré on dirait. Tant mieux j'adore les longues review. Malheureusement, je me vois dans l'obligation d'abréger mas RAR ( et oué, je suis assez occupée avec les Fêtes qui approchent) et je me contenterai de te remercie du fond du cœur pour l'interet que tu portes à ma fiction. Sincérement, ca me touche beaucoup. A bientôt pour la suite et … le lemon … mouhahahaaaa. Bisouxxxxxx

**Lyravage** : Tu es au USA ! Et bien j'aimerai te dire que je t'admire. Jamais je ne trouverai le courage de m'exiler aussi loin dans un pays inconnu. Sincèrement, bravo et respect ( s'incline très bas dans une révérance disgracieuse) Merci tout plein pour ta review

**Lyly **: Merci mille fois la miss. A la semaine prochaine

**Chris 52** : Merci tout tout plein. Je te rejoint en te disant que j'adore Jade. Elle a quelque chose de tellement touchant cette gamine, on ne peux que l'adorer

**Eternity **: Je vais d'abord essayé de répondre à ta question qui était « pourquoi les weasley ne sont pas recensés ? » Alors il y a plusieurs solutions : Soit ils ont déménagés, soit ils sont décédés ( auquel cas, c'est comme dans l'annuaire moldu, les morts ne sont plus recensés) soit …. Leur maison est protégé par un Gardien du Secret et donc, seul ce gardien est en mesure de révéler l'adresse des Weasley ! Voilàààà Merci tout plein pour ta review et de continuer de me lire

**Yohina** : Non non, je te rassure. J'ai essayé de rendre une partie du chapitre précédé très frais, comme une brise printanière après un hiver difficile… Et je suis heureuse que tu ais remarqué cette douceur. Merci tout fort.

**Zozo** : merci très fort pour ta review

**Didi **: merci tout plein la miss ! Bon courage pour tes cours et gros bisoux

**Lilou** : Tu te demandais pourquoi le meurtre des Weasley n'a pas encore été rendu publique ? Est ce que tu as trouvé la réponse dans ce chapitre ? Je pense que oui ! Maintenant reste à savoir qui a monté ce complot scandaleux. En tout cas merci pour ta très longue review que j'ai apprécié

**Nayou** : c'est pas bien de menacer les auteurs sadiques comme moi lol. En tout cas merci tout plein pour ta reviewwwww


	14. Dérapages

**Chapitre 14** : Dérapages

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, une atroce migraine lui vrillait la tête. Elle ne savait plus vraiment où elle était et elle ne savait pas non plus ce qui s'était passé. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle essaya de repositionner correctement son pull qu'elle remarqua qu'elle était enchaînée.

Assise sur un parterre de pierres lugubres et froides, les bras retenus par des chaînes lourdes et rouillées, elle avait l'impression de s'éveiller en plein cauchemar.

Son ossature fragile lui rappelait douloureusement le poids de son âge avancé. Qu'avait elle fait ? Que lui était elle arrivé ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et fut presque surprise de trouver la pièce éclairée. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait imaginé, elle ne se trouvait pas dans un cachot. Cela ressemblait davantage à une cave où étaient stocké des bocaux poussiéreux sur des étagères bancales.

Une longue fenêtre étroite lançait de la lumière blanche dans la pièce et elle put ainsi distinguer qu'elle se trouvait en dessous du sol au vu de l'herbe qui camouflait quelque peu cet espace de lumière. C'était étrange mais elle n'arrivait pas à arracher son regard de cette fenêtre comme ci cette dernière représentait son unique espoir de sortir de ce cauchemar éveillé.

« Vous êtes réveillée … »

C'est seulement quand elle entendit la voix masculine qu'elle tourna la tête vers le coin au fond à droite de la pièce. Dans l'étrange obscurité de ce recoin se tenait un fauteuil sur lequel était installé un homme complètement dissimulé dans une cape noir, un capuchon recouvrant son visage.

« Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Je ne suis qu'une vieille dame …

- Une vieille dame un peu trop bavarde pour votre propre sécurité.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je vous ai fait confiance Madame Pince… Qu'avez vous raconté à Malefoy ?

- Malefoy ? »

C'est seulement à l'évocation de ce nom que tout ses souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire : Drago, leur discussion, ses confidences, Harry ….

Alors, elle réalisa ce qui se passait et une peur sans nom l'envahit. Cet homme avait dû la suivre…

« Lucius Malefoy ? »

L'homme se leva de son fauteuil apparemment furieux.

« Drago Malefoy espèce d'idiote ! N'essaie pas de jouer la comédie avec moi, je sais que tu étais chez lui hier soir ! »

La peur lui tirailler le ventre et elle revoyait nettement le visage de Drago apparaître dans sa mémoire. Si elle avait bafouer la mémoire de Harry en gardant le silence elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de mettre la vie de Drago en danger … C'était pour elle le moyen de racheter son mutisme.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez …. »

L'homme s'approcha rageusement d'elle et lui assainit une violente gifle avant de sortir sa baguette magique et de la pointer vers elle.

« Si vous ne voulez pas parler, votre mémoire le fera pour vous ! _Légilimens _! »

Sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire pour les en empêcher, les images se succédèrent dans sa tête. Elle revoyait distinctement la soirée de la veille. Elle entendait sa propre voix raconter l'histoire tragique des Weasley à Drago.

Elle avait peur mais les images continuaient à défiler, tel un film particulièrement effrayant.

Et se fut au tour de Drago de prendre la parole. Elle l'entendit raconter que Harry Potter s'occupait de sa fille Jade. Que ce dernier travaillait en tant qu'animateur dans un centre de loisirs appelé P'tit Gibus dans un quartier moldu de Londres. Elle l'entendait encore parler de sa fille avec amour et dire combien Harry et elle s'entendait bien.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais les images restaient puissantes.

_« Harry compte énormément pour moi autant que ma fille je crois. Il m'a permis d'avoir une autre vision de la vie. C'est quelqu'un de bien et je ne supporte plus de le voir se détruire…. Comme vous me l'avez demandé, je veux le protéger…. »_

Puis les images s'arrêtèrent et à bout de souffle, Madame Pince se laissa choir sur le sol. Une fois encore elle avait faillit à sa mission. Elle n'avait pas su aider Harry et Drago… Pourrait telle se le pardonner cette fois ? Se pardonner de les avoir trahis et d'avoir faillit à leur confiance.

« J'ai tout ce que je voulais. Tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité ! »

Elle leva un regard implorant vers l'homme. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et ses pensées se dirigèrent vers les personnes qui lui tenait le plus à cœur : ses petites enfants Judith et Dylan … Elle pria pour eux, elle pria pour tous ceux qu'elle aimait sachant que sa vie s'apprêtait en prendre fin.

Si on lui avait demandé comment elle souhaitait mourir, elle aurait répondu qu'elle voulait mourir à Poudlard, assise à son bureau et la tête plongée dans son roman préféré. Elle aurait voulut mourir entouré de tous ses livres qu'elle aimait tellement. L'odeur du papier ancien, le grincement des cuirs…. Tout cela n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir.

L'homme encapuchonné leva sa baguette vers elle….

Elle se contenta de fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir les deux mots maudit franchir ses lèvres.

Ces petits enfants, si jeunes, si purs … Quel avenir les attendait ? Une phrase l'avait toujours marqué « On n'hérite pas de la terre de nos ancêtres, on l'empreinte à nos enfants…. » Quelle terre allait t-elle rendre à Judith et Dylan ? Une terre pleine mensonge, de violence et d'injustice ?

L'éclair vert fusa dans la pièce et elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'en rendre compte. Son corps perdit tout son tonus et s'affaissa sur le seul, seulement retenu par les chaînes à ses poignets….

* * *

« Nonnnnnn ! Toma ne met pas ca à la bouche voyons ! C'est de la peinture ! »

Harry saisit le pot de peinture jaune que le jeune garçon tenait entre ses mains. Il alla le déposer sur une étagère puis avant de demander poliment à Mily si elle pouvait emmener le dénommé Toma aux toilettes pour lui laver le visage. L'animatrice accepta sans problème et Harry partit donner un coup de main à Drago qui s'occupait du groupe d'enfant faisant de la pâte à sel.

« Ca va, tu t'en sort ? demanda t-il

- Ca va pas trop mal si ce n'est que ce que je fabrique est d'une laideur sans nom …

- Tu verras, encore trois mois à bosser ici avec moi et tu seras un professionnel de la pâte à sel, pâte à mâcher et peinture en tout genre ! »

Drago sentit soudain qu'on lui agrippait le bras et il se retourna pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il manqua de s'étouffer quand il constata que la fillette en question venait de poser ses mains pleine de pâte et de peinture sur sa chemine blanche y laisser une grosse empreinte vert pomme …. Il inspira profondément puis avec un faux sourire mielleux il lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait…

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a _encore _Karen ?

- Drago tu veux bien m'aider à faire mon chat en pâte a sel ? Avec moi il arrête pas de sa casser

- Tu es sure de vouloir faire un chat ? Tu ne préfère pas faire …euh…je sais pas moi une fleur ? » demanda Drago plein d'espoir.

C'est vrai que les travaux manuels n'avaient jamais été son fort. La seule discipline manuelle dans laquelle il excellait c'était la préparation des potions et ca ne lui serait pas d'une grande utilité en pareille situation.

Il imaginait déjà les enfants se fiche de lui si le chat en question ressemblait à tout sauf à un chat ….

« Non moi je veux faire un chat ! C'est pour donner à ma grande sœur et ma grande sœur elle aime les chats et pas les fleurs !

- C'est joli aussi une fleur ! Et puis ca sent bon …

- Non ! Je veux un chat ! »

Harry s'amusa de la situation et il donna une petite tape dans le dos à Drago avant de lui lancer

« Allez, il y a un gros matou qui t'attend !

- Je suppose que tu ne veux pas le lui faire !

- Non ! coupa la fillette en tira sur la chemise de Drago. Je ne veux pas Harry, je veux toi !

- Drago Malefoy, le tombeur de ses demoiselles…., » le taquina Harry

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, il rejoignit son propre groupe dans lequel se trouvait Jade. Cette dernière avait eut le choix entre faire un atelier pâte à sel, peinture sur tissus ou bien fabrication de bougies. Elle avait choisit l'atelier des bougies sans aucune hésitation.

Harry avait choisit d'animer l'atelier le plus complexe, à savoir celui de la fabrication des bougies alors que Mily avait préféré la peinture ne laissant à Drago que la pâte à sel.

Les ateliers étaient un moment assez privilégié de l'animation. Le petit nombre permettait aux animateurs de consacrer plus de temps et d'attention à chaque enfant dont il avait la charge. Et le fait que ces ateliers consistent principalement en des activités manuelles s'expliquait par le fait que le bricolage quel qu'il soit développait de façon ludique la dextérité et la concentration des enfants.

Mily revint tenant le dénommé Toma par la main. Elle le réinstalla à sa table et Harry lui adressa un clin d'œil complice lorsque la jeune femme haussa les yeux au ciel en signe de lassitude.

Harry sentit qu'on lui tapotait doucement sur le bras et il se retourna pour voir Jade lui tendre son moule à bougie dont la mèche était étrangement de travers.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Jade ? »

Elle semblait particulièrement agacée et quand son regard se dirigea jalousement vers Drago et Karen, Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Tu es jalouse ? »

Jade secoua la tête de gauche à droite mais ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine ne faisait que renforcer son image de petite fille capricieuse et Harry la trouva assez adorable. Comme ca, elle ressemblait tout à fait à son père …

« Ton papa aide Karen, il a le droit quand même. Et puis regarde, moi je suis bien en train de m'occuper de toi. »

Jade leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Harry et son regard de glace sembla fondre face au visage doux et bienveillant de son animateur. Elle esquiva donc un sourire puis lui tendit à nouveau sa bougie pour qu'il l'aide à remettre la mèche à brûler convenablement.

Alors que Harry lui expliquait comment faire, ne voulant surtout pas exécuter le travail à sa place (où serait l'intérêt sinon) une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans la pièce et il sursauta, manquant à faire tomber les paquets de cire.

« Drago tu surveille mon groupe ! »

Et sans attendre une réponse, il se dirigea dans son bureau décrochant le combiné assez vivement

« CLSH Ptit Gibus, Harry Potter bonjour ! »

Silence ….

Harry attendit quelques secondes mais seule une respiration se faisait entendre

« Allô ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

La respiration n'était pas rauque. On aurait plutôt dit que la personne respirait de façon calme presque pour faire le moins de bruit possible

« Hé ho ? »

Lassé d'attendre une réponse qui ne venait pas, Harry raccrocha la communication tout en se demandant ce que cela pouvait être. Mais la voix de Drago le sortit de ses pensées

« Ha non ! Merde à la fin …

- Drago ! le réprimanda Harry en lui adressant un regard explicite

- Regarde-moi ca … Ma chemise est pleine de peinture …

- C'est de la peinture à l'eau, un coup en machine et il n'y aura plus rien. Ce n'est quand même pas une raison pour utiliser des mots interdits ! »

Drago avisa sa montre et il afficha une grimace d'énervement

« Je dois y aller, dit-il précipitamment

- Y aller ? Où !

- Je t'avais dis que j'avais un client à 15h30 ! J'en étais sûr que tu oublierais »

Harry se mordit la lèvre avant de croiser les bras sur sa taille

« Bah vas y … On va se débrouiller sans toi ! »

Karen s'approcha de Drago et elle lui agrippa la chemise avant de lui offrir son regard le plus implorant

« Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui, désolé

- Et mon chat ?

- Et bien tu le feras avec Harry ou Mily

- Mais…. Moi je voulais le faire avec toi !

- Et moi je voudrai que tu arrête de me mettre plein de peinture sur mes fringues ! »

La fillette le lâcha avant de baisser la tête tristement. Harry accourut immédiatement à ses cotés, n'oubliant pas de mettre une frappe de mécontentent sur l'épaule de Drago

« Karen, allez viens ma puce, on ma le faire ensemble ton chat et ca sera le plus joli matou de tout Londres ! »

La fillette lui sourit et elle suivit Harry jusqu'à la table des pâtes à sel.

Drago quant à lui alla embrasser délicatement sa fille puis il s'éclipsa après avoir lancé un petit signe de la main à Harry qui lui répondu de la même manière.

La veille, lorsque Madame Pince avait quitté son domicile, Drago n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Toutes les confidences qu'elle venait de lui délivrer le troublaient énormément et il ne cessait de se demander qui aurait eut intérêt à supprimer la famille Weasley et pourquoi avoir choisit cette date particulièrement. Si la personne voulait s'en prendre à Harry, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir choisit directement comme cible ? Probablement pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de l'opinion publique, car à quelque part, Harry avait vaincu Voldemort et il restait à ce titre une icône de la communauté sorcière, une sorte de héros à sa façon.

Enervé, Drago avait passé toute la nuit à fouiller à la recherche de l'adresse de Hermione Granger. Peut être était-elle a l'étranger comme l'avait annoncé le Ministère de la Magie. Ou peut être vivait-elle caché comme Harry de peur que le meurtrier cherche à l'éliminer ….

Finalement, Drago avait fini par se connecter encore à son ordinateur mais cette fois ci, c'est une page de l'Internet moldu qu'il avait ouvert. Il avait demandé à consulter les numéros de téléphones de toutes les personnes se prénommant Granger et à son grand mécontentement, il en avait trouvé une liste pharaonique ! Heureusement qu'elle s'appelait Hermione, prénom pas très courant qui permettait de faire un filtre de recherche.

Au bout d'une heure de recherche minutieuse, il n'avait trouvé aucune personne enregistrée sous le nom de Hermione Granger mais il avait obtenu le numéro de téléphone ainsi que l'adresse de Monsieur Granger Ryan, un dentiste qui exerçait du côté d'Exeter, une ville à l'ouest de Londres. Ce n'est pas tant le nom qui avait retenu l'attention de Drago mais plutôt la profession de cet homme car il se souvenait bien avoir un jour entendu que les parents de Granger étaient tous deux dentistes.

Il pensa avec regret qu'il aurait préféré rester au centre en compagnie de Harry et de Jade … Leur petit trio fonctionnait à merveille jusqu'à présent. Jade acceptait Harry sans aucun problème et le fait que ce soit deux hommes ne paraissait pas la déranger.

Drago quant à lui commençait seulement à accepter ses sentiments envers Harry car même s'il l'aimait profondément, il n'osait toujours pas s'afficher en public ensemble. Il avait beau savoir qu'il aimait Harry ce n'était pas pour cela qu'il accepterait de se considérer comme quelqu'un de gay … Ce stade était encore bien éloigné de son concept. Et puis, il n'était pas gay ! Il était simplement amoureux de Harry Potter, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il prenait du plaisir à mater les autres mecs dans la rue ou à les trouver enviable. C'était Harry qui l'attirait et personne d'autre. Du moins, c'était comme ca qu'il concevait son orientation sexuelle actuelle.

Drago soupira et prenant garde à ce que personne ne puisse le voir, il transplana vers le cabinet de dentiste de Granger Ryan.

Vu de l'extérieur, il s'agissait d'un cabinet tout à fait respectable, ni trop miteux, ni trop luxueux… Une plaque bleue foncé à l'écriture dorée annonçait :

_Docteurs Granger Ryan et Granger Kathelyn, _

_Dentistes diplômés de l'université d'Oxford _

_Consultation uniquement sur rendez-vous. _

Drago hésita un instant. Est-ce que ces deux personnes étaient bien les parents d'Hermione ou est-ce que ce n'était que des homonymes ? Et quand bien même s'il s'agissait des parents d'Hermione est ce qu'un des deux accepterait de le recevoir sans rendez-vous ?

Finalement, Drago pris son courage à deux mains en se disant que s'il ne risquait rien, il n'aurait rien ! Il poussa alors la porte d'entrer et se retrouva directement dans un hall d'entrée à la décoration épurée où une charmante secrétaire lui adressa un sourire derrière son comptoir avant de le saluer courtoisement.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Non excusez-moi de vous déranger. J'aimerai parler quelques minutes avec l'un des deux médecins.

- Sans rendez-vous cela ne sera pas possible Monsieur.

- C'est très important et ce n'est pas pour une consultation. J'aimerai simplement demander quelques informations à … »

Drago s'interrompit lorsqu'un homme vêtu d'une blouse blanche sortit d'une pièce à droite en serrant la main à une femme qui devait être sa patiente.

« Ah ! Docteur Granger. Ce Monsieur n'a pas rendez-vous mais aimerait vous voir » dit la secrétaire en sautant sur l'occasion qui lui était donnée de se délester du problème de Drago

L'homme détailla Drago un instant avant de s'avancer et de lui tendre la main. Drago la serra prestement et se présenta

« Bonjour Monsieur. Je suis Drago Malefoy, avocat et je souhaiterai m'entretenir avec vous un court instant.

- Malefoy ….Votre nom ne m'est pas inconnu. Entrez »

L'homme fit signe de rentrer dans la pièce et Drago s'exécuta sans se faire prier. Il n'espérait pas avoir une entrevue aussi facilement.

Le médecin invita Drago à pendre place dans un fauteuil puis il contourna le bureau pour s'installer en face de lui.

« Que me voulez-vous Monsieur Malefoy ?

- J'aurai aimé vous parler d'Hermione Granger. Est ce un membre de votre famille ? »

Le visage de l'homme s'assombrit et les traits de son visage se durcirent

« Si c'était le cas, que lui voulez-vous ?

- Je voudrais la contacter. C'est très important.

- Malefoy … C'est vous qui passiez votre temps à insulter ma fille et ses amis à Poudlard, je me trompe ? »

Drago sentit la gêne et la honte s'emparer de lui. Qu'est ce que l'on pouvait être idiot lorsque l'on était plus jeune… Dire qu'il faisait tout ca pour s'attirer les foudres de Harry afin que ce dernier ne l'ignore pas !

« Oui c'est moi effectivement mais les temps changent et je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir agit de la sorte.

- Que voulez-vous à ma fille ?

- Il y a 5 ans, votre fille a été témoin de plusieurs crimes tout comme son ami Harry Potter avec lequel elle s'est d'ailleurs fâchée. J'aimerai la contacter pour en apprendre plus sur ce jour là et, peut être, essayer de renouer le contact entre elle et Harry.

- C'est Potter qui a demandé cela ?

- Non. Harry ignore tout. Il ne sait même pas que je suis au courant de cette journée tragique. Mais je sais qu'il souffre beaucoup de ne plus avoir l'amitié de Hermione et j'imagine que cela doit être réciproque pour votre fille.

- Vous vous trompez. Ron Weasley était le fiancé de ma fille et le fait qu'il ait été sauvagement tué pour atteindre indirectement Harry a beaucoup bouleversé Hermione. Elle tient Harry pour responsable de l'échec de sa vie et elle ne souhaite plus jamais entendre parler de lui »

La colère commençait à poindre au plus profond de Drago. Comment cet homme pouvait oser dire pareil chose ? Et comment Hermione pouvait se permettre de juger Harry alors qu'elle le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Elle savait que jamais Harry n'aurait mis la vie de Ron en danger volontairement, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de voir ses amis en situation critique !

« Vous êtes ignobles. Vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que Harry souffre également de cette situation. Mettez-vous à sa place : toutes les personnes qu'il aimait sont mortes, excepté votre fille, et ce le jour même de son anniversaire. Il se sent responsable sans pour autant comprendre la raison de ces crimes. Il a quitté la magie et tout ce qui s'y rapprochait et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à dire c'est qu'il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait. Je pensais pouvoir trouver des réponses à toutes mes questions en venant ici mais je crois m'être amplement trompé. Veuillez m'excuser »

Drago se leva et s'apprêtait à prendre la direction de la sortie lorsque la voix de l'homme l'interpella.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire de plus, Monsieur Malefoy. En revanche Sarah Hathaway pourrait vous aider. »

Drago se retourna lentement et ancra son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis pour le sonder.

« Je ne connais aucune personne se prénommant ainsi. Qui est ce ? »

Pour toute réponse, Drago vit Monsieur Granger griffonner quelques mots sur un morceau de papier avant de le lui tendre et Drago s'en saisit en détaillant l'adresse y figurant. Il s'agissait apparemment d'une personne vivant dans la contré de Glasgow, au nord du pays.

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour vous Monsieur Malefoy. Maintenant, des patients m'attendent. Je ne vous raccompagne pas, je pense que vous savez où se trouve la sortie …. »

Drago émit un rictus de mépris. Comment osait-il l'éconduire de la sorte !

Il le remercia par pure politesse puis après être sortit du cabinet, Drago analysa une nouvelle fois cette adresse. Sarah Hathaway, cela ne lui disait absolument rien. Etait-elle une sorcière ? Une Moldue ? Une vieille ? Une jeune ? Il fourra le papier au creux d'une de ses poches puis, avisant l'heure, il pensa qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer à Londres et de retrouver sa fille et son ami…

* * *

Il était 16h30 et déjà quelques parents venaient récupérer leurs enfants alors que Harry assurait la garderie du centre. En général, lorsqu'il y avait pas mal de gosses, comme c'était le cas en ce moment, Harry leur laissait quartier libre tout en les surveillant. Il ne commençait une activité seulement lorsque le nombre de gamin était inférieur à dix, c'était l'idéal pour mettre en route un jeu ou une activité manuelle assez rapide et ne nécessitant pas une préparation longue.

Jade jouait joyeusement avec Justin, un garçon sympathique que Harry soupçonnait d'être amoureux d'elle. Enfin, amoureux … C'était plutôt une amourette d'enfant du style, aimer lui porter son sac, aller lui faire un bisou le matin et, de temps en temps, se donner la main comme c'était le cas en se moment.

Justin tenait fermement la main de Jade dans la sienne et il la tira en direction d'un landau dans lequel était allongée une poupée.

Assis sur une petite chaise avec une tasse de thé devant lui, Harry regardait la scène avec amusement tout en se disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il omette de raconter ça à Drago …

Jade lâcha la main de Justin pour prendre la poupée dans ses bras. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et, alors que Justin lui tendait ses lèvres en fermant les yeux, elle y déposa une petit baiser affectueux et Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé. Ils étaient vraiment adorables tous les deux.

La porte de la salle émit un grincement lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit et Harry vit Drago pénétrer dans la pièce mais ce dernier avait une mine assez renfrognée, comme s'il avait passé une très mauvaise journée.

« Alors ce rendez-vous ? demanda Harry en allant à sa hauteur

- Ca a été. Jade on y va ! »

Jade regarda son père avec étonnement puis elle déposa un bisou sur la joue de Justin avant de lui coller la poupée dans les bras et de se diriger vers son papa.

« Tu y vas ? demanda Harry avec surprise

- Oui ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils pensant que son comportement était étrange

« Allez ma Princesse dépêche toi ! »

Jade s'arrêta net puis regarda Harry tristement et ce dernier se demanda pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi. C'était comme si Jade le suppliait silencieusement de dire quelque chose. Comme si elle attendait une action de sa part et Harry ignorait sincèrement de quoi il s'agissait ! Elle regardait tour à tour son père puis Harry sans pour autant émettre un mot.

« Ca ne va pas ma puce ? » demanda Harry en la voyant immobile

Jade fit un pas en avant puis… elle courut en direction e Harry et lui attrapa fermement les jambes qu'elle serra de toutes ses forces comme pour s'y accrocher.

« Bah alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Jade ? »

Evidemment Jade ne répondit pas, se contentant de resserrer son étreinte sur Harry tout en regardant fixement son père qui paraissait agacé.

« Jade, dépêches toi nous avons plein de choses à faire !

- Tu es à la minute maintenant ! lui répondit Harry au tac au tac n'appréciant guère son comportement pressé et distant.

- Je dois encore retourner au cabinet Potter ….

- Tu m'appelle Potter … Si tu dois retourner au cabinet pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas Jade ici avec moi ? Tu pourras venir la récupérer après !

- Non… Jade dépêches toi

- Drago ….

- JADE ! »

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire. D'un coté, il n'aimait pas le ton que Drago employait avec sa fille et d'un autre il ne pouvait pas s'interposer entre eux pensant qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'octroyer ce droit.

Aussi, c'est avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'il défit l'étau de Jade sur ses jambes et qu'il poussa la fillette vers son papa. Cette dernière regarda Harry tristement puis elle envoya un dernier regard à Justin qui lui fit un petit « au revoir » de la main. Résignée, elle pris la main que son père lui tendit et sans un regard arrière, Drago entraîna sa fille en dehors de la pièce, laissant Harry anxieux.

Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé au bureau pour que Drago ait l'air de si mauvaise humeur ! Ce n'était même pas ca ! Drago n'avait pas l'air en colère, il semblait tout simplement différent et Harry n'aurait pas su dire en quoi.

« Harryyyyyy ! Il y a Tommy qui est méchant avec moi, il ne veut pas me donner les crayons de couleurs ! »

Et retournant à son travail, il se força de ne plus penser à Drago, se disant que ce soir, il lui demanderait une explication sur son comportement étrange.

* * *

Tous les enfants étaient enfin repartis et il était plus de 18h30 alors qu'il restait à Harry toute sa salle à nettoyer sans oublier ses obligations administratives auxquelles il ne pouvait se soustraire. Ainsi c'est plein de mauvaise volonté qu'il ramassa les différents jouets traînant ici et là, qu'il, rangea les boites de crayons de couleurs et feutres divers. Il déposa les dessins retrouvés sans nom dans la panière prévue à cet effet et enfin il se dirigea à son bureau où un dossier de la Direction de la Jeunesse et des Sports l'y attendait de pieds ferme.

Il parcourait en diagonale les différentes mesures mises en place par les DJS lorsque la porte de sa salle s'ouvrit. Il entendit des pas résonner puis il vit l'intrus se présenter devant la porte de son bureau et il ne put retenir une expression de surprise.

« Drago !

- Oui … Depuis quand tu es surpris de me voir. Où es Jade ? »

Harry le détailla un instant, se demandant s'il avait bien compris la question.

Drago semblait enfin être redevenu lui-même, loin de son humeur détestable quelques heures plus tôt et de son attitude plus que mystérieuse.

Harry se leva de derrière son bureau et il se plaça face à Drago. Son visage était plus détendu que tout à l'heure. Il avait l'air moins préoccupé

« Jade ?

- Bien sûr Jade ! Qui veux-tu que soit d'autres !

- Mais…. Drago…. C'est plutôt à toi de me dire où elle est »

Drago fronça les sourcils alors que son regard s'assombrit brusquement. Il serra les mains puis, sans prévenir, il attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise et le claqua furieusement contre une armoire du bureau ignorant la plainte douloureuse qui sortit de sa gorge.

Harry avait peur. Il ne savait plus ce qui se passait….

« A moi de t'expliquer où elle est ? Tu te fou de ma gueule j'espère !

- Mais non ! Tu … Tu es venu la rechercher tout à l'heure. Souviens-toi !

- Tout à l'heure ? QUAND ?

- Je … je sais plus, vers 16h30…

- A 16H30 j'étais en rendez-vous ! Comment voulais-tu que je vienne la chercher ! »

La voix de Drago résonnait dans la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre menaçant dans un orage particulièrement violent. Harry était perdu et apeuré. Il ne comprenait plus rien à la situation étant persuadé que Drago était bel et bien venu récupérer sa fille tout à l'heure

« Avec qui as tu laissé partir ma fille …. » la phrase était prononcée telle une menace entre les dents serrées de Drago et Harry n'osait pas lui donner de réponse

« AVEC QUI ?

- A….. avec toi….

- Ce n'était pas moi bordel ! Alors c'était qui ? »

La bouche entrouverte et les yeux larmoyant, Harry était incapable de lui fournir une réponse. Pour Lui, Jade était bien reparti avec son père….

La claque résonna avec force dans le bureau et Drago lâcha Harry qui s'effondra par terre avant de porter sa main sur sa joue endolorie.

Drago quant à lui le regarda avec mépris avant de quitter la pièce d'un pas vif, le laissant seul noyé dans sa douleur, ses larmes et sa culpabilité.

S'il arrivait quoique ce soit à Jade, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais …

* * *

_Kikoo_

_Oui je sais nous ne sommes ni jeudi ni vendredi. Je suis en retard avec ce chapitre et je m'en excuse très sincérement_

_Euh… c'est bientôt Noel et je vais être pas mal occupé ces prochain temps donc mes publications risquent d'être un peu plus irrégulières et je m'en excuse par avance_

_Comment avez vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Bien ? Bof ? à vomir ? Euh… Une review s'il vous plaît_

RAR : en raison des problèmes que rencontre le site, je ne ferai pas de RAR individuelle… Je tiens à remercier tout plein tout fort : **Harrypottermanga, kisa san, leyla KTK, lilou, petite fée en sucre, lynara, serdra, Angelique.D, lolaboop, nattie black, karmila malfoy, lu-phenix, missmalefoy59, padfootya, naughtymily, Elentari Elbereth, kitty-hp-16, macatou, lyravage, jérémi black, vif d'or, Black Siri, maiiya, bueyeshot3, Lana NEMESIS, anny94, lyly, Harrie Zabbs, Patdrue, La-shinigami, Aqua, Djamila Snape, LightofMoon, Spicy Marmelade, Ariane Malfoy-shinigami, Angel Lilian Esteban, zozo, Zoprac, Yumechan 05, didi, phénix 260, vert emeraude, Itsukiclai et Noan **

_Bisoux_

_Potterment Vôtre_

_Dopamine_


	15. Entre Peur et Passion

**Chapitre 15** : Entre Peur et Passion

Harry ne savait pas où allait. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui de peur d'être seul et il avait peur d'aller chez Drago pour le voir lui fermer la porte au nez. Il fallait dire qu'il aurait bien des raisons de le faire. Par sa faute, Jade se trouvait dans la nature avec une personne qui avait usurpé l'identité de Drago et dont Harry ignorait absolument tout.

Aujourd'hui, sa vie venez de prendre un tournant des plus inquiétants. Il était responsable de la disparition d'une enfant et, à ce titre, il venait de perdre son emploi à Ptit Gibus… Caroline avait été alertée par les cris de Drago et Harry lui avait raconté toute ce qui s'était passé. Elle l'avait alors licencié à contre cœur, expliquant qu'il était un animateur extraordinaire mais que les parents et la réputation du centre ne pouvait supporter une telle faute professionnelle.

Depuis, il errait dans les rues froides de Londres malgré la saison estivales. Ses pas le conduirent devant la maison de Drago et il s'assit sur les marches du perron sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte pour ne pas se voire congédié. Il restait là, à fixer les vides sombres de la nuits, se frictionnant ses bras nus pour les réchauffer quelque peu.

Il n'arrivait même plus à pleurer. Il avait déjà épuisé toutes les larmes de son corps et il ne lui restait plus qu'a laisser la nuit étendre son manteau de fraîcheur sur son corps frêle pour espérer demain se réveiller et se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un sombre cauchemar.

Les yeux fermés, il laissa sa tête reposer contre les barreaux de la rampes d'escalier. Le froid métallique contre sa joue lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Jade. Allait elle bien ? Est ce qu'elle était en bonne santé ? Que lui voulait cet homme ? Et comment savait il le prénom de Jade, quel était son père … ?

Perdu dans ses pensée, Harry ne remarqua même pas que la porte d'entrée de la maison venait de s'ouvrir. Il s'en rendit compte uniquement lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose se poser sur ses épaules. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et vit Drago s'asseoir à coté de lui sans pour autant le regarder.

Harry resserra le plaide que Drago venait de lui apporter mais il garda le silence ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il convenait de dire. Peut être aurait il dû s'excuser. Certainement qu'il aurait dû lui demander pardon.

Drago prit la parole ce qui évita à Harry la lourde tâche de rompre la glace entre eux.

« Tu aurais pu entrer …

- Je… Je suis désolé… pour Jade

A quoi servent tes désolations ? Ca ne la ramènera pas. J'ai avertis les autorités moldues et sorcières. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il faut attendre 48h avant de pouvoir déclarer une personne comme portée disparue. Je leur ai donné une photo de Jade aussi. Les Aurors m'ont dit qu'ils feraient tout leur possible et qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à les prévenir si des détails nous revenaient. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement Harry ? »

Harry gardait les yeux fixés dans le vague et c'est d'un ton monocorde qu'il répondit à Drago, lui racontant ce qu'il avait vu dans l'après midi.

« C'était au début de la garderie. Tu es arrivé et…

- Ce n'était pas moi !

- Mais si Drago ! Bien sure que si ! Jamais ne n'aurai laissé Jade avec une autre personne

- Pourtant c'est ce que tu as fais !

- Parce que c'était toi ! La personne avait ton physique et je ne me suis pas douté une seule seconde que quelqu'un pouvait s'en prendre à ta fille. Tu étais assez en colère c'est vrai et tu étais aussi distant avec moi mais je pensais que tu avais dû avoir un rendez vous pas facile, que tu devais être fatigué. Tu as appelé Jade et elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir avec toi. Elle c'est accroché à mes jambes et j'ai pensé que c'était parce que qu'elle voulait continuer de jouer avec ses amis plutôt que de te suivre d'autant plus qu'il était tôt.

- Ca ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que Jade avait vu que ce n'était pas moi et qu'elle ne voulait pas partir avec cet autre homme ?

- Sur le coup non. Mais rétrospectivement, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que Jade attendait de moi que je la protège. Au lieu de ça, je l'ai poussé dans les bras de son ravisseur … Je suis misérable. »

Harry plongea sa tête dans ses mains tendis que Drago le regardait sans avancer le moindre geste.

« Que veux tu que je te dise Harry … Ce n'est pas la peine de te mettre dans des états pareils, c'est fait. Il ne nous restes plus qu'a espérer trouver cet homme et vite. Pour moi il ne fait aucun doute qu'il a utiliser du Polynectar pour usurper mon identité et du Bulbophone pour imiter ma voix. Ce n'est donc pas n'importe qui …. C'est un sorcier et apparemment il a soit une dent contre moi, soit une dent contre toi !

- Contre moi ? demanda Harry en essayant de discerner le regard de Drago dissimulé par la pénombre.

- Oui… Peut être que cette personne a retrouvé ta trace et il se peut même qu'elle soit au courant pour nous deux et qu'elle utilise Jade comme moyen de pression. Enfin, je dis ça sans vraiment savoir. J'ai juste envisagé toutes les possibilités. Imagine que cet homme et celui qui a … tué ces gens de la maison soit la même ? »

Harry souffla et Drago le regarda sans vraiment arriver à le distinguer.

Drago ne tenait pas à dire à Harry qu'il avait enquêté sur lui. Il ne tenait pas plus à lui avouer qu'il était au courant de tout et qu'il savait que les victimes de cette maison assassinée étaient la famille Weasley. Il pensait à juste titre que Harry n'était pas encore près à ressasser tout cela et à quelque part, il doutait que l'enlèvement de sa fille ait un rapport avec Harry. Il y avait une bonne centaine de personnes sorcières qui souhaiteraient voir le talentueux Drago Malefoy, prodige du Barreau, tomber de son pied d'estale. Mais il avait raison : le ravisseur pouvait avoir utilisé Jade comme moyen d'échange. Peut être allait il demander à Drago de perdre un procès volontairement s'il souhaitait retrouver sa fille….

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. La culpabilité commençait à le ronger sérieusement et il remettait tout ses faits et gestes en considération. Peut être que s'il ne serait pas allé chez le père de Granger, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Si il n'aurait pas confié Jade à Harry, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui ! Si … si….

Le fait d'ignorer où était Jade, ce qu'elle faisait, avec qui …. Tout cela le consumait de l'intérieur et il avait l'impression qu'on cherchait à lui déchirer son âme le plus lentement et le plus douloureusement possible. Et à coté de lui, Harry …

Harry qu'il aimait tellement mais qui était en partie responsable de la disparition de sa fille. Drago se demanda s'il pourrait encore le serrer dans ses bras après ce qui venait de se passer. Pour le moment il en était tout simplement incapable et le simple fait d'être assis à coté de lui lui était difficile à supporter. Pourtant, il l'aimait ….

Drago se redressa et tendit une main à Harry afin de l'aider à se remettre debout. Ce dernier s'en saisit et d'un mouvement sec, Drago le redressa avant de rentrer dans la maison, laissant la porte ouverte en une invitation silencieuse pour Harry.

Celui-ci rentra sans mot dire et il resta prostré dans le hall ne sachant pas bien ce qu'il devait faire. Drago était devenu fuyant avec lui et sa présence n'était peut être pas la bienvenue.

« Demain tu te lève tôt pour aller travailler. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher » conseilla Drago sans aucun regard pour Harry.

Ce dernier baissa la tête et un petit rire triste s'échappa de sa bouche.

« Je ne crois pas non …. Je n'ai plus de travail … »

Drago se retourna et Harry encra ses prunelles émeraudes et larmoyantes dans les siennes, si grises et si froides.

« Je me suis fait virer et si ca n'aurait pas été le cas je crois que j'aurai démissionné… »

Drago le regarda sans vraiment savoir quoi lui dire. Il se sentait incapable de le consoler d'avoir perdu son travail alors que lui, venait de perdre sa fille ….

« Je ne vais pas rester ce soir Drago. Je vais rentrer chez moi, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous deux.

- Harry ….

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne ferai rien de stupide… »

Harry s'approcha de Drago et alors que leur souffle était suffisamment proche pour se mélanger, il déposa un baiser furtif sur les lèvres de celui qui occupait une place prépondérante dans son cœur.

Drago quant à lui resta de marbre. Il ne répondit pas au baiser et ne ferma même pas les yeux pour en apprécier toute la saveur.

Une larme solitaire roula sur la joue de Harry alors que ce dernier réalisa qu'il venait peut être de perdre Drago

« Je suis désolé…. »

Harry se retourna puis il baissa et yeux et quitta la maison sans un regard arrière pour Drago qui n'essaya même pas de le retenir.

* * *

Drago regarda le morceau de papier portant l'adresse de Sarah Hattaway. Il ignorait toujours qui était cette personne mais si l'enlèvement de Jade avait un quelconque rapport avec Harry et ce que lui avait raconté Madame Pince, alors Sarah Hattaway pourrait peut être lui être d'une aide précieuse.

Toute la nuit il avait essayé de trouver une solution à l'impasse inextricable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il avait cherché qui avait intérêt à kidnapper Jade et la solution la plus plausible restait celle ci : c'était forcément la personne qui avait commandité l'assassinat des Weasley. En d'autres termes, cela voulait dire que Harry et Drago n'étaient pas libres … Ils étaient étroitement surveillés. La question qu'il ne cessait de se poser c'était depuis quand ? Depuis quand est ce que leurs moindres faits et gestes étaient surveillés ?

Il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eut avec Madame Pince. Cette dernière été pressée de parler et elle aussi semblait avoir peur que quelqu'un la poursuive vu comment elle s'était dissimulé le visage. Il faudrait qu'il passe la revoir aux archives afin de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Jade et peut être aurait elle des informations complémentaires à lui apprendre.

Pour l'heure, il devait absolument trouver cette Sarah Hattaway. Il avait réussi a trouver la ville ainsi que la rue et le numéro de la maison. Enfin, si toutefois il pouvait appeler cette bicoque une maison …. Ca ressemblait d'avantage à la tanière d'un ermite. La cabane du garde chasse de Poudlard ressemblait à un palace en comparatif …

C'était une maison bâtie de briques rouges et au toit de chaume quelque peu dégradé. Drago hésita un instant puis il pris son courage à deux mains et s'engagea sur le sentier qui menait au perron de la maison. La porte délabrée composée de bois vermoulu semblait pouvoir s'écrouler si on venait à la toucher. Mine de rien, Drago frappa sèchement dessus et c'est presque avec surprise qu'il constat qu'elle ne bougea pas !

Finalement, une voix retentie de l'autre coté de la porte toujours close.

« Qui est ce ?

- Bonjour, vous êtes Sarah Hattaway ?

- Ca dépend qui la demande ?

- Excusez moi de vous importuner. Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy, je suis avocat et c'est Monsieur Ryan Granger qui m'a donné votre adresse.

- Fou le camp ! Je n'ai rien à te dire et je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! »

La femme avait presque crié ses mots et Drago n'avait pu retenir un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps.

« Hermione ! Ouvre moi s'il te plaît c'est important !

- NON ! Dégage Malefoy !

- Hors de question ! Je dois te parler et je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir eut cette conversation avec toi

- Je n'ai rien à te dire !

- Au contraire, je crois que tu me dois quelques explications

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi !

- Alors tant pis, j'attendrais ici le temps qu'il faudra …. »

Si on aurait demandé à Drago comment il imaginait Hermione Granger, il n'aurait certainement pas répondu ça …

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Drago essaya de ne pas laisser paraître sa surprise. Face à lui, Hermione Granger, celle qui était la meilleure amie de Harry à Poudlard, se tenait droitement, le foudroyant du regard alors qu'elle gardait ferment les bras serrés sur sa taille.

Ses cheveux auparavant long et ondulés étaient maintenant qu'un enchevêtrement de boucles désordonnées et négligées. Le visage même de la jeune femme n'était plus celui que Drago gardait en souvenir. Une longe cicatrice oblique barrait sa joue droite et sa peau qu'il avait toujours imaginé douce et satinée semblait avoir prit quelques rides précoces autour des yeux et une teinte cireuse qui n'était pas fait pour la mettre en valeur. Quant à ses vêtements, il s'agissait d'un jean délavé et d'un sweat shirt blanc pas très féminin et dont la propreté faisait davantage penser aux vêtements crasseux des elfes de maison plutôt qu'à une tenue qu'aurait pu porter un jour une fille aussi brillante que Granger

« Tu … m'invite à rentrer Granger ou je dois rester sur la pas de la porte … ? »

Sans dire un mot, la jeune femme ouvrit la porte au grand large permettant à Drago de pénétrer dans ce qui lui servait de demeure. L'intérieur de la maison était à l'image de l'extérieur : tout a fait miteuse et insalubre.

« Tu voulais me parler je crois, demanda la femme.

- Oui en effet …

- Qu'est ce que me veux Drago Malefoy ? Il s'est finalement demandé ce qu'était devenu cette Sang de Bourbe de Je-Sais-Tout ? J'espère que tu es ravi de ce que tu vois …

- A vrai dire pas trop. Je me demande même ce qui a put arriver à la belle jeune femme que tu étais pour que tu te sois ainsi métamorphosée… »

Hermione baissa tristement la tête. Elle paraissait porter le fardeau du monde sur son dos voûté. Drago s'approcha d'elle et glissa son index sous son menton pour le lui relever en douceur afin que leur regard s'accroche l'un à l'autre.

« Je sais tout Hermione. Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Ron… Je suis venu pour te parler de Harry … »

Le regard de Drago était doux, presque compatissant alors que les yeux de celle qui était jadis son ennemie s'emplirent de larmes douloureuses.

« Il va bien ? demanda Hermione d'une voix brisée.

- Je mentirai si je te disais que oui. Il s'est exilé du monde magique et je crois qu'il souffre énormément. Tu lui manque beaucoup. Les Weasley aussi… Harry…a des pratiques qui m'inquiètent

- Comme quoi ?

- Il s'automutile soit disant pour oublier une douleur trop forte et il est tellement changeant, tantôt affectueux, tantôt évasif et agressif. Je ne sais plus trop comment le prendre quelque fois… »

Hermione se dégagea de l'étreinte de Drago puis elle lui tourna le dos afin de lui dissimuler son humiliation. Elle se sentait tellement honteuse d'avoir abandonnée Harry sans avoir eut le courage de le retrouver et d'essayer de renouer les liens. Et même si elle pensait à lui chaque jour que Merlin lui donnait de vivre, elle avait l'impression que sa vie était bien moins compliquée sans lui et elle s'en voulait d'oser penser quelque chose d'aussi affreux.

« Harry et toi vous vous détestiez. Vous êtes quoi maintenant l'un pour l'autre ?

- Nous… Harry et moi sommes … en couple.

- Et c'est lui qui t'envoie je présume

- Non Harry ne sait même pas que je suis au courant pour le drame des Weasley C'est quelque chose qu'il garde enfui en lui et qu'il ne veut surtout pas voir resurgir à la surface. Je suis venu de mon propre chef après avoir glané des informations à droite et à gauche pour essayer de comprendre. Mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe. J'ai l'impression d'essayer de saisir l'insaisissable.

- Tu n'es pas le seul … Quand le drame a eut lieu, j'ai perdu toute ma vie. J'ai perdu pour futur époux ainsi que mon meilleur ami. C'était tellement plus simple de rejeter la faute sur Harry, de se dire que le seul et unique responsable dans tout cela c'était lui … Cela évite de se remettre en cause. J'ai cherché a comprendre, j'ai cherché le coupable mais dès qu'un indice, une piste m'apparaissait, j'avais l'impression de m'éloigner de plus en plus de mon but. Je veux plus que tout venger Ron. Qu'il ne soit pas mort en vain…

- Et crois tu que, de là où il est, Ron trouve ton comportement honorable ? Ne préférait-il pas te voir te battre aux cotés de Harry ? Vous vous détruisez l'un et l'autre alors qu'au fond de toi tu sais que tu as besoin de Harry tout comme lui a besoin de toi. C'est ca l'amitié… »

La femme se retourna brusquement avant de planter ses orbes coléreuses dans celles de Drago.

« Qu'est ce que t'en sait Malefoy ? Tu sais ce que cela fait de perde ce auquel tu tiens de plus au monde ?

- Oui … Ma fille a était kidnappée hier après midi … Je sais quel douleur tu ressens et je sais que tant que l'espoir est présent, tout peut encore arriver. »

Hermione se plongea le visage dans ses mains et Drago s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Hermione, je suis persuadé que ma fille a été enlevé par l'homme qui a tué les Weasley. Je ne pourrai pas la retrouver tout seul et j'ai besoin de toi et de Harry … Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin de comprendre … je veux la retrouver ….

- Elle s'appelle comment ta fille ? demanda Hermione comme si ce détail futile était d'une importance capitale

- Elle s'appelle Jade ! Elle est adorable

- J'imagine qu'elle te ressemble. Qu'elle a tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton arroagance, ta prétention ...

- Non, même pas. Elle a bien mes yeux mais elle a hérité des cheveux de sa mère. Elle n'est pas arrogante, elle n'est pas prétentieuse d'ailleurs elle ne parle jamais. Elle est très discrète, parfois timorée et tellement exclusive. Mais tu as raison en disant qu'elle me ressemble. Elle a mon intelligence et ... bien évidemment, ma modestie ! »

Hermione réssuya ses larmes et un sourire triste s'afficha sur son visage. Un sourire que Drago ne comprenait pas mais l'espace d'un instant, elle semblait avoir retrouver sa joie d'antan.

« Harry détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il avait les yeux émeraude… Il disait toujours avoir les yeux couleur de jade. Une fois, j'ai eut le malheur de lui dire que c'était la même chose, un synonyme du vert et il m'a regardé en souriant avant de me répondre que non, c'était différent, que l'émeraude est une pierre précieuse et que lui, Harry Potter n'avait rien de précieux… »

A son tour, Drago ne put empêcher un sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres. Dans ce genre d'agissements, il reconnaissait bien là Harry.

« Hermione, D'après ce que tu dis, tu ignore sincèrement qui a assassiné les Weasley ?

- Ca c'est passé le jour de l'anniversaire de Harry. Je pense donc que c'est quelqu'un qui voulait lui nuire. Selon moi, ca serait des Mangemorts qui ont échappés à Azkaban. Je ne vois aucune autre hypothèse. Harry n'avait aucun autre ennemi que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans.

- Tu étais au courant que le Ministre de la Magie avait maquillé le crime ?

- Oui… Je l'ai appris. Que veux tu que cela change de toute façon ? Après le drame j'ai tellement eut peur qu'on cherche à me tuer pour atteindre une nouvelle fois Harry que je me suis exilée du monde magique et que j'ai pris une nouvelle identité. Le fait que le Ministère cache réellement ce qui s'est passé m'a bien arrangé sur le coup, même si rétrospectivement je trouve cela profondément injuste.

- Tu connais des noms de Mangemorts encore en liberté ?

- Non … Je faisais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix mais nos listes étaient encore incomplètes. Rogue avait beau être espion pour notre compte, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait apparemment gardé des identités secrètes sur certains de ses fidèles »

Drago remercia Hermione pour le temps qu'elle lui avait consacré. Il n'avait pas appris grand chose mais au moins, il savait que Hermione était vivante et qu'elle regrettait de ne plus avoir Harry à ses cotés. Peut être n'était elle pas encore prête à se confronter à son ex meilleur ami mais avec le temps, Drago se promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour les réunir à nouveau. Pour l'heure, il devait retourner chez Harry pour prendre de ses nouvelles, il n'aimait pas le savoir seul trop longtemps.

Drago s'apprêtait à partir lorsque Hermione lui attrapa le bras.

« Je suis désolée pour ta fille.

- Tu n'y est pour rien et puis, je la retrouverai.

- Si c'est vraiment celui qui a tué Ron et sa famille qui a enlevé ta fille, ne te fais pas trop d'illusion concernant ses retrouvailles, elles pourraient être plus funestes que tu ne l'imagine…

- Je ne laisserai pas ma fille se faire tuer, je donnerai ma vie pour elle et je ferai tout pour la revoir saine et sauve. Excuse moi je dois y aller… »

Drago esquiva un sourire poli avant de sortir de la maison et feindre d'ignorer ce que Hermione venait de lui dire. Il savait que c'était une éventualité mais depuis l'enlèvement de Jade il s'était convaincu que rien de grave ne pourrait arriver à sa fille. C'était en quelque sorte le garde fou qu'il avait choisit pour ne pas perdre pied. Mais maintenant qu'Hermione venait d'évoquer la pire des solutions, il n'était plus très sure de vouloir poursuivre sa petite enquête sur Harry et la personne ayant tué les Weasley.

Préférant oublier et croire tout simplement en ses propres convictions, Drago transplanna au Chaudron Baveur avant de quitter le pub coté moldu.

Sa fille était vivante, il en était persuadé …

* * *

Drago sortit de l'ascenseur et il s'arrêta sur le palier de l'appartement de Harry. Il hésita un instant se demandant ce qu'il allait trouver. Dans tous les cas, il espérait que Harry n'aurait pas fait de bêtises et qu'il n'aurait pas recommencé à s'automutiler. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, Drago se trouvait stupide d'avoir laisser Harry partir la veille. Il aurait peut être dû insister pour le garder chez lui mais il ne s'était pas senti assez courageux pour rester sous le même toit que celui qu'il tenait pour responsable de l'enlèvement de sa fille.

Il était à la fois partagé entre l'envie de lui hurler dessus sa frustration et l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras de peur de le perdre.

Finalement, Drago inspira avant de frapper à la porte.

Pas de réponse.

Drago frappa une seconde fois, bien plus fort ce coup ci et appela le nom de Harry.

Toujours aucune réponse.

En définitive, son appréhension grandissant considérablement, il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et pénétra à l'intérieur. Ce qui l'interpella en premier lieu fut l'obscurité dans laquelle était plongé l'appartement. Aucun volet n'était ouvert alors qu'il était quand même une heure assez avancée de la matinée. S'il se souvenait bien, Harry n'avait jamais été un gros dormeur, bien au contraire. Il était de ceux que dormir trop longtemps rendait grognon.

L'espace d'un instant, Drago se demanda même si Harry avait passé la nuit ici, dans son appartement. Puis, le carton posé sur ta table du salon vint évincé ses doutes. C'était un carton tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique dans lequel Harry avait apparemment rangé toute la décoration manuelle qui trônait ici et là dans l'appartement, lui donnant un joyeux air enfantin. Drago put remarquer que les peintures sur les vitres avait disparu, tout comme la grande étoile en canson et crépon qui trônait maintenant dans le carton où elle était déjà abîmée.

« Harry …. ? »

Toujours aucune réponse.

Drago examina attentivement le salon, ce que Harry appelait le bureau, cuisine, salle de bain pour finalement ne trouver que les pièces vides. La seule pièce dans laquelle il n'était pas encore rentré était la chambre et il hésitait à pénétrer à l'intérieur se souvenant que trop bien de la macabre découverte qu'il y avait fait la dernière fois. Aujourd'hui encore, il craignait de retrouver sur le sol des morceaux de verres ensanglantés et, à coté, le corps froid de Harry qui se serait vidé de ce liquide si précieux à l'organisme.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il poussa la porte de la chambre elle aussi plongée dans la pénombre. Automatiquement, comme un réflexe, son regard se porta sur le sol et c'est avec soulagement qu'il constata que ce dernier n'était pas parsemé de verres ou d'objets contondants. Puis il examina avec attention la pièce et c'est là qu'il le vit …

Harry, allongé sur son lit, une simple écharpe de laine bordeaux et doré recouvrant ses bras dénudés.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. L'écusson de Gryffondor s'affichait en grand sur l'écharpe et ce simple morceau de broderie vint apaiser ses craintes. Harry ne voulait plus entendre parler de magie et il renier même son statut de sorcier mais apparemment, il avait toujours besoin de cette partie magique pour se raccrocher à sa vie. Le fait est qu'il aurait pu choisir n'importe quel plaide ou pull over pour glisser sur ses épaule mais que son choix s'était porté sur cette écharpe ancienne, témoin de sa vie antérieur : sa vie de sorcier.

Doucement, Drago s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit juste a coté de se dernier. Il contempla Harry un instant, essayant d'imprimer dans sa mémoire les traits fins de son visage qui paraissait en ce moment si serein.

Puis, désirant chasser la moindre incertitude, il se saisit avec délicatesse d'un bras de Harry. Ce dernier était enrubanné dans une bande médicale et c'est avec précaution que Drago entreprit de la défaire. Il craignait que Harry ait à nouveau recommencé ses mutilations autodestructices.

Ses bras n'avait apparemment aucune nouvelle coupure venant s'ajouter à toutes les précédents qui avaient du mal à cicatriser. Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Harry avait tenu sa promesse : il n'avait rien fait de stupide !

« Salut … »

La voix faible de Harry attira son attention et Drago lui répondit un petit « bonjour » avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser, tout d'abord doux, devient rapidement plus passionnel et plus profond.

Leurs mains, avides de découvert, s'affairaient à toucher la peau de l'autre pour mieux redessiner les moindres contours de ce corps encore inconnu. Elles effleuraient et caressaient amoureusement cet autre corps, devenant tour à tour ambitieuses et simulantes.

Il n'avait suffit que d'un regard, que d'une parole pour que Drago oubli toutes les rancœurs qu'il ressentait vis à vis de Harry. Si ce dernier était en majorité responsable de la disparition de sa fille, Drago se devait d'arrêter de l'accabler de responsabilité. Ensemble, ils seraient plus fort pour se soutenir dans les moments difficiles et il leur fallait le soutien de l'autre pour surmonter cette dure épreuve que la vie leur imposait.

Drago retira ses chaussures et se hissa sur le lit, prenant place à califourchon au dessus de Harry. Son corps prenait des allures de félin, tantôt sensuel et gracieux, tantôt sauvage et prédateur.

Sous lui sa proie, Harry, subissait ses attaques charnelles ne pouvant que gémir, haleter et respirer avec rapidité tant l'excitation prenait possession de son esprit et de son membre à présent durci et endolori.

Drago ressentait comme un besoin subite et irrépressible de posséder Harry. Il avait envie de le faire sien et submergé dans les méandres de la luxure, il pourrait oublier qu'en dehors de cette chambre, sa fille était dans la nature avec un parfait inconnu. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas tant de sexe et plaisir dont il avait besoin. Drago avait juste besoin d'oublier tout l'espace d'un instant et le remède qu'il avait trouvé pour y parvenir portait le nom de Harry Potter…

Avec grâce et élégance, Drago entreprit de dévêtir Harry, le libérant de ces vêtements, rempart textile entre leur deux corps attirés l'un par l'autre. Une gravitation étrange semblait s'être emparait d'eux. Harry voulait Drago et Drago voulait Harry.

Ainsi dévêtu, Ils s'offraient entièrement à l'autre pour la toute première fois. L'envie de Drago ne faisait qu'augmenter celle de Harry et inversement réciproque. Dans cette étreinte passionnée, ils avaient l'impression de tisser un monde leur appartenant secrètement. Un monde dans lequel ils pouvaient se noyer corps et âme. Un monde crée de luxure, d'halétements et désir…

La langue de Drago vint parcourir le torse blafard de Harry et ce dernier renversa ta tête en arrière alors que des frissons parcouraient l'ensemble de sa peau laiteuse. Il était essoufflé, il haletait …Et la bouche de Drago continuait sa descende inexorable vers l'érection de Harry. Elle s'arrêta juste avant et il souffla sur le renflement de ce sexe qui lui était offert et Harry ne fit que soupirer davantage.

Les mains du blond d'affairaient à caresser et à redessiner les contours arrondis de ce membres gonflé de plaisir arrachant des gémissements à Harry qui se laissait faire, les mains crispées sur sa couette.

La température dans la chambre était montée de quelques degrés et déjà, impatient, Harry implorait Drago d'accélérer les choses. Il le voulait tout entier et maintenant.

Devant cet empressement aussi soudain qu'inattendu, Drago émit un sourire avant de satisfaire son partenaire en introduisant un doigt préparatoire dans son intimité si chaude et si étroite.

Drago n'avait jamais eut de rapport homosexuel. Il ne savait donc pas si la méthode avec laquelle il s'y prenait était la bonne mais voyant que Harry ne protestait pas, il continua à faire des vas et viens avec son doigt, forçant quelque peu sur les pourtours de l'anus pour le dilater.

« Ca va Harry ? » soupira t il

Ce dernier, les yeux clos et la tête penchée sur le coté, acquiesça timidement alors que ses joues prenait peu à peu une couleur écarlate le rendant encore plus irrésistible.

Drago prit ce mouvement de tête pour un accord à poursuivre sa préparation et il en profita pour introduire un nouveau doigt très vite suivit d'un troisième.

Les poings de Harry tenaient serré frénétiquement la couette et à cet instant, plus aucune doute ne vint à Drago concernant le fait qu'il était le premier partenaire de Harry…

De sa main valide, il caressa le front du brun, décollant une mèche de cheveux qui venait s'y accrocher et c'est naturellement qu'il s'entendit dire à Harry qu'il allait venir. Il le fit se crisper davantage mais n'en fit rien et retira ses doigts. Il pénétra Harry tout en douceur, n'omettant pas de lui prononcer quelques mots réconfortant pour l'apaiser.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet escompté vu que quelques secondes plus tard , Drago put commencer à amorcer des mouvements du bassin bien vite rejoint pas Harry dont la respiration avait reprit un rythme erratique.

Dans l'espace confiné de leur chambre, ils jouirent à l'unisson et Drago se laissa choir sur Harry, calant sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque.

Il n'avait quasiment pas dormi la nuit dernière, trop inquiet qu'il était pour sa fille. Et son corps endolori par la fatigue et le plaisir lui rappelait maintenant avec force le besoin vital de sommeil. Il ferma ses paupières alourdies tout en se laissant aller contre Harry.

Ils avaient partagé ensemble un moment intime. Drago savait que ce moment devait arriver un jour ou l'autre mais ce n'était pas du tout dans ces conditions qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Faire l'amour pour oublier que le monde extérieur voulait l'engloutir petit à petit… Utiliser le sexe comme antalgique et amnésique passager lui semblait rétrospectivement immorale. Ce n'était pas sain pour leur couple et ce n'était pas respectueux vis à vis de Harry.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la première fois idyllique qu'il s'était secrètement imaginé.

Mais au fond de lui, il était persuadé que Harry avait accepté cette petite sauterie improvisée pour les mêmes raisons que lui : l'oublie, l'anesthésie de la luxure éphémère...

Drago soupira.

Tant pis, on ne contrôle pas toujours tout dans la vie car si c'était le cas, Jade serait à leurs cotés et Harry ne souffrirait pas d'avoir enduré un passé aussi sombre et cruel.

* * *

_Kikoo_

_Olalaaaa… J'ai vraiment eut du mal à l'écrire ce chapitre. Principalement la partie lemon. J'espère cependant qu'il vous aura plus._

_Une petite review ca fait toujours très plaisir ! Cliquez sur le petit bouton « go » en bas à gauche !_

_Concernant mes updates : Je ne publierai pas pendant les vacances de Noël et je m'en excuse. C'est toujours une période surchargée et je n'aurai pas le temps de mettre en ligne le moindre chapitre. Je tiens à m'en excuser par avance_

_Rendez vous en 2007 pour le chapitre 16 des Silences de Jade !_

_Joyeux Noël à tous et une excellente année 2007 ! Que celle ci vous apporte beaucoup de bonheur, de prospérité d'amour et de santé !_

_Potterement Vôtre_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Tama** : Merci tout plein pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aura aimé ce chapitre. Bisouxxx

**Didi** : Oui je suis d'accord avec toi : si Dray arrêterait de fouiner ils n'en serai pas là actuellement. Imagine quelle va être la réaction de Harry quand il apprendra ( parce qu'il l'apprendra inévitablement) que Dray a remué son passé sans son accord ! Bisouxxxxx

**Lili** : Coucou ma puce ! Merci tout plein pour ta review ! Je t'embrasse fort et a bientôt

**Lyravage** : Comment est ce que je pourrai t'oublier voyons ! tu es une de mes plus fidèles lectrices ! Allez, avoue que tu as eu super peur quand Dray est rentré pour la seconde fois au centre de loisir pour chercher Jade ? j'ai essayé d'écrire ce passage un peu comme un thriller et je crois y être pas trop mal arrivé au vu des réactions des lecteurs. Bisouxxxx et a très bientôt Lyra !

**Karmilla Malfoy** : Merci tout plein pour ta review !

**Lyly** : Coucou ma tite chérie ! Ralalaaaaaaaa dis moi vite ce que tu as pensé du lemon … Perso je le trouve pas génial d'autant plus que j'ai du le recommencer 3 fois de suite ! A la fin je perdais patience. Bisouxxx

**Moji** : Merci tout plein pour ta review ! A bientôt

**Lady X** : Merci tout plein pour ta review. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Bisouxxx

**Yohina** : Je crois que si je venais à tuer Jade, mon espérance de vie serait subitement amoindrie. Je vais donc essayer de l'utiliser à d'autres fins ( ce qui ne veux pas dire que ca sera pas des fins sadiques mouhahahaaa) ! Pour ce qui en est de la réaction de Hermione vis à vis de Harry, j'espère que ce chapitre sera apporter des réponses à tes questions, sinon je suis toujours à ta disposition. Bisouxxxx et a bientôt

**Macatou** : Merci tout plein pour ta review. Je suis désolée pour la fin du chapitre précédent ; Je sais que je n'ai pas été très gentille avec vous, petits lecteurs. Mais je me rattraperai prochainement ! Promis


	16. Surveillé

Chapitre 16 : Surveillé...

**POV Jade**

Moi j'ai peur ….

Je veux mon papa…. Et Harry aussi…. Et Scrap, ma peluche préférée.

J'ai peur ici… Il fait tout noir tout le temps et je sais même pas si c'est le jour où la nuit. De toute façon je ne dormirai plus jamais parce que si je dors, pleins de monstres vont venir me grignoter et que je n'aimes pas les monstres.

Heureusement qu'il y a ces petites lumières sur les murs parce que grâce à ca je vois quand même un petit peu.

Et puis il me fait peur ce monsieur. Il s'est déguisé en Papa quand il est venu me chercher au centre mais je crois que Harry n'a rien vu. Moi je l'ai su parce que mon papa ne m'appelle jamais princesse ! Et lui, le vilain monsieur, il m'a appelé princesse. De toute façon je ne suis pas une princesse, sinon je porterai des belles robes, j'aurai un carrosse en citrouilles et puis aussi, mon Papa serait un roi. Et puis les princesses elles ont toujours un prince charmant et moi je n'en ai pas …

Je prends la poupée que le vilain homme m'a laissé pour jouer. C'est une poupée pas très jolie, elle a les cheveux tout en bataille et sa robe est déchirée par endroit. Mais c'est pas grave, je dois prendre soins d'elle parce que sinon, elle va avoir peur la pauvre. Ca sert à ca une maman, à prendre soin de ses enfants.

Je fais un bisou à ma poupée et je lui murmure qu'il ne faut pas qu'elle pleure parce que si ma poupée pleure, moi aussi je vais pleurer.

Mon papa me manque. Il avait dire qu'il ne m'arriverait plus jamais rien de mal mais je crois qu'il a pas tenu sa promesse.

Est ce qu'il me cherche ? Ca se trouve il est bien content de ne plus m'avoir dans ses jambes. Papa est quelqu'un d'occupé et puis je ne suis pas toujours gentille avec lui, je l'ai déjà fait pleurer et ce n'est pas bien de faire pleurer son papa.

Je sais qu'il m'aime et je sais qu'il me cherche mais… C'est long et j'ai de plus en plus peur.

La pièce dans laquelle je suis, le vieil homme a dit que ca serait ma chambre maintenant. Il y a un lit très moche, ma poupée et une poussette et puis il y a un ourse en peluche tout plein de poussière. Au plafond, il y a des araignées avec des grands pattes mais j'essaie de ne pas y penser.

J'aime pas les araignées. Quand il y en a qui s'approche, Papa vient me les tuer même si il dit que c'est des petites bêtes et que les petites bêtes ne mangent pas les grosses. Je sais qu'il aime pas les tuer et il me dit souvent que ca ne sert à rien d'avoir peur parce que si j'ai peur, elle vont le sentir. Il me dit que le mieux, c'est de les ignorer. Et c'est ce que je fais.

Je veux rentrer chez moi … Je veux que Papa me fasse un câlin.

Oh … J'entends du bruit …

Je cours me cacher derrière mon lit et je pose ma poupée dans les draps pour ne pas qu'elle voit et qu'elle entende.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre.. Je veux mon papa … j'ai peur ….

Je pleure tout doucement pour ne pas qu'on m'entende mais les pas de l'homme résonnent et se rapprochent.

« Jade ! Je sais que tu es là »

Je respire plus… PAPA

« ARGHHHHH »

Il me tire par les cheveux et m'oblige à me remettre debout. Moi je pleure parce qu'il me fait mal et parce que j'ai trop peur.

« Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit petite peste ! »

Il me crie dessus mais je n'arrive pas a lui réponde

« Alors !

- Pa….papa…. Je veux mon …papa….

- Il ne viendra pas ! Il ne sais même pas que tu es là ! Et qu'est ce que je t'ai dis ? Si tu veux le revoir un jour, ton sale petit pédé de père, tache te de tenir tranquille !

- Papa…. PAPA !

- C'est ca ! appelle le tant que tu peux si ca te fait plaisir. Tu crois franchement qu'il peut t'entendre. Tu es bien stupide !

- Papaaaaaaaa ….Paparrghhh »

Il m'a frappé…. Et je pleure encore plus parce que j'ai mal au visage. Il me fais penser à maman… Pourquoi tu viens pas m'aider Papa ?

« Tu m'énerve Jade Malefoy … Tu m'ennuie sincèrement. Vivement que je me débarrasse de toi ! »

Il m'empoigne par les cheveux et me jette sur le sol. Mes genoux tapent le carrelage et je pleure encore plus avant de me les masser. Je saigne…

« Tiens… et tu as intérêt a tout manger si tu ne veux pas t'en prendre une autre ! »

Il me jette une assiette avec de la nourriture. Je n'y touche pas et il s'en va en calquant la porte et en la fermant à clef.

Je m'assied, les genoux près de sa poitrine et je les encercle de mes bras. Je plonge ma tête dedans ce petit espace et je pleure tout ce que je peux en appelant doucement mon papa

Pourquoi il ne viens pas m'aider ?

* * *

**4 jours de disparition de Jade **

Les rues de Londres paraissaient soudainement bien monotones quoique toujours aussi agitées. Auparavant, Drago se plaisait à flâner parmi les ruelles, contemplant de temps en temps la devanture trop chargée d'une vitrine miteuse. Il aimait marcher ainsi, seul avec ses pensées pour préoccupation. Il aimait aussi les odeurs douces et parfois désagréables qui s'échappaient de certains magasins, embuant l'air de la rue où les passants pressés se bousculaient.

Mais maintenant, tout semblait avoir perdu de sa saveur. Les devantures des magasins paraissaient fade, l'odeur des rues était devenue nauséabonde. Plus rien ne trouver d'importance à ses yeux. Rien… Si ne c'est l'importance et l'urgence de retrouver sa fille.

Plus les jours passaient et plus les mots de Hermione résonnaient dans sa tête avec force. Il les entendait distinctement et leur signification l'effrayait de plus en plus. Et si elle avait raison ? Et si, l'homme ayant tué les Weasley était bien celui qui a kidnappé Jade, avait-il ne serait ce qu'une chance infime de la retrouver vivante ?

Peut importe… Il ne pouvait pas baisser les bras et abandonner sa fille à un sort tragique. Il lui avait promis de toujours être là pour elle, et une fois encore, il ferait tout ce qui était en sa possibilité pour la retrouver et être à nouveau réunis.

Drago avisa une ruelle adjacente assez sombre. Elle était recouverte de poubelles d'une hauteur assez impressionnante et aucun passant ne semblait se soucier de ce qui pouvait se passer dans ce cul de sac insalubre.

Il s'y dirigea donc sans l'ombre d'une hésitation puis une fois à l'abris des regards, il transaplanna directement vers l'atrium du Ministère de la Magie qui grouillait de sorciers et sorcières au visage grisé pas le travail et la fatigue.

Une fois encore, Drago emprunta l'ascenseur pour se diriger aux Archives. Il avait besoin de revoir Madame Pince. Ne serait ce pour la remercier et la mettre en garde… Si sa fille avait été enlevée, cela avait peut être un lien avec ce qu'elle lui avait raconté sur Harry. Aussi, il valait mieux qu'elle soit prudente durant les prochaines semaines, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Jade soit saine et sauve.

Il traversa les grandes étagères surmontées de dossiers numérotés et après un couloir interminable, il arriva au comptoir d'accueil où seule une jeune sorcière, les cheveux châtain clair, attachés en queue de cheval haute, l'attendait. Elle lui sourit et Drago la trouva immédiatement ravissante. Ses lunettes rectangulaires à l'épaisse monture noire, lui donnait à air à la fois stricte et intellectuelle qui lui sied très bien. Heureusement, son sourire doux, coupait cette image de petite érudite, lui donnant un air malicieux.

« Bonjour Monsieur ! Dit elle joyeusement

- Bonjour Mademoiselle. Est ce que Madame Pince est disponible ? J'aurai aimé lui parler. »

Aussitôt le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça pour être remplacé par une froideur parcourant son visage et déformant presque ses traits si fins.

« Vous… vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Madame Pince n'est pas revenue aux archives depuis près que cinq jours… »

Cinq jours …. Cela correspondait à peu de chose près à la date d'enlèvement de Jade. Plus Drago y pensait et plus il se disait qu'entre Jade, Harry, les Weasley et Madame Pince était tous réunis autour d'une seule et même personne. Une personne qui prenait un plaisir malsain à tirer les cordes de leur vie pour les manipuler comme des vulgaires marionnettes de chiffon. Une personne assez puissante pour réussir à anéantir des vies entières sans pour autant être inquiété de quoique se soit …

« Vous êtes ? demanda la jeune femme après un moment d'attente pendant lequel Drago était perdu dans ses réflexions.

- Maître Drago Malefoy, avocat à la Cours

- Ha ! Justement, Madame Pince m'avait demandé de vous remettre ceci si vous passiez. C'était avant qu'elle disparaisse. »

La jeune femme tendit une enveloppe à Drago et il s'en saisit avant de la ranger dans sa poche, loin des regards indiscrets.

« Si Madame Pince a disparue, j'imagine que sa famille a déclaré sa disparition auprès du bureau des Aurors non ?

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Je ne suis au courant de rien. Désolée »

Drago remercia la femme puis il alla s'isoler dans un coin des archives loin des regards soupçonneux du tableau qui surveillait toute la pièce et loin de autres sorciers venus en quête de réponse à leur recherche.

Une fois qu'il se fut assuré d'être en sécurité, Drago ouvrit l'enveloppe que la femme venait de lui donner et il commença sa lecture avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

_Cher Drago _

_Si cette lettre vous parvient et que vous lisez ces quelques phrases, c'est malheureusement que nous n'aurons plus jamais l'occasion de nous reparler ni même de nous revoir. _

_J'ai commis dans ma vie des choses horribles. J'ai péché par orgueil en passant sous silence une histoire qui aurait due être dévoilée. J'ai en quelques sorte trahi mes opinions et j'aurai beau dire que j'avais peur pour moi et pour ma famille, rien, aucune excuse, ne pourra pardonner mon comportement. _

_J'aimerai vous dire de faire attention …. Si cette lettre vous parvient c'est que vous êtes étroitement surveillé. _

_Il fallait que je vous parle une dernière fois. Ce sera en quelque sorte la confession ultime d'une femme que l'âge à enfin rendu raisonnable. _

_Drago, Vous tentez de faire la lumière sur quelque chose qui vous dépasse totalement. La communauté sorcière est manipulée depuis l'affaire des Weasley. On a menti à tout un peuple et ce que les médias diffuse n'est rien d'autre que ce que les forces politiques autorisent. La censure … Elle régit désormais nos vies. Elle nous entrave malgré nous et nous empêche de penser correctement. _

_Posez vous les bonnes questions Drago …._

_Qui aurait intérêt à faire taire l'assassinat des Weasley ? Qui aurait eut intérêt à faire bannir Harry Potter et Miss Granger pour ne pas voir cette même vérité éclater au grand jour ? _

_Qui, parmi nous, est un traître ? _

_A qui profite les crimes ? _

_Posez vous les bonnes questions Drago…._

_Prenez soins de vous, de Harry et … de nous, victimes malencontreuses d'un complot perfide. _

La lettre prenait fin ainsi.

Aucune signature, aucune date…

Drago regarda autour de lui. Les sorciers et sorcières étaient tous plongés dans des dossiers plus volumineux les un que les autres. Personne ne semblait faire attention à lui.

Il rangea la lettre dans la sûreté de sa veste puis s'éloigna. Il repassa près du comptoir où il salua l'hôtesse d'accueil après avoir lancé un regard sceptique vers le tableau qui l'observait étrangement.

Surveillé … Qui contrôlait ce tableau et à qui allait les informations qu'il récoltait ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sortit des archives et prit une nouvelle fois l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le bureau des Aurors.

Quand il arriva, ce dernier était désertique. Seul une sorcière était attablée à son bureau trop occupée pour remarquer la présence du nouvel arrivé.

« Alors, on ne dit plus bonjour à ses amis ? »

La jeune femme releva la tête et son visage s'illumina lorsqu'elle reconnu Drago. Elle se leva précipitamment et alla l'embrasser avec affection

« Pansy, je vais étouffer … »

Elle jeune femme le lâcha enfin et lui adressa son sourire le plus rayonnant.

Métamorphosée … Depuis qu'elle s'était mariée avec Blaise Zabini, elle avait changé du tout au tout et cela n'était pas fait pour l'enlaidir, bien au contraire. Quiconque aurait vu cette femme à la fois gracile et élancée, toujours vêtue avec raffinement et vêtements de grands couturiers, aurait été incapable de deviner qu'elle était en réalité chasseuse de mages noirs.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par un chignon bas très serré alors qu'une gavroche beige était vissée de travers sur sa tête maquillée avec naturelle. Ca lui donnait un petit coté révolté qui lui sied à merveille. Une sorte de bad-girl version fashion victime. Ses épaules portait un petit haut à col bateau assez serré alors que ses jambes interminables étaient galbé dans un collant noir recouvert par une jupe courte qui s'arrêtait juste à hauteur de mi cuisses. Elle était tout simplement ravissante …. Elle inspirait l'élégance et la délicatesse dans son style vestimentaire. Sans jamais être vulgaire, elle était simplement attirante, un plaisir à regarder et une égérie de la féminité.

« Tu compte faire la chasse au mage noir dans cette tenue ? Avec des Jimmy Choo à talon aiguille aux pieds ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Drago

- Je n'étais pas censé être de service aujourd'hui. Disons que je fais des heures supplémentaires.

- Toute seule ? Où sont donc les autres Aurors ?

- Ils sont sur le terrain. »

Elle alla se réinstaller derrière son bureau puis invita Drago à s'asseoir dans le un fauteuil pour lui faire face.

« On nous a signalé la découverte d'un cadavre dans la Tamise. En raison de l'état de décomposition avancé, il est difficile d'établir une identification.

- Dans ce cas, comment savez vous qu'il s'agissait d'un sorcier ?

- Une sorcière en l'occurrence… Un prélèvement sanguin a été effectué et montre la présence de magicocytes, cellules de notre organisme présentent dans le sang des sorciers et permettant de produire ce que nous appelons couramment le flux magique. Pour faire bref, mon cher Drago, plus la concentration du sang en magicocytes est élevée, et plus le sorcier sera puissant ! Dans le cas présent, notre sorcière avait une magitocrite de vingt pourcent, c'est une moyenne respectable.

- J'ai l'impression de parler à un médicomage légiste … C'est fort désagréable tu sais »

La jeune femme souris tendrement puis elle s'accouda sur la table avant d'ancrer son regard noisette dans les yeux de Drago.

« Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Je suppose que tu n'as pas fait le déplacement pour me rendre une simple visite de courtoisie.

- Non, tu as raison. Je venais voir si il y avait du nouveau à propos de ma fille. Si vous aviez une piste ou quelque chose.

- Drago écoute …Nous n'avons rien de nouveau et ce n'est pas avec le peu d'information que tu nous a donné que l'on va avancer davantage. Un sorcier shooté au polynectar ? C'est une potion à la préparation basique et la plupart des sorciers en ont dans peur placard. Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que le Polynectar est un des ingrédient qui rentre en composition dans d'innombrables potions. De plus les sortilèges qui protégeaient ton domicile n'étaient pas des plus puissants. Ca a dû être un jeu d'enfant pour cette personne que de s'introduire chez toi histoire de te piquer quelques cheveux pour finaliser la potion. On en peut pas soupçonner tout les utilisateurs de Polynectar tu sais… Tu n'as pas reçu de demande de rançon ? De menaces ?

- Non …. »

Drago pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Par les fenêtres magiques du ministère filtraient des rayons de soleil ardent. Il sentait la chaleur de ceux-ci réchauffer sa peau petit à petit.

« Je connais ce visage Drago ! Toi tu es tourmenté par quelque chose. Es tu certain de nous dire toute la vérité ? »

Décidément, Pansy n'avait pas perdu de sa capacité à ressentir les choses. Elle avait une faculté fascinante en ce qui concernait les états d'âmes des gens et elle savait parfaitement comment faire pour mettre une personne en confiance ou encore la consoler lorsque ca n'allait pas. Rien que son sourire bienveillant suffisait à apaiser les craintes ou les tristesses.

« Tu as raison. Je ne vous dit pas tout.

- Dans ce cas, comment veux tu que l'on t'aide à retrouver ta fille ? Ne crois tu pas qu'il serait préférable que tu fasse partager ce que tu sais, tout ce que tu sais !

- Je ne sais pas … Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul. Il y a trop de choses qui dépendent ce que je sais. J'ai l'impression de détenir la clef vitale, celle qui permettra de résoudre tous ces problèmes qui s'enchaînent les uns aux autres mais, une force au fond de moi me dit que … que je ne dois pas m'en servir, pas encore … »

Une nouvelle fois Pansy lui adressa un sourire apaisant.

« Lorsque tu sera près, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi et sur Blaise aussi. On fera tout pour retrouver Jade. Je te le promet Dray ! »

Drago sourit. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi … C' était son sobriquet à Poudlard et à quelque part il était ravi de constater que c'était resté. Il appréciait qu'on l'appelle ainsi, ca lui rappelait sa vie du collège et ainsi, il réalisait que le Drago Malefoy de l'époque et l'avocat de prestige qu'il était devenu ne faisait qu'une seule et même personne… Ca le rassurait.

Drago se releva puis se pencha par dessus le bureau de Pansy. Il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune femme et il déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joie aussi douce que la peau d'une pêche.

De tous ses amis, Pansy était de loin sa meilleure. Toujours présente quand il en avait besoin, toujours attentive à ses problèmes, toujours partante pour une soirée sympathique. Pourtant, Merlin savait qu'elles épreuves elle avait subit pendant la guerre. Elle avait perdu ses parents tout comme Drago avait perdu ses siens…. Mais contrairement à lui, la guerre ne l'avait pas anéantie, elle qui semblait si fragile jadis. La guerre l'avant plutôt endurcie, lui faisant gagner en maturité ce qu'elle perdait en affection.

Elle n'était plus la petite Pansy Parkinson, jeune adolescente gauche, pendue au cou de Drago à longueur de journée, incontinente verbale et aussi éveillée au monde qu'un lombric !

Elle était devenue la belle et talentueuse Auror Parkinson, femme de confiance, mariée nullipare mais avec une quantité d'affection à revendre….

Drago la salua et s'apprêtait à partir quand soudain il fit demi tour, posant une dernière question à son amie

« Au fait, des nouvelles concernant la disparition de Madame Pince, l'archiviste ? »

Pansy parut un instant étonnée que Drago soit au courant de la disparition de la vieille femme mais ne cherchant pas à en savoir plus, elle répondit à sa question une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

« Euh… Tu sais, le cadavre que l'on a retrouvé. Nous n'avons encore pas pu l'identifier mais… il correspond parfaitement à la description de Madame Pince. Malheureusement, son … son visage et son corps semblent avoir été brûlés avant que le corps ne soit jeté à l'eau. Nous devons attendre les résultats des analyses ADN mais… Il y a de très fortes probabilités pour que ce soit elle.

- Elle ne s'est donc pas noyée ! j'aurai cru que …

- Non Drago … C'est un meurtre et un meurtre épouvantable pratiqué avec une barbarie sordide. Le coupable tenait absolument à éviter qu'on puisse l'identifier. Pourquoi le sort de Madame Pince t'intéresse ?

- Je … Euh… Je crois que ce meurtre et l'enlèvement de Jade peuvent avoir un rapport …

- C'est à dire ? Précise ta pensée

- Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien te dire pour le moment. »

Puis sans faire attention à Pansy, il lui adressa un petit signe de la main et retourna dans l'atrium d'où il transplanna loin du ministère et de ses révélations macabres.

* * *

« C'est moi ! »

Drago entra dans l'appartement de Harry mais seul le silence fit écho à son appel.

Depuis que Jade avait été enlevée, Drago préférait rester chez Harry. Il aimait bien l'aspect intime qu'offrait la petitesse de son appartement et puis, chez lui, trop de choses lui faisaient penser à sa fille et il déprimerait à longueur de journée s'il restait là bas. Cela ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'il ne pensait pas à Jade chez Harry. Mais c'était moins douloureux ainsi.

Le matin même, Harry lui avait donné le double des clefs de son appartement et Drago avait trouvé cela quelque peu prématuré dans un premier temps. Mais après réflexion, il trouvait cela plus pratique, ainsi il pouvait venir à l'appartement à n'importe quel moment.

« Harry ! »

Drago fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement désert. C'est alors qu'il trouva un petit mot griffonné posé sur la table du salon. Dans celui-ci, Harry lui expliquait être parti au centre équestre et il précisait qu'il ne serait pas de retour avant la fin d'après midi.

Drago avisa sa montre. Il était encore tôt…

Il se laissa tomber dans le sofa et après s'être déchaussé, il s'installa confortablement et ferma les yeux pour les protéger des rayons perçant du soleil.

Si Pansy avait dit vrai, Madame Pince aurait été assassinée…

Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. C'était tout bonnement impossible .. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle lui avait parlé ? Et alors celui qui aurait tué Madame Pince, aurait également enlevé Jade et assassiné les Weasley … Tout semblait de plus en plus complexe.

Ainsi, la lettre de Madame Pince disait vrai … Il était étroitement surveillé …

* * *

_kikooooooooooooo_

_Alalalaaa comme je suis contente de mettre en ligne ce chapitre. Personnellement je trouve qu'il est pas trop mal même si la longueur est plus courte que pour certains chapitres précédents._

_Mais le plus important c'est ce que vous, vous en avez pensé ! Alors réponse ? dans une review ca serait super !_

_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « bien plus qu'un cauchemar » toujours aussi sombre mais comme dit le vieil adage : on ne change pas les bonnes habitudes ! lol_

_Vu que le site déconne encore à plein pot et que vous ne receverait probablement pas mes RAR ( c'est malheureusement un fléau avec lequel nous allons devoir apprendre à vivre …), je me suis dit que c'était inutile de perdre mon temps à la faire ! Je tiens donc à remercier toutes ces personnes qui m'on laissé une review pour le chapitre précedent : **Niale, Ninette et Ely, Strangeou, Padfootya, Cococinelle, Vif d'or, Leyla TK, lolaboop, Zoprac, Lyravage, Shuro2711, lyrana, maiiya, Naughtymily, phénix 260, Lana NEMESIS, Elentari Elbereth, yume-chan 05, Lynshan, LightofMoon, yohina, Harie Zabbs, Jérémi Black, moji, Lady Shadows Cassandra, Ariane Malfoy Shinigami, Miss Malefoy 59, Laku San, adénoide, blueyeshot3, morgane-senjo, spicy marmelade, vert emereraude, goelandrouge, Akina bou, Flick Flack, Virginie Malfoy**_

_Bisouxx à tous _

_Potterment Vôtre_

_Dopamine_


	17. Bien Plus qu'un Enfer

**Chapitre 17** : Bien Plus qu'un Enfer …

**7 jours après la disparition de Jade**

Allongé à plat ventre sur le sofa de l'appartement de Harry, Drago était plongé dans le Da Vinci code espérant ainsi se changer un peu les idées.

De toute façon que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Les Aurors du Ministère avaient dit le tenir au courant s'ils avaient la moindre piste et c'est également ce que lui avait promis les autorités moldues.

Une semaine…

Une longue et interminable semaine que Jade avait maintenant disparue.

Chaque matin, il épierait que ce serait le jour où Jade reviendrait. Il espérait pouvoir la saisir dans ses bras et la serrer tellement fort… Tellement fort… Mais les jours se succédaient les uns aux autres et petit à petit, l'espoir s'évanouissait au rythme lent des heures qui déliaient.

Que faisait elle ?

Etait elle en bonne santé ?

Tant de questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponse.

C'était insupportable de rester dans l'attente de quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas… Jamais …

Et de son coté, Harry ressentait probablement cette même oppression. Cette sensation étrange de n'être qu'impuissant face à la situation. Il devait aussi ressentir le goût amer de la culpabilité, lui qui avait la confiance de Drago et la responsabilité de Jade.

Tout aurait pu porter à croire que l'enlèvement de la fillette n'aurait fait que crever un fossé entre les deux hommes. Contrairement à cela, leurs liens s'étaient considérablement resserrés. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement face à cette crise qui s'était emparée d'eux.

Quand Drago perdait tout espoir, laissant sa rage s'extérioriser dans des crises dévastatrices, c'est Harry qui s'approchait de lui et le calmait en lui prononçant des paroles douces et rassurantes.

Quand Harry était en proie au doute, rongé par la culpabilité d'avoir laissé Jade partir avec un inconnu, des larmes douloureuses roulant sur ses joues blafardes, c'est Drago qui venait le soutenir et qui le réconfortait en lui offrant le doux espace de ses bras.

Un petit bruit sec et répétitif se fit attendre dans une autre pièce. Drago n'esquiva pas un mouvement, entendant Harry faire grincer le parquet sous son poids avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre, faisant taire ce cliquetis désagréable.

« Drago ! »

Drago souffla en se demandant de quoi il pouvait encore s'agir puis il claqua son livre et se dirigea vers la chambre là où était Harry.

Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il remarqua que la fenêtre était toujours ouverte et que, debout sur le lit, se tenait un hibou moyen duc duquel Harry avait détaché une lettre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Tu te fait livrer ton courrier à la maison ? Je ne veux jamais avoir ce genre de piaffe chez moi, tu le sais non ?

- Arrête de t'énerver ! Ce n'est pas mon hibou et je ne le connais même pas.

- La lettre t'est adressée… »lui dit Harry en lui tendant l'enveloppe

C'était une enveloppe en papier Kraft marron strié sur laquelle l'écriture italique et fine de Pansy se faisait reconnaître. Il aurait été capable de reconnaître cette écriture entre mille, tellement élégante, tellement soignée.

Drago retourna l'enveloppe et déchira le rabat avant de se saisir de la lettre qui était à l'intérieur et de la lire attentivement. Peut être était ce des nouvelles de Jade …

_Dray, _

_Comme promis, je te tiens informé de l'avancée de l'enquête concernant le cadavre retrouvé il y a trois jours dans la Tamise. _

_Je suis dans le regret de te faire savoir qu'après analyse ADN, il s'agissait bien du corps mutilé de Madame Pince, archiviste du Ministère, _

_Son avis de décès est parut ce matin dans la Gazette du Sorcier, mais comme je sais que tu ne lis plus ce torchon depuis maintenant de longues années, je me permets de t'écrire pour te mettre tout de même au courant. _

_Malheureusement, vu l'état du corps, il est impossible de déterminer la façon avec laquelle la victime a été tuée. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il s'agissait bien d'un meurtre barbare commis par une personne dont on ignore tout pour le moment.( Je sais que je ne suis pas précise mais je t'assure que je ne peux rien te dire de plus)_

_Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à croire que ce meurtre et l'enlèvement de Jade sont liés mais, je t'en supplie, tu dois absolument nous parler de tout cela. Tu ne peux pas garder pour toi des confidentialités si importantes. _

_Dray, si tu as raison, il en va de la vie de ta fille alors… Parles nous … _

_Je t'embrasse fort et puis, tu sais que je serai toujours là pour toi. _

_Pansy_

Durant sa lecture, Drago n'avait pas remarqué que Harry s'était placé derrière lui afin de lire par dessus son épaule. Et lorsque la voix du brun retentit dans l'appartement, Drago sut qu'il était trop tard pour chercher une quelconque excuse… Il devait tout lui avouer … tout.

« Qu'est ce que ca signifie ? Madame Pince …. Assassinée ? Quel rapport avec Jade ! s'écria Harry en croisant les bras sur le poitrine et en fronçant les sourcils.

- D'abord, calme toi …

- Me calmer ? Un hibou débarque chez moi et j'apprends qu'une personne a été tuée et que ca aurait un rapport avec Jade ! Soit j'ai loupé un épisode soit tu magouilles dans mon dos … alors comment veux tu que je sois calme !

- Harry …. »

Drago l'attrapa par le bras et le força à s'asseoir sur le lit. A son tour, il s'assit à même le sol en tailleur et il encra ses yeux dans ceux de Harry qui le dominait largement.

« Tu as raison … J'ai fouillé dans ton dos …, confessa Drago

- Fouillé ?

- J'ai cherché à comprendre ce qui t'était arrivé. Ce que tu me disais était bien trop évasif et je pensais que pour te comprendre, j'avais besoin de connaître la vérité. Alors j'ai cherché des réponses.

- Tu es satisfait de tes recherches j'espère, éructa Harry en le fusillant du regard. Ca t'es fait quoi d'apprendre les meurtres des Weasley ? Tu étais ravi, toi qui n'a jamais pu les supporter…

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux !

- Pourquoi tu as fais ca Drago ? Ca ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que c'était dangereux ! Mais non, toi tu t'en fou, tu fouille, comme tu dis, et voilà, tu es content ! Maintenant ta fille est quelque part dans la nature. Tu n'aurai pas fourré ton nez partout, on n'en serait peut-être pas là

- Tu peux m'acculer de tout ce que tu veux Harry, j'en ai rien à foutre. C'est pour toi que j'ai fait tout ca. Pour toi ! Parce que je t'aime et que je ne supportais plus de te voir t'autodétruire. J'avais besoin de savoir …

- Et maintenant que tu sais, tu te porte mieux ? Qu'est ce que tu croyais Drago ? Si j'ai fuit le monde magique, c'était pour éviter que cela ne recommence ! Pour éviter que ceux auxquels je tenais le plus soient assassinés à cause de moi. Je voulais les protéger… Pourquoi tu as tout foutu en l'air ? On aurait pu continuer à vivre heureux toi, Jade et moi… Mais non, toi tu… tu vas retourner le passé et voilà … regarde où nous en sommes ! »

Un silence profond s'installa entre eux.

Harry restait assis sur le matelas de son lit, les bras croisés sur les cuisses et la tête penchée dans les vide. Il ferma les yeux puis tourna la tête sur le coté.

Drago quand à lui, les jambes repliées en tailleurs, restait assis sur le parquet et regardait Harry avec attention. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Maintenant, il se sentait bien stupide d'avoir ainsi fouillé dans le passé tragique de Harry sans même lui en avoir parlé auparavant. Il se sentait honteux car tout ce que Harry lui avait dit était vrai … S'il ne s'était pas buté à chercher la vérité à ce point, certainement que Madame Pince serait vivante et Jade parmi eux…

« Je … Je suis désolé » C'est tout ce que Drago trouva à dire

Harry de contenta de piaffer d'agacement en guise de réponse et, ignorant le hibou qui se rapprochait de lui en quête de quelques gratouilles il reprit toujours de sa voix glaciale.

« Quel est le rapport avec Madame Pince ? C'est bien de la conservatrice de Poudlard qu'il s'agit ? »

Drago hocha la tête.

« Oui, c'est bien elle…. Elle a était mutée aux archives du Ministère de la Magie afin de préserver le secret du meurtre des Weasley. C'est elle qui m'a raconté toute l'histoire. Depuis ce qui s'est passé il y a cinq ans à maintenant.

- Secret ? Quel secret ? »

Drago lui expliqua tout. Il lui expliqua comment Percy Weasley avait passé sous silence les meurtres de sa famille, il lui raconta les couvertures minables qu'avait fourni le Ministère pour dissimuler la supercherie, il lui raconta aussi qu'aucune enquête n'avait été menée et puis, il lui parla de Madame Pince, de ses doutes, du fait qu'ils étaient étroitement surveillés….La seule chose qu'il ne lui raconta pas, c'est sa visite à Hermione Granger …

Harry enfuit son visage dans ses mains.

« Mon Dieu …

- Harry, j'aurai tellement voulu que tu apprennes tout cela d'une autre façon …

- Et si … si l'histoire venait à recommencer ? J'ai peur Drago … Peur pour Jade et pour toi. Je ne veux pas vous perdre…. »

Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol et il alla se réfugier dans les bras de Drago.

Une nouvelle fois il avait la désagréable impression que son monde s'effondrait autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour empêcher cet éboulement. Spectateur tragique de son destin, témoin inutile du piège qui se refermait doucement sur lui.

« On va retrouver Jade et après, on partira ensemble loin de tout ca. On ira vivre ailleurs… Pourquoi pas en France, plus rien de nous retiens ici. Hein Harry… On va retrouver ma fille et après on s'enfuit. »

Harry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de voler un baiser à Drago.

Un baiser dans lequel il tentait de faire passer tout son amour pour lui, toute sa détresse aussi.

Un baiser dans lequel, ils se retrouvaient et ne faisaient plus qu'un. Un baiser devenu passionnel et qui les conduit progressivement vers un ébat bien plus charnel….

* * *

Quelqu'un frappait …

Et Drago grogna de mécontentement. Il était fatigué et il voulait rester au lit, à profiter encore un peu de la couette douillette.

Un nouveau coup se fit entendre.

« Harry …. » pesta le blond sans daigner ouvrit un œil.

Seul le bruit régulier du claquement contre la vitre lui vint en réponse et Drago grogna de mécontentement avant de se frotter les yeux et de se lever pour ouvrir la fenêtre au maudit volatile

Un hibou noir s'engouffra dans la chambre, répandant une série de plumes en piteux état. Il se posa sur le lit puis tendit sa patte vers Drago. Ce dernier détacha la lettre en grommelant et une fois libéré, l'oiseau retourna à l'extérieur où il s'évanouit à l'horizon.

« Harry ! »

Vêtu d'un simple caleçon et d'une chemise blanc cassé, Drago sortit de la chambre à la recherche du propriétaire des lieux. Mais apparemment, à sa grande déception, l'appartement était complètement vide et il ne trouva qu'un petit mot lui indiquant qu'Harry était parti au centre équestre où il devait s'occuper de Slytherin.

Seul, Drago s'avachit dans le canapé avant d'aviser la lettre qui venait d'arriver.

Sur l'enveloppe blanche aucun nom de destinataire n'était indiqué aussi Drago hésita un instant à l'ouvrir. Puis, se disant que Harry ne devait probablement jamais recevoir de courrier par hibou postal, il entreprit de décacheter l'enveloppe et de parcourir la missive qu'elle contenait.

La lettre n'était pas écrite à l'encre normale. On aurait dit du collage grossier avec les lettres et des mots découpés dans les journaux puis assemblés et collés pour former des phrases étranges, aux styles différents et par endroit disproportionnées.

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur la forme et passa au contenu qu'il redoutait.

_Malefoy_

_J'ai votre fille. _

_Si vous voulez la revoir vivante, je vous propose un échange. _

_Votre fille contre Harry Potter_

_A vous de choisir où va votre préférence. _

_Soit vous me livrez Potter vivant, soit je tue votre fille. C'est clair ? _

_Demain, minuit, Square Soho avec Potter … ou bien je vous réexpédie votre fille dans un tel état que vous serez incapable de la reconnaître ! _

_Parlez de cette lettre aux Aurors ou à aux autorités moldues, et j'exécute votre fille … _

_Je ne plaisante pas Malefoy … C'est votre fille ou votre amant._

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

Sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lire, Drago laissa la lettre tomber sur le sol et tétanisé il gardait le regard fixé sur les phrases grossières.

Il avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar qui ne prendrait décidément jamais fin. Et paradoxalement, il ne pouvait pas croire que cet « échange » soit quelque chose de sérieux. Personne ne pouvait demander ca … C'était une décision bien trop cruelle. Impossible même

Un rire nerveux lui échappa et retenti dans la pièce où seul le tic tac régulier de la pendule se faisait entendre.

La lettre jonchait sur le sol, répandant son message horrible et le rire de Drago mua progressivement vers des sanglots qu'il n'arrivait plus à stopper alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

L'étonnement passé, Drago prenait peu à peu conscience de la signification de cette lettre. Le ravisseur de Jade lui demander d'être le bourreau, celui qui, par sa volonté, condamnerait soit sa fille, soit la personne qu'il aimait et ça lui faisait peur.

Ca le terrifiait ….

* * *

« C'est moi ! »

Harry referma la porte de son appartement d'un revers de jambe.

« Je vais prendre une douche, je pus à des kilomètres »

Puis sans se soucier de Drago qui était installé dans le canapé, Harry se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau où il entreprit de se débarrasser de l'odeur si caractéristique des chevaux. Une odeur pouvant être à la fois désagréable et à la fois réconfortante. C'était celle de la liberté…

Pour Harry, lorsqu'il était à cheval, il avait l'impression d'être libre. Il avait la sensation étrange qu'il pouvait aller à l'autre bout de la terre. Il se sentait à la fois apaisé et, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Slytherin n'était qu'un cheval, il se sentait moins seul aussi. Souvent il se surprenait à se confier à son animal et une petite parcelle de lui même lui disait que sa monture comprenait.

La relation qu'il entretenait avec Slytherin était fusionnelle. L'animal était heureux quand son maître venait le chercher au parc exécutant pour l'occasion quelques cabrioles et sauts amusants. Et Harry était comblé lorsqu'il s'occupait de Sly, lui murmurant des paroles douces et ponctuant ses soins de caresses et baisers affectueux.

Une fois lavé, séché et correctement habillé, Harry sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette éponge à la main alors qu'il s'essorait sa tignasse encore humide.

Il se dirigea vers le salon pour aller rejoindre Drago qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poils depuis qu'il était rentré.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Rien » trancha Drago d'une voix glaciale qui surprit Harry.

Ce dernier alla s'installer sur le canapé et c'est à ce moment là qu'il vit un boule de papier chiffonnée sur le sol et une bouteille de scotch posée à même le parquet créant une auréole humide sur ce dernier.

Harry dirigea automatiquement son regard vers Drago. Ce dernier fixait un point imaginaire par la fenêtre alors qu'il tenait dans sa main tremblante un verre de whisky déjà bien entamé.

« Tu pourrais peut-être éviter de poser ta bouteille directement sur le parquet. Tu vas finir par me le ruiner » et joignant le geste à la parole, Harry alla chercher un magazine qu'il déposa sous la bouteille pour éviter d'empirer les dégâts commis par Drago.

« Je m'en fou pas mal de ton parquet… »

Interloqué, Harry stoppa net tout mouvement avant de reporter son attention sur son amant. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si distant, si fuyant. Enfin, ca n'était plus dans ses habitudes depuis leurs retrouvailles récentes due à la présence de Jade.

« Qu'est ce qui te prends ? demanda Harry

- Mais rien.

- Ha bon ? Rien ? C'est donc pour ca que tu décides de te taper une cuite de si bon matin. Je savais que tu était plein de défauts mais l'alcoolisme je l'ignorais

- Mais vas te faire foutre Potter, toi et tes petits sermons à la con ! »

Cette fois c'en était trop.

Harry lui arracha le verre de liquide ambré des mains et c'est seulement à ce geste de Drago quitta des yeux le paysage de la fenêtre, consentant à regarder Harry

« Tu vas te calmer Malefoy, je n'ai pas à supporter tes… tes…. »

Les yeux de Drago étaient cernés de noir comme s'il était épuisé. La couleur grise de ses iris contrastait étrangement avec les petits vaisseaux sanguins rouges qui trahissaient le fait évident qu'il venait de pleurer en abondance.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » se radoucit immédiatement Harry lorsqu'il comprit que de Drago ne devait pas être dans son état normal.

Drago ne répondit pas mais à l'image d'un enfant malheureux, il replia ses jambes sur le canapé, les encerclant de ses bras avant d'enfuir sa tête dans ce petit creux réconfortant qu'il venait de créer.

Son corps étaient secoué de spasmes erratiques et Harry savait que c'était dû aux sanglots qu'il s'efforçait d'étouffer.

Il posa une main qu'il espérait apaisante sur son épaule.

« Drago …. »

« Tu… Tu avais raison. C'est … c'est toi qu'il veux. Il veux que .. que je t'échange contre J…Jade.

- Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

- J'ai… j'ai reçu un courrier du ravisseur de.. de ma fille et il .. il…veux procéder à un échange. Il veux que que ... Il veux bien libérer Jade mais … mais… il faut que … que tu la remplace... »

Etrangement Harry n'était pas étonné. C'est comme si depuis le début de la captivité de Jade il se doutait que ce devait finir comme ca. Et si au moins il pouvait se rendre utile en sauvant la fille de Drago par son sacrifice, Harry avait l'impression que ca effacerai un peu l'ardoise de la culpabilité de tous les morts dont il se sentait responsable.

« Tu sais Drago, c'est pas si terrible que ca finalement »

Drago releva brusquement la tête et plongea son regard humide dans celui si doux de Harry.

« Comment tu peux dire ca ? Moi je n'ai pas envie de te perdre… Ni toi, ni Jade.

- Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre mais je ferai ce que j'ai à faire pour sauver ta fille. C'est de ma faute si elle est entre les mains de ce criminel aussi je mettrait tout en œuvre pour l'en sortit même si cela signifie que je dois me sacrifier.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas. »

Drago se laissa tomber dans les bras de Harry et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de penser que finalement, derrière ses grands airs d'avocat sérieux et stricte il se cachait toujours un petit gamin qui, de temps en temps comme c'était le cas actuellement, refaisait surface.

« Drago ….

- Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous deux et je ne veux pas vous perdre non plus.

- Je ne te demande pas de choisir. Je te demande juste de respecter ma décision. Si échange il doit y avoir alors échange il y aura et ceux que tu sois consentant ou non. Jade est fragile et si jeune. Elle a la vie devant elle et elle a besoin d'un père pour l'aider a franchir les étapes de celle ci. Et moi … Moi ma vie est brisée depuis que j'ai un an et quelque fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà trop vécu… Je ne serai pas une grande perte et il n'y aura guère que toi et ta fille pour me pleurer alors c'est mieux ainsi. »

Drago était incapable de dire quelque chose. Il n'était pas pour autant d'accord avec les mots de Harry mais il lui semblait que c'était inutile de le contrarier. De toute évidence sa décision était prise et de toute évidence Harry plus déterminé que jamais à échanger sa propre vie contre celle d'une gamine qu'il ne connaissait même pas il y a trois mois de cela.

Tous les mots, toutes les paroles que Drago aurait put lui dire n'aurait en rien changés sa décision et cela aurait rendu la rupture encore plus douloureuse.

Le ravisseur de Jade exigeait que l'échange se passe le lendemain à minuit.

C'était le temps qu'il restait à Drago pour accepter la décision funeste de Harry. Il fallait qu'il se prépare à l'idée de ne plus pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras. Il fallait qu'il pense à Jade, à leurs retrouvailles et comment lui justifier l'absence de son ancien animateur.

Tout se bousculé dans ta tête et il en avait presque la nausée.

Mais une question plus que toutes les autres restait sans réponse : Arriverait il un jour à vivre sans Harry ?

* * *

_Saluttttttttt_

_Bienvenue au stand de Dopamine ! Je fais une distribution générale de mouchoir en tissu, kleenex, saut, serpillière et tout autre objet permettant de se moucher et de essuyer les larmes. _

_se planque derrière le comptoir du stand et en ressort un fusil à pompe _

_Ca c'est pour les demoiselles et messieurs que l'envie prendrait de mettre fin précocement à mes jours ! _

_Sinon, trêve de plaisanterie et passons aux choses sérieuses _

_Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ? Allez dites moi tout tout tout ! Et pour ce faire appuyez sur « go » vous savez le petit bouton en bas à gauche que certain(e)s se demandent à quoi il peut bien servir lol_

_Sur ceux je vous fais un énormmmmmmeeeuuuh bisoux et a très bientôt _

_Potterment Vôtre_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes**

**Lyly** : Merci tout plein pour te review et, une fois n'est pas coutume, pour ta fidélité ! Je t'embrasse très fort

**Lyravage** : Kikoo ! Alors tu as changé ton pc ? Décidément c'est la période je crois lol. Oui tu avais raison, le titre de ce chapitre n'annonçait rien de bon ! Mais d'un autre coté on s'en doutait un peu lol. J'espère que tu as toujours autant apprécié cette fiction. Bisouxx et merci

**BiP Bip** : Oui excuse moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, je fais comme je peux. Merci en tout cas

**Yukiko** : Kikoo ! Merci tout plein du fond du cœur pour ta review ! Dumbledore ? non ce n'est pas ca, essaie encore lol. Bisouxx

**Adenoide **: Si Drago est tellement persuadé que ses parents sont morts c'est parce qu'il le sont bien ! Je ne sais plus dans quel chapitre il est précisé que Lucius et sa femme ( et pleins de mangemorts) ont été condamné à la peine de mort …. Ce n'est donc pas eux qui ont tué les Weasley et encore moins enlevé Jade. Non, Jade ne peu pas transplanner par magie instinctive disons qu'elle est trop jeune pour un acte de magie d'un niveau si élévé. Merci pour te review et ta fidélité

**Elise** : Merci pour ta review. Tu as aimé ce chapitre ? Bisouxxx

**Yohina **: Vui ! j'adore faire des POV d'enfants. Si tu aime aussi cela je te conseille d'aller lire une de mes fics appelée « L'innocence de l'enfance ». Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà lu mais c'est une belle fiction à lire si tu as le cœur accroché. En tout cas je t'embrasse et te remercie pour te review et ta fidélité


	18. Reste avec Moi

**Chapitre 18** : Reste avec Moi !

Assis dans le canapé de son appartement, Harry fermait les yeux et se concentrait sur la musique que diffusait la chaîne hi-fi qu'il avait installé dans un coin de la pièce.

Il avait mis un CD d'un groupe moldu qu'il avait découvert un peu par hasard. Si au début il avait simplement aimé la musique qu'ils composaient, en s'attardant un peu sur les textes, il les avait trouvé très révélateurs d'un état d'esprit qui lui correspondait beaucoup. Et depuis, il était parti en quête de tous les albums de ce groupe rock dont il était un fervent admirateur.

Il aimait particulièrement les rifs de guitare lyre qui donnaient à la mélodie un aspect un peu électrique quoique médiéval. C'était la petite particularité de ce groupe populaire.

La journée passait à une vitesse impressionnante.

Il savait que c'était la dernière journée qu'il lui était donné de passer en compagnie de Drago et pourtant.. Pourtant, il n'avait envie de rien faire. Son esprit était complètement accaparé par l'échange dont il ferait partie pas plus tard que le soir même.

Il se demandait comment cela allait se passer.

Est ce que oui ou non, le ravisseur libérerait Jade comme il l'avait promis ?

Est ce que Harry connaissait l'identité de cette personne peu scrupuleuse au point d'enlever un enfant ?

Harry avait envie de profiter de cette journée comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière, ne doutant pas une seule seconde de la fatalité avec laquelle cela allait se finir. Car pour lui, il était persuadé qu'une fois l'échange effectué, l'homme mettrait fin à ses jours pour une raison que Harry ignorait encore.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il ignorait. Tant de mystère sur sa vie.

Pourquoi les Weasley avait été tué ?

Pourquoi le destin semblait s'acharner sur lui ?

Pourquoi tout allait de travers, toujours, tout le temps ?

Harry soupira et resserra ses genoux contre son torse.

« CA SUFFIT ! »

Harry sursauta et dirigea son regard interrogateur vers Drago qui se dirigea rageusement vers la chaîne hi-fi dont il coupa le volume.

« On en peux pas rester comme ca Harry ! C'est pas possible

- Mais qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?

- Je vais aller parler à Pansy. C'est une Auror compétente et elle peut nous venir en aide.

- C'est hors de question ! Le ravisseur t'a demandé de ne prévenir personne sans quoi il exécuterait Jade c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaite ?

- Non ! Mais je ne souhaite pas non plus te voir partir ! »

Harry hocha la tête négativement et un sourire léger sur les lèvres il s'approcha de Drago. Ce dernier gardait la tête baissée, comme résigné.

« Ce n'est pas toi qui va mourir Drago. C'est moi. Alors ne rends pas les choses plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà »

Drago recouvrit son visage de ses mains alors que ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots spasmodiques.

« Tu… ne mourras pas. Je te promet que je viendrai te sauver »

Harry sourit de plus belle et alla prendre son amant dans la douceur de ses bras. Ce dernier s'accrocha avec désespoir à son pull, le déformant par endroit.

« Je te le promet Harry. Je te sauverai

- Tu l'as déjà fais. »

Les pleurs de Drago s'intensifièrent et Harry lui caressa le dos en espérant pouvoir le calmer.

Les heures, les minutes, les secondes …. Le temps défilaient tellement vite et il leur restait tellement de chose à faire ensemble.

A peine auront il eut le temps de se connaître que déjà il fallait qu'ils se quittent à tout jamais. La vie pouvait être si cruelle parfois.

Drago releva la tête, la sortant de sa petite cachette douillet où elle était nichée dans le creux de la nuque de Harry.

Ses yeux gris, rougis et gonflés par les larmes détaillaient Harry, l'implorant du regard.

« Et si tu … tu … prenais ta baguette, tu pourrais te défendre et t'enfuir »

Harry avait l'impression qu'on venait de le poignarder en plein cœur. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi vulnérable face à lui. Il avait l'impression de tenir dans ses bras un enfant qui cherchait en vain une solution à une situation inextricable.

« C'est impossible Drago….

- Mais tu es Harry Potter ! Tu es celui qui a battu le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Rien ne peux t'être impossible !

- Drago …

- On raconte que tu es expert des sortilèges informulés, que c'est même grâce à l'un d'entre eux que tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui ! Tu dois forcément être capable de t'enfuir !

- Dray…

- Ne me dis pas que c'est impossible ! Je…. Je … »

Drago ne trouvait plus ses mots alors que le visage de Harry s'était fait plus ombre. Il était prisonnier des iris vertes de son vis à vis, n'arrivant pas à rompre ce contact visuel.

« Je ne suis plus pas plus capable de faire de la magie que n'importe quel moldu.

- Non …. , supplia presque Drago

- Je suis désolé Drago »

Harry ferma les yeux et il lâcha Drago avant de s'éloigner de lui pour aller s'accouder à la fenêtre.

Dehors, un vent estival secouait les feuilles des arbres verdoyants. C'était encore une magnifique journée d'été et les parcs de Londres devaient certainement être plein à craquer. Peut être si Jade aurait été là, ils l'aurait emmené au parc pour faire de la balançoire. Harry savait que la gamine adorait ce jeux tout simple. Il savait qu'elle aimait particulièrement que ses longs cheveux volent au vent…

Il entendit un bruit de chute et il se retourna.

Drago était assis à même le sol, le visage dissimulé dans ses mains. Il était anéanti et il se sentait mortellement coupable de cette situation. Harry avait raison, s'il n'avait pas fouiné comme il l'avait fait, trop occupé à découvrir la vérité, peut être qu'ils n'en seraient pas là tous les trois : Jade captive, Harry condamné à mort et lui … lui … il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était vraiment.

Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette maudite lettre et que Harry lui avait dit accepter le deal, Drago avait tourné la situation dans tous les sens et il n'y avait trouvé qu'une seule et unique solution : il fallait que Harry use de magie pour se défendre, pour stopper cet homme et ses agissements.

Mais en quelques secondes, Harry venait de réduire en miette tous ses espoirs et il se sentait abandonné. Quelque fois, Drago se demandait même si Harry avait réellement envie de s'en sortir.

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Parce que c'est vrai. Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir magique Drago. Quand j'ai fuis le monde magique il y a cinq ans, j'ai bridé toute ma magie. C'est un rituel qui relève de l'ancienne magie noire. Mon corps n'est plus en mesure de produire la moindre particule de magie. Je suis ne suis qu'un moldu ….

- Il y a forcément une solution pour anéantir la barrière qui bloque ta magie. Tu n'es pas moldu ! Quand un sorcier est complètement privé de magie il meurt et toi ca fait cinq ans que tu continu de vivre. Ta magie est encore en toi, il te suffit de la débridée.

- Oui tu as parfaitement raison. Il n'y a qu'une seule potion au monde capable de faire ca et vu qu'elle nécessite une préparation de plusieurs semaines. …»

Le couperet venait de tomber….

Tous les espoirs de Drago furent détruit à néant et il restait impuissant face à cette lourde révélation que Harry venait de lui faire. Pourquoi ne lui avait il rien dit plus tôt ? Pourquoi avait il bridé ses pouvoirs ?

Comme s'il entendait ses questions silencieuses la voix de Harry s'éleva une nouvelle fois dans l'appartement.

« Quand j'ai fuis le monde magique, j'étais vraiment instable. Sur le plan psychologique bien sure et sur le plan physique également. Je n'arrivais plus à contrôler la magie. Elle s'échappait de moi sans que je puisse rien y faire et elle dévastait tout sur son passage. J'étais un réel danger pour moi et pour autrui. Ma magie anéantissait tout : les objets, les meubles, elle aurait pu tuer quelqu'un… Je ne sortais plus de chez moi de peur d'être en proie à une de ses crises destructrices. Je restais cloîtré dans mon appartement à attendre que les crises s'arrêtent et se succèdent, de plus en plus violentes, de plus en plus fréquentes. Mon tout dernier acte de magie a été de sceller mes pouvoirs en inhibant les magocicytes. Mon corps de produisant que le stricte minimum vital de magicocytes, je reste vivant et en bonne santé sans pour autant être en mesure de pratiquer le moindre sortilège, même le plus basique des Accio ! »

Harry alla s'assoit à même le sol et il replia ses jambes en tailleur alors qu'il faisait face à Drago.

« C'est comme ça Drago et on n'y peut rien. »

Harry sourit tristement avant de porter son regard vers le sofa de son canapé. Il semblait y trouver soudainement un intérêt extraordinaire.

« Je ne regrette pas la décision que j'ai prise. Ca me permettra au moins de te rendre ta fille. Seulement je ne te demanderai qu'une seule chose en retour.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne raconte pas à Jade ce qui s'est passé. Jamais. Je sais que ta fille m'aime bien et je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente responsable de ma mort. Alors même quand elle sera en âge de comprendre, je te demanderai de ne rien lui révéler. Toutes les vérités ne sont pas bonnes à dire.

- D'accord »

Drago gardait soigneusement son regard rivé sur le parquet où il parcourait les lignes de vie de ces lattes de bois. Il avait l'impression que si il croisait le regard de Harry encore une fois, il allait exploser en mille morceaux un peu à l'image d'une statue de glace que l'on chercherait à casser à coups de burin.

« Ah oui et puis il y a aussi Slytherin. Je te le donne. Tu n'auras qu'a dire à Jade que j'ai déménagé et que je n'ai pas pu l'emmener avec moi. Je te demande juste un petit service : ne le vends pas s'il te plaît. C'est un cheval adorable et je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre que toi. De toute façon je te lègue tous mes biens. Avec ça tu devrais avoir de quoi payer le centre équestre pour la pension de Sly. »

Harry posa sa tête sur le rebord du canapé.

« Non, je ne regrette pas ma décision. La seule chose que je regretterai c'est toi et ta fille. Je ne peux même pas dire que vous allez me manquer parce que là où je serai, on est incapable de ressentir ce genre de sentiments. »

Drago se pinça les lèvres pour empêcher un sanglot de sortir de sa bouche. Il plissait les yeux avec force pour empêcher ses larmes de couler sur ses joues.

« Et puis, ce que je regrette aussi c'est de ne pas avoir pu revoir Hermione une dernière fois. Je ne sais même pas si elle va bien, si elle pense encore à moi, si je lui manque …

- Elle va bien et tu lui manques »

Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce

« Comment le sais tu ? Tu l'as vu récemment ?

- Non, mentit Drago, je en l'ai pas vu. Mais il ne peut pas en être différemment. Vous étiez tellement proche. »

Harry haussa les épaules.

Drago quant à lui se sentit misérable de lui avoir menti une fois encore. Mais si Harry venait à apprendre qu'il avait rencontré Hermione, il aurait encore plus de difficulté à accepter le sombre avenir proche que lui réservait le ravisseur de Jade.

Drago s'était simplement contenté d'apaiser ses craintes. Et puis il ne lui avait pas complètement menti car il était vrai que Harry manquait énormément à Hermione. Rien qu'à la pensée qu'il devrait lui annoncer la perte de Harry, Drago était au bord de la syncope.

Harry se remit sur pieds et il tendit une main à Drago pour l'aider à se relever

« On ne va pas gâcher cette dernière journée ensemble. Il fait beau dehors, nous pourrions aller nous balader dans les bois. C'est la saison idéale pour cueillir des fleurs sauvages. Jade adorera trouver un bouquet dans sa chambre à son retour. »

Drago sécha ses larmes d'un revers de bras et il saisit la main que Harry lui tendit. Une fois sur pieds, il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et, après un dernier regard vers le salon de l'appartement, il en claqua la porte avant d'aller prendre l'ascenseur.

* * *

Fatalement, l'heure dite du rendez vous était arrivée. Bien trop vite, bien trop précocement.

Comme l'avait suggéré Harry, ils étaient allés se promener dans les bois et ils avaient fait la cueillette d'un magnifique bouquet de fleurs sauvages où les couleurs se mélangeaient les unes aux autres créant une composition à la fois originale et joviale.

Le soleil estival avait réchauffé leur corps parcouru de frissons mais aucun rayon n'avait réussi à réchauffer leur cœur déjà brisé à l'idée de se quitter.

La rues de Londres étaient sombres. Seuls quelques lampadaires diffusaient leur lumière grésillante sur les rues désertées

Harry et Drago marchaient côte à côte. Les pas résonnaient dans les rues et malgré l'agréable douceur d'une nuit d'été, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler mais pas de froid, juste de peur.

Cette peur qui grandissait en lui à mesure que leur pas les conduisaient vers le lieu de l'échange maudit.

Cette peur qui s'infiltrait dans les veines le faisant trembler comme une feuille morte.

« On y est Harry »

Drago s'arrêtera et Harry stoppa sa marche également. Il détailla avec suspicion un square désertique où seul les feulements des chats de gouttières se faisaient entendre.

« C'est glauque comme endroit. Très funeste, c'est de circonstance… » dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique

Drago ne répondit rien, ne sachant pas trop que dire ou que faire. Il se contenta de s'avancer dans une sorte d'impasse leur faisant face.

« Il n'y a personne on dirait. Tu es sure que l'on ne s'est pas trompé d'endroit ? demanda Harry

- Non, c'est ici »

Alors qu'ils avançaient avec prudence dans le cul de sac, la sonnerie d'un téléphone portable se fit entendre les faisant sursauter.

Instinctivement, Drago se tourna vers Harry pour l'interroger du regard.

« Ce n'est pas le mien. Ca viens de par là bas »

A peine eut il finit sa phrase que Drago se précipita vers le fond de l'impasse où, sur le sol humide, un téléphone portable était posé. La mélodie de sa sonnerie ressemblait à un requiem particulièrement déplaisant alors que l'appareil à l'écran allumé vibrait sur le sol.

Drago s'était immobilisé devant l'appareil mais il restait dans l'incapacité de s'en saisir. Quelque chose l'effrayait.

« Décroche ! » lui ordonna Harry en lui pinçant le bras

Drago sortit de sa torpeur et après s'être emparé de l'appareil qui affichait « numéro caché » il décrocha avec appréhension

« Oui ?

- Malefoy ?

- Oui

- Potter est avec vous ?

- Oui. Où est Jade ?

- Je vous la rendrais lorsque vous m'aurez remis Potter. C'est ce qui était convenu

- Je refuse de vous livrer Harry ! »

Surpris, Harry arracha le téléphone des mains de Drago avant de le foudroyer du regard

« Putain tu n'as pas bientôt fini tes conneries bordel ! Pense à ta fille »

Puis il regarda le visage de Drago se décomposer doucement devant lui. Impuissant, il reprit la conversation téléphonique posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son amant

« C'est Potter. Dites moi ce que je dois faire pour que vous relâchiez la gamine.

- Dans le coin à droite de l'impasse tu trouveras une vieille serviette en cuire dont l'anse est cassé. Je veux que tu t'en saisisse

- Et pour Jade ?

- Si tu fais ce que je te dis, la gamine sera saine et sauve et pourra repartir avec son père comme s'était prévu. En revanche, si il y a une quelconque entourloupe …. Je n'hésiterai pas à tuer la gosse…

- Il n'y a pas d'entourloupe.

- Alors fais ce que je t'ai Potter ! Et vite »

L'interlocuteur de Harry raccrocha subitement, mettant fin à la communication. Harry donna le téléphone à Drago puis il le serra passionnément dans ses bras. Il le serra comme jamais il n'avait serré personne de la sorte. C'était une étreinte désespérée, la dernière qu'il leur serait possible de partager.

Harry déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Drago. Elles étaient humides, salées. D'un revers du pouce, il sécha les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Drago et il lui adressa un sourire triste.

« Quelque soit ce qui va arriver, continue à vivre avec Jade. Je vous aimes tout les deux et je ne souhaite que votre bonheur. Tu t'en souviendras ? »

Harry desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur Drago et s'éloigna un peu de lui. L'obscurité déformait les traits pourtant si parfait de son visage.

« Harry…

- Fais pas cette tête, tu vas retrouver ta fille, essaya de plaisanter Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère plus que pesante

- Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Harry ferma les yeux et se détourna. Il avançait lentement vers le coin que lui avait indiqué le ravisseur. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendait la voix de Drago l'appeler, lui dire d'arrêter, lui rappelait qu'il l'aimait. Il entendait ses sanglots aussi et il eut presque envie de se boucher les oreilles.

Pourquoi c'était tellement dur d'avancer ? Chaque pas l'éloignant de Drago lui demandait un effort considérable. Et puis il aurait aimé être sourd pour la première fois de sa vie. Etre sourd pour ne plus entendre ses sanglots répercutés en écho par le cul-de-sac dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Pour ne plus entendre ses plaintes désespérées.

Sur le sol, une forme commençait à se découper et Harry reconnu la fameuse serviette miteuse de cuire dont lui avait parlé le ravisseur. Il s'accroupit à auteur de l'objet et tendit sa main au dessus de celui là.

Il tremblait.

Il avait peur.

Et si cet objet renfermé un maléfice si puissant que toute personne qui venait à le toucher perdrait la vie ? Et si le plan de ce ravisseur pervers était de tuer Harry sous les yeux impuissants de Drago ? C'était une hypothèse valable, cet homme était tellement perfide et imprévisible.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il put. Puis, résigné, il attrapa la sacoche délabrée.

Aussitôt, une douleur particulière lui vrilla le ventre et il se sentir harponné par le nombril. Après quelques secondes il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître les symptômes caractéristiques d'un transport en portoloin.

Ainsi, la sacoche n'était rien d'autre qu'un portoloin. Un vulgaire portoloin. Si il n'ignorait pas la destination de son voyage, il aurait sans doute rit de la peur et de l'angoisse qu'il avait eut auparavant face à un objet aussi peu dangereux.

Après quelques minutes, son corps heurta violemment ce qui semblait être un sol dur et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, seul les ténèbres l'entourant lui faisait face.

Il se massa douloureusement la hanche et le coude qui avaient reçu le choc de l'atterrissage puis il se releva avec difficulté. Il se sentait un peu sonné après toutes ses années sans avoir utilisé un Portoloin. Il avait perdu l'habitude.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Où êtes vous ? Où est Jade ? »

Sa voix était répercutée par les murs et elle résonnait en écho.

Un rire machiavélique retentit soudainement et par pur réflexe, Harry recula de quelques pas.

La noirceur de la pièce l'empêchait de voir quoique soit et le rire semblait venir de tous les cotés. Il était impossible d'identifier la voix et la provenance de celle-ci. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre…

« Qu… Qui êtes vous ? »

Toujours ce même rire théâtral en guise de réponse et puis le silence.

Un silence pénétrant. Un silence à glacer le sang.

Le genre de silence qui précède une situation d'extrême gravité.

Harry tressaillit.

« Tu ne me reconnaît pas ?

- Qui êtes vous ?

J- e tiens le grand, le célébrissime Harry Potter dans le creux de ma main. Je pourrai t'écraser et mettre fin à tes jours immédiatement. Je pourrai t'avada kédavriser dans la seconde. Mais, où serait le plaisir dans ce cas, n'est pas Potter ?

- Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? Qu'est ce que je vous ai fait ? »

L'homme dissimulé par les ténèbres piaffa d'agacement.

« Tu as fait de ma vie un enfer. Dis moi Potter, quel effet ça fait de perdre les personnes qui te sont le plus chers ? Ca fait mal hein ? C'est douloureux n'est ce pas ? On a l'impression d'être poignardé de toutes part. Moui, ça fait horriblement mal de perdre ceux que l'on aime mais je ne t'apprends rien, tu en sais déjà beaucoup sur la question

- …

- J'ai tué les Weasley, qu'est ce que tu dis de ça ? Je les ai stupéfixé et je les ai égorgé les uns après les autres.

- Arrêtez …

- Une fois que je les avais saigné comme des gorets, je les ai réveillé, histoire qu'ils souffrent quand même avant de mourir, sinon cela n'aurait pas été un spectacle aussi délectable…

- Arrêtez …, supplia Harry en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles.

- Je les ai tous tué à cause de toi, pour que tu souffre. Je les ai tué pour qu'à ton tour tu connaisse la douleur de perdre ceux que tu aimes le plus au monde.

- ARRETEZ ! »

L'homme ria doucement

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? Mais pourquoi est ce que j'arrêterai ? Simplement parce que tu me l'as demandé ? Moi aussi je t'ai supplié Potter, moi aussi je t'ai demandé d'arrêter ce jour là, est ce pour autant que tu m'as écouté ? Non, tu n'en a rien eut à foutre de ma détresse. Tu n'en a rien eut à foutre … Toi et tes … amis de l'Ordres du Phénix, vous êtes arrivés à la base de mon Maître et vous avez tous mis à feu et a sang.

- Je…

- Tu quoi Potter ? Ce soir là tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Avec tes potes de l'Ordres vous avez massacré des dizaines des nôtres.

- Tout comme vous aviez massacré les nôtres également ! Nous étions en guerre et les Mangemorts ne nous ont pas épargnés non plus

- Tu les as tué…. Tu as tué les personnes que j'aimais le plus sur cette maudite planète ! Je t'ai supplié, je me suis mis à genoux devant toi et tu m'as ris au nez en me disant de t'en empêcher si je le pouvais. Tu te souviens de ça Potter ? Je me suis redressé pour te faire face et tu m'as poignardé avec une dague. Après ca je n'ai rien pu faire d'autre pour les sauver. Tu t'en souviens Potter ?

- Oui …. Je m'en souviens…

- Moui… Après tu es rentré dans la pièce et tu y a mis le feu. On se serait cru en enfer tellement les flammes étaient épaisses et brûlantes. Quand tu as fini ton méfait, tu as refermé la porte et tu es passé à coté de moi en m'ignorant superbement alors que j'étais à l'agonie. Tu les a tué Potter… Je les ai entendu hurler de douleur et des fois je crois encore entendre leurs hurlements insupportables. Et moi, je n'ai rien pu faire pour les sauver.

- J'ai tué tes amis ? Et alors, ils ont bien tué les miens…

- Dans la pièce que tu as fais flamber Potter il n'y avait pas mes amis. C'était qu'une vulgaire chambre sans aucune issue. Dans la pièce adjacente, celle qui nous servait de salle de bain, il y avait ma femme. Ma femme et ma petite fille et tu les as tué … »

Harry eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui donner une gifle. Il revoyait maintenant clairement la scène se dérouler dans son esprit. Ce soir là était le soir de l'attaque finale. Son objectif était d'éliminer les Mangemorts qui se dressaient sur son chemin et de vaincre Voldemort.

Ce soir là Harry avait eut peur. Il s'était dépêché et il ne cherchait même pas à comprendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il voulait en finir au plus vite avec Voldemort pour mettre un terme à cette guerre déjà trop longue.

Oui, il avait bien poignardé à plusieurs reprises cet homme pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. C'était un Mangemort encagoulé, un ennemi à éliminer et rien de plus. C'était la guerre… Après il était rentré dans la pièce. Il avait trouvé une chambre lugubre complètement vide et il y avait mis le feu pour ne pas que les Mangemorts puissent s'en servir comme pièce de ralliement. Mais il ignorait complément que, pris au piège des flammes, il avait donné la mort à une mère et a son enfant. Une mort douloureuse et insupportable…

Il ignorait même que des enfants puissent vivent dans cette base. Ca ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit que des enfants puissent grossir les rangs ennemis emplis de haine et soif de puissance. Comment des gamins pouvaient grandir dans cette base glauque, entourés de personne tout aussi sordides ?

A nouveau le silence fut très vite rompu par la voix de l'homme inconnu

« Nous serons quittes quand je t'aurai tué Potter. Là je les aurai vengé…

- Alors vas y, qu'est ce que tu attends ? VAS Y ! Aaarghhh ! »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il se sentit attrapé au niveau du cou et plaqué contre un mur situé derrière lui. L'homme serrait avec force sur la gorge de Harry l'empêchant de respirer alors qu'il lui murmurait à l'oreille des paroles qu'Harry ne comprenait qu'à moitié.

Puis l'étreinte se desserra et Harry put prendre une grande bouffée d'oxygène avant de se laisser glisser contre le mur .

« Oui Potter je vais te tuer… mais doucement, très doucement. Je veux te voir agoniser, je veux te voir me supplier.

- ….

- Je veux te voir souffrir tout comme tu m'as fais souffrir. Pour une fois, ca ne serait que justice …. _Endoloris_ ! »

* * *

_Kikoo !_

_Oulaaaa ! je suis contente de moi ! Ce chapitre n'a pas été des plus facile et écrire et je suis heureuse de l'avoir achevé avec un résultat qui me satisfait un tant soit peu._

_J'attends avec beaucoup d'impatience votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Alors il n'y a qu'une seule solution : les reviews !_

_**NOTE IMPORTANTE :**_

_**J'ai dorénavant beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire. Par conséquent je vais être obligé d'espacer mes fréquences de publication.**_

_**J'espère etre en mesure de vous donner un chapitre tous les 15 jours.**_

* * *

**Cadeau !! **

**Petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner de cette fin de chapitre pitoyable ! **

**Ca y est, c'est officiel, la date du tout dernier tome de Harry Potter est annoncé sur le site officiel de JKR**

**Harry Potter and Deathy Hallows sortira en version anglaise le 21 juillet 2007 à 00h01 ! **

**Tous à vos précommande pour les bilingues et pour ceux que l'anglais laisse perplexe il faudra vous armer de patience en attendant la traduction française prévue pour la fin d'année **

* * *

****

_En tout cas je tiens à m'excuser par avance_

_Bisouxxxx_

_Potterement vôtre_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes**

**Diabolo citron** : kikoo ! Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la suite. Par contre j'ai vu que tu avais essayé de me donner une adresse Internet mais … je ne l'ai pas recu en raison de la censure automatique tu site. Désolée. Bisouxx

**Missmalfoy** : kikoo ! Merci tout plein pour ta belle review élogieuse ! Je suis contente que tu ais commencé cette nouvelle fiction. Tu vas voir, tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises. Bisouxxxx

**Malilite** : Kikoo la miss ! Je suis contente de voir une revenante pour cette fiction lol ! Oui oui je me souviens très bien de toi, il faut dire que l'on avait pas mal papoter grâce aux RAR. Cool on va pouvoir remettre ca ! J'aime beaucoup Hermione dans cette fiction parce qu'elle est complètement différente de ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre. Je l'ai imaginé comme une paumée de la vie qui passe le plus clair de son temps à ruminer le passer dans sa tanière plutôt que d'aller de l'avant. A quelque part, cela forme un contraste avec Harry qui, malgré l'automutilation et sa phobie de la magie, a quand même réussi à se reconstruire une petit vie. En tout cas je suis super heureuse que cette fic te plaise et de te recompter parmi mes lecteurs ! Bienvenue à toi !

**Karmilla Malfoy** : Je pense que si Harry pouvait se servir de la magie … il le ferait quand même. Du moins pour ne pas abandonner Dray et Jade. Seulement … il ne peut pas. C'est dur la vie !

**Didi** : Olalaaaa j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre va décevoir beaucoup de monde. Ici on vois clairement que Harry est dans l'incapacité la plus totale à utiliser la magie. C'est cruel je sais mais bon … allez tout n'est pas encore perdu !

**Lyravage** : Tu me donne combien pour que je ne fasse pas de death fic ? Lol je plaisante bien sure car cela n'a jamais été dans mes intentions. J'aime les histoires très sombre mais qui finisse bien. Enfin … bien, tout est relatif lol. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre aura été à la hauteur de tes attentes. Bisouxxx tout plein

**Eternity **: Tiens, voilà encore un mouchoir en papier. Disons que c'est prévisionnel … on ne sais jamais. J'espère que la suite te plairas. Elle sera un peu sombre mais très vite l'espoir va pointer le bout de son nez et illumuner cette jolie fiction ! Merci en tout cas

**Yohina **: Kikoo Pour la suite ne t'en fais pas, tu reverra Hermione à un moment ou à un autre. J'espère que son comportement saura racheter la déception qu'elle a causé la première fois que tu l'as vu. En tout cas merci tout plein pour ta review et ta fidélité. Bisouxxx

**Bins** : Ce n'est pas une drama cette histoire ? En es tu bien certaine ? Je te suggère d'aller regarder de plus près la catégorie de cette fic lol Mais rassure toi, dans tout les cas ce n'est pas une tragédie Bisouxxx

**Zozo** : That is the question ? Vais-je les tuer ou non ? Je me tâte lol Bisouxxx et merci tout plein

**SamaraXX** : si Dray te paraît détaché à la fin du chap précédent c'est sans doute parce qu'il a du mal lui même a accepter la situation et surtout à réaliser quelles en seront les conséquences. Disons qu'il ne réalise pas encore l'ampleur de tout cela, trop choqué qu'il est. J'espère que ce chapitre te montrera à quel point il tiens à Harry.

**Moji **: Oui promis je vais essayé de faire quelque chose pour arranger la situation. Bisouxxxxx

**Lyly** : je te rassure tu m'a déjà prouver plein que fois que tu savais utiliser le petit bouton « go » pour laisser des reviews ! Je t'en suis d'ailleurs reconnaissante. Tu as aimé ce chapitre ? Dis moi tout !

**Chris52** : Si tu continue de me martyriser comme tu l'as fait précédamment, je crois que je vais m'associer avec Artoung ( que j'admire pour ses fics) et on va fonder un club de militant contre la violence verbale et physique contre les petits auteurs de notre espèce. Merlin tout puissant, ait pitié de nous, de nous clavier malmener et de nos lecteurs désespéré d'avoir la suite des fics ! lol En tout cas merci, ta review m'a bien fait marrer !


	19. Without You Harry

**Chapitre 19** : Without you Harry !

« HARRYYYYYYYY ! »

Drago venait de voir Harry disparaître sous ses yeux et il était resté impuissant, totalement désemparé face à la situation.

Il avait laissé le téléphone portable tomber à terre et il s'était précipité vers l'endroit d'où Harry avait disparu mais une lumière blanche et vive l'aveugla rapidement et il ferma les yeux et s'arrêta en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien encore se passer.

Puis la lumière s'atténua petit à petit jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Et là où le rayonnement avait pris naissance, se trouvait maintenant la silhouette recroquevillée d'un enfant allongé sur le sol.

« Jade ! »

Drago n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître sa fille et il se précipita vers elle avant de se laisser choir à sa hauteur.

« Jade Chérie ! »

Comme si elle venait de se réveiller, la fillette ouvrit délicatement ses yeux. Son regard brumeux s'éclaircit soudain lorsqu'elle reconnu son père et elle tendit ses bras vers lui en quête d'un câlin.

« Papa…

- Oh ma chérie, comme je suis content de te revoir. Je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui s'est passé. Excuse moi ma puce cela n'arrivera plus jamais

- Papa … »

La fillette pleurait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Son corps été secoué de sanglots et cela ne rassura pas son père qui craignait qu'elle eut subit différents sévices.

« Chut ma Chérie. Voilà je suis là maintenant hein ? Il ne t'arrivera plus rien. Calme toi ma petite Jade »

Drago enleva sa veste et il la passa autour des épaules bien trop petites de sa fille. Ses vêtements et sa peau étaient tout sales, marbrés de poussière noire et ses larmes traçaient des sillons claires sur son visage crasseux. Ses cheveux au préalable disciplinés et parfaitement lissés étaient maintenant tout emmêlés et formaient des gros paquets de nœuds par endroit.

Drago souleva sa fille qui blottie sa tête dans le creux de sa nuque alors qu'elle noua ses jambes autour de ta taille de son père. Elle était tellement contente d'être avec lui, de pouvoir à nouveau le câliner et l'embrasser. Et puis elle était rassuré aussi parce que finalement, son papa ne l'avait pas abandonné comme elle le craignait.

En silence et sans un regard en arrière, Drago quitta l'impasse maudite pour reconduire sa fille vers la sécurité de leur maison. Il avait eut beaucoup de mal à comprendre le choix de Harry de se sacrifier pour qu'il puisse retrouver sa fille mais il lui en serait infiniment reconnaissant et il devait se montrer fort vis à vis de Jade pour ne pas qu'elle le voit si malheureux.

Fermant les yeux un instant, il se dit que sa vie venait de prendre un tournant des plus tragiques mais à quelque part, il commençait à entrevoir la fin de ce cauchemar et il ça le rassurait, non pas pour sa propre vie mais pour celle de Jade.

Qui pouvait être aussi ignoble au point d'enlever un enfant ?

* * *

Une fois de retour à son domicile, Drago conduisit Jade à la salle de bain et il lui demanda de l'attendre bien sagement alors qu'il descendait à l'étage inférieur pour poser sur la porte des sortilèges puissants contre les intrusions. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de recommencer les mêmes erreurs que dans le passé et il se devait maintenant d'équiper sa demeure de protections des plus puissantes. Il se rendait compte de la négligence dont il avait fait preuve jusqu'à présent. C'était du suicide que de laisser son domicile avec des protections si peu fiables. Mais à l'époque, il était loin de soupçonner quiconque de lui vouloir du mal.

Après quelques minutes, il retrouva sa fille dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé et elle serrait la veste de son papa contre elle.

Jade avait finit par se calmer et plus aucune larme venait perler sur ses petites joues salies. Son visage restait crispé malgré tout mais Drago se doutait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu sortir de cette épreuve sans être choquée. Pauvre enfant.

Drago mit de l'eau à couler dans la grande baignoire en coin de la pièce d'eau puis il alla s'agenouiller auprès de sa fille.

« Chérie, tu vas prendre un bon bain et après tu iras te coucher »

La fillette bailla mais ne répondit rien.

« Je sais qu'il est tard ma puce mais tu ne peux pas aller dormir dans cet état. »

Jade acquiesça puis elle retira la veste de son papa et la lui tendit. Ce dernier la prit et la jeta un peu plus loin alors qu'il aida Jade à déboutonner sa robe.

Une fois que l'eau mousseuse du bain fut prête, la gamine alla se plonger dedans puis elle fit une grimace qui n'échappa pas à son papa attentif.

« C'est trop chaud peut être ? Tu veux que je rajoute de l'eau froide ?

- Non »

Drago fut quelque peu surpris de l'entendre lui répondre même si son visage restait empreint de tristesse. Puis il se rappela qu'avant l'enlèvement, Jade avait commencé à redire quelques mots même si cela était resté très rare.

Il se souvient d'un article qu'il avait lu dans un magazine de médecine pédiatrique. Il y était écrit que lorsqu'un enfant souffre d'un blocage psychologique, comme c'était le cas de Jade, quelque fois, un traumatisme ou une situation déclancheuse permettait à l'enfant de sortir de son blocage et de revivre comme n'importe quel autre gosse de son âge.

Peut être que d'être séparé ainsi de son père avait eut l'effet pour Jade de la sortir de son traumatisme psychologique même si la méthode était brutale.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas alors ma Chérie ?

- J'ai mal au genou et à la main

- Montre moi ça »

Jade tendit sa main à son papa et elle lui montra également son genou écorché.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave heureusement. C'est l'eau chaude et la mousse qui te piquent mais c'est nécessaire. Une fois sortie du bain je te nettoierai tout ca correctement et je te mettrai un pansement d'accord ?

- Oui »

Drago alla chercher un petit baquet en bois qui se trouvait près de la baigneur puis il le remplit d'eau avant de le renverser sur les cheveux de sa fille. Cette dernière souffla un petit peu puis elle dégagea les mèches mouillées qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

« Pourquoi il est pas là Harry ?»

Drago sursauta et laissa le baquet tomber dans le bain avant de se reculer vivement pour ne pas être éclaboussé.

« Ferme les yeux et la bouche sinon tu vas avaler plein de shampooing ! se contenta de répondre Drago en espérant clore le sujet.

- Où est Harry ?

- Il n'est pas là mais ne t'en fais pas pour lui.

- Il est où ? Le vilain monsieur il a dit que Harry allait prendre ma place. C'est vrai ? »

Drago ferma les yeux et il se passa sa mains mouillée sur son front pour l'en dégager d'une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Un rendez vous chez le coiffeur s'imposait d'urgence.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, son regard croisa celui implorant de Jade. Apparemment, la fillette tenait à avoir une réponse.

« Non ma Chérie ce n'est pas vrai. Le méchant monsieur t'a menti. Harry est parti en voyage.

- Où ?

- Je sais pas trop. Au Japon je crois »

Il avait donné le nom du premier pays très éloigné qui lui était venu à la tête. Chaque mot, chaque mensonge qu'il disait à sa fille était une véritable torture pour lui. Il avait l'impression de salir la mémoire de Harry qui s'était sacrifié pour qu'ils se retrouvent à nouveau réunis.

« C'est où le Japon ?

- C'est très très loin. C'est de l'autre bout de la terre.

- Il reviendra bientôt Harry ?

- Jade Chérie, tu ne veux pas que l'on parle de tout ca demain plutôt ?

- Il reviendra bientôt ? répéta la fillette

- Non. Je suis désolé ma puce mais il ne reviendra pas tout de suite.

- Quand alors ?

- Jade je ne sais pas. Peut être jamais, Merlin seul le sais … »

Attristé et comprenant que son papa devait l'être aussi puisqu'il venait de perdre la personne dont il était amoureux, Jade préféra garder le silence et elle saisit d'elle même le baquet qu'elle remplit d'eau avant de se le verser sur la tête pour enlever tout le shampooing.

Elle était très heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son papa. Elle était très heureuse aussi de retrouver sa maison, sa peluche, ses poupées mais une petite partie d'elle même était très triste de ne pas revoir Harry et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était parti dans un autre pays sans l'attendre pour lui dire au revoir.

* * *

Drago sentit qu'on lui chatouilla le visage et il grogna de mécontentement.

« Jade… »

Le rire de sa fille se fit entendre avant qu'une nouvelle mèche de cheveux vienne lui caresser la nuque dans le but de l'extirper du sommeil.

« Debout Papa !

- Tu es déjà réveillée ?

- Oui ! Je veux aller au centre de loisirs. Tu sais moi aussi j'ai un amoureux là bas et il s'appelle Justin. Il doit être inquiet parce que ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas aller à P'tit Gibus.

- Jade ma puce. Je ne peux pas t'emmener au centre aujourd'hui. Il faut que l'on aille au Ministère de la Magie, j'aimerai que tu raconte à Pansy ce que tu as fais quand j'étais pas là. Que tu lui parle du méchant monsieur… »

Aussitôt Jade se renfrogna et elle tourna le dos à son père.

« Je veux pas.

- Chérie…

- NON ! J'ai dis que je ne veux pas. Si j'en parle le vais pleurer et j'ai pas envie de pleurer »

Drago sortit des couvertures et il se positionna derrière sa fille qu'il enlaça.

« Tu sais Jade, cet homme n'avait pas le droit de t'enlever comme il l'a fait. Ce n'est pas gentil et il va même avoir droit à une punition pour cela. Tu sais, peut être qu'il va recommencer à enlever une autre petite fille comme toi. Il va peut être la priver de son papa, de sa maman, de ses peluches comme il l'a fait avec toi. Tu voudrais vraiment qu'une autre petite fille que toi subisse ça aussi ?

- Non, il est trop méchant

- Alors il faut l'arrêter. Et pour l'arrêter on a besoin de que nous raconte ce qu'il t'a fait, ce dont tu te souviens… Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable pour toi et que tu préférerais oublier ca tout de suite mais, une fois que tu auras tout raconté à Pansy, je te promet qu'on en reparlera plus jamais !

- Je veux en parler que à Pansy parce que c'est ma marraine et je veux que tu restes avec moi aussi.

- Oui bien sure

- Et tu promet qu'après on me forcera plus à en reparler ?

- Promis ! »

Et comme pour prouver sa bonne foi, Drago lui présenta sa main et Jade lui tapa dedans comme pou valider leur accord.

Jade descendit du lit puis elle courut dans la maison. Ses pas résonnaient sur le parquet et Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme tout ceci lui avait manqué !

A nouveau les pas se firent entendre et Jade débarqua dans la chambre avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

« J'ai retrouvé Scrap ! dit elle en brandissant un nounours difforme

- Tu parles de ta vieille peluche dégouttante et râpeuse

- Maiseuuuuh ! Tu n'es pas gentil ! Scrap est pas dégouttant. C'est pas sa faute si il est tout sale »

Drago sourit.

« Allez, dépêchons nous on a plein de choses à faire et si tu veux retourner au centre il faut faire vite »

Drago se leva et sortir de sa chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine suivit par sa fille.

« Dis Papa, tu crois qu'il y aura une autre personne pour s'occuper de nous au centre maintenant que Harry est parti loin ?

- Oui certainement

- Moi je voulais rester avec Harry

- Chérie, moi aussi j'aurai aimé rester avec lui mais on ne fait pas toujours ce que l'on veux dans la vie. Tu veux bien aller chercher un litre de lait dans la réserve ? »

Jade posa Scrap sur la table lui elle courut vers la réserve, heureuse de pouvoir rendre service.

Pendant ce temps, Drago se laissa tomber sur la chaise la plus proche et il prit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Harry, pourquoi est ce que tu nous a fait ca ? J'ai besoin de toi. Et Jade aussi. Pourquoi tu as fait ca ? Tu me manques tellement …. »

* * *

« Jade ! Merlin soit loué tu es de retour ! »

Pansy reposa la fillette par terre puis elle lui caressa les cheveux.

« En tout cas tu es toujours aussi mignonne ! Qu'est ce que tu ressemble à ton Papa !

- Oui j'ai les mêmes yeux que mon papa ! » répondit elle fièrement

Pansy regarda Drago et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

« Je suis très contente que tout soit revenu en ordre. Et toi aussi tu dois être content non ?

- Oui, très.

- Alors, comment tu l'as retrouvé ?

- Jade, tu ne vas pas dire bonjour à Blaise ? » demanda Drago pour éloigner sa fille

La fillette acquiesça puis elle courut vers le dernier bureau au fond à droite de la pièce où Blaise était apparemment très occupé.

« Alors ? demanda Pansy

- J'ai reçu une demande de rançon et je l'ai payé. Rien de plus.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui

- Dray … Tu me mens

- Je suis exténué Pansy. Jade est de retour c'est tout ce qui compte. Je te l'ai emmené pour qu'elle témoigne afin de retrouver cette ordure. J'espère que tu as un peu de temps devant toi pour prendre sa déposition.

- Bien sure. »

Drago le laissa tomber dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau de Pansy et cette dernière alla s'asseoir sur le bureau sans aucune forme de gène.

Aujourd'hui encore elle était très bien habillée quoique moins raffiné que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontré.

Peu de temps après, Jade revint près d'eux et elle s'assit dans une chaise qui était libre et installée près du fauteuil de son père.

« Jade, je sais que ca va être difficile à faire mais tu veux bien me raconter ce qui c'est passé ? demanda Pansy

- Oui mais que si après on en reparle plus jamais

- Oui bien sure. »

Pansy attrapa un rouleau de parchemin qu'elle déplia et elle se saisit d'une plume rouge. Une fois la plume en contact avec le papier, cette dernière se mis en mouvement et Pansy posa ses main sur le bureau, de chaque coté de ses cuisses, alors que la plume attentait patiemment le début de sa dictée.

« C'est une plume spéciale Jade. Elle va écrire tout ce que tu vas me raconter comme ca on pourra plus facilement retrouver qui t'a enlevé. Tu veux bien ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Est ce que tu as vu le visage de ce monsieur ? Tu sais à quoi il ressemble ?

- Quand il est venu me chercher au centre il avait copié Papa mais moi je savais que c'était pas mon vrai papa et je voulais par aller avec lui. Mais Harry il a rien vu et il m'a dit que je devais aller avec ce vilain monsieur. »

Pansy fronça les sourcils puis dirigea son regard vers Drago

« Harry ? Harry comment ? Qui est ce ?

- C'est l'animateur du centre de loisirs où Jade passe ses vacances » confia Drago sans pour autant avouer la réelle identité de l'animateur en question.

Pansy parut septique un instant puis elle retrouva un sourire qu'elle adressa à Jade afin de la mettre en confiance.

« Et après Jade, où est ce qu'il t'a emmené ce monsieur ?

- Il m'a dit que si je faisais quoique ce soit je m'en prendrait une. Alors je l'ai suivi en me taisant et puis il m'a donné une canette de limonade. Mais la canette elle était vide et dès que je l'ai touché il s'est passé un truc bizarre. Ca m'a fait mal au nombril et puis je suis atterrit dans une chambre que je ne connaissais pas.

- Une chambre ?

- Oui. Il y avait un lit et même des jouets. Les jouets étaient vieux et cassés mais j'en ai quand même pris soin. Et pis j'ai voulu sortir de la chambre mais elle était fermée à clef. Le vilain monsieur il venait me voir tous les jours pour me donner à manger. Des fois il était très méchant et quand je me cachais il me battait un peu. Mais il m'a pas trop fait mal, quand c'était maman qui me battait c'était beaucoup plus pire. »

Jade baissa la tête et Pansy fut un instant déconcertée par les propos que la gamine venait de tenir. Une telle vérité dite de la sorte par une enfant avait quelque chose de blessant. Pansy pouvait presque ressentir la tristesse de Jade et le désespoir de cette enfant battue par sa propre mère.

« Et puis tous les jours, il y avait un dame qui venait me voir pour m'amener aux toilettes. Elle, elle était gentille. Elle ne m'a jamais taper mais elle ne parlait pas beaucoup. On aurait dit qu'elle était tout le temps triste parce qu'elle ne souriait jamais.

- Est ce que tu peux me décrire cette dame dont tu parles et ce monsieur, Jade ?

- Oui mais le vilain monsieur je me rappelle plus trop, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de lumière dans la chambre. Il était grand et il avait les cheveux marrons et il avait une barbe.

- Et la dame ?

- Elle était jolie ! Elle avait des grands cheveux oranges et frisés. Et puis elle avait des beaux yeux verts, comme Harry.

- D'accord. Ca sera tout ma puce. Je te remercie tout plein, tu as été très courageuse !

- C'est Papa qui m'a dit que je devais tout raconter si je voulais protéger des autres petites filles.

- Oui, et il a entièrement raison. Tu veux un jus de citrouille ?

- Wouééééééé ! »

Pansy descendit de son bureau avant de tendre une main à la fillette. Cette dernière se remit debout et suivit l'aurore qui la conduisit le bureau de Blaise

« Chéri, tu veux bien accompagner Jade, elle aimerait un jus de citrouille »

Comprenant que c'était une ruse de sa femme pour éloigner la gamine, Blaise accepta et c'est joyeusement qu'il conduit Jade jusqu'à la cafétéria située quelques étages plus bas.

Pendant ce temps, Pansy retourna auprès de Drago qui avait l'air plus las que jamais.

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? demanda t-il

- Pas grand chose. Apparemment le mec en question ne l'a pas trop traumatisé ni violenté, ce qui paraît étrange étant donné les moyens risqués qu'il a pris pour enlever Jade. La rançon que tu lui as offerte devait être rudement intéressant pour qu'il prenne soin de ta gamine comme ca… enfin soin, je me comprends

- Moué…

- Dray, tu dois me dire quel était cette rançon. C'est imputant pour qu'on puisse identifier ce type »

Drago garda le silence et baissa la tête. Il était tiraillé entre l'envie de tout raconter à Pansy pour l'aider à retrouver cette enflure et lui faire payer au centuple tout le mal qu'il avait commis et le besoin de garder le silence pour ne pas ébruiter l'affaire.

« Dray …

- Je ne peux pas… »

Le regard de Drago était larmoyant lorsqu'il croisa celui de sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux

« Je ne te reconnais plus Dray. Tu fais tellement de mystères et tu as tellement changé. Depuis que tu as récupéré la garde de Jade tu es métamorphosé. Regarde toi un peu, tu perds la moitié de tes clients à cause de tes absences au cabinet et je ne te parle même pas de tes derniers procès … Toi qui était un avocat de haute réputation tu as perdu tout tes procès sur ces quinze derniers jours. Qu'est ce que tu fou ? Je sais bien que l'enlèvement de ta fille t'a perturbé mais il n'y a pas que ca… Regarde, je te demande quelle était la rançon que tu as versé et là tu fais encore du mystère et tu es sur le point de fondre en larmes ? Je ne t'ai plus vu pleurer depuis des années…

- Tais toi …

- Mais non je ne me tairai pas ! Il faut que tu te reprenne en main et vite ! Tu es en train de foncer dans le mur Dray et je devrai rien faire d'autre que te regarder te vautrer ? Il faut que tu arrête maintenant. Il faut que tu arrête de faire autant de mystères autour de toi… On est là pour t'aider et tu dois de reposer un peu sur nous.

- TAIS TOI ! cria Drago

- Dray … tu…tu me fais peur tu sais ? »

Drago se cacha le visage dans ses mains tremblantes.

« Désolé. »

Après quelques secondes de silences, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloirs et la petite voix enfantine de Jade résonna joyeusement.

La gamine entra dans le bureau. Elle tenait dans ses mains un gobelet de jus de citrouille bien remplis et elle marchait tout doucement afin de ne pas en renverser par terre. Elle posa les verre sur le bureau puis courut en direction de son papa avant de lui sauter sur les genoux

« Tu vas vu, je t'ai rapporté un verre à toi aussi et j'en ai même pas mis par terre !

- Merci. On … On va y aller si tu veux passer un peu à P'tit Gibus cette après midi. »

Dragp reposa sa fille par terre et il se leva. Il prit le verre de jus de citrouille que Jade lui avait apporté et il le vida d'une seule traite avait de le jeter à la poubelle.

« Bon bah merci Pansy. A plus tard »

Jade fit un petit signe de la main à sa marraine et à Blaise puis elle sortit du bureau des Aurors en compagnie de son père.

Dans le couloir, elle prit la main de Drago dans la sienne et elle y déposa un bisou délicat. Surpris, Drago s'arrêta et regarda sa fille en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Tu as l'air triste Papa. Moi je n'aime pas quand tu es triste. »

Drago lui sourit et il s'accroupit à sa hauteur pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

« C'est rien ma chérie. Papa est simplement fatigué en ce moment. » répondit il en remettant une mèche de cheveux de sa fille en place.

« Comme c'est touchant ! Malefoy père et fille ! »

Aussitôt, Drago se redressa et se tourna vers la personne qui venait de prendre la parole.

« Weasley… Comme ca faisait longtemps ! Mais bon, pas encore assez à mon goût !

- Toujours aussi agréable à ce que je vois.

- N'est ce pas ? C'est ce que l'on me dit souvent. Enfin Monsieur le Ministre, je n'ai guère de temps à perdre en votre compagnie donc je vais vous laisser ! C'est toujours un réel déplaisir de vous voir ! »

Et sans prêter attention à son interlocuteur, Drago tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à l'éloigner de lui quand une nouvelle fois, Percy Weasly l'interpella.

« Malefoy ! Je serai à ta place je ferai moins le malin ! Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'il arrive quelque chose à ton adorable gamine… »

Drago stoppa nette sa marche et fit volte face.

« C'est une menace Weasley ?

- Prends ca comme tu veux ! »

Drago lâcha la main de Jade et courut en direction de Percy qu'il attrapa par le col avant de le plaquer contre le mur.

« C'est toi ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Malefoy !

- C'est toi qui l'a enlevé espèce d'ordure !

- Non ! Je n'ai rien fait ! »

Jade accourut à son tour et elle agrippa le pantalon de son père qu'elle tira vers l'arrière. Apparemment son papa était furieux et elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de colère. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser et Jade avait peur qu'il se batte avec l'autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Papa arrête !

- Avoue, avoue que tu as trempé là dedans !

- Tu es fou Malefoy !

- Papa….

- Si je découvre que tu as touché ne serai ce qu'un seul cheveux de ma fille ou d'Harry je te jure que je t'exploserai ta petite gueule de rouquin ! Pigé ? »

Drago le poussa violemment dans le couloir et le Ministre chuta lamentablement à terre.

« Papa…

- Viens ma Chérie on s'en va »

Il s'agenouilla et porta Jade dans ses bras avant de quitter le Ministère en maudissant son représentant.

Il en avait la conviction maintenant : Percy Weasley avait un rapport avec le passé de Harry et l'enlèvement de sa fille. Certe la description de Jade ne correspondait pas au physique du Ministre mais quelque chose en lui lui disait qu'il avair raison et que Percy Weasley n'était pas d'une blancheur immaculée dans cette affaire. Après tout, il avait peut etre un complice ... Un complice comme cette femme ou cet homme brun que Jade avait décrit.

Peut importe les magouilles de Weasley, Drago était bien décidé à percer à jour ce secret. Pour Harry... pour sauver sa mémoir.

* * *

_Kikoo tout le monde !_

_Wouh ! Le chapitre 19 déjà ! J'étais loin d'imaginer que cette fiction serait aussi longue ! Si si à la base je pensais qu'elle ferait 15 chapitres à tout casser. Apparemment je me suis planté ( une fois n'est pas coutumes ! lol)_

_Bon alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? J'espère que vous êtes content(e) de retrouver Jade ! Malheureusement pour celles qui aiment Harry, il est porté disparu pour le moment._

_J'attends toute vos reviews avec impatience !_

_Le chapitre 20 sera en ligne dans 2 semaines_

_Bisouxxx_

_Potterement vôtre_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes**

**Alexandra** : Si tu t'attendais à chapitre super important, ce chapitre a du te décevoir un petit peu dans la mesure où l'on apprends pas grands chose. Le chapitre 20 sera beaucoup plus révélateur ! J'espère qu'il te plairas en tout cas. Bisouxxx et merci

**My-secret-love-is-draco** : Kikoo la miss ( super long ton pseudo lol). Oui … moi et la conjugaison ! A tout les coups je t'ai encore fait bondir sur ta chaise tellement il y avait de fautes dans ce chapitre … Je m'en excuse d'ailleurs. En tout cas merci de continuer à me lire et je suis contente que cette fiction te plaise. Bisouxx

**Padfootdya** : Bon … C'est promis je vais tacher de ne pas tuer Harry ! Mais c'est bien perce que tu as vu Hannibal Lecter récemment et que je n'ai pas envie de finir dans ton assiette comme plat de résistance ! Si je ne le tue pas, tu me donnes quand même le droit de le torturer ? lol Bisouxxx et merci

**Chichi98** : je poste un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction tous les 15 jours ! Donc le chapitre 20 sera là jeudi dans 2 semaines ! tu seras au rendez vous j'espère ! Bisouxx

**Nadaye** : merci tout plein pour ta review ! Je sais, j'ai le chic pour faire des fins sadiques mais tu verras avec le temps on s'y habitue !

**Yohina** : en effet, c'est un personnage que tu connais déjà le mechant de l'histoire. Est ce que c'est Percy ? Est ce qu'il a un complice ? certainement qu'il a un complice vu que Jade dit que l'homme qu'elle a vu était brun ( hors Percy est roux) ! Maintenant il reste à savoir si Percy est dans le coup comme le pense Dray ou si notre beau avocat fait totalement fausse piste ! Et puis il y a aussi cette femme dont parle Jade…. Qui est telle ? Réponse au prochain chapitre ! Bisouxxx la miss

**Elise** : Merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise.

**Lyravage** : Pour le tome de HP7 ca fait chier parce que je devrai attendre jusque la fin de l'année ! C'est trop pas juste tout ca ! bouhouhouuuu ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et a bientôt !

**Diabolo citron** : tu paris que c'est Percy ? Oki, je prends ton paris lol ! La réponse dans les prochains chapitre ( le 21 pour etre précise) bisouxxx

**Lyly** : ma petite lyly, merci encore une fois pour ta review ! je t'embrasse fort

**Adénoide** : Polynectar ! le méchant monsieur s'est introduit chez dray, il aura certainement piqué une paire de cheveux qui trainait sur sa brosse ( par exemple) et il aura pu concocter sa potion et voler l'apparence de Dray ! Quant aux Mangemorts je suis de ton avis ! Il reste simplement à Harry de l'accepter aussi !


	20. L'Instant X

Chapitre 20 : L'instant X

« Objection votre Honneur ! L'avocat de l'accusation devrait vérifier ses sources avant d'importuner mon client avec ses questions personnelles. Les faits qu'il évoque sont antérieur à l'affaire traitée aujourd'hui !

- Maître Malefoy, ces informations personnelles dont vous parlez peuvent avoir influencé directement votre client en le conduisant à accomplir ses actes criminels

- Vous divaguez complètement, chez confrère !

- Non, je suis certain que cette question à son importance et à l'évidence si vous protégez votre client à ce point c'est qu'il y a certainement matière à creuser un peu plus son passé.

- Vous … »

Trois coups sourds se firent entendre coupant la parole à Drago

« La Cour réclame le silence ! Objection refusée Maître Malefoy, l'avocat de l'accusation peut reprendre son interrogatoire. Et à l'avenir, la Cour apprécierait que vous vous comportiez tous les deux en tant qu'avocat responsable et non à vous battre comme des chiffonniers. Maître Knight poursuivez je vous prie »

Impuissant, Drago se rassit calmement à sa place et adressa un petit signe de tête à son client en guise d'encouragement.

Maintenant que l'avocat de l'accusation avait gagné gain de cause après du juge et de l'ensemble des jurés, il serait très difficile à Drago à trouver des failles dans le contre-interrogatoire permettant de blanchir son client.

Il essayait de se concentrer sur le procès, sur les questions, sur tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, guettant la moindre erreur, le moindre faux pas de son confrère. Mais plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il lui était difficile d'être attentif. Son esprit s'évadait doucement du tribunal. Il pensait beaucoup à sa petite fille qui était au centre aéré. Il se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

Et puis il pensait à Harry. Harry qui, autrefois, était aux cotés de Jade pour l'épauler et l'aider à réaliser les activités manuelles du centre. Il pensait à Harry dont le simple sourire suffisait à éclairer un peu ses journées noirâtres passées au bureau entre toutes ses montages de dossiers.

Il repensait aussi à eux. A Harry et lui. Au couple qu'ils formaient. Un couple assez bancale et atypique mais un couple quand même. Quelque fois, Drago se demandait comment ils avaient fait pour en arriver là. Il se demandait ce qui l'avait attiré chez Harry plus que chez n'importe quelle autre personne. Sa solitude certainement, sa détresse oui et son besoin d'être perpétuellement protégé. A quelque part, Harry avait conservé une âme d'enfant. A l'âge où les autres gosses s'inquiétaient des résultats de leur équipe de Quidditch préférée, Harry lui pensait à sa propre survie, à Voldemort et ses adeptes qui le pourchassaient par tous les moyens.

Harry avait grandi bien trop vite. On lui avait demandé d'être un homme à l'âge où il n'aurait dû être qu'un enfant. Et maintenant, l'homme qu'il est devenu avait perdu confiance en l'être humain. Il ne voyait plus que le mal partout et s'il avait fuit le monde magique, s'il c'était réfugié dans l'animation c'était très probablement pour retrouver un peu de cette enfance qu'il n'a jamais vraiment connu.

« Maître Malefoy, peut être que la Cours est en train de vous déranger ! » s'écria le juge avec un certain sarcasme dans la voix.

Dés qu'il entendit son nom, Drago sortit de sa torpeur et dirigea son regard vers le maître de cérémonie

« Pardon ?

- Je vous rappel que vous êtes avocat à la Cours d'assise du Tribunal Magique et que vous êtes en charge de la défense de votre client. A l'avenir il serait peut être préférable d'être plus attentif …

- Oui Votre Honneur.

- Bien… Dans ce cas le témoin est à vous pour votre contre-interrogatoire. »

Drago se leva et posa sa plaidoirie sur la table. Il l'avait travaillé très méticuleusement et il était presque sur qu'elle aurait un effet pour les jurés chargés de juger l'affaire. Son objectif : convaincre la moitié de ce groupe de citoyens que son client était innocent.

Pendant près de vingt minutes, Drago posa des questions aux témoins qui étaient contraint de répondre. Il essaya de les coincer, cherchant la faille dans leurs témoignages permettant de disculper son client.

Quelque fois, l'avocat de l'accusation posait une objection qui, pour le plus grand plaisir de Drago, était refusée par le juge.

Après le contre interrogatoire mené avec brio, Drago alla rejoindre son client alors que l'ensemble des jurés se retirait dans une pièce adjacente afin de délibérer.

« Vous pensez que ca sera bon Maître ? demanda le client impatient.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Nous avons déjà perdu le procès devant le Magenmagot. Nous avons fait appel en cour de cassation et c'est notre dernière chance de vous laver de tout soupçon. J'espère simplement que les jurés feront preuve d'un peu d'indulgence

- Un peu d'indulgence Maître… Envers qui ? Envers moi et ce dont l'on m'accuse ou envers vous et votre prestation pitoyable aujourd'hui ? »

Prit de court, Drago préféra garder le silence.

« Je m'attendais à un peu plus de charisme et de détermination dans votre plaidoirie Maître. Apparemment, vous n'êtes plus à la hauteur de votre réputation !

- J'ai fais tout ce que était en mon pouvoir

- Certainement. J'espère juste que ca sera assez. Je ne tiens pas à passer ma vie à Azkaban pour un crime que je n'ai pas commis. »

L'assemblée des jurées entra dans la salle d'audience et le juge réclama immédiatement le silence. Drago serra des poings en espérant que le verdict serait à son avantage.

« Bien… Monsieur Paul Sheper, vous avez décidé de faire appel auprès de cette cours concernant le meurtre de votre amante Madame Natasha Dean. Avec 9 voix contre 3, vous être déclaré coupable du crime dont l'on vous accuse et condamné à une peine de réclusion criminelle à Azkaban de 25 ans ferme. Bien… La séance est levée ! »

Puis le juge frappa sur son bureau et quitta la place suivit de tout le reste du Magenmagot.

Drago quant à lui restait stupéfié. Il ne comprenait pas ou sa défense avait faillit.

« Merci Maître Malefoy … Heureusement que je vous avez à mes cotés pour me défendre ! »

Le client fusilla Drago du regard puis il fut emmené par des aurors à l'extérieur de la salle, laissant Drago seul face à son échec et à son incompétence.

* * *

Drago soupira puis il poussa la porte qui donnait à son cabinet.

A nouveau l'odeur entêtante du patchouli l'indisposa. Décidément, sa secrétaire j'en finirait jamais de porter ce parfum à la fois démodé et intemporel !

« Bonjour Lizzie

- Bonjour Maître. Votre procès c'est bien passé ?

- Non, on ne peut pas vraiment dire ca. Du courrier ?

- Oui ! Je l'ai déjà posé sur votre bureau.

- Très bien. A quelle heure est mon prochain rendez vous ?

- Dans un peu plus d'une heure.

- Parfait ! »

Drago se dirigea vers son bureau et il prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui. Il alla s'installer à dans son fauteuil pour détailler la pile impressionnante de courrier qui l'attendait.

« Pfou…. J'en ai marre ! »

Puis, avec mauvaise fois, il commença à ouvrir les enveloppes les unes après les autres détaillant les parchemins qui lui était adressé. Parmi eux, il trouva un certain nombre de facture à payer, des pièces importante permettant de compléter des dossiers de clients, des demandes de transfert de dossiers…

Et dans tout cela, une enveloppe blanche de petite taille attira son attention. Drago la décacheta rapidement et lorsque ces yeux se posèrent sur la missive qu'elle contenait il ne put retenir un expression de surprise.

_RAEBNCDDEEZF-VGOHUISJ-MKALHMONROAP-CQER-STOUIVRW-MXIYNZUAIBTC-PDSE-HFPG-EHSITJ-VKILVMANNOTP_

« Qu'est ce que c'est encore que ce truc ! »

Drago s'arrêta un quelque instant sur la question.

Au premier abord il comprenait absolument rien de ce qui était écrit. Il se demanda même si dans un miroir les lettres ne viendraient pas prendre une signification et puis constatant que même en lisant à l'envers c'était du charabia il jura à haute voix.

Un petit coup frappa à la porte de son bureau et il avisa rapidement sa montre. Ca ne pouvait pas être Lizzy, elle prenait toujours soins de ne pas le déranger quand il avait quelques minutes libres. Et ca ne pouvait pas non plus être son client qui serait bien trop en avance.

Finalement, Drago fourra la lettre étrange dans une de ses poches de pantalon puis il ordonna à la personne importune d'entrer.

« Je te dérange peu être ?

- Pansy ! Non tu ne me dérange pas. Entre ! »

La jeune femme ferma la porte derrière elle et passa de l'autre coté du bureau pour embrasser amicalement Drago.

« Je vois que tu es en plein trie de ton courrier. Ca doit être passionnant.

- Affreusement ! » répondit Drago avec ironie.

Pansy Parkinson alla s'installer dans un siège face au bureau de Drago.

« On m'a raconté ton procès de tout à l'heure. Apparemment ca ne c'est pas bien déroulé.

- Apparemment …

- Je suis désolée…

- S'il te plaît, arrête d'être désolée toute les deux secondes. Tu n'as quand même pas fais le déplacement jusqu'ici pour me reparler de mes déboires du procès ?

- En fait non … »

Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit une feuille de papier blanche pliée en quatre.

« J'ai mené ma petite enquête après la déposition de Jade et j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

- Tu as retrouvé le mec qui l'a enlevé ?

- Non … Mais j'ai trouva ça ! » dit elle en tendant la feuille de papier à Drago.

Ce dernier s'en saisit avec appréhension et la déplia.

Il s'agissait d'un portait d'une femme à la longue chevelure rousse et ondulée. Elle affichait un sourire sincère alors que ces yeux verts en amande paraissaient malicieux.

« Qui est ce ?

- Apparemment ca serait la femme dont ta fille nous a parlé. Elle s'appelle Circée Clover.

- L'alchimiste ?

- Elle même. Elle enseignait auprès de l'académie des aurors mais elle a disparu du jour au lendemain sans laisser aucune trace. Ca remonte à il y a sept ans. A cette époque nous étions en pleine guerre et Voldemort rassemblait des personnes de talents à ses cotés afin d'assurer la victoire de son camp. Tu dois te souvenirs que Ollivender's avait été enlevé ?

- Oui bien sur. Nous étions encore à Poudlard à l'époque

- Pour Clover c'est exactement la même chose. On pense que Voldemort l'aurait enlevé pour la contraindre à fabriquer des potions ou tous genres d'autre créations alchimistes. Le problèmes c'est que depuis la fin de la guerre nous n'avons toujours pas eu de nouvelles d'elle. On ignore si elle est morte ou si elle est vivante.

- Tu prétends que Clover était une Mangemort et qu'elle se cacherait encore maintenant pour fuir aux autorités ?

- Non, Circée n'était pas une Mangemort. J'en suis certaine parce qu'elle était en fait membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Avec Rogue, elle préparait de nombreuses potions de soins pour nos malades et blessés.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu prétends ?

- Je pense que Circée est retenue contre son gré par l'homme qui a enlevé ta fille. D'ailleurs Jade a bien signalé que la femme qu'elle avait vu n'était pas hostile envers elle. Elle la décrivait comme quelqu'un de joli et de gentil. Je pense que Clover essayait de soutenir ta fille. »

Si tout ce que racontait Pansy était la vérité, alors Circée Clover pouvait bien être la femme dont avait parlé Jade.

« Le mieux Dray, ca serait que tu montre ce portait à ta fille pour qu'elle nous dise s'il s'agit oui ou non de Circée.

- Je ne peux pas faire ca. Je lui ai promis de ne plus jamais lui en reparler.

- Comme tu voudras mais son identification nous aiderait bien.

- Ok, j'y réfléchirait. En attendant je peux garder ce portrait ?

- Bien sur ! Bon et bien, je vais te laisser. »

Pansy se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie lorsqu'elle se retourna soudainement.

« Oh euh Dray … Sois prudent surtout »

Puis après lui voir adressé un sourire elle quitta la pièce en laissant Drago pensif.

Il tenait encore dans ses mains le portait de la femme. Rien en elle n'inspirait le mal. Au contraire elle paraissait affectueuse et joviale. Peut être que Pansy avait raison et que cette femme avait aidé et soutenue Jade pendant sa séquestration.

Et si c'était le cas, avait elle cherché à protéger Harry également ? Ou l'avait elle laissé à son sort funeste ?

* * *

« Encore une histoire papa !

- Non chérie, il est l'heure de fermer la lampe et de dormir. »

Drago embrassa tendrement sa fille sur le front et il s'apprêtait à éteindre la petite lampe de chevet rose lorsque Jade prit la parole.

« Au centre de loisirs on a dû faire une carte postale. Demain on fera une enveloppe pour la mettre dedans et puis Mily a dit qu'on l'enverrait à une personne que l'on aime.

- Oui, c'est une excellente idée ca !

- Elle a dit aussi que l'on devait rapporter l'adresse de la personne a qui on veux envoyer la carte, dit elle avec une moue triste

- Ca n'a pas l'air de te réjouir ? Pourtant tu devrais être contente d'envoyer une carte à une personne que tu aime.

- Oui mais je ne connais pas l'adresse … »

Drago émit un petit rire.

« Je te la donnerait ! A qui veux tu écrire ?

- Je… je veux écrire à Harry … »

Drago eut du mal à déglutir. Le regard plein d'espoir de sa fille était rivé sur lui alors qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre.

« Euh…Je…je suis désolé ma puce mais je n'ai pas l'adresse de Harry.

- Pourquoi il est parti ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Non, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés.

- Alors pourquoi ? Il ne t'aimait plus ?

- Si au contraire. Harry m'aimait beaucoup et c'est pour ca qu'il a dû partir loin.

- Je comprends pas. Quand on aime une personne, on l'abandonne pas hein ? »

Drago caressa une mèche de cheveux de sa fille, prenant soin d'éviter son regard. Ses questions étaient toutes emprunte de sincérité et c'était d'autant plus difficile pour lui de lui mentir.

« Non tu as raison mais Harry ne nous a pas abandonné.

- Si ! Il est parti sans nous ! Il ne m'a même pas attendu pour que je lui dise au revoir ! Je le déteste ! voilà ! Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste ! Et puis je ne veux jamais devenir adulte parce que les adultes ca dit tout plein de mensonges !

- Jade….

- NON ! Je le déteste ! Il disait qu'il m'aimait Harry mais il ne m'a même pas attendu pour me dire au revoir ! Je l'aime plus ! »

Puis elle se tourna dans son lit de manière à tourner le dos à Drago avant de s'enfouir dans les draps.

« Jade Chérie…

- Je suis fatiguée il faut que je dorme »

Drago baissa la tête et ferma la lampe de chevet.

Les paroles que Jade venait de prononcer le blessait en plein cœur. Il savait pourtant qu'elle ne les pensait pas et que c'est la tristesse qui l'avait fait parler. Jade était bien loin de détester Harry comme elle le prétendait sinon, elle ne serait pas si malheureuse de ne pas le revoir. Harry lui manquait comme il manquait à son papa.

Sous les couvertures, le petit corps frêle de Jade était secoué de sanglots. Drago embrassa sa fille sur sa chevelure brune qui dépassait de la couette puis il lui caressa le bout de son oreille.

« Tu sais ma puce, que tu me crois au non Harry t'a toujours beaucoup aimé. Et moi aussi. »

Il embrassa une dernière fois sa fille et quitta sa chambre tout en prenant soin de ne pas fermer complètement la porte. Jade n'avait jamais aimé être enfermée dans le noir, comme beaucoup d'enfant de son âge.

Cette journée avait carrément épuisé Drago. Entre le procès, la visite de Pansy et la petite crise de Jade il se sentait vidé de toute énergie. La seule chose dont il avait encore envie c'était un café bien serré et un bain relaxant.

Pour réaliser son premier souhait, Drago descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers sa cuisine en vu de se préparer un café réconfortant.

Alors qu'il attendait patiemment que l'eau ait enfin fini de bouillir, il remarqua que sa fille avait laissé son petit sac sur une chaise de la cuisine. C'était un petit sac à dos qu'elle utilisait pour aller au centre de Loisirs. Elle y mettant en général ses dessins, des bonbons qu'elle avait trouvé à droite et à gauche, et tout un tas de choses inutiles mais dont les enfants raffolent.

La bouilloire émit un sifflement caractéristique et Drago la retira du feu avant de verser le liquide dans une table contenant du café soluble : il était bien trop fatigué pour préparer un café de meilleur qualité. Une fois sa tasse remplie, il s'avachit sur une chaise et prit le sac de sa fille qu'il ouvrit.

Comme il s'y attendait, il trouva des bonbons que Jade avait prit soin de ranger dans une petite trousse. Il trouva également un bouquet de fleurs fanées, deux dessins et même un petit nounours en peluche qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant. Il se demanda bien ou est ce qu'elle avait pu l'avoir quand il vit noté sur l'étiquette de la peluche « pour Jade de Justin ».

Drago esquiva un sourire. Apparemment, elle s'était fait un ami et c'était une bonne chose. Quand tout serait un peu plus calme, peut être qu'il pourrait dire à sa fille d'inviter ce Justin à la maison. Jade avait besoin d'avoir des camarades de son âge après tout ce qu'elle avait vécue.

Et dans ce bazar organisé qu'était le sac de Jade, Drago trouva la fameuse carte postale qu'elle avait fabriqué dans la journée. La carte était réalisée en papier canson et elle portait l'emprunte de la main de Jade. Une main si petite par rapport à celle de son papa. L'intérieur de la carte était sobre. Juste quelques mots s'alignaient de façon fébrile. Les lettres étaient déformées mais l'on voyait malgré tout qu'elle s'était beaucoup appliqué à réaliser ce travail, à écrire ces quelques mots qui étaient les suivants : « Harry reviens vite. Je t'aime. Jade »

Drago referma la carte et la rangea dans le sac avec le reste des objets qu'il contenait.

Il avait vu juste, Jade était en manque de Harry et c'est ce qui expliquait ca petite colère de la soirée. Cela ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Bientôt, Jade ne se contenterait plus de vagues mensonges sur le sujet. Bientôt, elle voudra savoir où est vraiment partit Harry et pourquoi. Et ce jour là, Drago devra se souvenir de la promesse qu'il a fait à Harry tout en essayant d'expliquer à sa fille pourquoi il les avait « abandonné ».

Drago termina sa tasse de café avec hâte et il regagna sa chambre. Tant pis pour le bain prélassant, il n'en avait pas le courage.

Il alla s'installa sur son lit et pris un livre épais qui était posé sur sa table de chevet. « La DaVinci Code » était un bon moyen de se changer un peu les idées et de penser à autre chose qu'aux problèmes de sa vie. Il avait emprunté ce livre à Harry avant le fameux échange et depuis, il fallait dire qu'il n'avait guère eut le temps et l'envie de se replonger dedans ce thriller romanesque.

Après quelques minutes, il se trouva de nouveau plongé dans l'univers de Robert Langdon, de ses codes, de ses énigmes toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres.

A quelque part, ce roman lui rappelait un peu sa vie. Le « DaVinci Code » racontait après tout l'histoire du plus grand secret de l'humanité. L'histoire d'un mensonge énorme qui a dupé des milliers et des milliers de personnes, encore de nos jours. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une fiction, il mettait en avant des hypothèses basées sur des faits réels complètement déroutant.

La vie de Drago aussi était un peu comme ca. Lui aussi était le détenteur d'un secret tellement puissant que toute une communauté en fut bernée. Lui aussi détenait la clefs secrète du mystère. Un mystère aussi sombre que terrifiant. Un mystère pour lequel certaines personnes vont jusqu'à enlever des enfants et tuer des innocents.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans l'histoire, un sentiments de malaise s'empara de lui. Il avait la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose, qu'avoir omit un détail.

Drago souffla et reprit sa lecture quand soudain…

« Un code ! Mais oui , comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plutôt ! c'est un code ! »

Il claqua le livre qu'il posa sans délicatesse sur la table de chevet et il se mit à fouiller frénétiquement dans les poches de son pantalon jusqu'à en ressortir le fameux message incompréhensible qu'il avait reçu à son cabinet.

_RAEBNCDDEEZF-VGOHUISJ-MKALHMONROAP-CQER-STOUIVRW-MXIYNZUAIBTC-PDSE-HFPG-EHSITJ-VKILVMANNOTP_

« C'est un code j'en suis persuadé ! Il ne reste plus qu'a le décodé… »

Drago alla chercher une feuille de papier et un crayon de mine et il s'installa à plat ventre en travers de son lit.

« Allez allez allez Dray bordel ! Tu n'es pas si con que ca quand même…. »

Il griffonnait des ébauches de solutions bien vite avortées alors que les minutes tournaient inexorablement.

« Si… Apparemment je suis con ! Merde, révèle moi ton secret ! »

Finalement, après trois quart d'heure de recherches infructueuses et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à perdre patience, Drago s'esclaffa bruyamment !

« J'ai trouvé ! »

Il griffonna a toute allure sur un morceau de papier puis jeta son crayon à terre pour contempler le fruit de sa recherche, il espérait seulement ne pas s'être trompé.

* * *

_Kikoo_

_Je coupe mon chapitre un peu anarchiquement pour un bonne raison que je voulais laisser l'énigme en suspends ! Comme ca, si vous avez envie de vous amuser à la résoudre, c'est avec plaisir que j'attends le fruit de vos recherches dans votre review lol._

_Je tiens à m'excuser mille fois. Je poste mon chapitre avec un retard monumental et je crains forts que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois. Je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire et donc mes fréquences d'update vont être davantage espacées._

_Je m'excuse aussi car pour les mêmes raisons, je n'ai pas pu faire de RAR individuelles. Je tiens simplement à tous vous remercier et à vous dire que vos reviews encourageantes me vont droit au cœur._

_Petite explication sur le titre de ce chapitre : L'instant X ca n'a rien a voir avec une éventuelle scène de lemon comme certaines auraient pu s'y attendre. Pour celles et ceux qui sont chrétiens, la période « X » fait référence à la période de la bible qui annonce l'apocalypse. J'ai trouvé le titre idéal car Dray est en pleine période d'apocalypse de sa vie, rien ne peut aller plus mal que maintenant pour lui : embrouille avec sa fille, échec professionnel, échec sentimental… bref c'est le néant le plus total. La seconde raison c'est pour rendre un petit hommage à mes auteurs de manga préféré : CLAMP auxquelles j'ai emprunté le titre de leurs oeuvres ( « X » et « Clover » )_

_A très bientôt j'espère_

_Potterment vôtre_

_XXX_

_Dopamine_


	21. Confessions

Solution du code : pas très compliqué, il suffisait de prendre une lettre sur deux pour obtenir le message suivant : RENDEZ-VOUS-MAHORA-CE-SOIR-MINUIT-PS-HP-EST-VIVANT

Merci de vous être prêté au jeux !

* * *

**Chapitre 21** : Confessions

Drago se tenait devant ce qui semblait être un bar miteux. Pas de devanture vitrée, juste une porte épaisse devant laquelle se tenait un agent de sécurité au visage patibulaire. La façade du bâtiment était décrépite et une enseigne colorée aux ampoules grillées affichait le nom « Mahora » en lettres clignotantes.

Une fois qu'il avait réussi à déchiffré le code, le mot « Mahora » l'avait laissé perplexe. Aussi, il s'était précipité sur le Sorcinet et avait fini par trouver qu'il s'agissait du nom d'un pub moldu situé dans la banlieue ouest de Londres.

Immédiatement, il avait contacté Pansy afin qu'elle puisse se rendre chez lui dans les plus brefs délais pour veiller sur Jade durant son absence. Bien qu'elle eut cherché à comprendre où se rendait Drago à une heure aussi tardive, Pansy avait accepté de lui rendre ce service et Drago lui en était très reconnaissant.

Il hésita un instant puis il se dirigea vers le vigile.

« Excusez moi, le pub Mahora c'est ici ? »

L'agent de sécurité pointa du doigt l'enseigne de lumière qui s'affichait juste au dessus de la porte

« C'est pas écrit assez gros ? »

Drago le foudroya du regard. C'est fou ce que cet homme était sympathique !

Sans prendre la peine de le remercier pour son infinie collaboration, Drago poussa la porte du bar et pénétra à l'intérieur.

Aussitôt une odeur âcres de fumée de cigarette lui chatouilla les narines bien que peu de clients étaient présent dans le salon. Il avait l'impression que la pièce n'avait pas était aérée depuis des années.

Drago regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'un visage familier ou d'une personne qui lui faisait un petit signe de la main. Comme rien ne se passa, il se dirigea vers le comptoir et interpella un barman.

« S'il vous plaît, Excusez moi mais …»

Le jeune serveur qui devait avoir à peu prés le même âge que Drago lui coupa la parole.

« Vous êtes Drago Malefoy ?

- Oui, c'est bien moi

- Alors suivez moi ! »

Il jeta son torchon près d'une pile de verres en attente d'essuyage et il fit signe à Drago de le suivre vers l'arrière boutique.

Une fois qu'ils eurent passés par la porte de service derrière le comptoir, ils arrivèrent dans ce qui semblait être une réserve.

« Je m'appelle Céphiro Clover. Je suis le frère cadet de Circée. Ma sœur vous attends dans la pièce adjacente. Lorsque vous aurait fini. Merci de sortir par la porte de secours par soucis de discrétion. En tout cas je suis ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance. »

Le serveur tendit à sa main à Drago et ce dernier la serra chaleureusement avant de se dirigea vers la pièce que Céphiro venait de lui indiquait.

Il se tarda pas à rentrer et fut surpris de l'étrange obscurité qui régnait dans cette petite pièce qui ressemblait à un débarras. Tenant une lampe à pétrole dans sa main, une femme d'âge mure était assise à même le sol. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Drago elle l'invita à s'installer à ses cotés et s'excuser pour le relatif inconfort de la situation. Sa voix était roque comme si cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'en était pas servi.

Physiquement Drago trouva que Circée Clover avait des airs d'Hermione. Certainement dû à cette tignasse bouclée et indisciplinée, aux cernes foncés qui marbraient ses yeux clairs, aux rides qui lui la vieillissaient injustement…

« Bonsoir. J'ai eut peur que vous ne veniez pas ? commença la femme

- Il s'en est fallut de peu pour que je n'arrive pas à décoder votre message dans les temps.

- Je n'avais pas d'autres solutions. J'avais tellement peur que cette lettre tombe entre de mauvaises mains.

- Vous êtes bien Circée Clover ? Alors pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ? »

La femme sembla hésita. Elle jetait nerveusement des coups d'œil autour de la pièce afin de s'assurer que personne ne pouvait les entendre. Puis elle se rapprocha de Drago et sa voix ne s'éleva pas plus haut qu'un murmure.

« Il faut que vous sauviez votre ami, Harry Potter. »

Drago eut un petit mouvement de surprise et Circée continua

« Je n'en peux plus de le voir comme ca. Ce n'est pas humainement possible et je suis impuissante face à sa souffrance. Vous devez y mettre un terme.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous me dites. Bien sure que j'ai envie de sauver Harry si encore je savais où il se trouve mais ce n'est pas le cas.

- Moi je le sais. Je sais où il se trouve et je sais qui le tiens captif »

Drago se décala pour s'éloigner de Circée et il la dévisagea avec méfiance.

« Qui êtes vous ? Une alliée ou une ennemie ? Qu'est ce qui me prouve que vous n'essayait pas de me piéger en utilisant Harry comme appât ?

- Je suis une alliée. Je ne peux pas vous le prouver mais vous devez me croire !

- Pourquoi je vous croirais ? Vous avez disparue depuis plus de sept ans et là, vous réapparaissez miraculeusement devant moi ! »

Circée laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux et elle s'appuya contre un mur qui se trouvait dans son dos.

« J'étais certaine que vous réagirait comme ca. Il y a sept an je faisais partie de l'Ordre du Phénix et je me battais aux cotés de Dumbledore et de Harry. Je suis alchimiste. Mon rôle était de préparer en masse des potions de soins diverses et variées pour soigner nos blessées. Et puis un jour tout à basculer. J'ai été enlevée par des Mangemorts qui m'ont retenue prisonnière. Voldemort m'obligeait à préparait des potions ignobles, des poisons en tout genre. »

Elle tourna sa tête sur le coté et ancra son regard dans celui de Drago. La lampe à pétrole faisait danser leur ombres autour d'eux créant une atmosphère intimiste.

« Mes parents sont morts pendant la guerre et comme vous avez pu le voir mon petit frère, Céphiro, est beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Il fallait que je subvienne à ses besoins. Donc je préparais les poisons que le Seigneur de Ténèbres me demandait et en échange il me laissait la vie sauve. Je me suis dit que tout finirait bien pas rentrer dans l'ordre et que Harry arriverait à triompher de Vous-Savez-Qui. En entendant, j'avais juste à me tenir à carreaux et espérer que tout s'achève au plus vite.

- Harry a tué Voldemort il y a six ans maintenant. Que faisiez vous pendant tout ce temps ?

- Des adeptes de Voldemort sont toujours en liberté. Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été défait j'aurai dû retrouver ma liberté. Malheureusement il en a était différemment. Je me souviens du bruit, des cris, des explosions. C'était quand l'Ordre du Phœnix a envahi la base pour la dernière bataille. Et puis après le trou noir. Je me suis réveillée dans une maison inconnue. Percy Weasley était là, il veillait un de ses camarades Mangemort grièvement blessé et dés mon réveil il m'a ordonné de le soigner sans quoi il me tuerai.

- Vous voulez dire que Percy Wealey, notre Ministre de la Magie, est un Mangemort ?

- Oui. Un des plus fidèles Mangemorts de Voldemort depuis son retour. Le second Mangemort, celui qui était blessé s'appelle Seamus Finnigan.

- Finnigan ? De Gryffondor ? C'était un ami de Harry !

- Oui peut être. Je l'ai soigné comme j'ai pu. Sa convalescence a été longue car il était grièvement blessé. Après ca je n'ai plus jamais retrouvé la liberté. Percy Weasley disait que s'il me libérait j'irai tout raconter aux Aurors et en tant que Ministre de la Magie, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de troquer son siège contre une cellule à Azkaban ou un baiser du Détraqueur.

- Dans ce cas permettez moi de vous demander ce que vous faites ici ce soir ? Si Weasley et Finnigan vous retiennent prisonnière cela m'étonnerai fort qu'ils vous octroient des autorisations de sorties ….

- Et pourtant c'est le cas. Sans les soins que je lui ait prodigué Finigan serait mort ce soir là. Il m'est reconnaissant et m'autorise à quitter la maison pour me rendre ici, à Mahora au pub moldu que tiens mon frère. Je ne peux pas rester très longtemps mais je suis heureuse de pouvoir le revoir et m'assurer qu'il est en bonne santé. »

Drago haussa un sourcils dubitatif

« Vous ne pouvez pas profiter de cette autorisation de sortie pour vous échapper ?

- Non… »

Circée prit le main de Drago. Surpris, celui lui la laissa faire avec un soupçon d'appréhension. Elle guida la main de Drago jusqu'à sa poitrine et elle la posa à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Sa main posée sur le sein de cette femme inconnue fit naître en Drago un sentiment de confusion et il ne put s'empêcher de rougir bêtement.

« Voldemort m'avait implanté une puce électronique, là, jusque à coté du cœur. Si l'envie me prenait de m'échapper il n'ait plus qu'à activer le détonateur pour que je me transforme en bombe humaine. Si Finnigan est indulgent à mon égard, Weasley ne me fait aucune confiance et il continue d'utiliser ce procéder pour être certain que je n'irai pas le balancer aux Aurors. »

Elle lâcha la main de Drago et celui ci se dépêcha de l'enlever de l'endroit où elle était posée.

« Le salaud ! Et votre frère, il ne peut rien faire pour vous ?

- Non. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne de risque en aller tout raconter aux autorités. C'est mieux ainsi, au moins il est en sécurité. »

Drago haussa les épaules devant un discours aussi simplet. Cette femme se satisfaisait décidément de pas grands chose. Elle était prisonnière depuis maintenant sept ans et elle ne cherchait pas vraiment à s'échapper pour protéger son frère cadet. C'était sans doute le plus bel acte de fraternité que Drago eut jamais vu jusque maintenant.

« Je ne me plaint pas de ma condition. Au moins Céphiro n'est pas en danger par ma faute. C'est Finnigan qui a enlevé votre fille Drago et c'est lui aussi qui a exigé son échange contre Harry Potter. Dans cette affaire, Weasley ne fait que couvrir ses arrières, il est en quelques sortes son complice.

- Pourquoi est ce qu'il tenait tellement à avoir Harry ? Ils étaient amis du temps de Poudlard !

- Les hommes ne changent jamais. L'essence même d'un homme continu d'être jusqu'à sa mort. Si Finnigan est devenu Mangemort, c'est que depuis toujours il y avait cette part d'ombre et de sadisme en lui. Je ne sais pas exactement quelles sont les motivations qui l'on poussé à se mettre à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres tout comme j'ignore pourquoi il tient absolument à passer ses lubies perverses sur Harry. . Il parle de vengeance… Je suppose qu'il veux faire chèrement payer à Harry l'assassinat de son Maître.

- A ce niveau ce n'est plus de l'idolâtrie, c'est carrément de la folie !

- Oui mais une folie meurtrière. Beaucoup de personnes sont déjà mortes pour cette cause

- La famille Weasley ?

- Oui. Percy et Finngan ont assassiné les Weasely. Là encore je ne sais ce qui les as motivé à agir de la sorte.

- Percy à tuer sa propre famille …. Ca m'écœure

- Depuis qu'il avait rejoint les rangs de Voldemort, il n'avait pour sa famille que du mépris. Il en parlait avec haine. »

Drago ressembla ses jambes autour de son torse et il les encercla de ses bras. Il aurait aimé poser une question qui, pour lui, était capitale mais il craignait tellement la réponse qu'il avait peur de la formuler.

Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il se résolut à énoncer cette fichue question qui le taraudait depuis son arrivait dans ce bar. Non , elle le tracassait depuis qu'il avait réussi à déchiffrer cette lettre codée lui disant que Harry était vivant. Vivant certes mais dans quel état ?

« Comment va Harry ? »

A nouveau Circée ancra ses yeux dans le regard de glace de son vis à vis.

« Il ne va pas bien. Il faut que vous le sortiez de là.

- Qu'est… Qu'est ce qu'ils lui font ?

- A quoi cela vous avancera de le savoir ? »

Circée avait raison. A quoi cela l'avancera t-il de savoir les sévices que subissait Harry ? Dans tous les cas Drago serait impuissant. Il ne pourrait rien faire immédiatement pour l'aider ou le soulager. Il pourrait tout juste se martyriser à l'imaginer souffrir.

Pourtant il voulait savoir. Il avait un besoin impératif de savoir ce qu'il subissait. Peut être était ce pour se rassurer que ca aurait pu être pire…. Peut être était ce tout simplement par inquiétude.

« Je veux savoir. J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Non, vous avez besoin de le retrouver et de l'aider, certainement pas de vous torturer l'esprit en étant mort d'angoisse à son sujet.

- Dites moi ! »

Circée piaffa d'agacement et puis elle obtempéra malgré elle.

« Ils l'empoisonnent….

- Empoisonne ?

- C'est un poison que Voldemort m'avait obligé à créer pour torturer ses prisonniers de guerre afin de leur soutirer des informations. Je ne suis pas fière d'avoir concocté une telle substance…. C'est ce poison que Finnigan fait prendre à Harry.

- Est il mortel ?

- Non, pas à petite dose mais il est affreusement douloureux. Cependant, au vu de la fréquence et des quantités qu'il administre à Harry, ce poison peut très bien le tuer. Il ne supportera plus très longtemps une telle souffrance.

- Mon Dieu ….

- Je vous avais bien dit que cela ne vous avancerait à rien de le savoir …. Tout ce qui compte c'est que vous sauviez Harry de là avant que le poison ne l'ai tué. Et je peux vous garantir qu'il faut faire vite ! Très vite… »

Trois petits coups frappèrent à la porte. Circée et Drago se figèrent d'horreur de peur que ce soit une personne indésirable qui les surprennent ensemble. Les conséquences d'un tel acte pourraient être irréversibles.

La petite porte du cagibi s'ouvrit et Céphiro passa sa tête par t'entrebaillement.

« Il se fait tard Circée. Tu devrais rentrer pour tes geôliers vont commencer à soupçonner quelque chose.

- Oui, tu as raison. »

La jeune femme se leva et Drago l'imita. Elle éteignit la lampe à pétrole puis serra la main de Drago en souriant.

« Je compte sur vous Monsieur Malefoy. Je compte sur vous et Harry aussi.

- Attendez ! Comment voulez vous que je sauve Harry si vous ne me dites pas où se trouve la planque de Weasley et Finnigan ?

- C'est une information que je ne suis pas en mesure de vous révéler. Je ne suis malheureusement pas gardienne du secret….

- Mais qui l'est dans ce cas ?

- Vous connaissez cette réponse Drago. Vous connaissiez cette réponse… »

Drago allait s'apprêter de répliquer quelque chose mais la jeune femme transplanna rapidement après avoir fait un signe de la main à son petit frère.

Drago jura. Non , il ne connaissait pas du tout cette personne et quand bien même il connaîtrait son identité Drago était près à parier qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui faire cracher le morceaux.

« Vous n'allez pas rester là si ? »

C'était Céphiro. Il adressait un sourire chaleureux à Drago

« Non. Je … Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi »

Sans ajouter un mot, Drago pris la direction de la porte de sortie à l'arrière de la boutique et une fois qu'il fut sortit du pub, il transplanna vers la sécurité et le confort de sa maison.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors qu'il venait de quitter son cabinet d'avocat, Drago se dépêcha de prendre la direction du centre de loisirs où il devait récupérer Jade.

La conversation qu'il avait eut la veille avec Circée ne cessait de le tracasser. Il y pensait sans arrêt essayant de trouver qui pouvait bien être le Gardien du Secret capable de lui avouer où se trouvait la planque de Finnigan et de Weasley.

D'après Circée, il fallait faire vite pour parvenir à sauver la vie de Harry mais comment faire s'il ne savait même pas obtenir la localisation de ce dernier. Il avait beau chercher toutes les solutions possibles et inimaginables, il n'en trouvait aucune susceptible de convenir.

Drago gara sa voiture sur le parking de « P'tit Gibus ». Il n'eut même pas le temps de rentrer dans le bâtiment que la Directrice du centre lui tomba dessus avec une mine sérieuse.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous tombez bien ! J'ai à vous parler et c'est urgent ! »

Drago releva ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête et essaya de conserver son calme. Il était subitement pris d'une peur panique qui s'infiltrait dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Peut être est-ce Weasley et Finnigan qui s'en étaient pris à Jade . Peut être s'était elle gravement blessée ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ni que faire. Il se contentait de suive la Directrice qui le guida jusqu'à son bureau où elle l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Monsieur Malefoy …

- C'est Jade ? Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Elle… Elle va bien ?

- Monsieur Malefoy calmez vous ! Votre fille va très bien. »

Drago ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement. Et avant même qu'il s'interroge sur sa présence ici, la Directrice commença à lui expliquer les faits.

« Je dois vous avouer que j'ai été très surprise du comportement de votre fille. Elle qui est toujours de nature timorée et joviale, elle a fait preuve cet après midi de comportement violent envers ses petites camarades. Vous comprendrez bien que ce genre de déviance est intolérable ici…

- Violent ?

- Oui ! Elle a commencer à tirer les cheveux d'une autres fillettes avant de la mordre et de la griffer au visage. Il va falloir que j'explique tout cela aux parents de la petite blessée. Vous comprenez, ici les enfants vivent en communauté. Ce genre d'action ne peut pas être acceptée et doit être sanctionnée. On ne peut se permettre de garder parmi nous une petite sauvageonne comme votre fille et….

- Quoi ! »

Drago commençait à perdre patience. D'abord cette directrice lui avait fait une peur bleue en l'interpellant de la sorte et ensuite elle se permettait de traiter sa fille comme une rebelle, une sauvage qu'il faudrait enfermer. C'en était trop pour lui !

« Si Jade a réagit de la sorte c'est qu'il devait y avoir une raison. Elle n'est pas violente ! Interrogez vous plutôt sur ce qu'a fait l'autre gamine pour mettre ma fille dans cet état de colère.

- Peut importe ce que l'autre enfant a bien pu faire ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour se battre comme Jade l'a fait aujourd'hui. Je suis navrée Monsieur Malefoy mais Jade est exclue du centre, je ne veux pas prendre la responsabilité d'une gamine aussi turbulente ! »

Drago se leva brusquement en renversant la chaise derrière lui

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ca !

- Si, je le peux très bien. Cela fait partie de la convention collective dont fait partie notre établissement. Revenez avec votre fille lorsqu'elle sera capable de bien se comporter avec ses semblables. »

Drago frappa des points sur le bureau et ravala son envie de tout envoyer valser dans la pièce. Au lieu de ça, il s'en alla en direction de la salle où se trouvait Jade.

Lorsqu'il entra, sa petite fille était tranquillement en train de ranger un pot de peinture dans une armoire et dès qu'elle vu son papa, elle se précipita vers lui en lui tendant les bras. Elle enfuit sa tête dans la nuque de se père et le serra du plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

« Bah alors ? Je t'ai manqué on dirait ! »

A son tour, Mily arriva aux cotés de Drago. Elle avait l'air embarrassée, se triturant les mains dans tous les sens.

« Euh…est ce que …la Directrice vous a parlé de …de …

- Oui.

- Vous savez je… je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Ca a été tellement vite. Jade est devenue furieuse et j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à la calmer.

- Merci , nous allons y aller. »

Drago attrapa la veste et le petit sac de sa fille qui étaient accrochés à un porte mentaux et sans regard en arrière, il quitta le centre de loisirs. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment, une voix enfantine l'interpella.

« Monsieur ! »

Surpris, Drago se retourna pour voir que c'était un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtain clair qui venait de l'appeler. Il tenait dans sa main une feuille de papier pliée en quatre et ses joues avaient pris une coloration rosée. Il s'approcha de Drago lentement, les yeux rivés sur le sol et dans un mouvement brusque, il tendit la feuille de papier à Drago

« C'est pour Jade. Et puis faut pas trop la disputer parce que c'est pas de sa faute. »

Drago sourit avant de prendre la feuille qu'il donna à sa fille. Cette dernière parut enjouée et ses joues aussi avait pris une couleur pourpre.

« Comment t'appelle tu ? demanda Drago

- Je m'appelle Justin

- Hé bien Justin, merci d'avoir pris la défense de Jade »

Drago lui sourit puis tourna les talons pour quitter le bâtiment.

Une fois qu'ils furent dans la voiture, un silence gênant s'installa entre le père et sa fille. Apparemment, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de parler. Drago se contentait de rester concentré sur la route alors que Jade regardait le paysage défiler autour d'elle.

Arrivé à la maison, Jade alla se réfugier dans sa chambre avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit en serrant contre elle sa peluche.

Drago hésita. Il était partagé entre l'envie de laisser Jade toute seule pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas très content d'elle et l'envie de monter lui parler pour savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé.

Une fois encore il songea à Harry. Dans ce genre de situation, il savait toujours comment réagir, quels mots dire, et quels gestes faire. Comparé à lui, Drago se sentait stupide et complément perdu. Il avait peur de mal réagir, de faire un pas de travers et même de blesser Jade.

Finalement, il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille et il s'assit sur son lit.

« Chérie. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi tu as fait ca ?

- Parce que !

- C'est un peu léger comme réponse…. Parce que quoi ?

- Elle était méchante avec moi. Mais elle personne lui dit rien ! De toute façon je veux plus y aller au centre. Elle est trop méchante et puis …et puis…

- Et puis … ? l'encouragea Drago

- Elle…. Elle a déchiré ma carte postale. Moi je… je voulais la garder pour la donner à Harry quand il rentrera mais elle a tout déchiré et elle a dit qu'elle était pas belle. Alors j'ai été en colère et puis je lui ai tiré les cheveux et…et… c'est pas bien ce qu'elle a fait. Ma carte je l'avais fait avec amour et puis maintenant je pourrai plus rien donner à Harry. C'est pas juste. C'est elle qui fait du mal et c'est moi qui prends ! »

Drago eut un sourire amer et il porta sa fille qu'il installa sur des genoux avant de l'enlacer doucement. Il savait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Harry lui manquait tellement à lui aussi. Et puis il pensait à ce que lui avait dit Circée, qu'il fallait faire vite pour sauver Harry. Faire vite… Mais comment lui venir en aide alors qu'il ignorait tout de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Jade se blottit davantage contre son père et lui posa une question en fermant hermétiquement les yeux, comme si elle craignait la réponse.

« Papa… Il va bientôt revenir Harry ? »

Drago la serrer un peu plus fort et commença à la bercer.

« Je l'espère oui

- Tu m'as dit que Harry était au Japon mais… Mais moi je crois que c'est pas vrai, que tu dis ca que pour ne pas me rendre triste

- Jade, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ca ma puce ?

- Je le sais. Si Harry nous aimait il ne serait pas parti et puis le vilain monsieur a dit que Harry prendrait ma place. Je sais que Harry est là bas et que si tu ne voulais rien dire c'est pour ne pas que je pleure mais… mais… C'est normal que je pleure parce que … que… c'est de ma faute si il est la bas, sanglota la petite

- Il ne faut pas que tu dises ça Jade. Tu m'entends ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute et Harry va s'en sortir, je te le promet »

Drago savait que plus rien ne servait de mentir encore à Jade. Elle avait tout découvert toute seule et elle n'aurait probablement pas apprécié son père continu de tout nier en bloc. Elle aimait Harry et parfois, Drago se demandait pourquoi le lien qui les liait ensemble était aussi fort. C'était quelque chose qu'il arrivait à comprendre mais paradoxalement qui le dépassait complètement.

« Tu sais quoi ? Demain on fera ensemble une belle carte à donner à Harry quand il reviendra. Elle sera encore plus belle que la précédente parce qu'on l'aura fait tous deux ! Tu es d'accord ? »

La fillette ressuya ses yeux d'un revers de bras et sourit

« Tu me le promet ? demanda t'elle en tendant sa main paume ouverte en avant

- Promis juré ! » répondit Drago en frappant dans la main de sa fille comme pour sceller cette promesse.

* * *

Le soir, alors que Jade retirait sa robe pour aller prendre un bain, elle repensa à la feuille que Justin lui avait donné. Avec tout cela, elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de regarder de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle tira donc le morceau de papier d'une de ses poches et commença à le déplier.

Il s'agissait d'un dessin sur lequel une petite fille et un petit garçon était représenté en se donnant la main. Au dessus, avec une écriture tremblotante et mal assurée était écrit les mots « Je t'aime ». Même si Jade n'arrivait pas encore à lire, elle n'avait eut aucun mal à reconnaître ces mots pour les avoir écrit sur sa carte destinée à Harry quelques jours auparavant.

Elle sourit. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un amoureux et un peu triste aussi de savoir qu'elle ne le reverrait plus avant un moment. Mais peut être que si elle demandait à son papa d'inviter Justin à la maison ce dernier serait d'accord.

Pleine d'espoir, elle replia la feuille soigneusement avant d'aller la cacher dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet.

Justin…. Elle aussi, elle l'aimait …

* * *

_Kikoo !_

_Encore une fois je suis en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre et à mon grand regret, je pense que ce n'est pas près de s'améliorer._

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos nombreuses reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir et qui donnent du baume au cœur et du courage pour écrire la suite._

_Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? dites moi tout tout tout !_

_Bisouxxx_

_Potterment vôtre,_

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**ziyad** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ton adresse ( je t'ai rajouté à mes contacts mais tu verras que je ne suis pas souvent connecté). Cependant, je suis au regret de décliner ton offre. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fiction ( comme tu peux le constater) j'ai simplement besoin de temps pour l'écrire et la publier. Donc je la finirai toute seule comme une grande. Merci quand même de ta proposition

**moijustemoi** : je te remercie tout plein pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plus également.

**Dawn 16** : Kikoo ! Merci pour ta review ! Tu as bien reçu mon mail j'espère ? bisouxxxxx

**Nesshrya** : Merci tout plein pour ta review et félicitations pour le code ! Tu as gagné … bah rien du tout, juste le droit de lire ce chapitre bisouxx

**Lyravage** : La Floride ! Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à partir là bas ? Grrrrrr déjà mon collègue de taff y est allé cette année et il est rentré tout bronzé alors que ici on se gelait grave ! Moi aussi je veux y aller ! snif snif ! Merciiiiiiiiiii pour ta review ! Je t'embrasse fort !

**Lyzabeth** : Après lecture de ce chapitre, je pense que tu aura compris ce qu'était le troisième mot du code ! Félicitation et merci pour ta review

**Toxic** : Merci mille fois pour ta review ! Comment as tu trouvé ce chapitre ? bisouxxx

**Chichi 98** : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! je t'embrasse fort !

**Paprika Star** : Kikoo et merci pour ta review. Pour « Paradoxal system » non, elle n'est pas abandonnée ! Il faut juste que je trouve le temps de la publier. Ne t'en fais pas, tu aura la suite prochainement. Bisouxx

**Sycca** : merci tout plein

**Chronos** : Merci tout plein pour la review ! non tu ne t'es pas trompé pour le code, te voilà rassurée ?

**Miss yayou** : Oui, tu ne t'es pas trompé, c'est bien au sujet de Harry ! Bisouxxx

**Adenoide** : Salut ! Euh… j'ai pas trop compris ce que tu disais sur les codes et les auteurs …mais bref, passons. Des nouvelles plus précisent de Harry au prochain chapitre

**Cyndie** : Merci tout plein pour ta review ( et j'en profite aussi pour te remercie de lire ma fiction sur le manga X de clamp) Bisouxxxxx

**Nagoyaka** : merciiiiii tout plein pour ta review et oui, le code est juste ! félicitations !

**Muchette** : vui vui ! la suite arrivera bientôt ! Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre bisouxx

**Lyly** : merciiiiii énormément. Bisouxx

**BlackCatWhite** : merci tout plein et félicitions pour le code. Tu as aimé ce chapitre ? Bisouxx

**macatou** : normalement, ce chapitre aurait du te rassurer. C'est le cas ? Bisouxx

**Kate** : je te remercie pour ta review et aussi pour t'etre essayé au jeu du petit code. Bisouxx et a bientôt j'espère

**steph **: je vais essayé de faire aussi vite que vite pour le prochain chapitre mais bon … sans grand espoirs ! Il faudra s'armer de patience ! merci et bisouxx

**yohina** : Oui c'est vrai que donner rendez vous par code c'est risqué mais ca fait aussi partie du truc ! Circée savait que Dray était doué, elle savait aussi qu'il parviendrait à résoudre le code et trouvé le lieux. D'un autre coté, elle n'avait guère d'autre solution … heureusement, le rendez vous a eut lieu ! Bisouxxx


	22. Tous Pour Lui

Chapitre 22 : Tous Pour Lui

Il avait mal.

Tous les muscles de son corps s'étaient raidis, contactés à leur maximum.

Son corps tétanisé était arc-bouté par la douleur qui se propageait dans chaque millimètre de ses muscles, de sa peau, de son sang.

Il avait l'impression que sa peau allait craquer, que son sang allait passer à l'état d'ébullition et que ses organes avait implosés sous l'effet du poison.

Ce poison qu'on lui administrait deux fois par jours ne lui laissant que peu de répit entre chaque prise forcée. Ce poison dolorisant qui s'infiltrait dans ses veines et lui faisait perdre tout contrôle de son propre corps.

Sa respiration n'était qu'un râle désespéré qui se répercutait en écho dans la chambre vide.

Ses mains s'étaient crispés sur le matelas, tellement fort que les jointures de ses phalanges avait blanchit considérablement.

Circée prit un linge blanc et elle le plongea dans une bassine remplie d'eau fraîche. Elle l'essora et avec délicatesse elle humidifia le visage souffreteux de Harry.

Ce simple geste eut presque immédiatement l'effet de l'apaiser. Bien que toujours les muscles contactés, sa respiration se fit un peu plus calme.

« Voilà Harry. Ca va passer, accroche toi encore un peu. »

Elle lui caressa ses cheveux trempés de transpiration et le malade ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce contact lénifiant.

Sa vue était trouble et bien que des taches blanches apparaissaient devant ses yeux, Harry croyait distinguer un virage familier.

« Ma….mam…an

- Chut.

- Mam…an »

Circée avait l'impression qu'on venait de la poignarder en plein cœur. Harry n'avait jamais connu sa mère qui était morte alors qu'il n'était qu'un nourrisson. La confusion que faisait naître la douleur avait troublé son esprit et il faisait maintenant un amalgame entre elle et Lily Potter.

D'un autre coté, Circée j'avait jamais pu avoir d'enfant. Sa vie tout comme son cœur s'étaient brisés le jour où les Mangemorts l'avait enlevé. A cette époque, elle parlait de mariage avec son fiancé. Ensemble ils parlaient de construire un avenir mais ce futur dont ils rêvaient tout les deux n'avait jamais eut lieu. Prisonnière de Voldemort, Circée n'avait jamais put se marier et elle n'avait jamais connu la joie de porter et d'élever des enfants.

Mais là, elle prenait soin de Harry. Elle essayait de soulager ses souffrances, de le protéger du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, un peu à l'image d'une mère cherchant à défendre son enfant.

Harry gémit et ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leur orbites alors qu'une nouvelle vague de douleur parcourait son corps.

Circée, elle, ferma les yeux et serra les lèvres alors qu'impuissante, elle ne pouvait qu'entendre les plaintes du malade qui se contorsionnait dans tous les sens tellement sa souffrances était grande.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle mette un terme à tout cela. A cette allure, Harry n'arriverait jamais à tenir jusqu'à ce que Drago vienne à son secours. Quelque fois même, Circée se demandait s'il avait vraiment envie de s'en sortir, si il était vraiment combatif. Il lui donnait plutôt l'impression d'avoir baissé les bras et d'excepter son triste sort avec rédemption.

Le corps de Harry se décrispa doucement et Circée continua à lui caresser les cheveux pour l'apaiser un peu. Son souffle était rapide, beaucoup trop rapide et son front était bouillant. Harry avait de la fièvre.

Circée se pris le visage dans le main. Elle se sentait coupable de tout ce que Harry subissait. Après tout, ce poison ignoble c'était elle qui l'avait mis au point. C'était elle qui en avait inventé la composition et les effets. Certes, à l'époque elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le choix. Elle l'avait construit pour protéger les personnes les plus chères à son cœur : Céphiro et son fiancé. Mais à quel prix ? Combien de personnes avaient souffert, torturés comme Harry ? Combien étaient mort à la suite des séquelles irréversibles de ce poison ?

Harry avait les yeux clos et son corps paraissait moins endolori. Son visage était trop serein pour qu'il se soit qu'endormi et Circée savait d'expérience qu'il avait perdu connaissance tellement sa douleur était insupportable.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et rabattit un plaid miteux sur le malade. Elle se leva de sa chaise et regarda une dernière fois Harry avant de quitter la pièce en se promettant de revenir très bientôt pour lui apporter son soutien.

* * *

Arrivée à destination, elle se sentit projetée en dehors de la cheminée et elle faillit tomber à terre. Heureusement, en deux enjambée, Drago la rattrapa par le bras, évitant qu'elle ne se blesse en chutant.

« Ca va ? Pas de bobos ? »

Hermione repoussa Drago avant de s'épousseter ses cheveux en pagaille. Aujourd'hui encore elle était habillé de façon négligée et Drago fut une fois de plus surpris de la voir ainsi. Il n'arrivait pas à accepter le fait que Hermione Granger, elle qui était quand même féminine et appréciée de la gent masculine à l'époque du collège, puisse finir ainsi.

« Ca va, se contenta t'elle de répondre froidement. Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir chez toi à cette heure si tardive ? Je te préviens, si c'est pour me confronter à Harry je me casse illico ! »

Drago esquiva un sourire pour la mettre en confiance.

« Non, comme je te l'ai dit dans ma lettre, Harry n'est pas là

- Alors qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

- Peut être pourrions nous aller au salon ? Nous serons plus confortablement installés pour nous entretenir ensemble »

Hermione haussa les épaules et suivit Drago dans une pièce adjacente à la cuisine dans laquelle ils se trouvaient précédemment.

Mais dès qu'elle fut sur le pas de la salle de séjour, elle de figea et foudroya le propriétaire des lieux du regard.

« Qu'est ce que ca signifie ? demanda t-elle en désignant les deux personnes installées dans le canapé.

- La confidence est regrettable mais nécessaire sans quoi tu ne serais jamais venue, n'est ce pas ?

- Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ici ?

- Granger calme toi ils ne vont pas te bouffer »

Drago posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et il la poussa à entrer dans le salon sous le regard de deux autres personnes déjà installées.

« Hermione, je ne te présente pas Pansy et Blaise, je crois que tu les connais déjà. »

Ces deux derniers lui adressèrent un sourire cordiale alors que l'ancienne Gryffondor restait statique. Elle ne fit pas un geste et ne prononça pas une parole.

C'est fou ce que les rôles semblaient s'être inversés avec le temps. Hermione élégante, intelligente, extravertie ressemblait maintenant à une loque humaine. Pansy au contraire, elle qui était discrète, réservée et presque invisible au collège avait gagné en maturité et en assurance ce que Granger avait perdu.

Drago pensait qu'elles étaient un peu comme lui et Harry. Si différentes et pourtant si semblables.

« Assieds toi Hermione. Encore une fois je m'excuse de ne pas t'avoir avoué la présence de Pansy et de Blaise mais je devais absolument vous parler à tous les trois. »

Hermione hésita quelques instants puis elle alla s'installa dans un fauteuil libre. Drago l'imita en prenant place dans le dernier siège. D'un coup de baguette magique maîtrisé il fut apparaître sur la table basse quatre verres remplis jusque moitié d'un liquide ambré.

« Ce que j'ai à vous dire n'est pas facile ni à raconter ni à entendre. »

Drago prit un verre et trempa ses lèvres dedans pour apprécier le scotch qu'il contenait.

« Tu vas être contente Pansy car j'ai décidé de dire la vérité. »

Cette dernière sourit doucement puis s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé en croisant ses jambes comme pour écouter la plus délectable des histoires.

« Quand j'ai récupéré la garde de Jade elle était victime d'un blocage psychologique. Elle refusait de parler et les spécialistes m'ont tous dit que le mieux serait de la socialiser avec des enfants de son âge. Je suis donc parti en quête d'un centre de loisirs pouvant l'accueillir. C'est là que j'ai fait une découverte des plus improbables. Un centre de loisirs moldu de Londres appelé P'tit Gibus avait comme directeur adjoint et animateur un certain Harry Potter »

Pansy laissa échapper une expression de surprise alors que son mari pris la parole.

« Ne me dit pas que….

- Si Blaise, il s'agissait bien de Harry Potter le petit Héros exilé du monde sorcier

- C'est incroyable ! D'après les sources du Ministère Potter serait à l'étranger pour remplir une mission humanitaire !

- Et pourtant c'est la vérité. J'ai donc confié Jade à Harry Potter et petit à petit et bien que cela puisse vous paraître complètement impensable, nous nous sommes rapprochés. C'est comme ca que j'ai découvert que le passé de Harry était entaché de zones d'ombres sur lesquelles j'étais décidé à faire la lumière. Malheureusement pour moi, il y a des passés qu'il ne vaut mieux pas trop fouiller et c'est ce dont je me suis aperçu à mes dépends. »

Hermione garda le silence alors qu'elle écoutait attentivement ce que Drago racontait.

« Pansy, Blaise, je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va vous paraître complètement irréaliste mais vous devez me croire sur parole. Le Ministère de la magie manipule la communauté sorcière. Il rends publique une vérité qui l'arrange tout en prenant soin de camoufler tout ce qui pourrait être indésirable. Harry et Hermione n'ont jamais fait d'humanitaire à l'étranger. Tu peux le confirmer ? demanda Drago en désignant l'ancienne Gryffondor

- C'est vrai. Nous n'avons jamais quittés l'Angleterre. Nous…nous nous sommes retirés de la communauté magique.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? interrogea Pansy piquée au vif par la curiosité.

- Je voulais me protéger. J'avais peur que l'on cherche à me tuer alors j'ai préféré prendre une autre existence et laisser le Ministère de la Magie dire sur moi ce que bon lui semblait

- Mais pourquoi aurait-on cherché à te tuer ?

- Pour atteindre Harry, répondit Drago. Harry et Hermione n'ont jamais fait d'humanitaire à l'étranger pas plus que les Weasley dont le Ministère dit qu'ils ont refait leur vie dans un autre pays. En réalité, la famille Weasley a été assassinée il y a 5 ans le 31 juillet et le seul rescapé de cette famille est notre très aimé Ministre !

- Drago… Tu ne crois pas que si toute une famille serait morte assassinée comme tu le prétends, nous, en tant qu'aurors, nous serions au courant ?

- Non. Comme tu l'as dit et sauf ton respect Pansy, tu n'es qu'une auror. Hors, les personnes chargées de cette affaires et notamment de la dissimulation des corps sont les langues de Plomb du département des Mystères. Par conséquent tu ne seras pas étonné de constater que cette affaire soit passé sous silence

- Comment es tu au courant dans cas ? coupa Blaise.

- En plus des langues de plomb Madame Pince l'archiviste était dans la confidence. C'est elle qui m'a tout raconté avant qu'elle ne soit assassinée. »

A nouveau Pansy étouffa une exclamation de surprise

« Tu veux dire que la personne qui a tué Madame Pince est également celle qui a assassinée les Weasley ?

- Oui, et c'est elle aussi qui a enlevé Jade il y a quelques semaines.

- Pourquoi n'a tu rien dis plus tôt Drago ?

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas. Encore aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sure de faire le bon choix en vous parlant de toute cette histoire. »

Un silence tomba dans la pièce que Pansy rompit avec une question délicate.

« Drago, pour libérer Jade tu m'as dit que le ravisseur t'avait demandé une rançon. Qu'est ce que c'était que cette rançon ? »

Drago posa son verre sur la table basse puis il se leva de son fauteuil. Il se dirigea vers une cheminé éteinte. Sur le manteau de cette dernière était posé une photo encadrée de sa fille qui lui envoyait des petits signes de la main.

« Harry. C'était lui la rançon. Le ravisseur libérait Jade seulement si Harry prenait sa place. »

Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre et Drago n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Hermione qui venait de casser le sien.

« Et…. Tu as accepté ? demanda t'elle

- Bien sur que non ! Mais Harry ne m'a pas laissé le choix et je n'ai rien pu faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Il a donc pris la place de Jade auprès du ravisseur…. »

Hermione se mit furieusement debout. Elle courut aux cotés de Drago et lui tira le bras pour qu'il fasse volte face après quoi elle lui asséna une gifle violente.

« Tu l'as laissé aller à la mort ! Comment as tu pu faire cas ? COMMENT ? »

Hermione s'énerva et elle frappa rageusement Drago sans se contrôler

« J'avais presque confiance en toi et tu me l'a tué ! Il ne me restait plus que lui Malefoy ! »

Drago essaya de parer les coups de la jeune furie puis il attrapa ses mains qu'il maintint fermement pour l'empêcher d'esquiver le moindre geste

« Tu l'as tué Drago !

- Non, il est vivant

- Tu n'en sais rien !

- Si je le sais. Il est vivant et c'est pour cela que je vous ai tous convoqué ce soir, pour qu'ensemble on puisse aller le sauver. »

Hermione sembla immédiatement se calmer. Un sourire et des larmes de soulagement prirent naissance sur ses joues alors que Drago la raccompagna vers un fauteuil pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

« Hier j'ai eut rendez vous avec une personne dans un café. Cette personne n'était autre que Circée Clover l'alchimiste disparue il y a 7 ans. Elle m'a raconté qu'elle était retenue captive par deux personnes, des anciens Mangemorts. Elle m'a également confié que ces deux ravisseurs tenaient également Harry et que même si il n'était pas en excellent état, il était toujours vivant. Harry a passé sa vie à nous sauver de Voldemort. Ca ne serait que justice qu'on lui rende la pareille en le sauvant à notre tour vous ne croyez pas ? »

Personne ne répondit à la question sachant que de toute évidence la réponse était positive. Ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que d'aller au secours de Harry Potter, celui qui les avait délivré de la menace de Lord Voldemort.

Tous ici présent lui étaient reconnaissant. Tous seraient de l'incapacité de lui témoigner leur respect pour ce qu'il avait fait pour la communauté sorcière. Harry s'était battu pour les autres au détriment de sa propre vie. Il avait connu de multiples pertes parmi son entourage et malgré tout, mus d'une volonté hors du commun, il avait continué sa bataille pour éradiquer le mal.

Maintenant qu'il avait rempli sa mission avec sucés, qu'avait fait la communauté sorcière pour le remercier ? Elle l'avait enterré comme un vague souvenir, elle l'avait oublié. Qui, maintenant, se souciait du devenir de Harry Potter ? Personne …. Tout le monde le croyait parti à l'étranger pour accomplir une autre mission héroïque, pour sauver d'autres gens malheureux.

« Ok, nous te suivons, répondit Pansy avec un sourire triste.

- Idem pour moi, renchérit Hermione. »

Drago les remercia d'un petit mouvement de tête puis il finit d'une traite le reste de whisky que contenait son verre.

« Bien, il va falloir que l'on agisse en douceur. En aucun cas nous devons nous faire repérer. Je sais de source sure que je suis espionné. Les ravisseurs de Harry me tiennent à l'œil et il serait préférable qu'ils ne se doutent pas de notre petit complot. Dans le cas contraire ils risqueraient de s'en prendre à Harry et quitte à aller le délivrer de là, j'aimerai le récupérer vivant….

- Comment tu comptes procéder ? demanda Pansy

- J'en sais encore rien….

- Si tu as vu Circée Clover elle doit forcément t'avoir révélé l'identité de ces deux Mangemort non ? Et dans le même genre elle doit forcément t'avoir avouer où se trouvait leur planque ! fit remarquer Hermione

- Oui, je connais leur identité mais malheureusement j'ignore ou se trouve leur planque.

- Alors qui sont ces deux rats ? » interrogea Blaise avec un peu d'appréhension.

Drago attendit un instant puis il souffla bruyamment.

« Il s'agit de Seamus Finnigan et de …. De notre adorable Ministre Percy Weasley »

Aussitôt Hermione se leva de son fauteuil comme si elle venait de recevoir un électrochoc.

« Percy ? Mais… mais… c'est impossible !

- Pourtant je te jure que c'est vrai !

- Seamus … Il … Il était notre ami. Si il aurait voulu attenter à la vie de Harry il aurait eut mille fois l'occasion de le faire. Quant à Percy… mon Dieu Percy …

- Hermione je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est difficile à accepter mais c'est la vérité. »

Hermione se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil et elle s'y avachit davantage, se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Décidément sa vie prenait une fois encore un tournant des plus étranges.

« Circée m'a dit que je connaissais le Gardien du Secret de leur planque.

- Ca paraît évident ! lâcha Pansy. Bien sur que tu le connais. Ce gardien du secret se doit être Weasley lui même non ?

- Si c'est le cas ce n'est pas gagné. Si on vient à le lui demander, non seulement il ne nous le donnera pas mais en plus il sera au courant qu'on connaît toute l'histoire. Dans ce cas c'est très mauvais pour nous et pour Harry ! fit remarquer Blaise

- Et si … si le gardien du secret n'était pas Weasley …. » proposa Hermione

Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle comme si elle venait de dire la plus grosse des absurdités. Pour les autres il était clair que ce gardien ne pouvait être personne d'autres que Weasley sinon pourquoi Clover aurait prit la peine de préciser à Drago qu'il connaissais cette personne.

Voyant que les trois autres attendaient qu'elle aille jusqu'à bout de son raisonnement, Hermione se sentit obliger d'étayer sa théorie.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit Percy le Gardien du secret. Il est une cible bien trop facile si quelqu'un venait à apprendre l'histoire. Il y a forcément un troisième homme derrière tout ca. Quelqu'un qui agit dans l'ombre. Peut être même qu'il n'agit pas du tout mais se contente juste de garder ce secret que pour lui. Et pour que cette personne puisse être au courant de cette planque, il s'agit forcément d'un ancien fidèle de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est peut être même un détenu d'Azkaban … Là où il se trouve, ce secret est bien conservé. Dans son cas, il n'y a pas de meilleur planque d'Azkadan pour garder ce si lourd secret en sécurité sécurité. »

Drago envoya un regard dubitatif à Pansy. Cette dernière se contentait de regarder Hermione comme s'il s'agissait d'une érudite un peu folle qui essayait en vain d'expliquer ses savantes réflexions.

« Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier ? demanda Blaise

- Non, je ne pense à personne. Disons que si j'étais à la place de Percy c'est ainsi que j'aurai agit. Je sais qu'il est intelligent. Ces manigances le prouvent d'ailleurs. Pensez vous qu'il n'a pas réfléchit à toutes les éventualités ? Lui qui est au devant de la scène n'a pas du tout intérêt d'être le Gardien du secret. Il lui fallait un homme de mains plus fiable et surtout beaucoup plus discret»

Drago frappa sur ses cuisses avant de le lever d'un bond.

« Voilà ce qu'on va faire : Pansy et Blaise, il me semble qu'en tant qu'auros vous pouvez avoir accès à la base de donnée des détenus d'Azkaban ?

- C'est exact

- Vous allez me sortir la liste de tous les prisonniers condamnés qui sont reconnu pour avoir été des Mangemorts de Voldemort. Je veux tout connaître sur eux !

- Ok, pas de problème.

- De mon coté, je lance des recherches depuis mon cabinet. Ma secrétaire se rendra aux archives pour voir s'y il a moyen d'en tirer quelque chose. Je préfère que se soit elle plutôt que moi qui y aille, ca serait bien plus discret. Quant à toi, dit il en désignant Hermione. Tu restes ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre et tu t'occupes des cherches par ordinateur. Tu fouillera coté moldu. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur la poitrine

« Comment ca je reste ici ?

- Je n'ai pas mis longtemps à trouver ton adresse ma Chère. Si Weasely soupçonne quoique ce soit, c'est chez toi qu'il ira frapper en premier. Tu es une cible facile et tu es une entrave à ses projets. Morte tu ne serais plus un obstacle pour lui. C'est ici, chez moi, que tu es la plus en sécurité.

- Parce que tu crois peut être que Percy ne viendra pas frapper à ta porte s'il se doute de quoique se soit ?

- Pour frapper chez moi, il faudrait déjà qu'il trouve la maison …. Et ca, ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Depuis l'enlèvement de Jade, cette maison est soumise également à un Gardien du Secret et d'ici à ce qu'il trouve le gardien en question on est tranquille

- Je refuse de rester habiter ici ! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! s'emporta Hermione

- C'est absolument hors de question ! Cette mission à une très grosse probabilité d'échec. Ca ne sert à rien de vous mentir à vous trois, on est en train se mettre dans une merde pas possible. Le moindre faux pas de l'un d'entre nous et c'est la mort qui attends tout le groupe. Hermione, Harry t'aime toujours et il serait vraiment heureux de te revoir quand on l'aura sorti de là-bas. Reste ici, tu seras en sécurité. Reste ici pour Harry … »

Hermione encra son regard de miel dans celui de Drago ?. Elle pouvait y lire de l'inquiétude et de la sincérité. Après tout, qu'avait elle à perdre en restant ici ? Chez elle rien ne la retenait et surtout pas cette vieille bicoque qu'une rafale pourrait balayer.

En silence, elle acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête avant de porter son regard sur le tapis du salon.

Drago fouilla dans la poche de son pantalon et il en sortit un carte bancaire similaire à celle des moldus. Il s'approcha de Pansy et lui tendit l'objet

« Prends ca. Demain ca serait cool que tu aies le temps d'aller faire les boutiques. Achète des vêtements pour Hermione et tout ce dont elle pourrait avoir besoin ici. »

Il dirigea à nouveau son regard vers Hermione avant de reprendre.

« Je suis désolé mais c'est trop dangereux pour toi de sortir à l'extérieur de la maison. Si quelqu'un venait à te voir et à te reconnaître ca pourrait être une catastrophe. »

Puis il continua à l'intention de Pansy et de Blaise

« Bon, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. On essai de se voir demain soir, même heure, pour faire le point sur nos recherches ? »

Tous le monde acquiesça et après les habituels au revoir, Blaise et Pansy transplanèrent laissant seuls Hermione et Drago.

« Je te montre ta chambre ? » proposa Drago avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant

Hermione acquiesça et elle le suivit jusqu'à l'étage supérieur où il la conduisit vers une petite chambre d'ami.

« Voilà… J'ai fais le ménage et je t'ai laissé un de mes T.shirt pour la nuit. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, ma chambre c'est la première à droite. Sur ta gauche tu as la salle de bain et la dernière porte à gauche c'est la chambre de ma fille. »

Hermione garda le silence et Drago s'apprêtait à la laisser seule. La soirée n'avait pas dû être agréable pour elle. Elle venait d'apprendre que son meilleur ami agonisait et que son geôlier n'était autre que le frère et l'assassin de feu son fiancé. Après quoi, on lui demandait de vivre dans une maison inconnue, avec une personne qu'elle haïssait jadis. Il y avait vraiment de quoi perdre tous ses repères.

« Ta fille, elle dort ?

Drago sortit de ses pensées et il était quelque peu surpris d'entendre Hermione prendre la parole.

« Oui, elle dort.

- Elle s'appelle comment déjà ?

- Jade…

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Elle… elle sait que je vais habiter ici quelques temps ?

- Oui, je lui est expliqué qu'une ami d'école allait venir quelque temps ici. Elle est très impatiente de te connaître tu sais. Tu verras que c'est une petite fille assez intelligente et attachante. Très curieuse aussi.

- J'en doute pas. Elle est comme son père …

- Je ne sais pas trop si c'est un compliment ou non mais merci. »

Hermione sourit et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Elle prit le t-shirt que Drago lui avait préparé et elle le déplia avant de le tendre devant elle comme pour vérifier qu'elle rentrerait bien dedans puis elle le chiffonna et le jeta en boule au pied du matelas

« Drago…

- Oui ?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on a une chance de sortir Harry de là bas ? Crois tu qu'on ait une chance de réussir ? »

Drago haussa les épaules avant de répondre

« Je ne sais pas si on réussira mais je ne sais que nos espoirs ne sont pas nuls. Je veux croire que l'on peut le faire...

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison….Bonne nuit….

- Bonne nuit Hermione »

* * *

D'un pas rageur et empressé, Circée avançait dans le petit couloir de la demeure qui lui servait de prison. Sans prévenir, elle poussa violemment la double porte de la pièce de séjour dans laquelle elle pénétra en trombe.

« J'en ai marre ! »

Assis sur un rocking-chair en rotin qui faisait face à la grande porte fenêtre, une jeune homme portant une casquette noire fumait sa cigarette tranquillement, semblant être indifférent à cette arrivée aussi bruyante qu'inattendue

« Circée…. Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Il y a que j'en ai marre de voir Harry dans cet état ! Je vous ai sauvé la vie Seamus et vous vous …

- Ce n'est pas toi je te torture à ce que je sache alors de quoi de plains tu ? Potter… Tu ne connais rien de lui ! Tu es comme tous les autres. Tu ne connais que sa prestigieuse réputation de sauveur du monde. Il a tué mon Maître… Il nous oblige à vivre terré comme des rats pour échapper aux cellules d'Azkaban.

- Vous ne vouliez répandre que les flammes et le sang sur la surface du monde. Vous rêviez d'une terre de destruction, de guerre, d'oppression. Vous rêviez de puissance et de soumission. Tous les jours, je prie et je remercie Merlin d'avoir permis à Harry de tuer votre belliqueux Maître ! »

C'était les quelques mots en trop…. Fanatique jusqu'au bout, la mort du maître était le sujet tabou à ne jamais abordé dans cette maison.

A peine eut elle finit sa phrase que Seamus bondit de son fauteuil tel un fauve sur sa proie. Ses mains enserrèrent la gorge de Circée et il la plaqua contre un mur, sa tête heurtant douloureusement la surface bétonnée. Elle avait du mal à respirer. Sa vie n'avait jamais parut si fragile qu'en cet instant. Soumise, impuissante au mains de Seamus, elle entendait ses râles douloureux briser le silence de la pièce

« Jamais ! Jamais tu ne rediras ca, tu m'entends Circée ! Le Maître aurait rendu au sang des Sorciers toutes sa dignité et sa pureté. Il aurait anéanti ces Sang-de-Bourbes et ces moldus aussi ingrats qu'imbéciles. Il serait peut être tant que tu ouvres les yeux sur la vraie nature de Potter. Ce n'est qu'un assassin ! C'est lui qui m'a fait tout ca ! C'est à cause de lui que je suis comme ca ! »

Il cessa d'étrangler Circée puis il recula de quelques pas. Machinalement, il porta une de ses mains sur la partie gauche de son visage, celle qui était défigurée. Déformée, brûlée, la peau à cette endroit semblait avoir fondue pour n'être qu'un amas de chairs disgracieuses. Seamus avait perdu l'usage de son œil gauche ne laissant qu'un orbite vide, à moitié camouflé par sa peau calcinée.

« Potter est ton Héros, c'est ca Circée ? Tu l'adule parce qu'il incarne la grandeur et la bravoure ? Mais non… Tu te trompe complètement. Il n'est pas plus humain ou plus valeureux que nous autres Mangemorts. Je pensais qu'avec le temps tu l'aurai compris. Après tout je te croyais moins idiote que ca mais je me suis apparemment trompé. Tu en as marre ? Tu en as marre de le voir souffrir ? Tu en a marre de le voir mourir et agoniser doucement ? Pourtant, pour moi c'est un spectacle des plus délectables. Ca me réjouit et m'apaise… Ca me rends plus serein. Tu arrives à le comprendre ca ?

- Non …. Vous n'êtes que violence et destruction.

- Erreur ma chère. Je ne suis que vengeance et justice !

- Justice ?

- Oui, justice. Harry expie toutes les fautes qu'il a commis. Il souffre autant qu'il les a fait souffrir et je n'aurai de cesse qu'une fois leur mort venger. Sais tu ce que cela fait Circée que d'entendre des hurlements de douleur ? Que d'entendre des cries d'agonies, des appels à l'aide, des supplications désespérées et de te dire que cela vient de ceux que tu aimes le plus au monde et que tu ne peux strictement rien faire pour les aider ? Ma femme et ma fille sont mortes brûlées vives et c'est Potter qui a allumé le brasier qui leur a donné la mort. Ce même brasier qui m'a défiguré. Potter, lui encore et toujours. Lui qui m'a poignardé, lui qui m'a empêché d'aller sauver celles pour qui j'aurai pu donner jusqu'à ma vie. Il me les a pris…. Alors Circée, crois tu toujours que ton précieux Harry Potter est un saint ? Ne crois tu pas que comme tout le monde, il doit payer pour les crimes qu'il a commis ? »

Circée, était resté immobile et silencieuse. Paralysée par la peur et cette révélation que venait de lui faire Seamus. Mensonge ou vérité ? Elle qui avait toujours vu Harry auréolé de gloire, elle qui l'avait posé sur un piédestal. Est ce que Harry était vraiment responsable du visage décomposé de Seamus et du meurtre abominable de cette femme et de son enfant ?

Elle essayait de se rappeler de cette soirée, celle où le repère de Voldemort avait été pris d'assaut. Elle essayait de ce souvenir du déroulement des événements mais un énorme trou noir restait présent dans sa mémoire. Comment l'avait-on retrouvé ? Comment l'avait-on transporté ici ? Qu'était il arrivé au juste ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché d'explication jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et quand Percy lui avait demandé de sauver Seamus de la mort, elle n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Elle pensait à juste titre que Seamus avait eut ce qu'il méritait.

Un rire éclata dans la pièce et Seamus retourna s'asseoir dans le rocking-chair qu'il avait quitté quelques minutes auparavant. Il sortit un paquet de cigarettes de la poche de son jeans et s'en alluma une d'un geste désinvolte

« Tu vois Circée, tu commence à douter de lui. Tu doute de Potter. Aurais-je égratigné le beau tableau que tu avait peint de lui ? Mes révélations t'on t-elles fait cogiter ? »

Circée ferma les yeux et baissa la tête

« Non…. Harry est quelqu'un de bien. C'était un accident j'en suis sure. Jamais il n'aurait fait de mal à votre fille et votre femme. Il… Il n'a pas fait ca consciemment.

- Essai de t'en persuader si tu veux…. »

Circée releva un peu la tête et s'empressa de quitter la pièce en prenant soins de fermer la porter derrière elle. Perdue, comme désemparée, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à s'asseoir à même le sol. Elle entoura ses jambes de ses bras et posa la tête sur ses genoux

« Tu n'as pas fais ça Harry ! Tu n'as pas fais ça ? »

* * *

_Kikoo tout le monde_

_Bon voilà encore un chapitre. J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop longue à le mettre en ligne. _

_Je voulais d'abord m'excuser parce que je ne pourrais plus publier pendant un petit moment. Le mariage approche à très grands pas ( moins d'un mois maintenant) et je suis à fond dans les derniers préparatifs ce qui me laisse que peu de temps pour écrire._

_Je vous donne donc rendez vous au moins de juillet pour le chapitre 23 de cette fiction ( et des autres aussi que je n'ai pas laissé tomber et qui sont toujours en cours d'écriture) _

_Je souhaite bon courage à tous ceux qui ont des examens cette année. J'espère sincèrement que ca se passera bien pour vous. J'en profite également pour souhaiter à ceux que je ne reverrait pas d'ici là de très bonnes vacances d'été ! _

_Bisouxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Potterment Vôtre, _

_Dopamine_

**RAR pour les anonymes** :

**Chichi98** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir. A bientôt pour la suite

**Staphyla** : Je suis désolée de constater que tu as des problèmes avec les reviews mais elles me font toujours plaisirs. Et non, mariée pas encore mais bientôt… Ca colle un sacré coup de stresse crois moi ! En tout cas je te remercie beaucoup pour tes nombreuses reviews.

**Ziyad **: Merci de continuer de reviewer cette fiction, ca me fait plaisir. En effet, je penses être la seule à pouvoir finir cette fiction. D'une part parce que je suis la seule à en connaître les personnages « cachés » et la fin et d'autre part parce qu'elle me tient profondément à cœur. Merci en tout cas et a bientôt sur msn peut être

**Dawn 16** : Merci encore une fois pour ta review. Bisouxxxx et a bientôt

**Iamme** : Merci tout plein pour cette review. Le résumé ne résume pas vraiment l'histoire. En fait il dit ce qui se passe dans la trame principale mais pas dans toutes les ramifications annexes. C'est peut être pour cela que ca ne t'a pas attiré au premier abords. Mille excuses pour les pattes des chevaux, je ne le referait plus. Bisouxxx et merci

**Lyravage** : Merciiiiiiiii je suis très contente que cette fiction te plaise toujours autant. J'espère encore réussir à te surprendre avec les prochains chapitres. Petit à petit elle arrive à la fin cette fic … c'est triste. Bisouxxxxx

**Toxic** : Vuiiiii Jade et Justin c'est un peu le rayon de soleil de cette fiction. Tu auras l'occasion de les revoir très bientôt Merci en tout cas pour ta fiction qui fait toujours très plaisir

**Yohina** : Je suis ultra méga contente que cette fiction te plaise et de te compter toujours parmi mes lectrices. Tu patauge à trouver qui est le gardien du secret ? Moi aussi ! lol non je plaisante … Je galère juste à tout écrire ! C'est dingue ce que ca prends comme temps de taper un chapitre. Mais c'est un pur plaisir Bisouxxxx

**Sycca** : voilà tu as vu Harry ? alors, heureuse ? lol Bisouxx et merci

**Phaine** : un sort ou enchantement pour remplacer la puce électronique ? Oui excellente idée mais je n'y ai pas pensé Désolée et merci de lire et de reviewer

**Zoprac** : bah alors, on ne s'enregistre plus pour laisser une review ? vilaine va ! En tout cas merci pour ta review et surtout merde pour ton bac. Je suis passée par là et je sais que ce n'est pas facile du tout. Bisouxxxxxx

**Macatou** : oui, pas tout a fait mort …. Ca ne saurait tarder ( niark niark ! ) bisouxxx

**Adenoide** : Ne jamais tirer de conclusion trop hâtives ! Qui t'a dit que Percy détestait sa famille parce qu'ils sont pauvres ? Pas moi en tout cas. Cela cache certainement une autre raison de l'assassinat des parents et de ses frères et sœur mais laquelle ... ? Surprise ! Bisouxxx et merci


	23. A Chaque Problème une Solution

**Chapitre 23** : A chaque problème une solution

Jade se frotta les yeux. Cela faisant un petit moment maintenant qu'elle était réveillé mais au vu du peu de lumière qui filtrait au travers ses volets elle en déduisait qu'il devait être tôt et que son papa devait certainement être encore en train de dormir.

Elle se retournait dans son lit, jouant avec Scrap, lui faisant des câlins et des embrassades pour passer le temps. Mais le temps est tellement long et elle commençait à ressentir l'ennui s'installer.

Doucement, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, elle sortit de son lit et de sa chambre. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient encore attachés en tresse quelque peu défaite qui lui tombait dans le dos.

Comme à chaque fois qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle avait l'intention d'aller rejoindre son papa dans son lit en quête d'un petit câlin matinal. C'était quelque chose dont elle raffolait. Moment privilégié entre père et fille que rien ne semblait pouvoir perturber.

Alors qu'elle passait devant la chambre d'ami habituellement vide, Jade entendit un bruit. Elle s'approcha très doucement jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse coller son oreille contre la porte de la chambre. Des bruits de pas étouffés par la moquette se faisant entendre et Jade était intriguée. C'est alors qu'elle se souvient de ce que son père lui avait dit le soir. Apparemment, une ami d'école de son papa allait habiter ici pendant quelques temps. Son papa lui avait même dit que cette personne s'occuperait d'elle le temps qu'il lui trouve un nouveau centre de loisirs qui pouvait l'accepter.

Aussi curieuse qu'indiscrète, Jade frappa à la porte.

« Entre ! » lui répondit une voix féminine.

Jade hésita un instant puis elle se décida d'ouvrir la porte.

La pièce dont les volets étaient ouverts était baignée par le pâle soleil du matin. Jade cligna des yeux devant tant de luminosité et s'avança vers la femme qui était assise sur le lit.

« Bonjour ! Tu es Jade je présume ? »

Jade hocha la tête pour acquiescer

« Tu es timide ? Moi je m'appelle Hermione »

Jade baissa la tête et commença à triturer les oreilles de sa peluche.

« Bah alors Jade, si tu lui tire les oreilles comme ca, ton nounours va avoir mal ! » essaya de plaisanter Hermione pour nouer la conversation.

Jade arrête immédiatement et porta la peluche à son visage avant de l'embrasser

« C'est pas un nounours, c'est Scrap, répondit elle

- Scrap ? C'est mignon comme nom. C'est toi qui l'a appelé comme ca ?

- Oui ! Dit-elle fièrement en tendant la peluche à Hermione. Je l'ai depuis que je suis bébé et c'est mon meilleur ami. Je peux lui raconter tout mes malheurs et puis aussi tout ce qui me fait plaisir. C'est bien de dire ses secrets à Scrap parce que comme ca je suis sure qu'il dira jamais rien à personne. »

Jade s'avança vers le lit puis elle grimpa dessus et s'installa à coté de Hermione.

« Papa m'a dit que vous étiez copain à l'école. C'est vrai ? »

Hermione grimaça étrangement. Drago avait du dire ça pour faciliter la situation. Il n'était pas nécessairement vital que Jade connaisse l'exactitude de leur relation au collège à savoir une relation de pure haine, une animosité dérangeante.

« Oui, on était amis.

- Tu étais son amoureuse avant qu'il connaisse Maman ? »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire.

« Oh non certainement pas !

- Pourquoi ? Tu es jolie »

Hermione étouffa un hoquet de surprise. Elle qui négligeait totalement son apparence, elle qui ne faisait plus aucun effort pour s'entretenir en avait presque oublier qu'elle pouvait paraître jolie aux yeux de quelqu'un. De toute façon, quelle différence cela pouvait il bien faire ? La seule et unique personne pour laquelle elle voulait être belle était maintenant morte depuis de longues années.

« Ca va pas ? demanda Jade à qui le changement subite d'Hermione n'avait pas échappé.

- Si, ca va très bien… »

Jade attrapa sa natte et enleva l'élastique qui la maintenait serrée. Elle commença à libérer ses cheveux tout en faisant la conversation avec son aînée.

« Peut être que tu verra bientôt Harry. Si il rentre dans pas longtemps je pourrais te le présenter parce que je t'aime bien Hermione. Et puis tu verras, Harry c'est quelqu'un de gentil aussi et il est aussi très beau mais c'est l'amoureux à Papa alors … Tu sais que moi aussi j'ai un amoureux ? »

Hermione serra les poings. Entendre Jade parler de Harry avec une telle innocence et un espoir aussi inébranlable la déconcertait totalement. Contrairement à elle, Jade ne doutais pas une seule seconde du retour de Harry. Si seulement elle pouvait avoir raison

« Et… Il s'appelle comment ton amoureux ?

- Il s'appelle Justin et il est très gentil avec moi. Il me fait souvent des dessins, il me donne des bonbons et une fois il m'a même offert une petite peluche. J'aimerai bien que Papa l'invite à la maison mais comme Papa fait de la magie et que ca doit rester un secret, je ne sais pas si il voudra bien … »

Hermione resta pensive. Elle qui était fille de moldu n'avait jamais connu ce genre de situation. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle était rentré à Poudlard, c'est avec Ron et Harry qu'elle passait ses vacances d'été. Elle se souvint qu'à ce moment là le foyer des Weasley grouillait de partout. Plus il y avait de monde au Terrier et plus Molly et Arthur étaient heureux.

« Pourquoi tu dors chez nous ? Tu es en vacances ?

- Oui… En quelque sorte.

- Et tu joueras avec moi comme Papa l'a dit ?

- Oui, si ca peut te faire plaisir….

- Chouette ! Je te présenterai mes poupées ! J'en ai une qui est trop mignonne. D'habitude je ne joue pas trop avec parce que j'ai peur de l'abîmer alors je la laisse dans sa valise. Elle s'appelle Hina Ichigo ! C'est rigolo comme nom hein ?

- Oui, c'est original

- C'est pas moi qui l'ai appelé comme ca. C'était gravé dans sa valise. C'est une poupée magique et c'est le Père Noël qui me l'a offert.

- Magique ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a de magique ?

- Tout ! Si je remonte sa clé elle se met à parler, à marcher toute seule, à courir. C'est comme une vraie petite fille. Un tour de clé dure une journée ! C'est bien parce qu'en plus Hina Ichigo est très jolie et aussi très amusante. Elle sait faire plein de choses !

- Et quand vous êtes toutes les deux vous faites surtout plein de bêtises ! Intervint Drago qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte »

Ni Jade ni Hermione ne l'avait entendu arriver mais dès qu'elle le vit, la fillette se précipita dans les bras de son Papa en quête d'un bisou et d'un gros câlin. Complètement échevelé et apparemment épuisé, Drago étouffa un bâillement avant de saluer Hermione.

« Bien dormi ? lui demanda t-il

- Ca aurait put être pire…

- Arrête, ne me dit pas que tu préfères loger dans ta baraque qu'une bourrasque pourrait souffler !

- Et bien au risque de te surprendre je l'aime bien cette « baraque ». C'est mon refuge.

- Crois moi tu es mieux ici avec nous ! Blaise ira dans la matinée récupérer tout ce qui t'appartenait là bas avant que ca ne soit réduit en cendre, ce qui d'après moi ne devrait pas tarder à arriver si Weasley et Finnigan se doute de notre complot. Si tel est le cas, tu aurais été la première dans leur ligne de mire. Ici tu ne crains rien du tout et tu pourras veiller sur ma fille

- Oué… en fait je ne suis que ta baby siter quoi …. » ronchonna Hermione

Jade se débattit pour que son père la repose à terre et elle courut dans sa chambre.

« Hermione… je sais que tout cela ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Je ne peux que imaginer tout ce que tu as du vivre jusqu'ici. Mais il faut que l'on réagisse pour aider Harry. On ne peut pas l'abandonner aux mains de ces … ces …je trouve même pas de mots pour les qualifier tellement ce qu'ils ont fait est affreux.

- Je sais bien Drago mais je me sens complètement inutile. Pansy et Blaise font des recherches au Ministère, toi tu fouilles les archives et moi qu'est ce que je fais ? Du baby sitting !

- Non c'est là que tu te trompe. Il y a un ordinateur dans mon bureau. Ca serait plus qu'utile si tu pouvais essayer de lancer des recherches sur Internet et Sorcinet. Tu est moldu je suppose donc que tu sais utiliser ce genre de machine. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de rester le plus discrète possible car en réseau de la sorte, il est facile d'identifier une personnes grâce à son numéro IP. C'est justement ce que je tiens à tout prix d'éviter. Tu crois que tu pourras le faire ? »

Hermione pris une allure faussement indignée et elle croisa les bras sur le torse.

« Evidemment ! »

Drago sourit en constata que la plus infime des provocations fonctionnait encore sur elle. Elle avait beau avoir changé, finalement elle restait et resterait toujours la même !

« Tu veux zouer avec moi ? »

Hermione et Drago dirigèrent leur regard vers la porte où Jade tenait la main à ce qui semblait être une poupée légèrement plus petite qu'elle mais absolument adorable. Un gros nœuds dans ses cheveux blonds parsemés d'anglaises encadrant un visage joviale et juvénile. Elle était toute vêtue de rose et blanc et s'il n'y aurait pas eut les articulations visibles de ses mains et de ses genoux, on aurait vraiment pu confondre cette poupée avec une véritable petite fille.

« C'est Hina Ichigo ! présenta fièrement Jade.

- Wouha ! Je suis stupéfaite ! Je ne pensais pas que de telles poupées puissent exister.

- Ze suis une poupée de la marque Rozen Maiden. C'est un grand sorcier qui m'a fabriqué et toutes les autres poupées de la marques sont comme moi mais on a toute un prénom différent. Zade c'est mon maître et z'aime bien zouer avec elle ! »

Hermione était de plus en plus stoïque. Décidément, même après toute ces années, la magie n'en finirait pas de l'épater !

* * *

« Bon alors, on peut commencer ? »

Alors que Jade était en train de dormir paisiblement dans sa chambre, Blaise, Pansy, Hermione et Drago étaient en réunion dans le salon. L'objectif de cette réunion était de mettre en commun le fruit de leur recherches afin de pouvoir peut être en tirer quelques résultats positifs.

« Qui est ce qui commence ? demanda Drago. Hermione ? »

Cette dernière sortit les pages qu'elle avait imprimé.

« Pour être franche je n'ai pas trouvé grand chose. Le peu de sites qui faisaient allusions à Percy Weasley ne cessante de vanter ses qualités en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Rien, absolument rien ne faisant référence à son appartenance au camp de Vous-Savez-Qui. C'est à croire que l'on fait fausse route et qu'il n'est pas plus Mangemort que vous et moi.

- Sauf que ce n'est pas le cas ! D'après Circée Clover il n'y a aucun doute possible quand à son allégeance au Mage Noir, rectifia Pansy

- Je sais ! C'est pour cela que j'ai approfondit mes recherches. Il y a 9 ans, Percy Weasley aurait été condamné par le tribunal de Magenmagot pour utilisation abusive de la magie contre un moldu. D'après les articles de presse que j'ai put retrouver, il aurait menacer verbalement un moldu avant d'utiliser un sortilège de Lévicorpus

- Lévicorpus ? C'est un sortilège récurrent dans les cercles de Mangemorts, intervint Drago

- Et qu'a t'il encourut comme peine ? demanda Blaise

- C'est là que c'est étrange. L'utilisation du sortilège de Lévicorpus n'est pas interdit par le Ministère mais comme l'a fait remarquer Drago, son utilisation sur un moldu peut être assimilé à un acte de partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est sa façon d'agir et faire usage de ce sortilège c'est presque pareille que de crier son appartenance à Vous-Savez-Qui. Drago, toi qui est avocat, est ce que tu peux nous dire brièvement ce que risquais notre cher Ministre ?

- Oui… Euh… de tête comme ca je dirai qu'il est passible d'une peine d'emprisonnement ferme à Azkaban accompagné d'un sursis pour pallier d'éventuelles récidives. Etant donné qu'il a agit sur un moldu et donc mis notre communauté en danger, il aurait dû être redevance d'une forte amende pour non respect de la sauvegarde de notre communauté plus des intérêts en cas d'intervention d'urgence d'une équipe d'Oubliators.

- Exactement ! Exactement ! »

Hermione parut à moment excitée par la tournure que prenait la conversation, Elle frappa rageusement son poing contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil avant de reprendre

« A la suite du procès, il a seulement écopé d'une amende qui s'élever à 10 000 gallions. Aucune peine de prison et même pas avec sursis ! Il faut se souvenir que quelques années plus tôt Harry avait faillit se faire virer de Poudlard alors qu'il avait utilisé un simple sort de légitime défense contre un Détraqueur. Cela ne vous paraît pas etrange ?

- La justice n'est pas la même pour tous, ce n'est pas une nouveauté et je pense que tu ne me contrediras pas Drago n'est ce pas ?

- Bien que je trouve un peu exagéré ce terme d'inégalité de la justice. Je dois avouer que je suis quelques fois perplexes face à certaines sentences prononcées par le tribunal mais, et j'insiste sur ce point, ce n'est pas une généralité !

- Toujours est il que j'ai fais des recherches sur le président de la cour qui a dirigé l'ensemble qui a jugé cette affaire. Il s'agit d'un certain Claudius Newton qui…

- Newton ! Coupa Pansy. Tu m'a demandé de te sortir la liste des condamnés à Azkaban Dray et bien la voilà ! »

Elle tendit le long parchemin sur lequel divers nom était classés minutieusement.

« Claudius Newtown condamné à une peine de réclusion criminelle de 25 ans à Azkaban pour avoir lancé délibérément un sortilège de Sectusempra à une femme moldu qui attendait un enfant. Si la femme s'en est sorti, elle a tout de même perdu son bébé. Lors du procès, Claudius qui était juge à la cour, a été déclaré coupable. Dans la colère il a même tenu des propos racistes à l'encontre des moldus et son appartenance au camp du Seigneur des ténèbres à été signalé.

- On comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi Weasley n'a a été sévèrement condamné ! Jugé par son grand pote Mangemort il n'avait aucun soucis à se faire concernant la suite de ses jours …. » Précisa Blaise

Drago avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Ce Newton il ne l'avait pas vraiment connu. A l'époque il finissait ses études à Poudlard et donc il n'avait pas eut l'occasion de travailler avec lui. A vrai dire il se fichait pas mal des éventuels agissements de ce juge véreux et du Ministre. La seule chose qu'il voulait savoir c'est si oui ou non Newton pouvait être le gardien du secret du lieu où était détenu Harry. Après un instant de réflexion, il se décida enfin à poser à voix haute la question.

« Il y t'il une chance pour que ce Newton soit le gardien du secret que l'on recherche ?

- Aucune ! dire en chœur Pansy et Hermione

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Il est décédé à Azkaban il y a maintenant 2 ans »

Drago se frotta les yeux. Tout ce temps à discuter pour rien ! Au même instant, Harry était en train de souffrir et il lui était insupportable de penser que l'on pouvait gaspiller à ce point du temps précieux en discussions futiles. Il était sur le point d'en faire part à ces camarades lorsque Pansy reprit la parole

« On a donc sortit la fameuse liste des condamnés à Azkaban et vu que c'est n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous intéresse, on a également sortit la liste de ceux qui ont été relâché récemment. La liste est très brève vu qu'il sont onze sur ces sept dernières années. Parmi eux on retrouve huit condamnés dont on est certains qu'il n'ont jamais appartenu à quelconques mouvements du Seigneur des ténèbres. Pour ce qui est des trois autres ce sont des Mangemorts dont les actes criminels étaient de petites importances. Actuellement ils sont tous les trois en sortie conditionnée et d'après mes sources ils ont l'air de se tenir à carreaux.

- Dans tous les cas je ne penses pas que ce soit eux qui soient les gardiens du secret, intervint Hermione

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda Drago quelque peu septique

- Tout simplement parce que leur nom ne me dit trop rien et qu'apparemment les missions qu'on leur ordonnait étaient de petites envergures. Ce qui signifie qu'il n'était pas des Mangemorts puissants, proches du Seigneur des Ténébres. Or je pense que le fameux gardien du secret devait soit être un fidèle de Vous-Savez-Qui, quelqu'un d'assez sure pour mériter sa confiance ou bien un proche de Weasley lui même si on par de l'hypothèse que l'endroit où est détenu Harry est une planque de Weasley et non une planque de son Maitre. Vous suivez ? »

Les trois autres acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et un silence gênant s'installa dans le salon. Tous était en train de réfléchir à l'hypothèse qu'avait émit Hermione à savoir que le gardien du secret n'était peut être pas forcément un Mangemort mais juste un homme de confiance du Ministre.

« On ne peut tout de même pas abandonner la piste des Mangemorts ? demanda Blaise incrédule

- Non, il faudrait creuser davantage. S'il ne peut pas s'agir d'un détenu relâché récemment ca veut dire qu'il est toujours à Azkaban auquel cas il va falloir sacrement de temps pour dépouiller chaque dossier de chaque Mangemort emprisonné »

Drago se passa une main rageuse dans les cheveux avant de se lever rapidement de son fauteuil et de commencer à faire les cent pas.

« Ca ne peux pas être ca ! Circée Clover a bien insisté sur le fait qu'il fallait agir rapidement. Si le gardien du secret est enfermé à Azkaban elle devait bien se douter que les recherches prendraient beaucoup trop de temps. Il faut chercher ailleurs.

- Et Bones ?

- Plait il ?

- Oui, Susan Bones est la secrétaire personnel de Percy Weasley et aussi, et ce n'est un secret pour personne, son ex femme. Il se sont marié peu de temps après la monté en poste de Percy et leur divorce a été prononcé il y cinq ans de ca, expliqua Hermione. Mais même après le divorce elle est resté, et est encore, son assistance particulière. Apparemment c'est une personne en qui il fait entièrement confiance. »

Drago se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux avant de reprendre

« Admettons que tu ai raison, de toute façon on n'a pas le choix c'est la seule et unique piste plausible que l'on a, comment tu comptes aller lui sous tirer des aveux ? demanda Drago

- Véritasérum ? proposa Pansy

- Impossible, rectifia Blaise, le secret ne peut pas être révélé avec ce genre d'artifice. Il faut que ce soit la personne qui le dise de son propre grée.

- Polynectar ?

- Non plus ! La préparation à cette potion nécessite un mois ! A moins que l'un d'entre nous possède une fiole de Polynectar dans ses placards, on ne peut se payer le luxe de mettre au point cette préparation. »

Drago retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et il se prit la tête dans ses mains. Il avait bien une idée mais la pensée de mettre un tel plan à exécution le dégoûté. Mais comme apparemment c'était la seule solution qui était envisageable, il se lança enfin à l'expliquer à ses camarades.

« On va faire comme Weasley !

- C'est à dire ? demanda Pansy

- Weasley séquestre Harry quelque part et bien nous allons kidnapper et séquestrer Bones ici même »

- A peine eut il fini sa phrase que Pansy se leva d'un bond

« Non mais tu es complètement malade ! Tu veux qu'on enlève la secrétaire du Ministre. Mais qui te dis que Bones n'est pas au courant des agissements de son ex mari et qu'elle le couvre ? Même en la retenant prisonnière de force elle refusera certainement de nous donner ce fichu secret de merde ! Et puis si ca se trouve on se plante complètement et ce n'est même pas elle la gardienne du secret. Tu compte faire quoi dans ce cas là ?

- J'en sais rien figure toi ! On lui envois un sort d'amnésie et on la remet en circulation. Mais vu que tu es si maligne va y, pond nous un de tes plans merveilleux !

- Ce n'est pas un jeu Dray !

- Ah oui parce que tu crois que je m'amuse peut être ? Je tiens absolument à récupérer Harry vivant et si pour cela je dois kidnapper une femme pour espérer lui sous tirer des aveux alors je le verrais et ceux que ce soit avec ou sans vous ! »

Drago se leva à son tour et d'un pas rageur il prit la direction de la sortie mais avant même qu'il puisse quitter la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Jade et sa poupée Hina Ichigo. Elle avait des tout petits yeux fatigués et elle rentra dans la pièce avec hésitation. Dès qu'il la vit, son père se figea sur place et les trois autres ne dirent plus un mot.

« Vous parlez de Harry. J'ai entendu son prénom. Ca veux dire qu'il est revenu ? »

Drago soupira. Depuis combien de temps Jade écoutait elle derrière la porte ? Et que devait il lui dire au juste ? Il avança vers elle et se pencha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Non ma Puce. Harry n'est pas encore revenu mais on fait tout pour qu'il soit parmi nous très vite.

- Très vite ca veux dire demain ?

- Non, peut être pas demain mais bientôt

- Bientôt quand ?

- Je ne sais pas…. Bientôt

- Je veux revoir Harry. Il me manque beaucoup et je suis triste sans lui. »

Elle enfui sa tête dans la nuque de son papa et ce dernier lui posa un tendre baiser dans les cheveux

« Oui à moi aussi il me manque beaucoup. Je te promet que l'on fait tout pour qu'il revienne très vite. Mais en attendant il faut que tu aille dormir ma Chérie. Si tu es sage avec Hermione demain matin on te fera des pancakes pour le déjeuner !

- Oui… J'aime bien les pancakes »

Drago fit signe à ses camardes comme quoi il revenait bientôt et il sortit du salon en portant Jade afin d'aller le recoucher.

« Hina vient ! Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher »

La poupée qui était resté dans le salon fit demi tour et suivit Drago

« C'est vrai que tu va faire des pancakes ? Moi z'aime beaucoup les pancakes et ca serait bien si Zade remontait ma clé demain comme ca ze pourrai en manzer un peu. »

Jade sourit. Elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup sa poupée et c'était comme si elle avait une petite sœur à la maison tellement elle était bien faite.

« Oui, je remonterai ta clef !

- Zénial ! Plein de pancake ! »

Arrivé à destination, Drago reposa sa fille dans son lit alors que Hina alla d'elle même se coucher dans sa valise.

« Bonne nuit ma chérie »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et rabattit les couvertures sur elle.

Lorsqu'il regagna le salon, Les autres étaient débout et l'attendaient

« Ok Drago. On est d'accord pour mettre ton plan à exécution…. »

* * *

Circée était mal à l'aise. Elle pensait avoir trouvé un moyen d'attendre les renforts de Drago mais elle douter beaucoup que Harry puisse survivre jusque là. C'est pour cela qu'elle devait impérativement lui parler . Il fallait qu'elle lui parle à un moment où il n'était pas sous l'emprise du poison et donc assez conscient pour comprendre entièrement ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Il fallait aussi qu'à ce moment là ses goeliers soient absents, chose extrêmement rare étant donné que Finnigan ne sortait pratiquement jamais de la maison.

Son plan était très hasardeux et elle connaissait pleinement les risques qu'elle encourait en le mettant à exécution. Si par malheur elle se faisait prendre par Finigan et Weasley, c'était la mort assurée pour elle et pour Harry aussi.

Mais le risque en valait vraiment le coup d'être encouru. L'occasion de mettre à jour ses plans se présenta un matin où Finnigan reçu la visite d'un de ses camarades Mangemorts encore en liberté. Il était au moins occupé pendant une bonne heure ce qui lui laissait amplement le temps de s'entretenir avec Harry. Percy Weasley quant à lui était au Ministère en train de remplir ses obligations de Ministre de la Magie. Quant au poison, Harry avait reçu ca dernière dose la veille et les effets devraient normalement s'être dissipés

Circée entra prudemment dans la chambre où Harry était détenu. Blottit dans une couverture râpeuse et à moitié déchirée, Harry semblait dormir profondément. Il s'était mis en boule comme pour se protéger d'une éventuelle menace qui viendrait l'attaquer dans son sommeil. Ainsi si paraissait si serein, si vulnérable. Circée aurait bien aimé le laisser dormir loin de cette dure réalité mais il fallait impérativement qu'elle lui parle et c'était maintenant où jamais.

Elle s'approcha de Harry et à peine eut elle posé une main sur son épaule pour le réveiller que ce dernier sursauta vivement avant de s'éloigner de la main qui s'était posée sur lui.

« Chut Harry ! Chut ! C'est Circée ! »

Harry resta méfiant quelques secondes puis lorsqu'il reconnu le visage de la femme il se détendit un peu et essaya de reprendre son souffle.

« Ca va ? » demanda Circée plus par politesse qu'autre chose étant donnée qu'elle savait très bien que ca n'allait pas du tout. Même s'il n'avait pas reçu sa dote de poison ce matin là, Harry devait certainement encore ressentir les effets et les courbatures de la dose de la veille.

En guise de réponse il se contenta d'un bref haussement des épaules.

« Je dois te parler Harry et c'est très important. Tu…Tu comprends bien tout ce que je te dis ?

- Oui …

- Parfait. Ecoute moi bien, j'ai averti Drago Malefoy de ce qui se passait ici et …

- Drago ? Il va bien ? Et Jade ?

- Ils vont bien tous les deux, ne t'en fais pas

- Pourquoi vous les avez prévenu ? Drago va vouloir venir me chercher et c'est trop dangereux qu'il vienne ici. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur

- Harry, il est le seul à pouvoir te sauver. Si je ne lui aurait pas parler, personne ne serait venu à ton secours et tu serais mort ici, empoisonné

- Et alors ? Je préfère mille fois mourir ici tout seul plutôt que de mettre la vie de Drago en danger. C'est à cause de moi si Jade a été enlevé. Si je n'aurai pas été Harry Potter, il ne lui serai jamais rien arrivé . A quelque part je récolte juste ce que je mérite.

- Harry tu divague totalement ! Personne n'a a subir un tel traitement sous prétexte qui s'appelle Harry Potter . Pour la communauté sorcière tu es un héros, tu les a sauvé de la menace de Voldemort et …

- Et en échange je n'ai récolté qu'indifférence et blessure…

- Tu va m'écouter parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ! Drago Malefoy va venir te sortir de là et ce que tu le veuille ou non ! Ne me dis pas que tu préfère crever ici plutôt que de vivre dehors avec lui ! Pour ma part j'ai déjà vu trop de personne mourir devant mes yeux et je ne compte pas t'ajouter à ce triste nombre. Quoi que tu en dises, quoi que tu en penses tu es quelqu'un de bien Harry et la communauté sorcière ne t'a pas oublié. Seulement elle se contente de croire ce que la presse leur balance comme information. »

Harry ne dit plus rien et se contenta de baisser la tête. Tout ce que lui disait Circée lui paraissait complètement faux. Il était effrayé à l'idée que Drago meurt en venant à son aide. Il ne manquerait plus que ca pour compléter la liste noire des personnes qu'il a aimé et perdu tout au long de sa vie. Mais parallèlement il devait bien avouer que tout au fond de lui même il était heureux de constater que Dray ne l'avait pas oublié et qu'il était près à venir l'aider. Harry se surprit presque à penser retrouver une vie normale, comme avant …

Subitement, une douleur aiguë l'assaillit au niveau de sa poitrine et Harry laissa échapper une cri de douleur avant de plaquer ses mains sur son cœur en espérant atténuer la souffrance. Son souffle se faisait court. Ses deux mains étaient crispé sur sa poitrine tellement fort que ses ongles déchiraient sa peau salie et blafarde

« Merde ! Merde ! »

Aussitôt, Circée essaya de l'allonger dans une position plus confortable et elle s'affaira a enlever ses mains afin de limiter les plaies.

« C'est rien Harry. Ca va passer hein ! Prends des grandes respirations. C'est les restes d'hier, ca va passer Harry »

Ce dernier entendait vaguement ce que Circé essayait de lui dire mais la douleur était tellement vive qu'il avait du mal à en saisir le sens

Et puis aussi subitement qu'elle était apparut, la douleur perdit en intensité pour finalement disparaître presque totalement laissant Harry essoufflé et courbaturé alors que Circée était apeurée face à l'affligeant spectacle auquel elle avait assisté.

« Harry tu vas écouter ce que j'ai à te dire parce que c'est super important. Si Finigann continue à t'empoisser à cette fréquence, il ne te reste plus beaucoup d'espérance de vie. Je ne veux pas te voir mourir et Drago non plus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il met autant de temps à venir t'aider. Certainement qu'il est en train de mettre au point une stratégie ou un truc du genre. Bref … Je vais modifier la composition du poison. Est ce que tu comprends ?

- O … Oui… Vous allez le modifier

- Oui. Son principe actif est une sève d'un arbre qui pousse aux Antilles. Ca s'appelle un Mancelinier et il produit une sève et des fruits tellement acides qu'ils brûlent la peau. Moins dévastateur que le curare, à long terme il peut s'avérer très puissant. Je vais … préparer le poison sans y ajouter de sève de Mancelinier. Ce sera juste un jus verdâtre mais qui ne te fera plus aucun mal . Je te demande juste quelque chose en échange

- Quoi ?

- De feindre …. Il faudrait que tu fasse semblant de souffrir, d'avoir mal, d'agoniser. Bref, si on veux que Finnigan ne se doute de rien ta collaboration est grandement mise à contribution. Si jamais il venait à s'apercevoir que j'ai modifié la formule du poison je suis une morte et toi aussi. Comme ce n'est pas ce que l'on souhaite il faut que l'on soit vigilant. Tu es d'accord Harry ? »

Ce dernier hésita un instant. Il se demandait presque si la vie ne serait pas moins compliqué pour bien des gens si des fois il venait à mourir. Et puis il repensa à Drago et à Jade. Il repensa à la belle petite vie qui pourrait leur être permis de vivre si des fois il sortait vivant de cet enfer.

Avec un hochement de tête, il regarda Circé avant de lui répondre « Oui, c'est d'accord ! »

* * *

_Bonjour ! _

_Je sais que ce chapitre a été plus long que les autres à arriver mais je fais tout mon possible pour publier dans les plus brefs délais. _

_J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous passez d'agréables vacances _

_Dites moi, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Il vous a plus ? allez laissez moi une review ! _

_J'ai fais un tout petit cross-over avec le manga "Rozen Maiden" que j'aime particulièrement et dont le personnage de Hina Ichigo est issu. Pour ceux qui connaissent la série j'espère que ce petit clin d'oeil vous aura plus et pour les autres, vous trouverez des images de Hina sur mon blog si ca vous interesse_

_Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de ne pas faire de reviews personnelle cette fois encore. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps en ce moment. _

_Pour celles et ceux qui veulent voir des photos de mon mariage, je vous invite à vous rendre sur mon blog où vous en trouverai quelques unes ( adresse de mon blog sur mon profil ) _

_Potterment Vôtre, _

_Dopamine_


	24. Petite Note de l'auteur

**Note d'information concernant « Les Silences de Jade »**

Bonjour à vous, cher(e)s lect(rices)eurs

Je tenais à vous informer, suites aux nombreuses reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir, que cette fiction n'est pas arrêtée ni même abandonnée.

Seulement, j'ai eut pas mal de chamboulement dans la vie à commencer par un déménagement assez houleux et un petit bébé qui doit venir au monde d'ici quelques jours

Pour ce qui me l'on demandé, sachez que c'est un petit garçon ! !

Afin de rassurer tout le monde, je vous informe que j'ai déjà écris les trois quart du chapitre 24 ! Je compte le mettre en ligne courant du moi de mai. Encore un peu de patience donc

Merci une fois encore de votre soutien et pour vos reviews qui sont extrêmement encourageantes

Bisouxxx

Potterment vôtre,

Dopamine


End file.
